Someday
by MorelosBkpets
Summary: CAPITULO XXIII: Revelacion Cruel, Nuestro personajes comienzan por fin la verdadera batalla que, propicia la perdida de muchos seres queridos para Helga... ESTE ES EL "FIN" MOMENTANENO DE LA HISTORIA, Gracias por su apoyo, los invito a leer y a comentar.
1. ¿como es que todo empezo? 1

La neta estoy celebrando mu cumple, por eso hago esta mega actualizacion, espero lo disfruten, este dia 21 de diciembre cumpli 20 año... gracias por su apoyo.

* * *

SOMEDAY CAPITULO I¿COMO ES…, QUE TODO EMPEZÓ? PRIMERA PARTE

**O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O**

_**En una enorme capilla totalmente adornada de crisantemos blancos, se ve al fondo, frente al sacristán, a una tierna y amorosa pareja…, había pasado ya una considerable cantidad de tiempo, sobre las chicas, unas llorando, otras… pues simplemente durmiendo, era evidente suponer que a algunas, bueno solamente a una, le aburrían este tipo de situaciones, era casi como decir, piérdete en tu mundo y no regreses hasta que se te lo pida… **__**en la fiesta**__**; curiosamente, la joven que dormía, demostraba un extraño gesto de satisfacción, dormía placidamente, casi como si no le preocupara nada, hasta que de pronto…**_

"Psssttt… ¡Helga! Despierta, ya es hora…"

"Ehhh... ¿que…? Oaaahhh… ¡Phoebe¿Por que me despertaste?"

"Te desperté por…"

_**Si nadie se opone ante este matrimonio ¡yo! Con el poder que se me es concedido, los declaro marido y mujer… puedes besar a la novia**_

_**La gente aplaude con alegría, todos desde los parientes más cercanos, los invitados y hasta los gorrones, todos hacían gestos de emoción, todos, menos una, nuevamente, **__**Helga**__**, quien al ver pasar a su hermana frete a ella, en vez de alegrarse como los demás, simplemente se cruzo de brazos, y pensó para si misma…**_

"Vaya, hasta que al fin, se caso, bien, ya me suponía que iba terminar casándose con ese torpe, en fin a pesar de que la odio… espero que ahora si tenga suerte para que no le vaya a suceder lo mismo de la ultima vez con ese otro zopenco… como sea ya no mas…"

_**De pronto es interrumpida por Bob quien ya desde hacia varios minutos la llamaba…**_

"Olga te estoy hablando…"

"Ehhh... ¿que quieres Bob?"

"Tu hermana quiere que te tomes un fotografía con ella… haz el favor de ir mientras hablo con el fotógrafo…"

"Ya voy Bob… ochhh… ¿acaso nunca podré vivir en paz…? Ahora si¿que es lo que quieres Olga…?"

"Hola hermanita bebe… no te vi durante la ceremonia ¡creí que no habías venido…!"

"No… que va… si me obligaron a venir… ja… lo que sucede es que llegue tarde por que se junto mucho el tráfico cuando venía después de recoger a Phoebe…"

"A propósito¿y tus demás amigos…¿Invitaste a alguien más¿Cuántos vendrán?"

"Tranquilízate hermana… ni que te fueran a faltar lugares…"

"No es eso hermanita, lo que sucede es, que quería saber ¿cuantos vendrían? Recuerda que te dije que podías a traer a todos tus amigos… no quiero que suceda lo mismo que pasa siempre con las fiestas que organiza papa, ya vez que solo te dejan invitar a tu amiga Phoebe y hasta eso ya es mucho…"

"Si es verdad… y a todo eso¿porque estas tan interesada…?"

"Pues te diré que, no me gusta verte así de molesta… mas que nada aburrida… yo lo que prefiero ver es que estés tranquila, relajada… ¡que te diviertas!"

_**De pronto…**_

"Helga voltea hacia la cámara"

"Si… Bob…."

"Uno… dos… tres… sonrían... -_**Dijo el fotógrafo-**_"

"Y como te decía… lo que quiero decir es, que estés de buen humor… no importa si no haces caso de ninguno de nosotros… pero mientras estés bien… lo demás es secundario…"

"Si… bien… pues gracias…"

"Ahora si… ¿cuantos más van a venir…?"

"Uhmmm… déjame ver… si vienen los que creo que van a venir… serian seis… si… seis son lo que vendrán…"

"Tan pocos… uhmmm… que lastima… creí que vendrían más… en fin no importa"

"Bien pues ya esta… ahora por que no mejor nos movemos de aquí… esta noche si que será larga…"

"Como digas"

_**Eran ya las 8:30 de la noche… y como tal…la fiesta había empezado a tomar su forma… cada vez mas y mas los invitados poco a poco comenzaban a llegar… en la mesa principal… como tal, se encontraban los novios; todo parecía ser perfecto, es mas, era perfecto, en especial por la seguridad que el gran Bob Pataki había contratado, pero… sucede que los invitados de Helga no llegaban… ¿cual era la razón…? Nadie se lo imaginaba, pero lo curioso del asunto, era de que la que estaba molesta por la falta de cierto invitado, no era Helga, sino Phoebe… ¡curioso!, y no estaba por demás decirlo, Helga había invitado principalmente a dos personas, lógicamente a Gerald y a Arnold… ¿por que razón, Phoebe estaba molesta?, era un verdadero misterio… **_

"¿Me pregunto por que Phoebe se vera tan molesta, le habrá sucedido algo…? _**–decía Helga para si misma**_ ¿oye Phoebe te sucede algo…?"

"¿Ehhh…¿Que…¿Yo…? Ehhh… no… no me sucede nada… solo estoy un… poco… aburrida… ¡si…! Aburrida, eso es todo…"

"Si yo también… y esos zopencos ya se tardaron demasiado, les dije que llegaran a las 8:30 y ya pasan de las 9:00… ¡oye Phoebe¿Por que no llamas a Sheena…? Para saber si van a venir o no…"

_**Segundos más tarde**_

"Halo… ¡Sheena…¿Eres tú…?"

"¿Phoebe…?"

"Si Sheena soy yo…"

"Que gusto que llames… llevamos aquí casi una hora en la entrada, y no nos dejan pasar"

"¿Que…¿Como dices…?"

"Si Phoebe… dijimos que éramos invitados por parte de Helga pero aun así… no nos han dejando entrar, enviamos una nota… con uno de los meseros que estaban aquí afuera pero no hemos recibido respuesta…"

_**De pronto… uno de los meseros que pasaban por ahí, se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraban las chicas y pregunto…**_

"Ehhh... Señoritas, alguna de ustedes se llama Helga…"

"Si soy yo -_**dice Helga-**_ ¿que es lo que quieres…?"

"Traigo una nota que enviaron un grupo de jóvenes que están aya afuera haciendo mucho escándalo"

"Ohhh... Ya veo… gracias, iré en seguida… Phoebe… ven acompáñame…"

_**Phoebe cuelga la llamada, y sigue a Helga, una vez que estas llegan a la entrada Helga reclama…**_

"Bien… bien déjenme pasar, haber ¿quien me busca…?"

Nosotros… _**-**__**grita un grupo de chicos-**_"

"Vaya Helga no creí que fueran a venir todos _**-**__**comentó Phoebe-**_"

"Créelo que ni yo lo creí"

"¡Helga…! Hemos estado aquí por casi una hora… y no nos han dejado entrar…"

"Y… ¿por qué, no los han dejado entrar…¿Que acaso no les dimos sus invitaciones…?"

"Si… pero…"

"¿Pero que? Arnoldo…"

"Este… pues… veraz… yo… ehhh..."

"Deja que yo le diga…"

_**Y de pronto todos voltean a ver a un maltratado Eugene…**_

"Estaba apunto de entrar, como siempre iba hasta atrás de todos, iba a entregar la invitación cuando de pronto, uno de esos meseros se atravesó en mi camino, por su culpa tropecé con un par de personas que al igual que yo cayeron al suelo, se molestaron mucho, entre ellas creo que estaba tu papa… entonces uno de ellos se levanto muy furioso, y me pregunto que¿que estaba haciendo…? Le dije que venia como invitado, entonces me pidió mi invitación para confirmar, pero… pero… cuando la busque, no la encontré, para eso, cuando menos me di cuanta estaba saliendo del lugar arrojado por un par de monigotes que ni siquiera se molestaron en avisarme que me iban a sacar…

Fue entonces cuando vimos que Eugene no había entrado con nosotros, así que nos regresamos para ver que era lo que sucedía, fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que estaba discutiendo con uno de los guardias…"

_**Mientras Gerald le contaba a Helga, lo que había ocurrido, Phoebe al mirar en uno de sus extremos, vio como una tarjeta roja, que decía invitado especial se asomaba un poco maltratada de entre los arbustos de un macetero…**_

"Y fue así, como nos metimos todos en la discusión al tratar de apoyar a Eugene para que lo dejaran entrar, como se estaba armando mucho alboroto, tu padre terminó llamando a los de seguridad… y ya te imaginaras el resto de la historia…"

"Si, así fue, tratamos de llamarte pero por alguna estaña razón, las llamadas a tu localizador no entraban… -_**dijo Arnold-**_"

"Si, me lo supuse, este localizador, ya me ha dado varios problemas últimamente…"

"Pero tu papa vende localizadores, por que no consigues otro…"

"Si lo he pensado, pero ya no hablemos de eso, ahora entren rápido…"

"Ehhh... Disculpe… señorita, no puedo permitir eso…"

"¿Que…¿A que te refieres?"

"Señorita, no se realmente quien sea usted, pero sin invitación estos chicos no pueden pasar, en especial ese chico pelirrojo, es un busca problemas y no puedo permitir que este aquí dentro… _**-**__**decía un agente de seguridad-**_"

"Mira amigo, por si no lo sabes, soy ¡Helga Pataki, una de las hijas de Bob Pataki!, y yo tengo la autorización de dejar entrar a quien se me de la gana, has entendido"

_**El tipo acabo accediendo al notar la furia que había en la mirada de aquella chica pero aunque dejo pasar a los chicos, aun así, se rehusaba a dejar entrar a Eugene…**_

"De acuerdo señorita Pataki, pero su amigo se quedara fuera"

"Oye amigo que parte de dejar entrar a quien yo quiera no entendiste"

"Lo se, lo se, pero es que son ordenes mayores, a demás, no tiene su invitación, si la tuviera tal vez podría dejarlo entrar"

"Así, y… ¿quien te dio esas ordenes…?"

"¡Su padre! El señor Bob Pataki""

Uhmmm… mira amigo, o dejas entrar al chico, o le tendrás que dar un gran saludo a la vieja betsy"

"Helga, no es necesario, ya será para la próxima, mejor no busquen más problemas por mi culpa"

"Cállate tonto, que no vez que estoy tratando de hacer que entres… así que… ¿que dices chico de seguridad¿Vas a dejarlo entrar…?"

"Lo siento señorita no puedo"

"Está bien… lo dejaras entrar a la una…"

"¡Helga…!"

"A las dos… y a las…"

"¡Helga…!"

"¿Que quieres Phoebe?"

"Mira Helga, la invitación de Eugene esta ahí en el macetero… mira…"

"Cierto, es verdad cuando choco con ese mesero debió de habérsele caído ahí…_** -dijo Sheena-**_"

"¿Es su invitación?, si es así, esta bien, lo dejare pasar, pero por favor señorita no me golpee"

"No me golpee… de acuerdo chico de seguridad no te golpeare…"

_**Cuando Helga se da la vuelta, el agente de seguridad dice…**_

"Gracias al cielo, de la que me salve, con razón su padre me advirtió de ella…"

_**Primer error, puesto que Helga escucho perfectamente eso, pero cuando lo escucho en vez de no hacerle caso, simplemente dio otra vez la media vuelta, se acerco a el…y le dijo:**_

"Esto es por hablar a mis espaldas…"

_**Helga levanto su puño, y el tipo simplemente cayó noqueado al suelo.**_


	2. ¿como es que todo empezo? 2

**Antes que nada, una cordial disculpa, por mi informalidad, pero apenas termine la escuela (el bachillerato), y pues, lo primero es lo primero, por eso actualice hasta ahora, pero ahora a responderles… gracias**

**Sailor angel7:** Gracias por tu comentario, el misticismo es algo que estoy probando, a ver que sale

**Mr. Orange**: Gracias por tu comentario, no sabes cuanto me alienta el saber que puede que sea uno de los primeros en descubrir algo sobre eugene, y aun mas te lo agradezco sabes por que, así como luego cuentas, y que onda con los terciarios, ehhh que onda con ellos, pues te diré, yo soy fiel fan de helga (de las principales femeninas), pero mi personaje favorito masculino es EUGENE, por eso lo elegí para abrir la historia, de todos modos, acertaste la verdad nunca he visto las cintas de DAVID LYNCH, (espero me recomiendes alguna) pero si, la clave esta enfrente de todos, y de hecho di dos tips que la verdad si no los notan pues ni modo, de todas formas gracias... y disculpa, fue después de mucho... (Concrete Blonde)...

**Chikege-SP:** lo siento amiga, ya no lo vuelo ha hacer...

**H.fanel.K**: si, Olga al fin se caso, y no te preocupes, depende de como respondan con esta actualización, subiré el siguiente capitulo vale... y actualiza pronto...

**--o-o-o—o-o-o--**

**Someday (edrazolapi-dezis)**

**Por Bkpets**

Capitulo II ¡¡como es… que todo empezó, segunda parte!

_**-después de que el tipo cayo al suelo, todos los que estaban presentes, no pudieron evitar hacer la típica expresión de susto ante la mirada retadora de Helga, no se esperaban que reaccionara de esa forma, mas sin embargo era bien sabido que la fuerza que se le acreditaba daba mucho de que hablar…- **_

"listo creo que con eso tendrá para no despertar sino hasta después de un rato…"

_**-con la agitación del movimiento, Helga no noto que de entre su blusa una delgada cadena plateada se había asomado, era algo que su madre, Miriam, un día le dio como prueba de su confianza y cariño, al parecer este era un objeto muy valioso para ella, puesto que nunca lo soltaba, siempre lo traía consigo pero muy raras eran las veces en que se dejaba ver, por lo demás Helga no noto al momento el que se hubiera asomado, fue algo inesperado y esto no paso desapercibido por Phoebe quien vio lo que estaba colgado en aquella cadena, era una pequeña piedra azul, diminuta, muy difícil de encontrar si se extraviaba, pero aun así, no le tomo mucha importancia, y decidió mejor, hablar con Helga para que se introdujeran al salón y continuar con el festejo…-**_

"bueno Helga, tranquilízate, no es para tanto, al menos mira, los chicos ya están aquí y a Eugene ya lo dejaron entrar que mas puede pasar ahora…"

"cierto Phoebe tienes razón, creo que no vale la pena desperdiciar la noche de esta manera… vámonos que ya pronto servirán la cena… ahhh por cierto **_-dice refiriéndose a un par de camareros-_** limpien esto, y pónganlo en hielos, le hará bien refrescarse un poco…"

"si señorita Pataki **_-dicen los camareros-"_**

"hay Helga tu nunca cambias"

"por su puesto que no Phoebe, quién crees que soy, alguna boba o algo así"

**_-Los chicos atravesaron una gran puerta de caoba muy elegante, dirigiéndose hacia las mesas de los invitados, pero como tal y a fin de cuentas invitados de Helga, esta se quedo al ultimo para vigilar que todos entraran sin problemas, pero… al entrar uno se quedo al final con la mirada un poco temerosa por lo que le fueran a decir…-_**

"Ehmmm Helga… yo… este… lo siento, siento haber causado los problemas, la verdad no fue mi intención…"

"Uhmmm... Vahhh… no importa, suele pasar a veces…"

"Entonces no vas a golpearme o algo así"

"Por su puesto que no tonto, y ahora entra antes de que cambie de opinión"

"Gracias Helga, y que bueno que ya no seas tan mala, te vez mas agradable así…"

"Si… si… gracias… y ahora entra"

_**-Es curioso ver, lo que sucedió en ese instante con Helga y Eugene, en algún otro momento, Helga lo hubiera golpeado bruscamente, pero, desde que un acontecimiento importante cambio su vida, Helga ya no volvió a ser la misma, desde un punto de vista exterior como el de la gente ajena a su vida, se podrirá decir que Helga maduro y se convirtió en una mejor persona, pero, si se viese desde un punto intimo dentro de un lazo de amistad inquebrantable como el de Phoebe, era fácil notar que Helga mostraba tristeza, un dolor comprensible, un dolor, que ni el llanto podría sanar…-**_

"Y bien Helga, que le dijiste"

"¿Que le dije a quien?"

"A Eugene, míralo esta muy sonriente"

_**-a pesar de que Helga es de un carácter sumamente difícil, había que aceptarlo en el fono no era tan mala simplemente era incomprendida, por tal, se podría decir que no quería tener molestias esa noche, en esa ocasión se sentía muy bien como para caer en los disgustos de siempre-**_

"Nada, simplemente le dije que tuviera mas cuidado"

"¿Huy… que veo, la gruñona al fin se esta ablandando?"

"Cállate Phoebe, sabes que eso no es cierto, simplemente estoy tratando de ser un poco amable con la gente, claro con sus excepciones"

"Te refieres al guardia"

"Por su puesto que si Phoebe a quién mas, pero bueno eso ya no importa, vamos con los demás de acuerdo…"

_**-De pronto-**_

"Oye… Helga… Helga… hermanita…"

"Ehhh si que sucede Olga…"

"¿Ya llegaron tus amigos…?"

"Si gracias ya están aquí de hecho acaban de llegar, es que había mucho trafico, por eso tardaron pero ya llegaron gracias…"

"Me alegra saberlo, es que a papa le pasaron un comunicado sobre que alguien había golpeado a un guardia…"

"Ahhh si ya lo recuerdo, no te preocupes pedí que lo pusieran en hielo"

"Si lo se, pero ese no es el problema"

"¿Entonces?"

"Ahora esta hecho un cubo de hielo, lo metieron al congelador, y ahora esta petrificado"

"Que…."

"Tal como lo oyes, cuando de entero que esto sucedió, se molesto mucho y ahora no se donde esta…"

"Me lleva… OK. Ahora vuelvo tengo que ir a revivir a alguien…"

"De acuerdo, pero ahora no te metas en mas líos"

**-Los chicos, puesto que aun no servían la cena estaban de alguna forma u otra disfrutando de la noche, aunque algunos, por ejemplo… ¡Phoebe, al parece tenían otros planes en mente…-**

"Bien pues que buena fiesta no… **_-le decía Phoebe a Gerald-_** "

"Si es verdad, y que elegante, ahora el señor Pataki si que se voló la barda…"

"Pero no te parece genial una boda"

**_-Ese comentario sorprendió un poco al chico-_**

"Este… si… pero a mi las bodas me aburren… aunque… ¡mira eso…! que buen traje… ese tipo si que sabe vestir no es así…"

"Ja, ja, si... creo… que… tienes… ¡razon!... **_–diablos… pensaba Phoebe para si misma-_**"

**_-Mientras que unos miraban cosas de aquí, y otros cosas de allá, unos al menos trataban de divertirse en la fiesta y otros ser mas educados con los anfitriones, por ejemplo Arnold quién se dirigía a saludar a los novios o Eugene y Sheena, quienes ya estaban en la pista; Eugene a mas de estar conforme con la pieza, bailaba un tanto forzado por Sheena en la pista, bailaba junto a ella y demás invitados de la noche… mientras tanto-_**

"Rayos que habrá sucedido ahora, solo espero llegar antes de que lo haga el gran Bob…"

**_-Y segundos más tarde, una chica rubia entraba en la cocina-_**

"Bien, bien atención a todos… me llego el rumor de que un zopenco esta hecho una paleta de hielo por aquí, ¿alguien sabe donde esta?..."

"Ehhh… si señorita, el esta allá dentro en el congelador…, pero quien es usted, sabe que no esta permitido el paso en la cocina **_–decía un chef francés-_**"

"Demonios… ejemmm… miren yo soy Helga Pataki, una de las hijas de Bob Pataki y creanme, esta noche no quiero problemas saben, solo vengo por ese torpe que esta ahi congelado, no me tardare mucho…"

_**-Helga se encamino hasta el congelador y al abrirlo, vaya ohhh sorpresa, un guardia de seguridad hecho paleta congelada…-**_

"Rayos… **_- dijo para si misma-_** a ver a ver… señores un momento de su atención, necesito que alguien me avise si viene mi padre, y después, necesito algo de agua caliente hay que levantar a este tonto antes de que se enteren de acuerdo..."

"Si señorita… **_-dijeron los cocineros-"_**

_**-Y minutos mas tarde…-**_

"Aquí esta el agua señorita…"

"Gracias ahora, ayúdenme, ustedes, sáquenlo y póngalo en ese rincón…"

"Bien veamos como te reviviré… ahhh… ya se…"

_**-Helga se disponía a verter toda el agua caliente sobre el guardia, pero lo haría poco a poco para tratar de no hacerle daño, cuando de pronto en todo el lugar se escucho una voz muy familiar que la sorprendió haciendo que esta vertiera toda el agua sobre el tipo, despertándolo bruscamente de su congelado sueño…-**_

"Vaya, al menos confirme que tuviste la decencia de venir a despertarlo… ¿verdad?"

"¡Papa!... ¿pero… como? Tu, que haces aquí, por que no me lo dijiste"

"Pues veras, me comentaron lo que paso, y vine rápido a ver al susodicho, y me disponía a hacer lo que tu, pero de pronto, llegaste y tomaste el mando de las cosas…."

"Ahhh, eso explica como es que nadie me detuvo al entrar"

"Lo ve señorita, se lo dije aquí no puede pasar nadie, pero como su padre estaba aquí adentro por eso ya no le dijimos nada mas aunque solo la sugerencia,"

"OK. OK. Lo admito si lo golpee pero se lo merecía…"

"Si, si como digas **_-dice indiferente, pero cambiando bruscamente de carácter al de uno muy molesto-, _**pero eso me lo dirás afuera, y por favor, ustedes limpien esto" ya es tiempo de servir la cena… y tu, vamos a fuera, tenemos un par de cosas que hablar"

**_-Segundos más tarde-_**

"Muy bien Bob que quieres…"

"Eso es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber, que es lo que quieres, o mejor dicho que te sucede jovencita…"

"A mi nada, en realidad no me sucede nada, estoy bien como estoy por si lo preguntas"

"Pues por que te lo estoy preguntando quiero saberlo"

"Mira Bob, hazte un gran favor a ti mismo y a todos los demás, si por favor"

"De acuerdo, que quieres que haga si se puede saber"

"Deja de fingir, ambos sabemos que no te interesa nada de lo que haga o diga siempre y cuando no afecte a tu preciosa hijita "Olga" **_–dice haciendo un ademán- _**nuca te he interesado y las pocas veces que lo has demostrado han sido en circunstancias muy tensas, y muy comprometedoras… "

"Oye... ¿a que te refieres?"

"Ya te lo dije, que me dejes en paz por favor sabes muy bien que no te interesa nada sobre mi vida y lo sabes"

"Y quien dice que eso es verdad, aun te mantengo no es así **_–dice con reproche-_**"

"Pero solo por que te lo exijo si no, ni te acuerdas de mi, acéptalo, solo te interesa Olga, y ahora cuando trato de hacer algo para evitar tus desprecios mira con que sales, fastidiando y regañándome…"

"Oye, oye, oye…un momento, mira en primer lugar, yo no iba a regañarte, y en segundo lugar fuiste tu la que empezó a ofender… que es lo que te pasa Helga… por que eres así"

"Mira Bob, ya déjalo así, sabes muy bien que solo por no quedar mal con la gente que nos esta mirando en este momento estas diciendo muchas cosas que en realidad no sientes, mira te lo repito, hazte un favor y deja de fingir quieres, mejor vete a celebrar con Olga y hagamos como que nada paso…"

"De acuerdo… pero luego no digas que nuca quiero hablarte por que ahora si, no te escuchare piensa en lo que dijiste y luego veremos…"

_**-Helga simplemente se dio la vuelta mirando hacia la puerta principal, observando a través de los grandes ventanales como las fuertes gotas de lluvia golpeaban la acera de la calle, era ya una noche muy oscura, pero a la vez hermosa, a pesar de lo nublado y la fuerte tempestad de la lluvia, un rayo de luz blanca que se asomaba por entre las nubes negras, iluminaba parte del paisaje nocturno, era la luna, quien apaciguaba un poco la negra tormenta… mientras tanto Helga, se preguntaba así misma si estuvo bien lo que contesto en ese instante, pero algo la orillaba a no arrepentirse, de alguna forma u otra, su corazón necesitaba desahogarse de ese pesar, ese pequeño reproche que tanto tiempo había guardado, tal vez no era el momento mas indicado ni el mejor para hacerlo, pero si la oportunidad se había dado en ese momento pues…, que mejor que aprovecharlo, a pesar de que muchos testigos lo hubiesen presenciado, mientras tanto, Bob, para tratar de disimular un poco, al regresar al salón decidió tomar un par de copas para evitar demostrar mucho la molestia, y si, era lógico, la forma en que Helga se le revelo, no era la correcta, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacia, pero si la primera vez con esa magnitud de ira y resentimiento, Bob a pesar de su enojo, no podía recriminarle mucho la culpa a ella, conociéndola como supuesto buen padre, ya se le hacia raro que desde hacia ya mucho tiempo no había explotado su carácter, después de un sucedo que padeció la familia Pataki, esa reacción de Helga era mas que normal, y de alguna forma u otra eso le daba a entender a Bob que Helga aun seguía ahí… mientras tanto-**_

"Ese tonto de Bob, pero que no puede ser un poco mas… **_-de pronto-_**"

"Lo vez hermanita, sabes que no me gusta decir esto, pero… **_-haciendo un ademán burlón-_** te... Lo… ¡dije!"

"Y que dijiste, ya puedo ir y burlarme de ella verdad, igual que como siempre lo has hecho no es así…"

"Sabes que no vengo a hacerlo"

"Mira Olga desde siempre has sido así, y por eso ellos siempre fueron así conmigo, solo por no ser como tu, muchas veces me ignoraron… y ahora velo, sigue igual, y todo ¿por que? ¡Para no arruinarte la fiesta…!"

"Oye, eso no es justo Helga, y lo sabes…"

"¿Lo se, que, que no es justo que me comporte así contigo, si lo se, pero tampoco es justo que vengas a burlarte de mí como lo has hecho siempre…"

"Pero Helga yo..."

"Olga, ya cállate por favor y déjame en paz"

_**-Olga de alguna forma u otra, se sentía satisfecha por la llamada de atención que le dieron a su hermana, pero de alguna forma u otra, algo le decía que por ahí muy en el interior de Helga, algo andaba mal, tenia que averiguarlo, y aunque sabia de la triste rivalidad que existe entre ellas desde que Helga era mas pequeña, algo la orillaba a averiguar que es lo que le ocurría…-**_

"Estupido Bob… nunca me presta atención… nuca le he interesado, nuca**_…- y una lagrima recorre su mejilla…-_** nuca le he importado…"

**_-Pero aun con el dolor en su corazón y la carga de llevar una pena en el alma, tenia que mostrarse firme para evitar heridas mas profundas de las que ya llevaba…, caminado por uno de los pasillos en dirección de la mesa en la que estaban sus amigos, una dulce voz muy entusiasta le llamo la atención haciéndole ver que, a pesar de todo lo que había o estaba sucediendo, aun tiene a sus amigos con quienes puede contar a pesar de las adversidades…-_**

"Helga... Hey Helga… ¿donde estabas?"

"Ehhh que… ¿yo...? estaba por ahí caminado Phoebe pesando en cosas sin sentido… nada mas"

"Helga te sucede algo… te noto rara"

"No me sucede nada Phoebe simplemente me acorde de algo sin relevancia nada mas… ya sabes como soy de emotiva"

"Ahhh ya veo, lo dices por lo de tu hermana verdad"

_**-Helga sabia que eso no era verdad pero lo dijo así solamente para evitar dar mas explicaciones de las que quería dar, así, mejor decidió cambiar su semblante al de un mas sonriente, y precisamente, con una sonrisa, prefirió mejor continuar su charla sin dar pie a nada que no quisiera responder…-**_

"Este… si es por ella, a pesar de que la odio me alegro por su boda, espero que sea feliz… **_-dice mientras se seca las lagrimas-"_**

"Que bueno que pienses eso Helga, no sabes que gusto me da verte así de alegre"

"Si tu lo dices, a propósito Phoebe, ¿por que estas tan emotiva en esta ocasión ehhh, acaso me perdí de algo"

"Pues no lo se, adivina…"

"Uhmmm déjame ver... Sheena saco a bailar a Eugene y este convirtió la pista en un verdadero desastre, ¿me acerque?"

"Casi, pero no tanto… sigue intentando…"

"Déjame ver, al cabeza de balón le derramaron un vaso con refresco o algo así"

"Vuelve a intentar… **_-dice pícaramente-"_**

"OK. OK. Phoebe me rindo, ¿que ha sucedido en estos… 35 minutos que me fui?"

"Esta bien te lo diré, Gerald lo dijo"

"¿Que, que dijo…?"

"Que si…"

"¿Que… entonces quieres decir que…?"

"Exacto"

"¡Pero como…!"

"Pues ya vez lo persuasiva que puedo ser cuando me propongo algo y ya vez, te dije que de esta noche no pasaría"

"Si ya me doy cuenta, pero dime, ¿como que fue que lo hizo, ¿o que le dijiste?"

"Pues nada, nada en si, solamente lo dijo"

**---FLASH BACK---**

"Muy bien Gerald, ya es suficiente de largas, te pregunte por una cosa hace exactamente dos semanas y yo te respondí que si"

"Si Phoebe pero yo…"

"Pero nada, dijiste que me dirías luego por que no tenias mucho tiempo para responderme en ese instante, y creo que ya paso demasiado tiempo"

"mucho diría yo **_–dice muy nervioso-_**"

"pues bien, aquí estamos, no te traje hasta aquí solo para ver a los demás desde arriba, creo que es justo una respuesta"

"Que te parece si te la doy luego"

"Luego… OK. Según mi reloj, luego es en este mismo instante **_–dice Phoebe con la actitud tranquila de siempre pero con un gesto de "dilo ya y te arrepientas"-_** o si no…"

"Esta bien, esta bien… si te llevare conmigo a la feria, pero iremos solo tu y yo"

**---FINDE FLASH BACK---**

"¡Queee…! pero Phoebe como puede ser posible que solo eso te dijera"

"Lo se, lo se, al principio quise ahorcarlo pero luego me dije, si vamos solo el y yo tal vez haya una mejor oportunidad"

"Menos mal, pues que se le pude hacer, yo creí que te había dicho otra cosa…"

"Si yo también lo supuse, pero mejor así, soy una chica paciente"

"Eso es verdad, espero que no esperes demasiado"

"A que te refieres Helga"

"Olvidalo, mejor vayamos con los chicos para ver que están haciendo"

_**-mientras tanto de regreso con Olga-**_

"Uhmmm debo saber que es lo que tiene, me intriga su actitud, aunque…, no se será acaso que… ohhh…no, espero que no sea lo que creo que esta sucediendo, debo hablar con papa, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando que sucede"

**_-Por otro lado...-_**

"Bien chicos que hay de nuevo"

"Nada simplemente nada, si a una jarra de vino se le puede decir nada…**_-decía Arnold-_**"

"Lo vez Helga te dije que casi te acercaste, tal vez no fue un baso de refresco pero si una jarra de vino…"

"Si, y ahora mírenme, el traje se supone que era azul ahora se ve morado, solo díganme que le voy a decir al abuelo si regreso oliendo a vino…"

"Pues eso no lo se cabeza de balón, tal vez deberías fijarte mas por donde caminas…"

"Pero si yo iba bien, hasta que se me atravesó un mesero que iba hacia la mesa de tu padre…"

"Me lo suponía, este si que es un servicio estupendo, pues bien, al menos algo gracioso sucedió, y yo que creí que esta noche iba a ser muy aburrida, ja, ja, ja…"

"Ohhh vamos Helga, no te burles de el, por que no mejor se sientan, es mas por que no mejor nos sentamos y platicamos, al fin y al cabo esta noche es para celebrar no…"

"de acuerdo Phoebe, pero me causa gracias imaginarme al cabeza de balón cuando lo bañaron…"

"Helga pero si tu no lo viste **_–dijo Sheena-_**"

"Lo se Sheena, pero solo de imaginármelo me da risa…"

"Oigan chicos están por empezar las piezas rápidas alguien quiere venir… **_-dijo Gerald-_**"

"Si, yo si, vamos Eugene…"

_**-Sheena al hacer caso de la sugerencia de Gerald, saco casi por la fuerza a Eugene para que bailara con el, es curioso notarlo, pero desde que el y Sheena salían juntos, la mala suerte de Eugene quedo hasta cierto punto neutralizado, pero no del todo claro; por su puesto, Phoebe no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad con Gerald así que acato la orden y se levanto de su asiento para ir con el… pero antes…-**_

"Ven Helga, es baile para todos y no en parejas por que no vienen tu y Arnold"

"Ve tu Phoebe, la verdad no tengo muchas ganas además aun no he comido nada"

"Bien como quieras ¿y tu Arnold vienes?"

"Este… yo… ehhh… creo que no Phoebe, creo que por el momento no, además aun huelo mucho a vino…"

"como quieran luego los vemos…"

"OK Phoebe nos vemos… hey tu mesero, ven un momento…"

"Si diga señorita Pataki"

"Tráeme algo de lo que sirvieron por favor, llegue tarde y creo que me perdí del cena"

"En seguida señorita"

"Genial Helga se ve que todos te conocen…"

"No es sorprenderse, con la advertencia que el gran Bob les hizo acerca de mi no hay quién no me conozca… solo mira… hey tu mesero… ¿quién soy yo?..."

"Ehhh… es usted, Helga Pataki, una de las hijas de sr. Bob Pataki…"

"OK. Gracias lo ves"

"Eso es impresionante… pero dime, por que les hizo esa advertencia…"

"En realidad no lo se, por lo general no acostumbro golpear meseros…"

"Ja, ja, Helga, eres inigualable…"

"Gracias Arnold, ahora, creo que ya vienen con la cena… tu no gustas algo mas…"

"no gracias creo que por esta noche he perdido el apetito…"

_**-15 minutos mas tarde, después de la cena de Helga-**_

"Y entonces eso fue lo que sucedió, ja, ja…, pobre tonto, se ve que a pesar de que esta con Sheena sigue teniendo mala suerte… ja, ja…,"

"Si, debiste haberlo visto realmente hizo el ridículo a media pista, pero su alegría implacable lo mantuvo aun así de pie, al menos tuvo suerte de no caer cerca de aquella mesa…"

"Cual, esa mesa"

"Si esa, no se en realidad quiénes sean, pero se ven de porte italiana"

"Ahhh ellos, ellos son invitados del gran Bob deben de ser algunos de sus socios…"

"En fin…"

**_-Durante un buen rato, los chicos quedaron en un silencio total, simplemente mirando como la gente pasaba de un lado a otro en la pista de baile, e inclusive vieron cuando los novios dieron su baile individual pero de ahí en fuera nada mas ocurrió, solo que de vez en cuando, tanto el uno como el otro discretamente se volteaba a ver, que claro esto por ambos no paso desapercibido sin embargo ambos sabían disimular muy bien los gestos, hasta que de pronto en un momento de distracción de Arnold, accidentalmente se quedo mirando a Helga muy fijamente... Cosa que Helga noto e inclusive se lo hizo saber…-_**

"Que tanto me vez cabeza de balón…"

"Nada Helga yo solamente me decía a mi mismo que…"

"¿Qué…, que…? habla pronto camarón con pelos"

"Solo me decía a mi mismo que se te ve muy bien esa joya que llevas colgando…"

"¿Cual, esta... Ahhh si, gracias fue un obsequio"

"Me lo supuse, ya que tu no eres de comprar cosas de ese estilo ¿o si?"

"Por su puesto que no tonto, pero esta cadena, me la obsequió Miriam antes de que se marchara, se podría decir que es las pocas cosas con las que me demostró su afecto… por eso la guardo como un tesoro…"

"Debes apreciarla mucho…"

"Si, es algo que prometí cuidar con el alma…"

"A propósito, hace tiempo que ya no he visto a tu mama Helga... ¿Que sucedió con ella?"

**_-De inmediato, al escuchar eso, Helga guardo un silencio profundo haciendo seña de no querer responder la pregunta, mostrando a su vez un gesto de tristeza que claramente fue notado pero Arnold quién dijo…-_**

"Creo que mejor lo dejamos así… de acuerdo"

"No Arnold, te lo contare pero…"

**_-Y en ese instante-_**

"Sin mas preámbulos, que comience la verdadera fiesta, de nuevo, a bailar todos…"

_**-Escucho desde los altavoces, al instante, todos los invitados comenzaron a bailar en hileras uno tras el otro… al compás de una música un tanto movida por así decirlo-**_

"Creo que mejor luego platicamos **_–dijo Arnold-_** mejor ven, vamos a mover los pies un rato te parece…"

"Si Arnoldo pero… y tu…"

"¿Qué? ¡El traje! no preocupes por ello, ya secara…"

-Los minutos pasaron, y se estaba haciendo la pasarela, de alguna forma u otra mientras Arnold estaba platicando con Helga en la mesa, este noto que el comentario que le hizo la afligió un poco, por tal, prefirió mejor llevarla a la pista para distraerla un rato, aun sabiendo que Arnold no sabe bailar bueno no en muchas ritmos claro, cave mencionar que la relación de Arnold y Helga nunca ha sido muy favorable que digamos siempre peleando o discutiendo, aunque sabemos que Arnold no la considera tan mala, según el, Helga muy en el fondo es una chica muy buena pero no sabe como expresarlo y por esa razon ella es así, y a pesar de que ellos dos hasta el momento solo son simples amigos a pesar de todas las aventuras que hasta la fecha han vivido juntos, no tienen ninguna simpatía extra mas profunda o bueno al menos eso creen muchos, aunque sabemos que eso es una mentira total, sabiendo lo que ella siente por el y lo que se cree el siente hacia ella, pero pronto toda esa conjetura cambiara, cuando inicie el juego en verdad de destinos y realidades en el paradigma de secretos ocultos a voces mudas y miradas sordas, verdades ocultas que muy pronto habrán de ser descubiertas, secretos que implicaran la voluntad de muchos, los amores de otros, las ideas algunos y destino final de una sola persona….


	3. ¿como es que todo empezo? 3

**Someday (edrazolapi-dezis)**

**Por Bkpets**

**Capitulo III ¡¡como es… que todo empezó, tercera parte!**

**_-Los minutos pasaban, y toda la gente entre baile y música disfrutaba con gran satisfacción tan ostentosa fiesta, pero como la buena suerte ronda en todos lados, justo en el preciso momento en el que dentro de la pasarela eugene estaba cruzando frente a helga, algo catastrófico comenzaba a suscitarse. Nadie se imaginaba lo que estaba por suceder y mucho menos entre tanto alboroto, nadie noto una pequeña aceituna negra tirada en el suelo, cosa que por su puesto eugene no previo…-_**

"Vamos chicos vamos…"

"Si vamos… que baile… que balie"

**_-La gente gritaba, pero reiterando, en cuestión de segundos…-_**

"Ahora tu eugene vamos pasa…"

"Si, lo haré… lo hareeeahhh…"

**_-Eugene piso la aceituna, dio un grito sorprendente y cayo al suelo sin remedio alguno, y como si hubiera coincidido, un gran ventanal azul se abrió de improviso y las luces del salón se desvanecieron entre los invitados… algo extraño a decir verdad, pero un escuro secreto estaba por revelarse en ese preciso momento…¿ tal vez no, era como decir que la hora de algunos estaba por terminar y la de otros por empezar, si, algo realmente extraño estaba sucediendo, veamos lo que en cuestión de segundos paso… cuando eugene pasaba justo al frente de helga, piso dicha aceituna, al resbalar, este dio un salto con un triple giro mortal, estirando por completo los brazos para tratar de sujetarse de lo que pudiese, y que mas cerca fue lo que vio a, "helga", para evitar caer, en una simple reacción quiso sujetarse de ella, pero fallo, sin embargo logro jalar algo de ella rompiéndolo por completo, la cadena plateada de su madre, helga por lo visto no recordaba que esta estuviese de fuera, así, que al ver como su joya salía volando de entre los dedos del otro chico, esta se separo de la gente tratando de alcanzar la piedra azul que volaba cruzando media pista… pero no lo logro, ya que en su camino, un mesero se le atravesó, vertiéndole accidentalmente en la cabeza una jarra repleta de ponche de frutas, eso la dejo aturdida en el suelo durante varios segundos… y mientras eugene, después del gran giro que dio, salio derecho al suelo, y al hacerlo, como siempre dio a entender su tan a menudo y acostumbrado, _**"estoy bien",**_ justo en ese instante, se abrió el ventanal y las luces se apagaron… por un momento todos quedaron mudos, fue increíble tan interesante reacción de ambos chicos y mas por la de helga, ya que gracias a la pequeñez de la piedra, mucha gente no vio que fue lo que salio volando haciéndola ver a ella un tanto extraña por su reacción…-_**

"Huy… que sucedió…-dice helga reponiéndose-"

"Nada, simplemente corrió usted como loca señorita y choco conmigo…-dijo el mesero"

"Que… yo no… ohhh diablos es verdad… pero ¿Dónde esta?"

"¿Dónde esta que? Señorita, no tengo idea de que me habla usted"

"Una piedra, una pequeña piedra azul que salio volando cuando… -recuerda lo que sucedió- grrrr… eugene… **_-se escucho el estruendoso grito-_** donde esta… y donde estas tu…"

"Estoy aquí abajo"

"Vamos levántate ahora…"

**-La gente estaba sorprendida por lo que a oscuras se estaba escuchando, solo se veían sombras tras las velas de candelabros, y con esa poca luz se alcanzaba a notar un poco la figura de quienes discutían…-**

"Muy bien eugene **_-dice bajando la voz- _**¿Dónde esta?"

"¿Qué… donde esta que?"

"La piedra, la diminuta piedra azul, que estaba colgando de la cadena que me rompiste"

"Bueno helga, no lo se, ni siquiera me di cuanta que fue lo que jale de ti lo siento".

"Lo sientes… lo sientes"

"Si helga lo siento pero no me golpees"

**_-Cuando eugene le dijo esto a helga, ella, se percato de su actitud, y mirándose a si misma, noto que ya tenia su puño cerrado en frente de el, fue cuando reacciono, y por desgracia, en esta ocasión, hubiera sido mejor que eugene hubiera recibido un golpe de ella, pero no fue así, a pesar de lo que sucedió, helga bajo su tono de voz y cambio drásticamente su semblante del de muy furiosa al de muy triste, y lo que le dijo al pobre eugene lo hizo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba, si de por si, apenado por el desastre que causo, y ahora lo que helga le respondió, fue fatal para el chico...-_**

"Eugene… no viste donde cayo la piedra **_–pregunto helga-_**"

"Lo siento helga, no lo vi pero por favor, no te molestes conmigo no fue a propósito"

**_-Pero del otro lado de la pista, Olga y el gran bob, musitaban-_**

"Hija, en serio crees que este pasando lo que me dices"

"Espero que no papa, pero si es verdad lo que dijo, debemos estar atentos a lo que haga…"

"Si lo se, pero… shittt… silencio va a hacer algo…"

"O por dios helga, no lo hagas, pienses lo que pienses no lo hagas aquí hermanita"

**-mientras tanto del otro lado, helga al escuchar las palabras de eugene, bajo la mirada y aflojo los brazos, camino un par de pasos al frente, paso a un costado de el, y cuando lo hizo se agacho un poco y pareció susurrarle algo al oído, luego alzo la vista y miro a phoebe, y esta claramente noto el dolor que helga demostraba para si, se levanto del suelo, y apretó disimuladamente el paso hacia la salida del salón, la gente quedó extrañada de alguna forma u otra al notar como helga se retiro, pero mas aun quedo así la gente al ver como eugene, parecía estar perdido en un profundo pensamiento, no estaba paralizado, pero en su rostro una facción fría y muy aterrada se demostraba, en especial al ver que esa misma expresión no demostraba gesto alguno; cuando helga abrió la puerta, sin girar el cuerpo, solo musito sobre su hombro, y dirigiéndose al chico le dijo, **"eugene… eres un torpe",** lo sorprendente fue, que justo después de que helga dijo lo anterior y salio del salón, al cerrar ella la puerta, la luz inexplicablemente regreso y cuando la gente volteo a ver hacia el ventanal azul, este no estaba abierto sino cerrado…-**

"Eugene… te encuentras bien… _-**decía phoebe-**_"

"Ehhh… que… ahhh… si… gracias… estoy bien, no me paso nada **_–dice frotándose la cabeza_**-"

**_-_**"Hubiera preferido que lo golpeara" **_se decía Olga a si misma ya que al parecer ella sabia que algo estaba por suceder…-_**

"Hey tu… chico te encuentras bien… -dijo el gran bob acercándose eugene-"

"Si... gracias señor pataki, me encuentro bien"

"Muy bien chico, ahora ven, vayamos afuera y platiquemos un rato…"

"Si esta… bien… pero antes…. **_–dijo eugene con nerviosismo-_**"

"Si que quieres…"

"Hay que encontrar esa piedra, tengo que encontrarla…"

**_-Eugene, claramente demostraba que tenia un terror inexplicable nadie sabia el por que de esa reacción, así, en cuanto se puso de pie ayudado por bob, tranquilamente y de forma muy discreta, comenzó a preguntar entre los invitados, _**"han visto una piedra azul, han visto una piedra azul"**_, pero como eugene de alguna forma u otra estaba inquietando a los invitados, bob y Olga no tuvieron mas remedio que reanimar la fiesta-_**

"Hey señores, no presten atención a esto, vamos, vengan, anímense vamos, sigamos festejando la noche es joven… **_-decía el gran bob-"_**

"Si por su puesto, vamos anímense **_-agrego Olga-_**"

**_-Los invitados pronto se fueron desinhibiendo de la sorpresa, y al paso de los minutos, el festejo volvió a revivir… mientras tanto, discretamente, y sin armar mas alboroto, eugene, continuo su búsqueda, pero ahora en compañía de sus amigos…-_**

"Qué habrá sucedido con eugene, jamás lo había visto tan aterrado"

"Créelo, que yo jamás había visto a helga tan tranquila y extraña en una situación así… que le estará pasando… **_-decía phoebe a sheena-"_**

"Pues en realidad no lo se chicas, pero yo no me preocuparía por ella sino mejor lo haría por eugene, creo que algo raro le esta pasando… miren"

"señor, ha visto un piedra azul, señora ha visto una piedra azul…, ha visto un piedra azul, ha visto un piedra azul, ha visto un piedra azul…"

**_-durante un par de minutos, eugene se la paso repitiendo lo mismo, preocupando a sus amigos notablemente, y estaba por concluir su segunda vuelta cuando de pronto, un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello oscuro y gafas negras y con una total porte de italiano acompañado de otros dos tipos de la misma porte, se acercaron a eugene y los demas chicos diciéndoles…-_**

"Ehhh… disculpen jóvenes… ustedes conocen al chica de hace un rato **_–decía uno de ellos-_**"

"Si por su puesto, es helga pataki nuestra amiga **_–decía phoebe-_**"

"Uhmmm… ya veo, así que es la hija de bob ehhh…"

"Si así es, ¿que quiere usted señor…?"

"Creo que será mejor que hablemos afuera vengan, vamos a la recepción,"

**_-Todos los chicos incluyendo al aterrado eugene, fueron con los otros tres hombres de porte italiana hasta la recepción del salón, puesto que a pesar de que no los conocían en lo absoluto, les causaba curiosidad el saber que se les ofrecía a tales personas…-_**

"Ahora si, permítanme presentarme yo soy frank augurali, agente de bienes raíces, fui socio alguna vez del gran bob pataki, ahhh y ellos son, jack y Mario teofori, mis asistentes…, ahora bien, quisiera saber que fue lo que sucedió hace un momento"

"En realidad señor no lo sabemos, pero de lo que si estamos seguros es, que a nuestro amigo, la reacción de helga le afecto mucho **_–dijo phoebe-_**"

"Si eso es notable, según nos preguntó el esta buscando…"

"Una piedra azul, diminuta, casi del tamaño de una canica pequeña"

"Ahhh entonces, esto es lo que buscan…"

**_-Los 5 chicos al ver que el señor frank, sacaba de su saco una diminuta piedra azul, quedaron sorprendidos ya que no esperaban que este la tuviera en sus manos, y no era de sorprenderse que reaccionaran así, ya que al ver dicha piedra, era fácil pensar lo imposible que seria encontrarla si se extraviaba…-_**

"Que bien, usted la tiene pero como es que la encontró… **_-dijo eugene-_**"

"Es fácil, cuando rompiste la cadena de tu amiga, esta piedra salio volando y cayo justo dentro mi copa, salpicando y manchando mi traje con vino…**_-agrego frank-_**"

"Lo siento señor, podría devolvérmela…**_-dijo eugene-_**"

"Si eso te hace feliz y dejas de molestar a la gente tómala… y te sugiero no te vuelvas a meter en líos, la primera vez te salvaste la segunda por poco y no lo haces, pero en la tercera te sugiero que tengas cuidado por que no tendrás escapatoria…"

**_-Al terminar de decir eso, el señor Frank y los hermanos teofori dieron media vuelta y se retiraron… mientras tanto, los chicos al ver pasada la hora y después de tanto alboroto, prefirieron, retirarse, arnold llamo al abuelo y este enseguida llego; antes de marcharse fueron a buscar a helga, pero no la encontraron por ningún lado, supusieron que no se había marchado a su casa ya que la distancia era bastante lejos y de hecho ya pasaban de las 2 de la mañana, al no encontrarla, mejor se despidieron de la familia y se retiraron sin mas que hacer, el abuelo amablemente paso a dejar a todos los chicos de los cuales el primero fue eugene, después a gerald, luego a sheena, y por ultimo justo antes de llegar a la casa de phoebe, esta pidió que de favor pasaran por casa de helga, y vaya, la sorpresa fue que justo en su habitación, y en la sala las luces estaban encendidas pero en general la casa no mostraba indicios de vida alguna, algo extraño, sin duda, y eso lo tendría que descubrir phoebe ya que al ser helga su mejor amiga, era vital para ella saber que era lo que le estaba pasando…-_**

"Ehhh… arnold, señor phill, podrían dejarme aquí en la casa de helga, algo me dice que ella esta ahí…"

"Pero phoebe no sabemos si en realidad ella este ahí que tal si solamente olvidaron las luces encendidas"

"Puede que así sea, uhmmm… espérenme tocare la puerta si me abren me quedo sino, pues creo que mejor la buscare mañana"

**_-Phoebe bajo del auto, y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa de helga, toco y espero varios minutos, pero nadie salía, así, cuando dio media vuelta y empezaba a ponerse en marcha de regreso al auto, se abrió repentinamente una cortina justo en la sala de la casa, era helga quien no había notado la presencia de los que estaba frente a su casa…-_**

"¿Phoebe…? **_-se acerca a la puerta- _**¿phoebe que haces aquí…? creí que seguías allá en la fiesta"

"No helga, nos preocupamos por ti, te buscamos y no te encontramos, por eso decidimos mejor retirarnos, a propósito helga, como es que llegaste hasta aquí a estas horas…"

"Ahhh esa es una larga historia, ven entra, estoy preparando algo de comer, ahhh por cierto, gracias por traer a phoebe…"

"No hay de que helga… **_-grito arnold-_** vamonos abuelo, creo que ahora estarán mejor si las dejamos"

"Como tu digas hombre pequeño…"

**_-El abuelo y arnold, emprendieron la marcha y poco a poco en medio de la oscuridad de la madrugada se perdieron en el camino, mientras tanto, phoebe y helga entraron en la casa, ya que al verse adentrada la noche, el frió de la calle era notable para quien estuviese fuera de su hogar…-_**


	4. ¿donde esta rhonda?

**De antemano un cordial y muy buen saludo, gracias a todos los que me han apoyado (cheesefair, sarahi, dark helga, number6, chikage13, catherine bloom, y muchos amigos mas) durante toda mi estancia en FFNET, ahora a contestar los reviews, y ahhh por cierto, disculpen mi tardanza…**

**CheeseFair: **ya no tendrás que esperar mas, lo de la piedra azul seguirá siendo un misterio, pero si lees lo que sigue, sabrás ahora que fue lo que le paso a la mama de Helga, le mucho y espero te guste…

**ChicaAyDP**: pues bien amiga gracias, tu propuesta ha sido escuchada por mis dedos y que crees, aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo gracias por leer, espero que también te guste.

**--o-o-o—o-o-o—**

**Someday (edrazolapi-dezis)**

**Por Bkpets**

**Capitulo IV ¿Donde esta Rhonda?**

_Tup… Tup… Tup… Tup… Tup… Tup… Tup… **-Alguien corre a lo largo de un camino-** Tup… Tup… Tup… Tup… Tup… Tup… Tup…_** _-sigue corriendo…-_**

"Bien ahora si, lo prometo, jamás volveré a accederme con la sena… esa cantidad de cosas que comí aquella noche han dejado estragos en mi persona, en fin de todos modos y con lo que me cuesta uahhhgg… _-bosteza- _levantarme temprano, pues yo creo que no me hace nada mal hacer un poco de ejercicio por la mañana, al fin y al cabo son vacaciones…"

"Rhonda… cariño, ya es tarde y hay que llegar para el desayuno…"

"bueno al menos no vengo sola, si quiera mi padre viene, ya que es tan aburrido venir a trotar sola… que si bien lo veo de esta forma ni ganas tengo de estar aquí, pero solo a mi se me ocurre estar divulgando que yo era muy buena deportista…"

"date prisa hija

"uhmmm, pero que triste día, en toda la semana que estuve viniendo, el clima nunca estuvo así, a pesar de las lluvias, los días amanecían claros, que raro…

**_-El clima después de la tormenta de la noche anterior, al parecer aun no se había marchado del todo, el paisaje, turbio y un tanto sombrío se mostraba esa mañana de jueves, y como lo dijo la chica, era raro, ya que pocas veces se veía un clima así, opaco y frió, la luz era tenue siendo las 7:30 a. m. y mas aun un fresco pero solitario viento, surcaba los cielos acariciando las hojas de los árboles, y acompañaban a la chica en su travesía pues un inesperado sucedo se avecinaba y la Joven ni por enterada estaba lo que seria pronto una real atrocidad…-_**

"y lo sigo diciendo este clima esta muy raro, además tengo un extraño presentimiento… el día de hoy siento que no será mi día…, será mejor que corra, ya no veo a mi padre por ningún lado"

**_-En eso, justo cuan emprendió de nuevo su recorrido, una fuerte ventisca comenzó a recorrer el lugar… haciendo mover a los árboles sorprendentemente…-_**

"brrrr… que frío… y… pero que diablos, que es lo que sucede por que estará haciendo todo este viento… no lo entiendo, se ve…, se ve muy…"

**_-una voz mística fantasmal, se escuchaba en los alrededores, no había gente alguna, la soledad de Rhonda era clara, ella se encontraba en medio de un gran evento algo que ella misma desconocía, no sabia exactamente que era sin embargo, al escuchar esa voz, esa voz, que la llamo no tuvo mas remedio que gritar. El terrible grito había sucumbido en su pensamientos, la chica vio y escucho algo que la aterrorizo, en sus ojos era claro saber que ella no estaba sola, solamente mal acompañada…-_**

"Rhonda…**_-se escucho con eco fantasmal- _**Rhonda… ven a nosotros… Rhonda… te necesito aquí conmigo… ven…, Rhonda… Rhonda…"

"que…¿quien es…, date cuenta que soy Rhonda Wellington Loyd, y no me asustas en nada…"

"Rhonda… ven… Rhonda… por que nos tienes miedo… Rhonda… Rhonda…"

"ja, si crees que estoy asustada olvídalo amigo, por yo de aquí no me muevo, hasta que te presentes… y dejes de molestarme…"

"Rhonda… escucha... ven… ven con nosotros Rhonda, quiero que estés con nosotros, ven… Rhonda… ven…"

"olvídalo, yo me voy **_-dice con fastidio-_**"

"Rhonda… no te vallas… Rhonda… ven… Rhonda… Rhonda… ¡RHONDA…! mira al frente…"

**_-A la chica le gano mas la curiosidad que otra cosa, y al mirar a su frente, se encontró con algo que ni ella misma podía describir, el horror se hizo presente en su rostro y soltando un doloroso y escalofriante llanto, de un grito mortal, la chica desapareció del lugar, sin dejar huella alguna mas que el de una hoja maltratada en el lugar donde supuestamente ella había estado. Al poco tiempo, el señor Loyd dentro de sus ejercicio noto que su delicada hija no venia tras de el, supuso a lo mejor que en el trayecto que se separaron ella no lo entro mas y profirió mejor regresar, al fin, no estando muy lejos de su hogar, era probable que se hubiera marchado… pero algo en su interior le indicaba que fuera a cerciorarse, y lo hizo, emprendió entonces el camino de regreso por la misma ruta en la que se supone ambos, padre e hija estaban corriendo, pero no entro a nadie, en su lugar encontró un sombrío y tétrico camino, desolado y nublado se veía al rededor, era algo ilógico la temporada no era para que el clima estuviese así, y mas ilógico era que nadie en ese momento había cruzado ya esa ruta, al notarse nuevamente solo, comenzó de pronto presentir un frió extraño, y una rara soledad, algo que jamás había sentido, el corazón de padre le indicaba algo que el mismo en sus pensamientos no quería reconocer, no quería darse cuenta, y es mas no quería aceptar el hecho de que aunque no supiera en realidad si era cierto, "su hija había desaparecido para siempre. El padre de Rhonda por fin llego hasta un punto clave en la desaparición de su hija, pero no encontró nada en su lugar por fracción de segundos paso toda la vida de el y su hija frente a sus ojos, no lograba entender el verdadero por que de la situación, pero, al pararse justo en el mismo lugar en el que sin saberlo su hija había desparecido, encontró una nota, derruida, algo que jamás en su vida había visto y no precisamente era la hoja, era la escritura, letras extrañas y un desconocido lenguaje estaban ahí marcados por puño y letra de la misma Rhonda, y mas aun noto que era de su hija, cuando por fin percibió en aquella hoja derruida, el delicado aroma del perfume que Rhonda constantemente usaba…-_**

"hija a donde te has ido…, por que no te despediste"

_**-algunas horas antes, 2:30 A.M.-**_

"Helga que paso contigo, por que te fuiste"

"no lo se Phoebe, la verdad casi ni estoy segura de cómo es que llegue aquí, fíjate que cuando menos me había dado cuenta, estaba bajando de una camioneta que me dejo aquí enfrente"

"¿camioneta, Helga, no crees que eso fue algo peligroso, a propósito quien te trajo"

"no lo se con exactitud, pero si de algo estoy segura es, que era uno de esos meseros que contrato el gran bob, pero había algo extraño en el…"

"que, que fue lo que viste"

"uhmmm no lo se Phoebe, pero por un momento creí que ya lo concia desde hace tiempo, que raro no"

"ni que lo digas, pero bueno ahora ya estas aquí a salvo, por el momento yo ya no me preocuparía por ello, yo me preocuparía por lo que tu padre te va a decir cuando regrese…"

"si, eso puedes asegurarlo Phoebe, oye por cierto, quieres comer algo, acabo de preparar sándwiches, quieres…"

"ohhh… si, claro, gracias Helga…"

**_-Al parecer entre las dos amigas no estaba ocurriendo nada, pero había algo mas que estaba por descubrirse, y eso lo pudo deducir Helga, al notar que su amiga, algo ocultaba para si, y era claro saberlo, su rostro decía aun mas de lo que al parecer quería saber…-_**

"oye Phoebe… desde hace un momento estas muy callada, te ocurre algo"

"no, no es nada, es solo que…"

"que, dime Phoebe, que es lo que te molesta"

"no es nada en realidad pero, Helga, te puedo preguntar algo…"

"si adelante Phoebe, dime que es lo que sucede…"

"bueno pues¿Qué fue lo que paso allá, es decir, justo en el momento que sucedió el accidente con Eugene muchas cosas raras comenzaron a surgir"

"¿quieres saber la verdad?"

"si eso, dime que fue lo que paso…"

"pues la verdad Phoebe, no tengo ni la mas remota idea de que fue lo que sucedió, pero te seré franca, si me percate de todo lo que hice y creo haber dicho, era algo así como si yo en ese momento no hubiera sido yo, pero era yo misma, solo que no podía controlar lo que hacia o decía, podía pensar y me daba cuanta de que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero aun no comprendo por que me paso eso, pero lo que si no me explico fue lo de las luces y las ventanas, si que fue tétrico…."

"si eso es verdad, pero entonces¿no sabes que fue lo que te paso…?"

"si Phoebe, en realidad no lo se, y como te lo dije, ni siquiera supe bien como es que fue que llegue hasta aquí…"

"uhmmm que raro, pues ni hablar, a propósito Helga, te puedo hace un pregunta personal, claro si es que no te molesta…"

"claro que no Phoebe, dime que es lo que pasa"

"bueno Helga, hace tiempo que no he visto ya a tu mama, años diría yo¿que paso con ella?"

**_-Y dejando salir un leve y a la vez profundo suspiro, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la mesa, Helga le respondió…-_**

"Phoebe, esto por favor quiero que lo guardes en secreto con todo tu corazón, lo que te diré ahora es algo de mi vida que solo la familia sabe y que ante los demás, inclusive Olga y el mismo bob, han tratado de disimular"

"de acuerdo te escucho…

"Pues bien, toda la gente del barrio, desde hace ya casi tres años ha pensado siempre que Miriam nos abandono, pero no es verdad, hace como tres veranos en una de sus inesperados e improvisados regresos, Olga llego como siempre de sorpresa a la casa, y como bien lo sabes, en los veranos casi siempre salimos de viaje a la playa, entonces, en esa ocasión Olga nos acompañó, era algo curioso, a pesar de ser una familia, era raro vernos siempre juntos, en especial en las vacaciones, pero pronto todo eso cambiaria; al termino de las vacaciones, obviamente había que regresar pero en el trayecto, Miriam comenzó a ponerse algo mal, nunca supimos bien que fue lo que le paso, pero total, regresamos a casa y de inmediato ella callo enferma muy grave se le veía, muchos médicos la visitaron y todos cuando la veían, decían que no tenia nada de malo de salud, a pesar de la bebida era formidable y muy sana además, era algo raro, pero una tarde, un supuesto medico, muy extraño toco a la puerta de la casa, y pidió que por favor lo dejáramos ver a Miriam, en realidad todos desconfiamos desde un principio de ese sujeto, pero a final de cuantas, era un medico supongo, así que bob lo dejo verla, este sujeto tan extraño, de un momento a otro pidió que todos se retiraran de la habitación, y que por favor lo dejaran con ella a solas un momento, el gran bob se enfureció mucho en ese momento, pero al parecer alguien mas ahí sabia cosas que nosotros desconocíamos¡Olga, se opuso a la furia de papa, y fue ella fue quién lo convenció de que se quedara a solas, en verdad a mi muchas veces se me ha escudado decir que no me importa lo que suceda con cualquiera de ellos, pero no es verdad, en realidad si me importan, y esa ocasión yo estaba muy preocupada por mama, durante un par de horas ese sujeto permaneció encerrado con Miriam en la habitación, y solo es escuchaban susurros, lo que al gran bob le llenaba de intriga, y estuvo en varias ocasiones tentado a abrir pero según nos contó el, cada que lo intentaba algo muy en su interior le hacia recapacitar por que si entraba vería algo que no quería ver en su vida, y era algo extraño ese asunto, ya que encontrar algo que asustara al gran bob de esa manera era muy difícil, por fin después de un par de horas, la puerta se abrió, y el tipo, un hombre pálido, y con una extensa barba oscura, muy raro a decir verdad ,mas que un medico parecía un gitano o algo así, todo vestido de negro pero en acorde con su supuesta profesión, en su maleta si se alcanzaban a ver los instrumentos de medicina que supuestamente usaba... salio este hombre de la habitación, y de inmediato lo dirigimos hasta la puerta, le preguntamos en tres ocasiones ¿que paso? una por cada uno de nosotros pero este hombre solo se limito a responder ¡la señora se pondrá bien, la intriga nos invadió y al ver que no podríamos saber mas acerca de eso se decidió entonces dirigirlo a la entrada, pero antes de eso, antes de marcharse, dio media vuelta, y dirigiéndose a mi, me dio una hoja muy derruida, y me contesto¡esta la cuenta, que pasen un muy bonita tarde, su madre estará mejor por la mañana…!"

"eso en realidad es muy extraño no Helga"

"si así es Phoebe, pero lo mas extraño fue, que a la mañana siguiente, por eso de las 8 de la mañana, una voz femenina diferente a la de Olga, nos despertó a todos en la casa, se escucho primero... buenos días… y después grito mi nombre desde su recamara… me desperté de un solo brinco a pesar de lo que dijeran ansiaba ver bien a mama hacia ya una semana que no se le veía muy bien, así que de inmediato me dirigí hasta su recamara, para ese entonces el gran bob quien ya desde hacia días dormía en la sala, ya estaba ahí junto con Olga, y me esperaban puesto que solo faltaba yo en ver a mama… créelo que en realidad estaba yo muy contenta de ver bien a mama…

"entonces, al parecer ese extraño hombre si ayudo a tu mama verdad Helga"

"si así fue Phoebe, mama de inmediato recupero su salud, y todo volvió a la normalidad al menos eso creía yo, pero la realidad era otra, nada había cambiado mama seguía igual, solo que ahora no lo demostraba, al cabo de una semana de nueva cuenta cayo en cama, pero esta vez no pudimos volver a ver al extraño hombre que la había curado, este simplemente había desaparecido y cuando revisamos la nota donde supuestamente había dejado su cuenta, no pudimos descifrar nada, a puño y letra este hombre estaba escrito en el papel cosas en letras raras, por lo que nunca supimos que fue lo que paso ni que decía ahí; una noche después de que volvió a caer en cama, Miriam me mando llamar, así que con prudencia me dirigí hasta su habitación, pero había algo raro en el ambiente, y además algo en mi interior me decía a leve voz que algo estaba por suceder, de todas formas entre a la habitación, y lo extraño fue que cuando entre no se sentía nada en lo absoluto de tristeza o enfermedad, ahí se percibía una presencia pura y calida, entre sola, y ella me pidió cerrar la puerta, en ese instante lo hice, y me acerque a ella, de pronto mama se levanto de la cama y comenzó a buscar algo en su buró, no sabia que decir o que hacer simplemente me pidió guardar un poco de silencio, al los pocos minutos, volvió a sentarse en la cama, primero me dirigió una mirada un tanto simplona, pero después la cambio por una muy calida y me sonrió… cuando bajo la mirada por reacción también lo hice, y note que en las manos tenia una pequeña caja de madera tallada, la abrió y comenzó a buscar algo, de pronto saco una cadena paleteada, y me la puso en las manos, ella me dijo que esa cadena había sido obsequio de su madre hacia ya bastante tiempo, pero luego, se quito uno de sus aretes, al principio me dije ¿ira a colgar uno de sus aretes en la cadena, parecía que así era pero sucede que cuando se lo quito algo curioso paso, el arete era hueco, y adivina que fue lo que salio de ahí…"

"uhmmm no lo se déjame pensarlo, será acaso la piedra que extraviaste…"

"si Phoebe, así es, del arete saco la pequeña piedra azul y la colgó en la cadena, Miriam me dijo que ahora ese era el obsequio que ella me dejaba a mi, y que por favor la cuidara con todo el corazón, y eso es lo que había estado haciendo desde hacia a casi tres años, pero ahora, creo que la he perdido…"

**_-Phoebe pensó por un momento en decirle lo que había sucedido con Eugene después de que ella desapareció, pero sabiendo como era ella, prefirió no decirle nada ya que era capaz de ir hasta la casa de Eugene para buscarlo… así que mejor gurdo silencio no sin antes continuar con su charla…-_**

"entonces es así como conseguiste la cadena no Helga…"

"si es así, phoebe, fue Miriam quien me la dio…"

"pero… Helga, aun no me has dicho que fue lo que sucedió con tu mama"

"ohhh… si es verdad, pues bien, después de que Miriam me dio la cadena, la tomo entre sus manos y ella misma me la colgó en el cuello, por eso es que siempre la traigo, pero bueno, resulta que después que lo hizo, me dijo así como si nada que ya era tarde y que debía descansar puesto que en la mañana habrían muchas cosas por hacer… ella simplemente se recostó, y se quedo dormida…, yo salí de su habitación y vaya la sorpresa era de que Olga y el gran bob, estaban ahí en la puerta esperando, o mas bien espiando, pero no el di importancia solamente les di las buenas noches y me retire a mi habitación, así de simple…

"así de simple que raro, pero bueno eso lo digo por tu padre y tu hermana"

"si, eso fue algo extraño, pero eso no es todo, total, paso la noche, me levante, medio me arregle y me dirigí al cuarto de mis padres, pero el único que estaba ahí era papa, fui a asomarme al cuarto de mi hermana pero ella no estaba ahí, me imagine por un instante que se había levantado temprano y en vista de que mama tampoco estaba en su habitación, supuse que estarían en la cocina, entonces me decidí a bajar, pero a la única que encontré fue a Olga, quien estaba esperándome con un par de hotcakes en la cocina, le pregunte por mama pero ella simplemente enmudeció, y note claramente como una lagrima resbalo sobre su mejilla, cuanto note eso, prácticamente toda mi vida, todos los momentos buenos o malos que pase con mama, pasaron frente a mi ojos, pero no hice nada simplemente mire fríamente a Olga y le exigí que me dijera a donde se había ido… pero ella no me respondió solamente me dio una nota, en la cual estaba escrita a puño y letra de la mano de Miriam la razón del por que se había marchado… mira esta es…

"haber déjame ver… aquí dice…:"

_cuando un angel llora, una estrella mas en el cielo muere, _

_cuando un corazón olvida amar, una alma pura se condena nuevamente_

_pero cuando el destino de la vida llama a rendir cuentas, las almas de los seres queridos sufren… _

_adiós mis hijas, adiós no he de morir sin embargo, mi momento con ustedes ahora termino, no lloren, no sufran, que esto no lo decidí yo… no lloren nunca, no sufran nunca, sean felices como alguna vez lo fui yo… adiós…_

_PD: _

_Olga, procura no molestar a tu hermana_

_Helga procura no criticar a tu hermana y_

_Bob… tu… tu recuerda que tu desayuno siempre esta en la alacena…_

"en la alacena… y eso que..."

"yo que se, por un lado mi madre estaba loca… pero si, con esa nota se despidió de nosotros… y de ahí jamás volvimos a saber de ella"

"que lastima Helga, lo siento debió de haber sido muy duro para ti…"

"si, así lo fue durante tres meses hasta que una tarde por eso de las 5 bob recibió una llamada de alguien a quien según creo yo, no frecuentaba mucho o es mas ni siquiera mencionaba pero aun así la llamada que recibió le fue muy dura saberla, de inmediato cuando colgó, movió cielo, mar y tierra para traer de vuelta a casa a mi hermana afortunadamente estaba en la ciudad así que no tardo en llegar, pero cuando lo hizo, el gran bob nos hizo una revelación que jamás voy a olvidar… Miriam había fallecido ya en la casa de su madre, se había marchado para no causarnos la pena **_-comienza a llorar-_** paso sus últimos días en casa de su mama, hasta que un maña simplemente ya no despertó… **_-secando las lagrimas-_** el resto, pues…, es mas que obvio, simplemente eso fue lo que paso…"

"lo siento Helga, en verdad no lo sabia…"

"no te preocupes Phoebe, gracias por ser mi amiga… "

"no hay de que Helga, "

"ahhh Phoebe… esta platica nunca paso… quieres…"

"seguro Helga, seguro… oye por cierto, aun tienes sándwiches…"

"si aquí hay mas…"

**_-muchas horas después, 10:40 A.M.-_**

"si oficial, es así como se lo digo, desapareció, mi hija ha desaparecido, estaba con ella en el parque haciendo ejercicio, hasta que la perdí de vista, regrese para buscarla y no encontré a nadie, ya la he buscado toda la mañana por la ciudad y nadie la ha visto…"

"si lo sabemos señor Loyd, haremos todo lo posible por encontrar a su hija **_–decía el agente de policía-_**, pero por el momento solo puedo pedirle que mantenga un poco la calma…"

"si lo haré y recuerden, no importa cuando se tarde ni cuanto cueste, encuéntrenla por favor…"

**_-A los Loyd, no les había parecido graciosa la forma en la que Rhonda había desparecido era muy extraño a decir verdad , nadie en la ciudad la visto solo una par de personas la vieron con su padre en la mañana justo cuando salían a los ejercicio matutinos pero de ahí en fuera hasta que su padre dio el aviso de su desaparición, nadie en lo absoluto había notado su ausencia… por otro lado un joven de cabellos rubio y alborotados desayunaba con los demás inquilinos en la casa de huéspedes mientras escuchaba las noticias en las cuales había una y que en repetidos canales, se escuchaba la misma…-_**

"_esta mañana se ha dado el informe de que la hija de los LOYD, Rhonda W. Loyd ha desaparecido, se dice que la ultima vez que la vieron fue hoy a las 7:30 cuando salio con su padre a los ejercicios matinales del día…"_

"oye arnold, esa chica no es acaso amiga tuya…"

"por su puesto ernie, es Rhonda, es amiga mía, pero que le habrá pasado… creo que iré mas tarde, antes tengo que ir a otro lado…

"que acaso vas a visitar a tu amiga de una sola ceja"

"por su puesto abuelo, tengo ver como siguen, en verdad ayer lo que sucedió si que fue muy extraño además también tengo que ir por Gerald y Eugene"

"como tu digas arnold"

**_-arnold, termino su desayuno, y como tal salio de la casa de huéspedes, para ese entonces, en el pórtico, su amigo Gerald, ya lo estaba esperando para ir a visitar a sus amigos, arnold al verlo, como siempre lo saludo y después, emprendieron su marcha en dirección de Eugene… pasado algunos minutos, ambos chicos llegaron hasta la casa de Eugene tocaron una y dos veces mas, pero nadie respondió, y estaban ya dispuestos a marcharse pero, de pronto la puerta se abrió y quien los recibió fue el mismísimo Eugene para lo cual los chicos un tanto extrañados y con reclamo le preguntaron, el por que de su tardanza, pero este simplemente no dijo palabra alguna, solamente miro a tras de el, después los volvió a mirar al frente, y a susurros les dijo:-_**

"Lo que pasa es que como llegue muy tarde no me iban a dejar salir hoy"

"y eso que, por lo menos debiste de abrir rápido"

"Lo que pasa es que no hay nadie y tenia que cerciorarme de quien era, por eso me tarde en abrir por que los estaba observando desde arriba en la ventana y cuando vi que ya se iban, baje rápidamente, oigan por que no pasan entren…"

"y bueno por que mejor no bienes, si dices que no hay nadie en tu casa, no creo que se den cuanta, a demás solo vamos a ver que sucedió con Phoebe y Helga **_–dijo arnold-_**"

"Ahora no se los pues explicar… pero… uhmmm no hay moros en la costa"

"uhmmm no, la calle esta vacía, vamos ya Eugene o se hará mas tarde además son solo un par de calles, no nos demoraremos…"

"bien, pero tenemos que ir por sheena"

"uhmmm no lo creo, la vi salir hoy en la mañana con su familia, no creo que este en casa"

"de acuerdo gerald te creo, entonces vamos, de todos modos tengo darle esto a Helga antes que venga a golpearme…"

**_-Los chicos arnold, Gerald y Eugene emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de Helga mientras conversaban acerca de lo que había pasado en la fiesta, por otro lado, un suceso extraño, estaba por ocurrir, en la casa de los Loyd, una figura extraña y desconocida, se acercaba ligeramente a la casa y sin dar previo aviso de su llegada, este se introdujo en ella, y espero hasta que pareciera la oportunidad de hacer su aparición…-_**

**_-casa de los Loyd, 11:10 A.M.-_**

"entonces señor Loyd, con esto concluimos su declaración, le mantendremos informado si sabemos de algo, así que... con su permiso nos retiramos…"

"de acuerdo, gracias oficial **_-contestaron los Loyd-_**"

**_-Mientras el padre de Rhonda cerraba la puerta, dentro de la casa, un extraño frío comenzaba a hacerse presente en el lugar, era algo extraño al menos para la señora, pero no lo era para el señor Loyd puesto que ese mismo ambiente ya lo había percibido antes en el parque justo cuando noto la ausencia de su hija, el, al voltearse y dar media vuelta, noto como su esposa yacía recostada en uno de los sofás tenia en el rostro una expresión que denotaba un pánico muy profundo, el cual, al parecer ella misma no soporto, el señor Loyd quedo mudo de la impresión, era algo extraño, por un momento todo a su alrededor se oscureció y todo eso no era aun mas extraño que lo anterior, pero si le causo intriga el ver a un desconocido ser frente a el, una extraña figura, cubierta totalmente con una casaca gris que le cubría por completo el cuerpo y rostro, solo se le alcanzaba a ver que su piel era blanca ni sus cabellos se alcanzaban ver pero aun así, armándose de un valor inusual el señor Loyd trato de preguntar quien era y que hacia, pero este extraño ser no se doblego a tan exigentes preguntas, este solo se limito a señalarlo con una fría expresión, y diciéndole a la vez, que le entregara la hoja que había encontrado… el señor Loyd de pronto no supo mas que hacer y con aferradas excusas le respondía…-_**

"yo no tengo ninguna hoja, márchese de mi hogar…"

**_-La extraña figura por un momento pretendió marcharse pero no lo hizo, simplemente, con ademán, hizo seña para que algo se acercara a esta, de inmediato, la hoja que el señor Loyd tenia aguardad en un bolsillo, simplemente salio y llego hasta las manos de esta extraña persona, al tener la hoja en sus manos, le dijo…-_**

"no temas, hermano, no temas, tu hija estará bien, ella ha sido elegida por los nuestros pero tu también lo estas"

**_-Y con un recóndito eco femenino le comenzó a decir-_**

"si la elegida viene a ti, no sabrás que decir, solo aquella que la conoce podrá, saber algo de ti, no dirás palabra alguna, a menos que se te ordene, la marca de esta hoja, es esencial para lo que viene, no sabrás que significa pero a Phoebe Hayerdalh habrás de hacer llegar, anónimo tu nombre será, el destino final de las personas habrá de comenzar, el que oculto antes estuvo, ahora quiere despertar, y peligró corre este, si en equivocadas manos esta, la elegida no te pedirá ayuda, pero aquella que la conoce si, habrás de saber esperarla, y mientras lo haces, tu silencio se quedara aquí…"

**_-De inmediato, la extraña presencia, se esfumo como el viento, una desaparición que le dejo mucho de que hablar ya que un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo volvió a ser normal, y hasta su esposa que parecía desmayada, estaba de pie como si nada preguntándole repetidas a veces a su esposo, que era lo que le sucedía, pero este simplemente cuando reacciono, no dijo nada mas, solamente contesto¡estoy preocupado por mi hija…!-_**

**--o-o-o—o-o-o—**

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en verdad que esto cada vez se pone mas y mas interesante, por fas un review por ahí no… gracias nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	5. un visitante y una carta anonima

**Holaaa... amigos y amigas fans de hey arnold, pues bien antes que nada los queiro saludar con fuerte apreton de manos a todos, he vuelto jejeje, ya estoy aqui despues de aproximadamente 9 meses de ausencia, ya estoy regreso con la actualizacion de este capitulo, le doy las gracias a mi estimado sempai "Cheesefair", y mi fiel amigilla "Chikage" y a mi por siempre amiga "Sarahi" a todos gracias, tambien gracias a H.Fanel.K, a Mr. Orange y a Sailor angel, a todo ustede gracias por su apoyo, y sobre todo gracias a mi queria amiga paola, que si no hubiera sido por ella, ni este capitulo ni el que sigue hubieran existido gracias PAO y gracias CheeseFair, este fic se los dedico a ustedes dos... que lo disfruten...**

**

* * *

Capitulo V Un visitante y una carta anónima **

…_**Pero a Phoebe Hayerdalh habrás de hacer llegar, anónimo tu nombre será… la elegida no te pedirá ayuda, pero aquella que la conoce si, habrás de saber esperarla…**_

_Habían pasado ya __**258**__ días desde aquella aparición que el señor Loyd había tenido en su hogar, durante todos esos días el señor Loyd siguió meditando las palabras de aquella persona, aun seguía sin comprenderlo y mas aun el acertijo que le dejaron seguía sin encontrarse con una solución, durante los primeros días del incidente, los policías y media ciudad busco a Rhonda por todo lugar, bajo de una roca, atrapada en los árboles, escondida en los basureros, inclusive en la isla elk, o metida en alguna tienda de modas pero jamás la encontraron, y así se prosiguió con la búsqueda hasta que por fin tres semanas de búsqueda inútil públicamente el señor Loyd cancelo la búsqueda y prefirió mejor que dejaran de buscarla a sabiendas de que por lo visto no la encontrarían ya. El tiempo prosiguió, los chicos a la escuela, los padres a sus trabajos, todo comenzó a tomar su rumbo de nueva cuanta pero para la familia Loyd, las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales. _

_Un día, precisamente un miércoles, el señor Loyd trabajando en sus cuentas, casualmente como todos los días desde entonces, recordó a su hija, y se repitió a si mismo las anteriores palabras que le fueron dichas, ese día no como otros, las palabras una y otra vez se repetían en la mente del señor Loyd, no sabia que hacer o que pensar y mas aún recordando aquellas lúgubres ordenes; al principio no le extraño el que se sintiera así, pero en sus divagues de pensador se decidió a analizar mas a profundidad lo que le habían dicho, lo hizo y repasó una y otra vez pero no llego a un resultado, dándose esa tarde de nueva cuenta por vencido. Estaba por abandonar su estudio, pero sin quererlo, se hizo una pregunta que al parecer había pasado desapercibida por el, -__**¿que tienen que ver los Hayerdalh en todo esto?, en especifico que tiene que ver esa niña-**__ se decía así mismo, mientras analizaba el asunto minuciosamente en su estudio, la cuestión lo sorprendió y como tal aun no lograba comprender a fondo la situación, fue entonces cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que en sus manos tenia ya un sobre blanco, y estaba a un paso de meter la hoja y sellarla, pero recordó que , "__**anónimo su nombre debía ser**__" para lo cual simplemente recapacitó puesto que si sellaba la hoja corría el riesgo de hacer algo que probablemente estaba prohibido; el sobre que el señor Loyd tenia en sus manos era blanco en su totalidad, y no era de sorprenderse pero como simbología venia un grabado sin color en el dorso del sobre, era el nombre de la familia Loyd, y su sello, el mismo nombre preciso que delataría su identidad tal cual. Al percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, de inmediato saco la hoja del sobre, tomo un abrigo y en vez de salir en su auto, a media tarde salio en secreto de la casa y caminando se dirigió a otro lugar no sin antes, llevarse con el un par de hojas comunes y corrientes y un bolígrafo azul, tijeras y algo de pegamento…_

_**-258 días antes, lo que paso con Eugene-**_

"Oye Arnold, no se te hace que Eugene esta muy raro…"

"no te entiendo Gerald, a que te refieres con exactitud"

"no lo se Arnold, en realidad todo lo que ha sucedido desde ayer en la fiesta ha sido muy extraño pero a decir verdad, Eugene, después de su _choque con Helga _como que no es el mismo, nada mas míralo Arnold, el rey de los tontos siempre esta sonriente y alegre, bueno la mayoría de las veces pero ahora, ahora no Arnold, ahora se ve serio, se ve asustado, muy asustado en realidad sin contar su comportamiento de anoche y su complejo de persecución de hace un momento…"

"si Gerald creo que tienes razón, el esta muy raro… a propósito tiene rato que no escucho sus pasos…"

_-Arnold y Gerald ante tal sorpresa voltearon la vista hacia atrás pero tal fue su sorpresa que, no encontraron absolutamente nada, Eugene había desparecido, al principio creyeron los dos chicos que se había detenido en alguna tienda o lo típico de siempre que había caído en alguna alcantarilla, pero no fue así, regresaron un par de calles, buscaron en las tiendas, se cercioraron de las alcantarillas pero no lo encontraron, las tiendas estaban vacías y las alcantarillas también; recorrieron desde su casa hasta donde lo vieron por ultima vez y no tardaron mas de media hora buscándolo cuanto comenzaron a desistir… Arnold y Gerald ya se retiraban pues ya se habían demorado mucho para ir a la casa de Helga, así que, al no encontrar a Eugene, simplemente prefirieron continuar su ruta, cuando de pronto al pasar cerca de unos contenedores de basura que se encontraban en un callejón, una pequeña y solitaria voz llamo su atención…_

"Hey…, pssst…, pssst…¡Arnold¡Gerald! Hey vengan, rápido vengan…_-dijo Eugene-_"

"ehhh… ¿Qué¿Eugene¿Qué haces ahí?

"si Eugene que hacer ahí¿acaso es un nuevo juego?

"no chicos, no, no me mal interpreten por favor, se los pido vengan rápido"

_-Arnold y Gerald mas que emocionados era obvio que estaban dudosos por la reciente actitud que Eugene estaba tomando a decir verdad era algo muy extraño si, pero de todas formas decidieron seguirle el juego con el único fin de saber ¿Qué es lo que le estaba ocurriendo?_

"bien Eugene que sucede, que haces aquí escondido"

"si viejo nos preocupas, desde ayer has estado muy raro¿podrías explicarnos que sucede?"

"bueno chicos yo… este… como les explico…

"habla ya Eugene sino, no podremos ayudarte claro si es que podemos hacerlo"

"esta bien, verán, lo que pasa es que desde ayer alguien me ha estado siguiendo."

"¿siguiendo?, no inventes, quien podría estarte siguiendo, es mas ¿para que lo harían?"

"Tranquilo Gerald, tranquilo, déjalo hablar, ahora si Eugene, dime ¿que has visto o a quien has visto?"

"pues en realidad no lo se Arnold, no se quienes sean pero desde anoche, poco después del encuentro con ese sujeto italiano y poco después de que me trajeran a casa, he sentido la presencia de alguien, siento que alguien me esta vigilando y que me siguen…."

"ohhh… genial, de rey de los tontos has pasado a ser el rey de los paranoicos."

"Gerald, no seas tan duro"

"que… si es la verdad, aunque si admito que Eugene tiene algo de razón, desde hace un par de minutos he estado teniendo el extraño presentimiento de que alguien esta mirándonos, pero lo malo es que no hay nadie a nuestro al rededor."

"bueno al menos nadie desconocido o sospechoso"

"si tienes razón"

"puede que sea cierto eso chicos, a lo mejor no hay nadie sospechoso en estos momentos, pero eso no es todo, a decir verdad, si he visto algo, he visto unos sujetos rondando por aquí cerca en un auto azul oscuro, de hecho son de porte italiana, pero de algo estoy seguro…

"¿de que? _–preguntaron lo otros chicos-_"

"De que no estamos solos y por si lo preguntan no son los mismo de ayer, son otros, aunque… a decir verdad a uno de los que he visto, creo haberlo visto anoche en la fiesta."

"Uhmmm… eso es serio, debemos de avisar a las autoridades sobre este asunto."

"Ohhh... pedirles disculpas"

"¿disculpas?"

"Si disculpas, por favor Arnold reacciona, si lo están siguiendo es por algo, lo mas seguro es que estén disgustados con el, en especial el tipo al que le cayo el vino en su traje."

"Gerald fue un accidente, además no creo que por eso lo estén siguiendo ¿o si?"

""bueno chicos a decir verdad, no estoy muy seguro si sea la causa"

"a que te refieres Eugene"

"si, a que te refieres, explícate."

"bueno, no lo se con exactitud, pero algo en el fondo me dice que me están persiguiendo por esto"

_-Arnold y Gerald quedaron un tanto consternados por la sorpresa, era difícil de creer, que posiblemente algunos bandidos quisieran apoderarse de aquello que Eugene les mostró-_

"ehmmm… ¿es una broma verdad? Quien querría apoderarse de la joya de Helga, no le veo ningún sentido, a mi parecer no se ve que sea muy valiosa que digamos, si a caso será por la cadena y el armazón de esta diminuta piedra, solo obsérvenla, es al parecer de plata fina, la hechura parece ser muy antigua así como el diseño de sus eslabones, además, miren parece tener en el armazón pequeñas inscripciones, pero no las entiendo…"

"Uhmmm parece que tienes razón Gerald, la cadena pare muy valiosa, pero la piedra ehmmm… no lo se, parece una simple ágata azul."

"¿Y que¿Son muy caras?"

"a decir verdad no Gerald, no son caras, pero si algo raras de encontrar, pero ni hablar, será mejor que le entreguemos esto a su dueña, o mas bien, Eugene será mejor que nos demos prisa para que le entregues esto a Helga."

"si claro, pero y ¿si nos ven?"

-no te preocupes Eugene solo hay que ser precavidos, descuida estaremos contigo…"

"si viejo aquí estaremos…"

"OK. Gracias amigos…"

_-Eugene de alguna forma u otra se sintió un poco mas aliviado por las palabras de animo que sus amigos le transmitieron, y a decir verdad al menos por ese momento, Eugene dejo de tener miedo a la supuesta persecución, ahora lo que le preocupaba era, la actitud que Helga pudiese tener para con el o con los otros chicos, pero mas que nada con el…_

_**-casa de los Pataki; 12:35 p.m., tres chicos llegan… los recibe el gran Bob.**_

_-Dinnng… donnng… se oye, Dinnng… donnng… abren la puerta…__-_

"ehhh ¿que quieren?"

"Buenas tardes señor Pataki, ehmmm… ¿se encontrara Helga por casualidad?_ -Pregunto Arnold-"_

"ehmmm… no, no esta, salio hace unos 15 minutos con su amiga, se supone que irían a la tienda, pero aun no han regresado"

"ya entiendo señor Pataki, y dígame ¿cree que tarden mucho en regresar?"

"En realidad no lo se, solo se que algo muy extraño ha estado sucediendo desde anoche, esa niña anoche se veía muy bien pero… esa escena de ayer y luego lo del otro chico…"

"¿otro chico? Se refiere a Eugene?"

"¿Eugene…¿Y quien diablos es Eugene?"

"el chico, el otro chico del que usted esta hablando"

"bueno la verdad no se quien sea, pero de todos modos tengo que hablar con el…"

"pues creo… que… aquí me tiene… señor"

_-__Eugene de alguna forma u otra estaba algo aterrado por lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, el gran Bob Pataki quería hablar con el, y hasta cierto punto era normal que preguntasen por Eugene, la actitud que mostró en la fiesta fue mas que nada extraña, pero lo mas impactante del asunto fue que Helga tomo una serie de actitudes demasiado inusuales para su persona después de eso…-_

"así que tu eres el chico de anoche ehhh… pues que bien, ven pasemos y ustedes también, charlemos a dentro, las chicas no deben tardar en llegar"

_**-A la misma hora en el parque…**__**-**_

"Helga que te sucede, desde hace un rato has estado algo rara…"

"no es nada Phoebe es solo que… me entro un poco de nostalgia"

"lo dices por las platicas de hoy"

"no… bueno si… por eso y por otras cosas mas, la verdad Phoebe, extraño mucho a Miriam"

"lo siento Helga, no quise hacerte sentir mal"

"no te preocupes Phoebe, a pesar de eso aun tengo a Bob y a Olga, aunque a veces Bob me siga confundiendo con mi hermana _-dice mas sonriente-_"

"es bueno que pienses así Helga¿sabes? Tal vez no lo parece, pero aun tienes a toda tu familia y a tu mama, aunque ya no este aquí, ella esta siempre contigo, a tu lado…"

"si… eso supongo"

"animo Helga, además también me tienes a mí¿sabes? Yo te considero de mi familia, por que es como mi hermana…"

"gracias Phoebe, yo también te considero como mi hermana… pero bueno, por el momento creo que será mejor que volvamos a casa o si no el gran Bob se enojara…"

_**-Y en la casa de los **__**Pataki…-**_

"les digo que es verdad, miren, miren muy bien como esta toda la casa, toda reluciente y limpia, desde ayer han estado pasando cosas muy raras, nada mas fíjense, cuando llegue hoy alrededor de las 8:30 a.m. todo estaba impecable, ropa limpia, bajilla limpia, desayuno y almuerzo preparados, toda la casa hasta las habitaciones ordenadas y sacudidas… todo esta limpio…"

"Si pero y eso que tiene que ver con Eugene _–exclamo Arnold-_"

"En realidad no lo se alfred, pero lo que si me consta es que después de lo de anoche, algo cambio drásticamente en Helga, será acaso por que la regañe, espero que no… en realidad no se que le pasa a esa niña…"

"ja, ja… como si alguna vez te hubiera interesado saberlo…"

"¡Helga!"

"si, si, lo se Phoebe, debo moderar mas mis palabras…"

"oye, desde hace cuanto llegaste jovencita… no te oí entrar"

"uhmmm… la puerta estaba abierta y como estabas platicando con tus invitados, pues no quisimos interrumpir…"

_-__Helga se acerco un poco a su padre cuando le dijo esto ultimo, pero luego de hablar simplemente dio media vuelta y se recostó en un sofá…-_

"bien, al menos ya llegaste¿por que se tardaron?.. Bueno eso no importa, tienes vistas, que no los vez…"

"si ya los vi papa…"

"entonces los dejo…"

_-__Bob simplemente se dio la vuelta y entro a la cocina… mientras, los demás chicos saludaron a Phoebe y a Helga…-_

"Buenas tardes Phoebe, que tal Helga _-dijo Gerald-_"

"buenas tardes chicos… Helga no piensas saludar…"

"si… si… si… Phoebe, ya los oí, y ustedes ¿que quieren…?"

"bueno Helga solo vinimos a ver como estabas ya que ayer tu ehmmm… desapareciste"

"hay Arnoldo, por que tenias que venir hoy, mira te agradezco la intención, pero hoy no estoy de humor, en otra ocasión ya te hubiera estado hostigando o algo así, pero hoy no, si quieren quédense, yo solo me daré la vuelta en este sofá y dormiré un poco, y ahhh… por favor, no molesten mucho, tengo cosas en que pensar…"

"Helga ¿en verdad eres tu?, si que estas muy rara amiga…"

"Phoebe, ya te dije que es lo que me pasa, y si, si soy yo…"

_-__Phoebe estaba muy consternada, la verdad desconocía un poco a su amiga, esa actitud simplemente no cuadraba muy bien con ella…-_

"esta bien Helga, creo que mejor te dejaremos descansar…"

"si… si… como quieran…"

"pues bien Helga, nosotros solo vinimos a ver que estabas bien, ya lo hicimos, así que nos vemos…"

"Si yo también Helga, así que creo que ya me voy…_-dijo Eugene-_"

"pero Eugene, no tenias que hablar de algo importante con Helga _-dijo Gerald-_"

"ehmmm chicos, no creo que sea un buen momento"

"habla ya Eugene, si es importante, dilo, si no ya déjenme dormir en paz… _-dice Helga de espaldas a el-_"

"bueno Helga, solo quería disculparme contigo por lo de anoche y pues… no es necesario que me perdones ni nada de eso, solo quiero que ya no estés… molesta conmigo…"

"si… si… lo que digas…"

"bueno Helga, te traje algo que tal vez te alegre un poco… te lo pondré cerca del sofá, míralo a ver si te gusta…"

"solo déjalo ahí por favor…"

"vamos Helga ya no seas así, tan solo mira lo que Eugene hizo por ti, al menos dale las gracias…"

"Para que Phoebe, ya esta perdonado…"

"esta bien Helga, lo se, pero al menos díselo de frente…"

_-__Helga poco a poco estaba perdiendo ya los estribos puesto que su paciencia se estaba terminando haciendo que la vieja Helga comenzara a aflorar de nuevo; Helga de mala gana se levando y sentó frente a Eugene…-_

"no es necesario que me disculpes Helga, en verdad no es necesario…"

"mira Eugene guarda silencio si, y escúchame bien, te perdono, lo que paso, paso…"

_-dijo esto conteniendo la rabia que emanaba de sus impulsos a la vez que miraba fijamente a __Phoebe…-_

"contenta... Phoebe…"

"si ahora si, Helga por favor se amable y mira lo que Eugene te trajo…"

"Esta bien…"

_-Helga tomo el pañuelo que Eugene le trajo, lo desenvolvió y luego miro lo que había2 adentro, primero hizo una mueca un tanto pesada, después cambio su semblante, se cubrió el rostro con su manos y luego comenzó a repetir bastantes veces el nombre de Eugene, quien a su vez al escuchar la voz de Helga comenzó a ponerse nervioso, hasta que de pronto Helga guardo silencio y dijo…-_

"Eugene eres un verdadero tonto "

_-__Helga se levanto un tanto brusca, camino unos cuantos pasos hasta ponerse al frente del chico quien ya había empezado a rezar, al principio todos creyeron que le haría daño, pero no fue así, Helga miro fijamente los ojos del chico y luego le dijo gracias…-_

"euegen… gracias…"

_-al decir esto, todos hasta el mismo __Bob quien escuchaba desde la cocina se sorprendieron por la actitud de Helga…-_

"Eugene… gracias, gracias, muchas gracias…"

"Helga le dijo esto al chico y luego, luego Helga se arrodillo frente a el y lo abrazo muy fuertemente en señal de perdón y dándole nuevamente las gracias…"

"no hay de que Helga, no hay de que…"

_-__Helga permaneció un par de segundos mas abrazada de Eugene, después de que le dio las gracias, por un momento y ante la expectativa de todos los presentes, se formo un gran silencio, que en un principio no fue percibido, sino solo hasta que el gran Bob salio de la cocina…-_

"Ejemm… bueno chicos que han hecho, hasta hace un momento solo los he escuchado murmurar, pero de pronto solo se quedaron en silencio¿Qué sucede aquí?"

"ehmmm nada de lo que pueda alarmarse señor Pataki, solo estábamos charlando…"

_-__Helga al instante de escuchar la voz de su amiga, de inmediato y con gentileza, se separo de Eugene muy lentamente, se puso de pie a lo que el gran Bob hizo un gesto de extrañeza; Bob quiso preguntarle que había sucedido, pero el repentino cruce de miradas entre el y su hija, le obligaron guardar silencio. Phoebe se acerco a Helga y susurro al oído el que por favor ya no hiciera rabitas, Helga solo esbozo una calida sonrisa a todos y se despidió…-_

"bueno chicos creo que es todo por hoy, se que es temprano, pero como les decía hace un momento, hoy no me siento muy bien, Phoebe te parece si te veo mañana como a las 6"

"si Helga, por su puesto te veré mañana"

"gracias chicos, gracias por su amabilidad ahora, si me disculpan creo que volveré a mi sofá, los veré después, ahhh… por cierto Eugene…"

"si Helga"

"cuídate al caminar…"

_-esto ultimo que dijo __Helga dejo en intriga a los chicos y al mismo tiempo al gran Bob quien mas que todos no sabia que era lo que estaba ocurriendo a su hija; a Bob, después de todo esto simplemente no le quedo mas que guiar a los cuatro chicos hasta la puerta y despedirlos, una vez que se fueron, Bob regreso a la sala y de inmediato observo que Helga ya se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño a lo cual, simplemente la dejo en paz, no sin antes cubrirla con una frazada, y todo al parecer volvió a la normalidad.-_

_**-de regreso a la actuali**__**dad **__**258 días después de la fiesta; casa de los Loyd-**_

"Que es lo que haré, como hago para que esto llegue a manos de los Hayerdahl, bueno en realidad no se si sea lo correcto, solo se que no puedo revelar mi identidad…"

_-por un momento el señor Loyd estuvo a punto de retractarse de hacer lo que tenia planeado hacer, pero justo en ese instante, mientras caminaba en un lugar apartado de la ciudad cerca del bosque, recordó a su hija, el de alguna forma u otra sabia que estaba bien, o al menos eso quería creer, así que se armo de valor y se decidió a escribir una carta. Tenia presente a todo instante que anónimo su nombre debía ser así pues, tomo un poco de tinta derramada de su bolígrafo, y con el digito de su dedo índice, marco un par de letras, luego con las tijeras comenzó a recortar de un periódico las demás letras que necesitaba, termino una nota, una muy inusual nota, en especial porque su mensaje tenia mucho que ver con la palabras de aquel visitante extraño… el señor Loyd termino de escribir su nota y con otra hoja fabrico un sobre blanco, al sobre de nuevo y con letras recortadas le escribió el nombre de __**"Phoebe Hayerdahl"**__ y por ultimo firmo la nota con el nombre de __**anónimo; **__coló la extraña hoja marcada dentro de este y por ultimo sello el sobre, para evitar sospechas, lo dejo secar y una vez que lo estuvo, no entrego la carga, simplemente la guardo en su saco y emprendió el camino de regreso a su hogar… a la mañana siguiente el señor Loyd se levanto muy temprano y un tanto nervioso, de hecho tan alterado estaba al parecer, que ni su desayuno, ni sus ejercicio rutinarios hizo, solamente al abrir los ojos esa mañana, se levanto, tomo una ducha, se arreglo como de costumbre y se encerró en su estudio durante un largo tiempo; mientras, afuera su esposa se preguntaba ansiosamente el porque su marido se estaba comportando así, pero no lograba saber nada, y peor aun cuando ella esperaba que su marido hiciera algún ruido o algo, pero no lo hacia, en su lugar solo alcanzaba a percibir un silencio sumamente profundo e incomodo, varias ocasiones quiso abrir la puerta para entrar y preguntar el por que de su actitud, pero algo muy en su interior se lo impedía, y ya estaba por darse por vencida, pero, sucede que alrededor de las 10:30 y para ese entonces las 12:00, había llegado ya harby el cartero con la correspondencia del día, así que, como una gran idea iluminada, decidió tomar la correspondencia y llevársela en esa ocasión personalmente a su esposo. La señora Loyd toco la puerta a lo que su esposo respondió con un simple "adelante". Ella entro y no encontró a nadie donde se supone debería de haber alguien, en un principio se extraño pues juraría que había escuchado la voz de marido, a final de cuentas no le tomo mucha importancia, sin embargo, casi se desmaya cuando sintió como un mano fría mano pero conocida, la tomo del brazo…-_

"querida¿que sucede?"

"ohhh… cielo, me asustaste ¿que haces ahí escondido?"

"pensando, solamente pensando"

"ya veo, en fin, mira te traje la correspondencia…"

"y esa novedad, por lo general eres tu la que se encarga de leer la correspondencia"

"lo se querido, pero últimamente te he notado algo extraño, hoy no has querido comer casi nada y además, ayer desapareciste por toda la tarde y no llegaste sino hasta muy noche, sin mencionar que últimamente no has pisado tu oficina… ¿que te pasa cariño?"

"nada querida, es solo que extraño mucho a nuestra hija…"

"lo se querido, lo se, pero ya la hemos buscado y aun no aparece, no podemos hacer nada, mas que solo tener fe en que la encontraremos… ahora, trata de levantar tu animo, dejare esto aquí en tu escritorio, te espero abajo por si quieres comer algo"

_-la señora Loyd salio del estudio y se dirigió a la estancia, mientras tanto, entre libros y papeles el señor Loyd, de nuevo regreso a su escritorio, ahí comenzó a meditar de nuevo aquellas tortuosas palabras que aquel espectral sujeto le dijo, repaso una y otra, y otra vez, hasta que al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, un pequeña chispa de genialidad azotó sus pensamientos, de inmediato abrió los ojos y lo primero que observo fue el paquete de cartas que su esposa le había dejado, de inmediato se levanto muy apresuradamente de su lugar, tomo su abrigo y el sobre que hizo la noche anterior, lo guardo dentro de un libro, salio intempestivamente de su estudio, tomo sus llaves y al ver a su esposa, solamente le grito, __**"querida eres una genio"**__, pero no lo dijo con alegría, sino con una voz de esperanza que mas bien reflejaba preocupación, de inmediato, subió a su auto y se marcho rápidamente y sin decir adiós…_

_Ese mismo día, alrededor de las 3:20, Helga y Phoebe al terminar las clases caminaban cerca del parque conversando como de costumbre, al parecer, todo lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta esa noche, mas lo que sucedió con Eugene y los demás chicos al siguiente día, por lo visto había quedado ya en el olvido; Helga a lo pronto, tres días después del incidente recobro su peculiar actitud, a pesar de estar ya en al adolescencia por lo general aun seguía comportándose como un niña de 9 años, seguía burlándose de los chicos en especial de Arnold, seguía llamándolo __**"camarón con pelos o simplemente cabeza de balón"**__ a pesar de que esa repetida actitud de la chica era muy molesta para muchos por un lado, al menos para los que no habían olvidado nada, esa actitud era un gran alivio, como por ejemplo, para Eugene; sin embargo Eugene prefería verla así que verla como la vez anterior. Por otro lado, hablando de Eugene a partir de la fecha en que visito a Helga su forma de ser cambio drásticamente, como por ejemplo, se volvió mas precavido y jamás desde entonces volvió a tener accidentes, y eso le preocupaba y mucho, era algo así como si alguna parte de el en su interior hubiera muerto o por lo menos desaparecido, y a pesar de que a raiz de eso su actitud maduro, sin mencionar que aprendió a disimular y ocultar muy bien sus expresiones y sentimientos, la facilidad con que fingía su alegría, por los demás chicos era fácilmente percibida, puesto que era obvio el hecho que desde entonces, Eugene no volvió a ser feliz, ahora en su fingida actitud, era fácilmente detectar que el chico se mantenía siempre alerta, algo así como si estuviese esperando algo o a alguien… sin embargo eso no era todo, tanto cambio la actitud de Eugene que, hasta se volvió muy acomedido con Helga, volviéndose casi su sombra, quitándole el lugar a Brainy quién desde hacia ya mucho tiempo sabemos, jugaba ese papel, pero Brainy había accedido pues había notado algo que meramente era extraño…-_

"Entonces Helga ¿eso es lo que ha estado haciendo"

"así es Phoebe, la verdad eso me sorprende y mas por su actitud…"

"¿Y que es lo que piensas hacer Helga?"

"En realidad no lo se Phoebe, yo creo que acostumbrarme o algo así, créeme, para mi su actitud es muy molesta y desesperante, y aunque ya he tratado de desengañarlo o alejarlo de mi, Eugene sigue y sigue insistiendo en querer saber si me encuentro bien…?

"vaya Helga, esto es muy extraño, a decir verdad, ahora que lo pienso no es la primera vez que lo veo así, por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo hoy? Por que de pronto te note algo rara después del almuerzo"

"pues veras Phoebe, en realidad no me dijo nada, mas bien justo cuando fui a mi casillero a la hora del almuerzo encontré esta nota… mira…"

"a ver aquí dice…"

_-__Miles de diamantes caen, el día se oscurece…-_

_-__La protegida perla rosa sufre._

_-__Y el ciervo viene…-_

"uhmmm y esto ¿que significa?"

"no lo se Phoebe, no lo se, ni tampoco se por que me dio esto Eugene"

"pero como sabes que es de Eugene, esta no es su letra, es mas ni siquiera viene firmado…"

"lo se amiga, pero yo vi a Eugene desde lejos, que metió este papel, lo metió como si nada y se fue entonces llegue al casillero, encontré la nota y nada mas… luego llegue al salón y de inmediato fui en busca de Eugene, lo encontré, me acerque y le dije... **¿euegen puedo hablar contigo?**, el chico me respondió que si, que, que era lo que se ofrecía, yo le respondí que nada, pero lo mire a los ojos y le mostré la nota, le pregunte lo que significaba, pero el cuando la vio, se levanto de un solo brinco y gritando, **"perdón, perdón no me hagas daños"** seguido de eso se escondió debajo de una mesa, al instante, yo le dije que no gritara, que no le haría nada pero ya no pude decirle nada mas, yo estaba prácticamente el centro del salón y las miradas de todos estaban encima de mi, así, que mejor decidí sentarme en mi lugar sin decir nada y escuchando murmullos sobre, **"por que le pegaría"** o cosas por el estilo…"

"vaya eso si no lo sabia…"

"no te imaginas cuanto quería que estuvieras ahí…"

"lo siento es que estaba en la dirección…"

"si lo se, eso me lo dijo Gerald y a los 10 minutos de que paso todo esto llegaste ¿Por cierto que hacías en la dirección?"

"nada, me llamaron supuestamente para recibir un aviso del director, pero no había nadie, su oficina estaba cerrada y me dijeron que había salido temprano…"

"Bueno eso si que es raro, en fin ya llegamos a casa, quieres pasar…"

"discúlpame Helga creo que hoy no puedo, quede de ayudarle a mi madre en casa…"

"OK Phoebe, entonces nos vemos luego tal vez te llame en la noche…"

"entendido Helga, nos vemos…"

_-__Helga entro a su casa mientras Phoebe prosiguió su camino directo a su hogar; en el camino Phoebe se preguntaba de nuevo el por que de esa extraña actitud de Eugene; no pasaron mas de 10 minutos cuando Phoebe llego a su hogar, pero resulta que, caminado por la acera, justo en frente de su casa diviso un auto que obviamente no era de su familia, era un auto muy elegante y de lujo, de inmediato, lo reconoció por las siglas de las placas, era el auto del señor Loyd, el padre de Rhonda, Phoebe se pregunto ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Mientras poco a poco se acercaba a la casa… la chica llego a su hogar subió el pórtico entro anunciándose con un típico __**"ya llegue"**__ a lo cual, al instante antes de que Phoebe se marchara a su habitación, fue interceptada por su madre…-_

"Phoebe hija mía, tienes visitas, te esperan en la estancia…"

-Phoebe no entendía muy bien el asunto, sin embargo accedió a ir tan solo para librarse de la intriga y la curiosidad…"

_**-**__**flash back, mismo dia 2:40 p.m.-; dinggg donggg… tocan la puerta… dinggg donggg… abren**_

"hola que tal, muy buenas tardes Sra. Hayerdahl…"

"muy buenas tardes… usted es el…. Sr. Loyd no es cierto…"

"así es señora, ehmmm disculpe mi inoportuna visita, pero tengo que preguntarle algo¿de casualidad se encontrara encasa su hija?"

"que sucede quería hay vistas _-dice el padre de Phoebe-_"

"ohhh hola señor Hayerdahl, muy buenas tardes"

"querido el señor Loyd ha venido a buscar a nuestra hija…"

"uhmmm ya veo, eso si que es nuevo¿es verdad eso señor…?

"si es verdad, tengo que hacerle unas preguntas muy importantes sobre mi hija, sobre Rhonda… por eso he venido…"

"ya entiendo señor Loyd…, pues bien, adelante pase, por el momento nuestro tesoro no esta en casa, ella se encuentra en la escuela pero no debe tardar mucho en salir, las clases terminan alas 3:00 y mas o menos llega alrededor de las 3:40 y las 4:00, si es que no esta con su amiga Helga…"

"ya comprendo, supuse que seria muy temprano…"

"no se preocupe señor Loyd _-dice la madre de Phoebe-_ ella pronto regresara, mientras por que no entra, le preparare un te…"

_**--En**__**d of flash back—**_

"hola padre…mama me dijo que me esperabas aquí…"

"es cierto hija, tienes vistas, el señor Loyd, el padre de Rhonda, tu amiga, ha venido a buscarte…"

"muy buenas tardes señor Loyd, pues bien aquí me tiene, que se le ofrece ¿en que le puedo ayudar?"

"vera señorita Hayerdahl, o mejor dicho¿puedo llamarte Phoebe?"

"por su puesto señor"

"entendido, veras Phoebe, se que eras amiga de mi hija, no se en realidad hasta que grado, pero, hay un par de cosas que quisiera preguntarte…"

_-__Phoebe en verdad no sabia a que se estaba refiriendo el señor Loyd, su mirada era calidad pero a la vez estaba ennegrecida por la desgracia que aquejaba a su familia, Phoebe intentaba entender que era o mas bien cuales eran sus motivos de su visita, sin embargo un misterioso cruce de miradas entre ella y el señor Loyd, se formulo y termino en cuestión de segundos, de inmediato Phoebe agacho la mirada y solo alcanzo a articular un sincero __**"lo siento"**__ mientras se frotaba el brazo izquierdo; su madre y padre, miraban expectantes aquella curiosa escena, no se atrevían a decir palabra alguna, mientras tanto, al centro de la sala un abatido señor Loyd, también agacho su mirada en señal de comprender el desconocimiento del problema…-_

"entiendo pequeña, no te preocupes…"

"Lo siento señor, en verdad quisiera poder ayudarlo…"

"¡Phoebe! _-dice mientras se inca frente a la chica y toma sus manos-_, la razón de mi vista es por que creí que la desaparición de mi hija podría estar vinculada contigo."

"¿con… migo?, pero… ¿como podría ser eso posible señor?"

"no pequeña, no te alarmes, digo esto, porque… por… que… ¡Phoebe! Hoy en la mañana, apreció este sobre entre mi correspondencia, dice, dirigido a **"Phoebe Hayerdahl"** y esta firmado **"anónimo"**… me intrigo mucho este sobre, así que, en cuanto lo vi decidí venir a buscarte, porque creí que tu podrías saber salgo sobre Rhonda…"

_-__Phoebe y sus padres observaron tan intrigante sobre, y su padre sugirió a la chica que lo abriera y mirara lo que hubiera adentro, ya que quizás podría ser alguna clave sobre paradero de Rhonda, sin embargo, al instante en que Phoebe abrió el sobre, tanto la carta como el mismo sobre sufrieron un extraño cambio, ambos envejecieron en un solo instante, a lo cual en cuanto la carta toco las manos de Phoebe esta se quebró en pedazos y el sobre, el sobre solamente se hizo polvo…_


	6. despedida cruel

**Hola amigos disculpenme la demora, pero ustedes saben la escuela es lo primero jajaja, en fin amigo CHEESEFAIR te doy las gracias a ti ya que tu has sido mi maestro en muchas ocaciones y espero que lo sigas haciendo, jejeje gracias amigo y gracias por tus comentarios... ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE... GARCIAS.**

* * *

_**Capitulo IV ¡Despedida Cruel!**_

_**Pasaron un par de horas después de lo sucedido con la extraña carta; toda la familia Hayerdahl simplemente no pudo hacer nada, puesto que la sorpresa fue tal, que no hubo manera alguna de impedir el suceso. El señor Loyd contuvo hasta donde pudo sus ganas de llorar, hasta que por fin, la decepción y la impotencia de haber obtenido algún indicio sobre su hija, lograron vencerlo haciéndolo romper en llanto con un sentimiento profundo de dolor, que quizás nadie podría sanar…**_

_**El sr. Loyd, alrededor de las 6:30 p.m. Se retiro del hogar de los Hayerdahl; Phoebe y sus padres le ofrecieron lo único que podían ofrecerle, su apoyo y compresión, así pues el sr. Loyd simplemente les agradeció y al instante se marcho del lugar. Los Hayerdahl esa tarde, simplemente regresaron a sus asuntos, mientras, Phoebe y su madre cuidadosamente trataban de recoger los desordenes de la carta destrozada…**_

"¿Que extraño no es así madre?"

"Así es hija; pobre hombre debe ser muy doloroso pasar por todo esto"

"Si creo que tienes razón madre, al menos tiene nuestro apoyo"

"Pero a pesar de que así sea tesoro, no creo que sea suficiente"

"¿A que te refieres padre?"

"Me refiero hija mía, a que tal vez se nos dieron más pistas de lo que logramos percibir"

"Pero como podría ser eso posible padre, tu mismo lo observaste, el sobre y la carta al instante se hicieron polvo"

"Es cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que no hubiera nada ahí, yo te sugiero hija mía, que mire bien lo que hay en tus manos y ahhh… por cierto, una hoja de papel, algo de cinta adhesiva y estas pinzas, tal vez te podrían ayudar… suerte…"

"Uhmmm… madre¿que quiso decir papa¿Y que debo hacer con esto?"

"No lo se hija mía, pero creo que tu padre podría tener razón, tal vez si se uniesen estos pedazos de papel, podrías encontrar algo"

"Si, puede que tengas razón…"

_**Phoebe y su madre, pasaron un largo rato recogiendo trozo por trozo los restos de la carta, hasta que por fin, lograron reunirlos todos; Phoebe de inmediato los llevo a si habitación y comenzó a unirlos pues era claro que en verdad tomaría mucho tiempo el unirlos todos otra vez… Por otro lado, a la mañana siguiente en la casa de los Pataki, Helga se levantaba igual que de costumbre, soñolienta y a las prisas…**_

"Ohhh… rayos, otra vez llegare tarde, estúpida alarma, por que no suenas cuando te lo indico… no te pido mucho y ve, a penas podré arreglarme y medio desayunar…"

"¡¡¡Helga…!!! Baja ya, o llegaras tarde…"

"Si… si… papa… ya te oí…, oye podrías llevarme el día de hoy…, sucede que el despertador que me diste no funciona bien, y por eso me quede dormida…"

"Ehhh… permíteme un momento _**(dice mientras baja su teléfono)**_ ahora si que quieres"

"Dije que si puedes llevarme a la escuela, sabes que esta de paso a tu oficina…"

"Si... Si… como digas… _**(Regresa a su llamada)**_, entonces no has sabido nada, pero por que no, ya hace mas de 4 meses que se esta haciendo la búsqueda… si… si… lo entiendo… lo entiendo… gracias de todas formas…"

"Papa… ¿han sabido algo?"

"No, aun no… ¿en donde podrá estar tu hermana?, la ultima vez que hable con ella, me dijo que estaría de viaje un largo tiempo… pero esto, ni una carta, ni una llamada ¿en donde estará?"

"Es verdad, en donde estará… ¡papa!!"

"Si..."

"Sabes, no quisiera alarmarte ni nada, y a decir verdad, ahora que lo pienso, no creo que signifique mucho pero…"

"Si... Que pasa"

"Sabes, la ultima vez que supe de ella, fue cuando se fue de viaje con su esposo, de ahí en adelante lo ultimo que supe de ella fue un mensaje que decía cuídate mucho y cuida a papa"

"Si, te entiendo, hace tiempo recibí un mensaje igual…"

"¡¡¡Papá..!!!, sabes perfectamente que nunca me lleve por voluntad mía, muy bien con ella, con la odiosa de mi hermana ¡Olga!, pero créeme, también la extraño, y no se si me creas o no, pero… sabes yo creo que se encuentra bien y que tal vez la veremos pronto…"

"Si eso espero… eso espero… mientras tanto, vámonos ya o volverás a llegar tarde…"

_**El gran Bob y Helga salieron de su hogar y durante el camino no mencionaron más palabra alguna sobre el asunto anterior… mientras tanto, ya en la escuela…**_

"Oye Arnold que haremos esta noche… recuerda que tenemos el día libre, bueno después de clases"

"Uhmmm… no lo se Gerald… hoy como que no tengo muchas ganas de salir…"

"Ohhh… vamos Arnold no seas tan apático, además recuerda, hoy hay fiesta en casa de Harold…"

"¿Que dices¿Como es que Harold logro convencer a sus padres para hacer la fiesta…?"

"No estoy bien seguro, pero lo que si me consta es, que los padres de Harold salieron de viaje y no estarán en su casa sino hasta el domingo"

"Eso es genial Gerald, pero y si no es así…'"

"Hay Arnold, tu no te angusties, además que mas puede pasar, que nos regañen, en todo caso será Harold el castigado, por hacer esa fiesta sin permiso"

"No lo se Gerald, creo que no iré…"

"Vamos Arnold, además piensa en esto, Lila estará ahí, y no creo que quiera bailar con Curly, Sid, el paranoico de Eugene o con Stinky, bueno tal vez con Stinky si… pero dime dejaras que te la gane Stinky?"

"No, no lo creo amigo, pero… está bien, me convenciste Gerald, a demás de todos ellos, no creo que Lila quiera bailar con Harold"

"Yo opino lo mismo viejo, y menos aun, por que la vez anterior Harold le vertió una jarra de ponche encima"

"Si lo recuerdo, y mas aun por que no fue la única afectada, también Helga y Sheena quedaron llenas de ponche…"

"Si, como olvidar esa fiesta, fue genial, de por si Helga fue llevada a la fiesta contra su voluntad, sin mencionar que Rhonda no estaba muy contenta que digamos…"

"Cierto, la ultima fiesta de Rhonda fue un desastre, y Helga termino por concluir con ella al salir de la casa persiguiendo a Harold… desde aquella vez no había vuelto a ver a Helga tan animada… claro sin mencionar que eso fue antes de la boda de su hermana… a propósito de Helga, en donde estará? Hace un momento vi llegar a Phoebe pero a Helga no… que raro…"

"Arnold mejor ni te preocupes, mas tarde llegara, además no seria nada nuevo lleva casi 2 semanas consecutivas llegando tarde…"

"Si, y si sigue así puede lograr que la suspensa o que manden llamar a su padre…"

"Puede que así sea, pero te diré una cosa…"

"¿Que pasa?"

"Que Helga llega tarde por culpa de su padre"

"Gerald que estas diciendo"

"Si Arnold, mira últimamente, de hecho hace 2 semanas atrás o mas Helga ha estado llegando tarde, por que llega acompañada del señor Pataki"

"Si y eso que tiene que ver"

"Que antes de esas dos semanas Helga siempre había llegado puntual"

"O sea que, es culpa de su papa"

"Exacto amigo, muy buena conclusión"

"Ohhh… ya entiendo, en fin solo espero que ya no siga llegando así, o ahora si se meterá en problemas…"

_**45 minutos mas tarde…**_

"Muy bien señorita Pataki¿de nuevo llego tarde no es así?"

"Si, lo se, señor director"

"Yo entiendo que lo sabe señorita Pataki, y eso me agrada, pero no puede permitirse el llegar de nuevo así tan tarde, con esta ya son dos semanas consecutivas…"

"Lo entiendo señor, pero, con todo respeto, podría decirme de una vez, en donde y a que hora sea mi castigo…"

_**El director, el señor Stevens en cuanto oyó decir esto a Helga, se levanto de su asiento, se dirigió a ala puerta de su oficina y cerro la misma, que de hecho estaba entre abierta; Helga ni se inmuto ante tal acción solo se extraño por la reacción del director quien a lo pronto regreso a su escritorio. Permaneció un momento en silencio mientras sacaba su libreta, se quito los anteojos y se recostó un poco sobre su asiento; ambos en la oficina quedaron en silencio, Helga evitaba el contacto visual, mientras que el señor Stevens mantenía muy fija la mirada sobre Helga, quien as su vez ya no sabia ni que hacer para poder irse, hasta que por fin se rompió el silencio, Helga fue la primera en querer hablar, sin embargo, el señor Stevens, al notar las intenciones de la chica simplemente le gano la palabra…**_

"Helga, se muy bien por lo que has estado pasando, tu y tu familia…"

"Si, y eso que tiene que ver, hasta donde yo se, es un asunto que no le concierne a usted¿o si?"

"A decir verdad señorita, si me concierne y mucho, sabes, yo a ti te conozco mejor de lo que tu a mi"

"Eso es lógico, es el director, a demás creo que es su trabajo el conocer a sus alumnos, a demás señor seria lógico que no me conociera, este es mi primer año en la secundaria y ya estando casi a finales de curso a penas esas últimas semanas he estado aquí en esta oficina con usted…"

"Puede que si, a decir verdad, puede que tenga usted razón señorita Pataki, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que la conozco mucho más de esa simple obligación de maestro…"

"Si como no"

"Helga por favor, no seas así"

"Lo siento señor… pero… ¿ya me puedo retirar?"

"Aun no Helga, además, aunque te deje ir no podrías entrar ya a esa clase, solo faltan 15 minutos para el cambio…"

"Esto es genial"

"Helga, solo te diré una cosa, procura llegar mas temprano, no es bueno para tu expediente el tener tantos retardos y castigos, y mucho menos lo es bueno si hablamos de buenas referencias y aptitudes en algunas cosas, mi amigo el señor Simmons me hablo de ti hace una par de meses en una junta de maestros de la zona… pero sabes he estado viendo tu expediente y he visto que tienes un potencial escondido… ¿o me equivoco?"

"Uhmmm… puede que tenga razón en una o dos cosas, pero y que, a quien le importa, todo eso son solo cosas que están dentro de lo normal al igual que los reportes…"

_**El señor Stevens noto como la fuerza con la que Helga decía esas frases poco a poco decaía, al principio Helga se había notado un poco molesta, sin embargo, gradualmente esa ira decayó mezclándose la fuerza con los nervios y el temor, cosas que el señor Stevens no paso desapercibido…**_

"Ya veo a lo que te refieres Helga"

"Ya era hora, ahora si señor me permitiría retirarme…"

"Sabes Helga, por esta ocasión creo que pasare por alto este reporte, así te podrás ir tranquila a casa después de clase…, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi sobrina…"

_**Helga al escuchar estas ultimas palabras quedo algo así como que en shock, no se esperaba tal aclaración ese día, y por su puesto era raro, sin embargo eso probablemente podría explicar muchas de las cosas que le había dicho el señor Stevens… por fin cuando Helga reacciono, lo único que atino a decir fue un simple **_¿qué?_**, a lo que el señor Stevens respondió…**_

"Si señorita, como lo has escuchado, yo soy tu tío, bueno a decir verdad un tío lejano, un tío en segundo grado, sabes, tu madre, Miriam, era mi prima, y a ti te conozco desde el día en que naciste y a tu hermana también, de hecho tu hermana es mi ahijada…"

"Ahhh… ya entiendo…, pero eso no explica que sepa lo que hemos estado pasando papa y yo…, no será acaso que… ¿usted sabe algo de mi hermana?"

"Desafortunadamente no Helga, no he sabido nada de ella de la fiesta de su boda, recuerdo que ese día, de hecho llegue tarde a la ceremonia y para colmo a la fiesta también gracias a Vicky"

"¿Vicky?"

"Si, Vicky tu tía, mi hermana, bueno llegamos tarde a la fiesta y ahí notamos algo muy extraño en una chica, no pude ver quien fue, pues salio corriendo del salón y se fue en una camioneta, de ahí en adelante vi a tu hermana a tu padre y nada mas, jamás volvimos a ver a tu hermana desde ese día, y justo a penas el día de ayer, me entere de su desaparición, ya que tu padre me lo contó…"

"Entonces ¿usted es el amigo lejano al que fue a visitar ayer en la tarde verdad?"

"Así te dijo que me llamaba, que raro, pero no importa… al fin y al cabo tu padre y mucho menos tu madre, quisieron nunca que sus hijas conocieran al resto de la familia, es mas, tu hermana nunca supo quien soy yo, ni mucho menos que soy su padrino…"

"Esto es genial, según recuerdo usted es al primero que conozco a parte de la abuela…"

"Bueno, ya habrá tiempo después para seguir charlando, ahora será mejor que vayas a clases…"

"De acuerdo… ehmmm… ¿tío?"

"Solo dime señor Stevens, además no creo que sea bueno el que me llames tío dentro de la escuela…"

"Lo entiendo… en fin no vemos…, ahhh cierto, solo una pregunta…"

"¿Cual es?"

"Cual es su apellido"

"Mi apellido es Wheist, soy Stevens Wheist"

"Oiga y por que razón no se parecen a los apellidos de mi madre"

"Ya te lo dije Helga, tu madre y yo éramos primos…"

_**Helga miro un poco incrédula al supuesto pero a final de cuentas no le presto mucha atención que digamos, solo prefirió centrarse en su asuntos sin pensar mas en lo acontecido en la oficina del director… mientras tanto, en otro lugar, mas exactamente en Big Bob Beepers, el gran Bob hablaba por teléfono…**_

"Si… si… si lo se, si se que tan grande es el problema, sabe, no es necesario que me lo recuerde cada dos horas… ¿Qué…¿Que ha dicho¡no!, nunca lo permitiré, sobre mi cadáver… _**(Cuelga el teléfono)**_, ohhh… no, estoy arruinado, que haré si no pago la deuda…"

"¿Pero como diablos te metiste en este embrollo Bob?"

"No lo se y no estoy muy seguro; yo hice todos los pagos correspondientes, los equipos, los materiales, total todo esta arruinado, estoy acabado…, lo he perdido todo"

"Dirás lo que dirás Bob, pero yo siempre te lo dije, trabajo donde hay plata, y si aquí no hay mas plata, no hay mas tratos, lo siento Bob me agrado mucho se tu socio, bueno en realidad no, pero de todas formas no te deseo el mal, velo de esta forma Bob, no estas solo…"

"Si, si lo estoy, el último de mis socios se va y ese eras tú"

"Puede que así sea, pero… aun tienes a tu hija, yo en tu lugar me preocuparía más por ella…"

"¿Mi hija¡Olga! Es decir Helga, ohhh… no¿Que haré¿Que haremos? Cielos Helga se va a enfadar mucho… diablos estoy arruinado…"

"Lo siento Bob…"

_**Nick Vermicelli simplemente se despidió de Bob y se retiro de oficina dejándolo por fin solo y a su suerte… Bob no sabia que hacer, prácticamente había perdido todo, desde su compañía hasta al parecer su propio hogar…**_

_**Mismo día a la hora del almuerzo, escuela secundaria…**_

"En serio Phoebe, no lo puedo creer"

"Vaya eso que me cuentas Helga, realmente es extraordinario"

"Si lo se, pero bueno al menos ya conozco a alguien mas, de hecho, en realidad creo que es el primero al que conozco"

"Cielos Helga, aun se me hace un tanto raro que no conozcas a tu familia, salvo a tus padres y hermana y ahhh… si es verdad lo que dice, ahora también a este supuesto tío tuyo…"

"Eso es cierto Phoebe, pero ni hablar, ahora comamos algo que ya pronto terminara el descanso…"

_**Helga en tan solo un par de minutos narro a Phoebe todo lo que le había sucedido; Phoebe por un lado se sentía maravillada por el hecho de saber que su mejor amiga ahora sabia que tenia a alguien mas con quien podría contar a demás de su padre, aunque claro y lógicamente Helga sentía un poco de temor pues en realidad no sabia nada de el a excepción del gran Bob y eso lo sabia muy bien ella pues, el mismo señor Stevens se lo había confirmado, a lo cual esto tenia que comprobarlo Helga, personalmente con su padre… por otro lado mientras todos los chicos estaba en la escuela, una mujer muy elegante caminaba por los pasillos de las oficinas de la compañía del gran Bob justamente en dirección del mismo Bob, quien aun después de lo ocurrido seguía con el teléfono pegado a la cabeza…**_

"Si… si lo que diga, si… lo se pronto tendré listo todo lo necesario para saldar el adeudo…"

_**Toc… toc… toc… (Bob hace a un lado el teléfono)**_

"Quien quiera que sea vallase y no moleste… hoy no hay servicio y no lo habrá mas… _**(Regresa al teléfono)**_, si… lo entiendo… no, no le decía a usted esa un vago que tocaba la puerta…"

_**Y de nuevo…, toc… toc… toc…**_

"Ya le dije que se larg…"

_**Pero Bob no logro completar la frase puesto que, al tocar por última vez, la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver la silueta de una mujer ya muy madura, rubia, delgada y de una apariencia muy elegante… a lo cual, cuando el gran Bob la vio, quedo boquiabierto, pues no esperaba a esa persona…**_

"¡Tu…¿Pero como te atreves a venir aquí? Será mejor que te largues de mi compañía en este instante…"

"Ohhh… Bob, que patético te vez… llorando por una insignificancia…"

"Si como sea; será mejor que te largues o sino te echaré yo mismo…"

"Ohhh… por favor Bob, sabes, me entere de tu situación y quise venir a apoyarte levantándote un poco la moral, y por lo visto lo logre…"

"No, no lo has hecho, tu presencia solo me da escalofríos, pero dime ya que no te vas ¿A que diablos has venido aquí a Hillwood?"

"Pues veras, un rumor llego hasta mi y quise venir a comprobarlo y ¿sabes que? lo comprobé y es cierto, estas en quiebra…"

"Si y que, eso es algo que no te interesa…"

"Ohhh… por favor Bob, sabes que si me interesa y me interesa mas que a ti, en especial a mis millones, sabes, tengo algunos cuantos extras en mi bolso y aun no se en que gastármelos, por eso vine a Hillwood, quise ver que clase de baratijas podría encontrar y mira, encontré una ja, ja, ja, ahora dime Bob ¿Cuanto debes, dos millones o tres?"

"No, no es ninguna de las dos y te lo repito de nuevo, largo de mi oficina…"

"Está bien me iré, no sin antes hacerte una oferta que no puede rechazar…"

"Ahhh si… ¿Y cual es?"

"¿Cual es? Ohhh… por favor Bob, deja de hacerte el inocente, sabes muy bien a que he venido…"

"Ufff… lo se… _**(Dice mientras se recuesta en su sillón)**_, hablemos… cierra la puerta por favor y toma asiento…"

"La extraña mujer cerró tranquilamente la puerta pues su propósito estaba por cumplirse, el gran Bob simplemente cerró las persianas, apago su celular y desconecto el teléfono de su escritorio, así regreso a su lugar y comenzó a escuchar la susodicha oferta de la otra mujer…"

"El día paso rápido y llegada la tarde justo a la hora de la salida caminaban Helga y Phoebe en dirección de sus hogares, cuando de pronto, fueron alcanzadas por Gerald y Arnold…"

"Hey chicas… Phoebe… voltea…"

"Te hablan Phoebe, tu chico te busca…"

"¡¡¡Helga!!!"

"Lo siento Phoebe, el cabeza de espagueti te llama"

"Mucho mejor"

"Hola chicas¿por que no volteaban?"

"Ahhh eras tu Arnoldo, sabes creí haber escuchado el zumbido de un mosquito, pero ya me di cuenta que eras tu"

"Ohhh… vamos Helga, grite fuerte…"

"_Genial, justo ahora tengo que empezar a insultar a mi amado, pero… tranquila Helga, recuerda tu auto control…_ _**(Dice para si misma)**_, ohhh… si lo siento Arnoldo, en realidad no te escuche…"

"Bueno no importa, a propósito chicas, venimos a preguntarles una cosa…"

"Si chicas, venimos a preguntarles si irán a la fiesta de Harold…"

"¿Que¿en serio¿Y como es que lo dejaron¿Convenció a sus padres?"

"Los padres de Harold no estarán en casa sino hasta el fin de semana…"

"¿Y tu como lo sabes Helga?"

"Es fácil enterarse si conoces a un buen chismoso…"

"Y todos gritan… ¡¡¡Curly!!!"

"El fue el quien me lo dijo…"

"Bueno eso no importa¿irán?"

"Yo no lo se, no se si mis padres me dejen, además estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto…."

"¿Nuevo proyecto¿Y desde cuando trabajas en cosas que no me has contado…? Ehhh Phoebe"

"Es que es una sorpresa Helga, luego te la contare…"

"Si… si como digas… ¿iras a la fiesta?"

"¿No lo se, iras tu?"

"Por su puesto que si, es mi oportunidad de vengarme de Harold"

"Vez Arnold te lo dije… _**(Dice Gerald a escondidas)**_"

"Entonces yo creo que si, solo tengo que avisar a mis padres…"

"Si, y yo al gran Bob…"

"Muy bien chicas entonces, las veremos en la nevaría a las 7:00 p.m."

"Si… si como digas Arnoldo"

_**Los cuatro chicos se despidieron y cada uno tomo rumbos distintos; a finales de cuenta a todos le dieron permiso, así pues, llegada la hora los cuatro comenzaban a reunirse en la nevaría…**_

"Arnold, veo que llegaste rápido"

"Si afortunadamente hoy no hubo contratiempos"

"De pronto llego Phoebe"

"Hola chicos… ¿y Helga¿Aun no ha llegado?"

"Si, ella ya llego y viene muy animada por cierto…"

"Eso es genial, pero y donde esta…"

"Ella entro por un helado supongo…"

_**Seguido de estas últimas palabras se escucho la voz de Helga…**_

"Bien chicos, los veo pronto y gracias por el helado…"

"¿Helga¿Que hacías allá adentro…?"

"Nada Phoebe, solo estaba aprovechando mi noche de suerte… ahhh hola cabeza de balón"

"Hola Helga…. Oye dinos que hacías…"

"Ya se los dije Arnold, solo aprovechaba mi noche de suerte… sucede que estaban un par de sujetos discutiendo y de pronto uno de ellos tiro el helado que estaba comiendo, así que decidí sacar mi guante de box y le dije ¡estas muerto!, el tipo se burlo de mi al principio, pero… de ahí en fuera nada mas sucedió, ahora creo que están tratando de sacarlo de la inconsciencia…, gracias a que lo noquee, el que atiende el lugar me repuso el helado perdido y medio una membresía para comer helado gratis por una semana, en agradecimiento por darle su merecido a ese tonto… llevaba días molestando en el lugar…"

"Que buena suerte Helga, pero en fin mejor vámonos o se hará mas tarde ahora entiendo por llevabas esa mochila, ahí cargas tus guantes verdad…"

"Así es Gerald, pero no eran para este sujeto, sino para Harold, hoy me cobrare la que me debe de la vez anterior…"

"Hay Helga tu nunca cambias…."

_**Los chicos llegaron a casa de Harold, y por lo visto había casa llena, Sid y Stinky arrojaba de lado a lado globos con agua mientras que nadie y Sheena trataban de cubrirse tras los sillones, a parte de ellos otros 10 chicos mas corrían por toda la casa mientras otros 4 chicos mas bailaban, de pronto, llego la hora esperada, Arnold, Phoebe, Gerald y Helga llegaron a la casa, por su puesto el que tenia que abrir era Harold y eso lo sabia muy bien Helga, a lo cual se coloco de nuevo sus guantes de box, toco el timbre y espero a que abriera estando ya cien por ciento segura de quien era el que abriría…**_

_**Dinnng… donnng… tocan, dinnng… donnng… abren**_

"Hola chicos bienvenidos…"

"Hola Harold… buenas noches…"

_**H**__**elga de un solo golpe dejo inconsciente a Harold, a lo cual todos en la casa gritaron de emoción por lo acontecido, todos a excepción de 3 chicos aplaudieron y felicitaron a Helga… mientras que otros no dijeron nada al respecto…**_

"Vamos Arnold, ayúdame a quitar del paso a Harold…"

_**A finales de cuenta dejaron de tomarle importancia a lo sucedido, la fi**__**esta volvió, el baile, la música, el desastre y un inconsciente, todo continuo su ritmo, pero como toda película, los mas predecible e inesperado paso; sucede que alrededor de las 9:45 p.m. Un par de sujetos tocaron la puerta, uno de los chicos abrió, pero al ver quienes eran, solo atino a decir…**_

"Los padres de Harold corran…"

_**De inmediato todos hasta **__**Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe y Helga, salieron corriendo de la casa, dejando a su surte al pobre de Harold, quien con un ojo morado, a penas despertaba de su sueño tras uno de los sillones de la sala, sus padres habían vuelto por el obsequio que olvidaron para una de sus tías de Harold, y se irían inmediatamente, pero en vista de la circunstancia, los planes cambiaron y el resto fue historia…**_

"Cielos chicos estuvo genial"

"Y que lo digas, debieron verse visto todos… la emoción, la adrenalina, el miedo, los vieron, los vieron…"

"¿Phoebe?"

"Déjala Arnold, creo que tomo azúcar de más… bueno yo la llevare a casa chicos, no estamos muy lejos… por cierto ¿que hora es…?"

"Ehmmm… déjame ver, después de que salimos, mas el rato que llevamos caminando, son como las 10:30 o 10:40 de la noche…"

"Genial, el gran Bob me va a matar… en fin vámonos Phoebe"

_**Las chicas se despidieron; los primeros en llegara casa fueron **__**Arnold y Gerald ellos insistieron en acompañar a las chicas pero Helga se aferro a que no era necesario. Por otra parte, Gerald prefirió pasar la noche en casa de su amigo puesto que ya era algo tarde para regresar a casa, mientras tanto en el trayecto de regreso, a Phoebe gradualmente se le paso la hiperactividad por lo que pudo llegar tranquila a su hogar donde ya la esperaban sus padres; Phoebe invito a Helga a quedarse con ella esa noche, pero ella no acepto ya que el gran Bob no se lo permitiría según dijo, así pues tanto Phoebe como sus padres decidieron acompañar a la chica hasta su hogar que no estaba mas lejos de unas dos o tres cuadras.**_

_**Pasaron unos 12 minutos cuando llegaron a la casa de los **__**Pataki y para sorpresa de todos el gran Bob estaba parado en el pórtico de la casa esperando a que llegara su hija, los padres de Phoebe se percataron de la preocupación del señor Pataki, pues estaban conscientes de parte de lo que Helga les había platicado sobre la situación de su familia, así que como buenos vecinos, estos intervinieron antes de que hubiera algún problema…**_

"Hola señor Pataki…"

"Buenas noches señor Hayerdahl¿que les trae por aquí…?"

"Bueno señor solo vinimos a traerle a su hija"

"Ohhh… muchas gracias amigo, y tu señorita que horas son estas de llegar, son las 11:30 y te dije que máximo llegaras a las 10:00 a ver dime que tienes que decir en tu defensa…"

"Papa… yo he… lo siento…"

"No se moleste con su hija señor Pataki, sabe las chicas llegaron a casa antes de las 10:00 _**(agrego la mama de Phoebe)**_ pero…"

"¿Si…?"

"Pero estábamos jugando rummy… por eso es que fue la tardanza"

"Ohhh… si lo entiendo, pero y tu celular"

"Sin baterías"

"¿Y el teléfono de…?"

"Sin línea, no hemos tenido línea en dos días"

"Y el teléfono de la esquina"

"No teníamos cambio señor Pataki…"

_**El gran **__**Bob miro a todos incrédulamente, pero al final de cuentas accedió a creer pues todos estaban del lado de su hija…**_

"Bien te creo, ahora entremos a casa... ¿Gustan pasar?"

"No gracias señor Pataki ya es tarde y creo que hay que descansar…"

"Si, como digan, entonces gracias…"

_**Los **__**Hayerdahl dieron la media vuelta y en cuanto desaparecieron de la vista los Pataki cerraron la puerta de su hogar ya dentro el gran Bob fue quien tomo la palabra…**_

"¿Y bien señorita?"

"Lo siento papa no fue mi intención"

"Si lo se, y me disculpo por haberte regañado frente a tus amigos"

_**Helga**__** por su puesto no se esperaba esa reacción en Bob, a lo que la chica dijo:**_

"A ver, a ver… muy bien¿quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi padre?"

"Que te pasa hija si soy yo"

"Ehmmm… lo siento es que no estoy acostumbrada a escucharte pedir disculpas"

"Si lo entiendo"

"Oye tengo algo de hambre ¿Quieres comer algo?"

"Ehhh… ¿Comer¿Hambre? Ahhh si claro, gracias tal vez café y un sándwich…"

**Flash back (1er misterio)**

"Y bien señorita misteriosa, dime que te propones ehhh…"

"Pues bien ya que estamos aquí te lo diré, a las 3 de la mañana del día de mañana, valga la redundancia, tu me vas a llamar a mi numero, aquí lo tienes, después de que lo hagas yo llegare en 30 minutos y haré mi trabajo, de paso de una vez te doy estas dos hojas…."

"¿Hojas¿Y para que son?"

"Léelas y fírmalas solamente en las líneas punteadas"

"A ver, aquí dice… ¡que! no puede ser, deuda pagada, cheque autorizado por 1,789447.89 dólares¿pero como puedo ser posible?"

"Te lo dije Bob, pasaba por aquí esperando encontrar algo en que gastar mi millones y ve, lo encontré"

"Pero dime¿cómo diste con la cuenta? Y quien te dio la información ehhh…"

"Mis millones claro, pueden mover cosas mas allá de un cheque o una empresa en quiebra, mis influencias claro ayudaron mucho"

"Esto me da mala espina, pero creo que ya por donde vas, pagaste mi deuda y quieres se ahora una socia, pues bien, soy hombre de palabra y pagare mi deuda, la siguiente hoja debe ser el contrato ¿no es así…¿Qué porcentaje de la empresa quieres? 50 por ciento o tal vez el 51, tu decide estoy de buen humor…"

"Me alegra que estés en buena forma Bob… me alegra, pero antes de que leas la 2da hoja, te daré este frasco…"

"Aquí dice **L. P. P. D. R.**¡que!, esto es un somnífero, es para dormir… uhmmm a ver dime ¿a quien quieres que secuestre?"

"Ohhh… no Bob, nada de eso por dios, son solo gotas para dormir, tú sabrás cuando será el momento de usarlas… "

**End flash back (1er misterio)**

"Papa… te estoy hablando"

"Ehhh… si ¿Que quieres?"

"¿Que si el emparedado lo quieres doble o sencillo?"

"Aun no has preparado nada"

"No, por que estoy esperando a que me contestes"

"Ohhh… si lo siento, mira mejor sube a cambiarte yo preparare la cena"

"Si, si como digas, por cierto quiero un te caliente y el emparedado doble…"

"Esta bien Olga"

"Se ve que nunca cambias, soy Helga papa, Helga…"

"Lo siento… Helga"

_**Helga**__** subió a su habitación mientras que el gran Bob maniobraba en la cocina; mientras Helga se ponía la pijama, el gran Bob tramaba algo oscuro y secreto en el piso de abajo…**_

**Flash back (2do misterio)**

"Solo una recomendación, cuando uses las gotas, no uses más de dos… o podrías…"

"¿Matarla…?"

"No…, no llegan a tanto, pero podrías provocarle una fuerte jaqueca en la mañana"

**End flash back (2do misterio)**

"Veamos, una…, dos...¡dos gotas! Lo siento hija, lo siento… _**(Guarda las gotas)**_"

"¡Papá! _**(se escucha desde la escalera)**_"

"Aquí estoy Olga, ven ya por tu te"

"Que bien, algo ligero para la noche"

"¿Acaso piensas seguir despierta?"

"Uhmmm… no lo se, tal vez, renté un par de videos de terror hace como dos días y no los he visto y como mañana no hay clases pensaba verlos¿vienes?"

"Ehmmm… si seguro, vallamos, además creo que seria bueno pasar un rato juntos"

"Seguido de que dijo esto, Bob en un arranque inesperado sorprendió a Helga con un fuerte abrazo, de esos que solo se dan cuando uno va a despedirse…"

"Te quiero mucho hija"

"Papa yo ehhh… yo también papa, pero… ¿y esto a que se debe?"

"No es nada, veamos la película, oye por cierto no olvides tu te, tómalo antes de que se enfrié"

"Por su puesto, oye ve colocando el video, lo puse sobre el sofá…"

_**Después de esta ultima palabra **__**Helga volvió a la cocina y ahí bebió su te, al instante por su puesto las gotas de Bob habían empezado a surtir efecto, comenzando con un tenue dolor de cabeza y un poco de soñolencia…**_

"Uahhhmmm… que sueño, pero och… me duele un poco la cabeza¡papá¿Tenemos aspirinas o algo pro el estilo…?"

"¿No lo se, para que las quieres?"

"Es que después de tomarme el té comenzó a dolerme un poco la cabeza y además me siento muy can…sa…"

_**Desafortunadamente **__**Helga no continuo mas, las gotas hicieron su efecto rápidamente y solo entre visiones borrosas y recuerdos entrecortados, mientras caía sin apoyo al suelo, escucho decir a su padre un tortuoso ¡lo siento!, frase que simplemente se quedo vagando en un triste recuerdo soñado…**_

_**A esa misma hora en la casa de huéspedes…**_

"Oye Arnold, y que más paso cuéntame, durante la fiesta tú y Lila se perdieron de la vista"

"Bueno Gerald en realidad no paso nada salimos a caminar un poco eso es todo"

"Si como no, viejo en serio crees que me voy a creer todo eso, por favor"

"En serio Gerald"

"OK. Viejo, si es así explícame como es que te encontramos dentro de la casa justo cuando llegaron los padres de Harold"

"Veras Gerald, caminábamos Lila y yo cerca del pórtico de la casa, cuando a lo lejos divisamos a los padres de Harold, de inmediato entramos para prevenirlos, pero ya era tarde, no pasaron mas de 30 segundos en lo que entramos cuando los señores tocaron"

"Fue ahí cuando Park abrió la puerta y grito ¡Los padres de Harold corran!"

"Exacto Gerald, eso fue lo que paso"

"Entiendo, pero entonces no hubo nada más ehhh…"

"No… nada más; por cierto Gerald, que le sucedió a Phoebe"

"Veo que realmente no hiciste nada con Lila ¿verdad?, tanto como para no haberte dado cuenta que accidentalmente Stinky vació una bolsa completa de azúcar en el ponche"

"Ya veo y supongo que no se dieron cuenta sino hasta que hizo efecto el azúcar"

"Si, así es, en fin creo que será mejor dormir ya es muy tarde y mañana hay que madrugar"

"¿Madrugar¿Para que?"

"¿Que acaso no lo recuerdas viejo? Mañana iremos al lago con los demás"

"Cierto casi lo había olvidado pues bien, descansemos que mañana será un **gran día…"**

_**Esa madrugada**__**, 3:00 a.m.; casa de los Pataki**_

"Si… aja… si, si lo entiendo ¡en 30 minutos!, si, si comprendo… _**(Cuelga)**_ cielos, lo he perdido todo…"

_**Bob**__** entre sollozos colgó el teléfono y de inmediato subió a la habitación de Helga, en un principio quiso no entrar pero de alguna forma u otra tenia que hacerlo, ya que ante si, tenia que verla aunque sea por ultima vez, así que, entro muy sigilosamente, se acerco hasta su cama y ahí acaricio suavemente el rostro de su hija, a lo siguiente Bob comenzó a reunir un par de cosas de la chica, en especifico la muda de ropa que usaría en la mañana, una blusa, su vestido, calcetas y demás… tomo todo lo necesario inclusive hasta su mochila y por su puesto su diario, una vez logrado su objetivo, Bob salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala, ahí lo único que hizo fue sentarse en su sillón a esperar, pero mientras lo hacia tomo su álbum de fotos y busco tres fotos al azar, y no eran sino la de su esposa Miriam, su hija Olga y por su puesto la de el, las tres con una sola característica ¡la sonrisa! Por ultimo después de buscar en ese y otros álbumes, halló una fotografía en especial, una muy especifica ¡la de Helga! Y no era sino la única que el al parecer tenia en donde Helga, parecía ser feliz; esa foto era una que según la dedicatoria, fue aquella que se tomo con sus tres mejores amigos, Phoebe, Gerald y por su puesto Arnold, hace ya algunos meses. Al ser esta la única foto que tenia de Helga en esa condición, no le importo hacerla trizas tal como lo hizo con las otras tres. Bob, lo que hizo con las fotografías fue recortar la imagen de cada uno de los Pataki y lo siguiente que hizo fue pegar en una hoja las 4 fotografías de forma tal que parecieran una verdadera familia feliz, lo siguiente que hizo fue escribir lo ultimo que Helga sabría de el. **_

_**Pasaron los 30 minutos acordados, para ese entonces **__**Bob ya había terminado su carta, y justo cuando la guardaba en el diario de Helga, se escucho el último timbrazo que escucharía de su hogar, Bob se levanto a abrir y cuando lo hizo vio que puntual frente a su cara, estaba la persona que esperaba…**_

"Hola Bob, buenos días"

"Que tienen de buenos"

"Ninguno, eso lo se, solo era un formalismo, ahora a lo que vine¿esta todo listo?"

"Si, la niña esta dormida"

"Perfecto… **¡hora de trabajar muchachos!** Ehmmm… Bob¿a que hora regularmente se levanta la jovencita…?"

"Uhmmm… regularmente a las 7, por la escuela"

"Y a esto súmale el efecto de las gotas, son como… 3 horas mas, en fin, **¡bien muchachos, a lo que sigue, son las 3:30 de la mañana, tienen exactamente 4 horas para vaciar la casa, todo, absolutamente todo, recojan camas, cortinas, sillones, cubiertos, todo, absolutamente todo, hasta los medicamentos del botiquín de baño, si hay cuadros quítenlos, si hay cosas en el desván o en el sótano sáquenlo y llévenlo a los camiones y en cuanto se vallan llenando de inmediato lleven la carga a donde les dije…, solo una cosa, dejen algunas cosas de aseo y una bata de la chica…! **Bob¿apartaste algo de ropa para tu hija?"

"Si, así lo hice, todo esta sobre aquella silla, en los ganchos y la mochila"

"Perfecto Bob, piensas rápido y eso me agrada y como soy gente noble, te diré algo que tal vez recuerdes y te agradara mucho…"

"¿Que dices?"

"Nada, nada, nada en especial, solo que, te adre 50 dólares por tu molestia y como amiga te diré que tomes un taxi para que te lleve lo mas lejos que te pueda llevar por 50 dólares y que ya estando lejos, desaparezcas para siempre…"

"¡Para siempre!, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo, lo máximo a lo que podría llegar es al centro, y ahí todos me conocen"

"Lo se Bob, lo se¿Pero que crees? Ahí yo lo controlo todo y a partir de esta mañana ya nadie sabrá quien eres, velo por el lado positivo Bob, será mejor que la olvides, ahora yo le daré un mejor futuro a tu hija, uno mejor del que le hubieras podido dar tu estando en bancarrota, además piénsalo así, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por ella, su futuro esta totalmente asegurado, y para ti, en verdad no lo se…"

"_Señora disculpe, que hacemos con la habitación de la chica…"_

"Ehmmm… déjenla hasta el ultimo iré personalmente con ustedes a revisarla, ahora bien, volviendo a lo tuyo Bob, no se que será de ti, con algo de suerte formaras otra familia, además aun eres algo joven, quizás tengas suerte y formes una nueva familia, ja…, ja…, ja…, ja…, ja…"

"Grrr…. Eres una malvada, te juro que no te saldrás con la tuya, te lo juro…"

"Uhmmm… tal vez Bob, tal vez, pero que crees, ya lo hice, tan solo mira por la ventana, ve, ahí esta tu taxi, toma tu chaqueta y tus 50 billetes y vete, además acuérdate de esto, fue exactamente lo mismo que me hiciste tu hace 16 años, recuérdalo, y recuerda que esas palabras que te dije son las mismas que tu me dijiste aquella vez… recuérdalo, por lo del taxi no te preocupes, su silencio de todo lo que ha visto hasta el momento esta pagado, pero por su puesto el taxímetro no, así que ya sabes que hacer…"

_**Bob**__** solo guardo silencio y miro a la mujer con quien hablaba, de ahí solo volteo la mirada hacia la habitación de Helga y dijo ¡adiós!; Bob abordo el taxi y pidió que lo que llevara lo mas lejos que se pudiese por 50 dólares… lo que sigue, solo quedo en un cruel recuerdo pues de Bob al parecer, nunca mas se volvió a saber de el…**_


	7. tragedia y reunion, la corde wheist

Antes que nada debo de ofrecerles a todos una muy cordial y sincera disculpa, hace 9 dias que actualice todas mis historias con u nmega relajo que la verdad, no se ni como se me ocurrio hacer eso, pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta, a la mejor en la vez anterior no hice gran actualizacion, pero bueno ahora si, hoy si hare algo nuevo les presento el 7mo capitulo y espero que les guste, y por favor disculpenme, ahora voy a los reviews...

**98:** _muchas gracias por tu regaño, en verdad que me agrado mucho la llamada de atencion por parte tuya, solo espero no desepcionarte de nuevo, y por favor si llegas a leer este capitulo en los proximos dias, por favor mandame tu direccion de correo electronico CORRECTO por que el que pusiste en el remitenete de tu mensaje no funciono, sino pues..., en el proximo capitulo expongo lo que tenia que decirte en el mail; mientras tanto recibe un coridial abrazo y que tengas un feliz año nuevo._

**porot:** _me da gusto saber que te agrado esta historia, sabes amiga, en cuestion de historias en lo que yo me especializo es en el melodrama y en el misterio y esta, esa una hisotira de misterio, que bueno que te haya gustado y espero quesigas leyendo por que lo mejor ya mero biene, pero aun asi te digo que aun faltan muchos mas capitulos, mientras tanto solo me queda decirte una cosa, la pregunta que me hiciste en otro review te la respondo directamente a correo electronico. Disfruta este capitulo._

**Por ultimo solo me queda darles las gracias a "sailor angel, Will, Chikage-SP, H.fanel.K, Cheesefair, ChicaAyDP, Bishojo-scm, 98 y porot", a todos ustedes muchas gracias.**

_**ESTA ES MI ULTIMA ACTUALIZACION DEL AÑO 2007, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO. **_

_**ATTE: L. A. Cervantes (MorelosBkpets -SirDreikblue-)**_

* * *

SOMEDAY CAPITULO VII: TRAGEDIA Y REUNION, LA CORTE DE WHEIST

**O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O**

_**-Casa de lo Hayerdahl, 2 horas antes de lo ocurrido con los Pataki…-**_

"Cielos esto es tan difícil, llevo ya casi dos días ensamblando estos fragmentos de papel y sigo sin descifrar nada, lo único que he logrado ver hasta el momento son solo un par de garabatos¿Qué significaran?"

_**-Toc..., toc..., llaman a la puerta…-**_

"Adelante"

"Veo que aun sigues despierta tesoro"

"Si, así es padre, aun sigo armando este rompecabezas"

"Ya veo"

"Padre, dime una cosa¿por que crees que pudiesen haber mas pistas de las que podríamos necesitar en este papel?"

"Es una simple corazonada; hija _a veces cuanto mas se busca en lo visible, mas se aleja uno de la realidad, a veces hay que buscar en lo que no se ve para poder discernir la verdad…_"

"Supongo que tienes razón"

"Puede que así sea tesoro, pero son solo corazonadas, ahora por que no mejor te ayudo a descifrar tu rompecabezas, según se llevas en esto casi dos días"

"Si, así es, pero… ¿no será ya muy tarde para hacerlo a esta hora?"

"Si lo decides tu, bien podríamos continuar mañana"

"Creo que seria lo mas optimo, además ya estoy algo cansada…"

"Entonces hija mía, será mejor que descanses…"

_**El señor Hayerdahl salio de la habitación de Phoebe y bajo por momento a la estancia, ya estando ahí, de la calle escucho unos cuantos ruidos provenientes de la calle; de inmediato se asomo a observar, y lo único que alcanzo a divisar fue como unos camiones de mudanza avanzaban en fila, este ruido por su puesto no paso desapercibido por Phoebe quien desde su ventana miro el pequeño desfile, sin embargo en general no presto mucha atención, solo atino a decirse así misma que, habría de ser algún vecino que llega o alguno otro que se va, pero la realidad era otra, mientras tanto, en la estancia sigilosamente el señor Hayerdahl miraba la caravana y a lo pronto miro su calendario, checo la hora y reviso su agenda, al hacerlo confirmo que esa ocasión era exactamente la fecha que el tanto temía, a decir verdad era una fecha terrible para todos, se decía así mismo, y mas aun por lo que estaba escrito en s agenda…**_

"Ohhh… dios mió, nunca creí que esto pudiese pasar, no al menos tan exacto a la fecha…"

_**A lo pronto se retiro de la ventana y se dirigió a su habitación, donde por su puesto su esposa aun lo esperaba despierta. Cuando el señor Hayerdahl entro, noto que su esposa miraba también y a sigilos por la ventana, lo que antes el ya había visto…**_

"Quería tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio que probablemente esta por ocurrir"

"Si querido lo se, la corte de Wheist esta en Hillwood, tal parece que la profecía esta por cumplirse"

"Así es, y esto me preocupa, la familia Wheist ha regresado a Hillwood y eso solo significan problemas, solo espero que no le causen mas daño a Helga del que ya ha sufrido…"

_**Ese mismo día, justo a las 10:30 de la mañana, Helga despertó de su profundo sueño, para ese entonces todo, absolutamente todo lo que había en su casa había desaparecido, y ni un rastro de que hubiese habido alguien se notaba, los trabajadores de la extraña mujer habían terminado su trabajo una hora antes de lo estimado, y justo a las 6:30 de la mañana, todos, inclusive la extraña mujer habían desaparecido dejando a Helga a su suerte…**_

"Uaaammm… que sueño, uhmmm… que bien descanse, hey algo huele bien, parece que el gran Bob ya preparo el desayuno, Uaaammm… quien lo diría, dormir en el suelo es buen para la espalda…"

_**De inmediato, mientras Helga hablaba consigo misma reacciono y rápidamente comprendió lo que estaba diciendo…**_

"Oigan un momento, por que estoy en suelo¿me habré caído?"

_**-Helga quiso ver su cama pero no la encontró…-**_

"Un momento y mi cama¿Dónde esta?, pero demonios sucede¿y mi guardarropa?, mi buró, las cortinas, el tapiz, mi alfombra¿Qué sucede aquí, por que mi recamara esta vacía… un momento ¿vacía…? Ohhh… no, no puede ser, mi closet, mis tesoros, mis… mis…, nada, no hay nada, se lo han robado; Ohhh no ¿que haré¿que haré…? Cierto la policía, llamare a la policía, no mejor no, piensa Helga, piensa, ahhh ya se, Bob, Bob debe saber que paso… si, es cierto llamare a Bob…"

_**-De inmediato Helga sale de su habitación muy exaltada y buscando a su padre…-**_

"Papa… Bob… ¿Dónde estas? Donde…"

_**Helga llamaba angustiosamente a Bob pero este nunca respondió; conforme recorría los pasillos de su casa, la chica poco a poco notaba la ausencia de muchas cosas, los floreros, los cuadros, las mesas de los pasillos, lámparas, alfombras, todo, todo había desaparecido. Busco en la habitación de sus padres y nada, busco en la de su hermana y tampoco encontró algo, todo estaba vació, reviso su hogar de pies a cabeza, desde el ático hasta el sótano, y aunque pareciese increíble estos se encontraban completamente vacíos. **_

_**Al principio Helga no mostró temor, simplemente mostró sorpresa ante lo que veía en su hogar, ni siquiera se inmuto, prácticamente no mostró desesperación al notar todo vació, el único instante en el que pudo haberse preocupado fue cuando se encontró vacía su habitación pero hasta ahí… sin embargo esa leve tranquilidad gradualmente se fue transformando en un desconocido sentimiento de tristeza pues aunque ella no lo sabia, muy en su interior ya presentía lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo, pero desde un lado positivo, Helga no habría roto en llanto ante la penuria y desesperación si por alguna extraña razón no hubiera encontrado a media estancia la carta que esa madrugada el gran Bob le había escrito.**_

"Que esta sucediendo¿Por qué¿Por qué? Todo esta vació y Bob, Bob ¿Dónde estas?, no hay nada, estoy sola, sola, sola… ¡un momento! Ese olor… viene de la estancia¿será Bob?, iré a ver…"

_**Helga camino hacia la estancia y lo único que encontró fue una pequeña mesa y una silla, en estas por su puesto se hallaban las ropas que Helga usaría, algunos artículos de baño y su mochila con algunas de sus pertenencias mas importantes, pero a pesar de todo Helga en si no presto mucha atención a ello, de inmediato cuando se acerco a la mesa lo primero que noto fue un plato con cereal, uno con hotcackes, una jarra con jugo y otra con leche, un perfecto desayuno, sin embargo a pesar de que eso captara su atención había otro objeto sobre la mesa que llamaba aun mas su atención, era un pequeño, extraño y sospechoso, pero muy conocido y familiar libro rosa, no era nada mas ni nada menos que su diario, así pues Helga al notarlo lo tomo y al ser hojeado por la fina mano de su dueña este se abrió específicamente en una hoja, una que relataba uno de los aspectos mas importantes de la vida de Helga, dicha hoja, hablaba de cómo se sentía rechazada por su familia, de como sentía un leve rencor para con su hermana al vivir siempre bajo su perfecta sobre, de cómo su padre al parecer no le daba a ella su lugar como persona al llamarla siempre con el nombre de ¡Olga!, y de cómo su madre regularmente mostraba indiferencia ante lo que le sucedía y lo que no, y mas aun, hablaba de cómo la tristeza la invadía siempre cuando esos tres individuos a los que ella tenia que llamar familia se reunían entre si y la olvidaban por completo, era un pasaje muy triste de su vida y mas aun al estar escrito con las lagrimas de su corazón.**_

_**Helga prefirió mejor no recordar viejas heridas así que, decidió mejor seguir hojeando su diario, pero cual fue su sorpresa que justo a la vuelta de las primeras hojas que vio, a demás de leerse la continuación de aquel triste pasaje, encontró un pequeño sobre azul, lo tomo y al leer el destinatario su sangre comenzó a helarse y un sombrío pesar comenzó a recorrer su espalda, no era de esperarse otra reacción puesto que era la letra del gran Bob la que se observaba en la leyenda **__"Para mi pequeña hija: Helga Geraldine Pataki",__** Helga abrió el sobre y tomo la hoja que estaba adentro, por consiguiente comenzó a leerla pero mientras lo hacia sus lagrimas poco a poco terminaron de invadir su rostro; entre algunas de las cosas que Helga iba leyendo, se alcanzaban a discernir un **__"Lo siento hija, pero no tenia otra opción",__** o también un **__"Hija mía, perdón por invadir tu privaría pero gracias ello ahora se la verdad",__** o algo mas doloroso para ella, como lo que decía su diario, aquel pasaje continuado de paginas anteriores, aquel que hablaba de cómo extrañaba tanto a su madre, de cómo muchas veces ansió un abrazo de el o de ella, una abrazo que fuese dado por algún festejo como en navidad, un abrazo que fuese querido dar simplemente por cariño y amor, o también aquel pasaje que hablaba de cómo es que hacia para mantenerse aun con vida, seguir amando a aquel muchacho rubio llamado Arnold, a quien siempre ella a querido o también de profundo cariño que le tiene a su incondicional amiga Phoebe a la que ella considera también como su verdadera hermana. **_

_**Desafortunadamente Helga no pudo mas y rompió ahora si completamente en llanto, y mas aun cuando al final de la carta Bob le decía **__"Se que nunca fui un padre ejemplar pero, siempre quise lo mejor para ustedes. Te pido perdón… adiós",__** esto finalmente derribo a Helga de su fuerte. Haciéndola llorar un rato de una manera inconsolable…**_

_**-Mientas tanto en la casa de los Hayerdahl…-**_

"Bien padre ya casi terminamos, que bueno que me ayudaste, si hubiera seguido yo sola habría tardado mas días a la mejor…"

"No te preocupes tesoro, para mi ha sido un placer ayudarte, solo espero que podamos descifrar este misterio"

"Si, así lo espero padre, así lo espero"

_**De vuelta, en la casa Pataki, Helga se relajo y ceso su llanto, ahora después de la agonía anterior, le entro el pánico, y se preguntaba así misma mientras desayunaba los hotcackes, cosas como… ¿Qué haría¿A dónde iría?, sin dinero y sin comida o mas bien sin familia¿a quien recurriría? De pronto, antes de dejarse llevar por la histeria, en su mente se atravesaron dos personas quienes podrían ayudarla, su amiga Phoebe o tal vez, su supuesto tío, el profesor Stevens. De antemano, al desconfiar, Helga prefirió mejor consultarlo con phoebe, así que termino su desayuno y tomo su ropa y su mochila, y se dirigió al baño para arreglarse lo antes posible, ya que en su situación el tiempo era lo que menos le favorecía…**_

_**La chica tomo un ducha se aseo correctamente y se puso la ropa que le habían dejado, pero de pronto, justo cuando se miraba al espejo para peinarse, noto algo que en su cuello ella ya no traía¡la gema de su madre!, quiso buscarla de nuevo en la casa pero recordó que estaba vacía, así que resignada tomo de nuevo sus cosas incluyendo las del baño y bajo otra vez a la estancia; Helga estaba muy afligida así que para no perder mas tiempo acomodo todo lo que tenia disponible, cuando se disponía a guardar sus cosas en la mochila, curiosamente encontró algo que por lo visto no había notado, ante la emoción de ver algo familiar, vació rápidamente el contenido de la mochila para así encontrarse con 4 objetos, de los cuales tres eran conocidos, el primero y mas importante lo reconoció de inmediato, era la gema que Miriam le había obsequiado, pero la incógnita era ¿Por qué apareció ahí si ella la traía en el cuello? Algo muy extraño en verdad, los otros tres objetos fueron dos llaves plateadas y un fólder, a Helga en realidad no le importaron las llaves, puesto que le llamo mas la atención aquel fólder, así que, para librarse de la curiosidad lo tomo y observo lo que había dentro de el; cuando abrió el fólder, Helga se encontró con una tarjeta blanca, de un lado decía en letras grandes "V. W." y del otro un mensaje escrito a mano con un estilo de letra desconocido, el mensaje decía **__"Preséntate a las 3:00 P.M. del día de hoy en el numero 42 de la manzana 11, sureste de Hillwood, zonas residenciales Marie entre la 1ª y 6ª avenidas, puntual…"__** la chica por su puesto quedo extrañada, no sabia que hacer, por un lado quería ir con Phoebe, pero por el otro lado, algo le decía que era mas importante ir a ese lugar, aunque no lo conocía y sentía temor, algo en su corazón le indicaba que vería alguien conocido, y como tal, la ilusión nunca esta por demás, en su mente ella ansiaba cree que todo lo ocurrido fuera una tonta broma, aunque sabia que la realidad era otra.**_

_**Helga dejo aun lado la carta y continuo viendo lo que había en el fólder, al ver lo que había, en un principio quiso ahora si cree que tolo era un sueño, pero no lo era, Helga encontró una hoja que decía: **__"Querida niña, este es mi regalo de parte de tu padre, este es tu certificado de adopción… ¡Bob Pataki, conforme a las leyes de este país y de esta ciudad, cede en adopción a su hija de 12 años Helga G. Pataki",__** al terminar de leer lo que estaba escrito simplemente cayo de espaldas al suelo, Helga no soportó la tortuosa noticia y simplemente se desvaneció un largo rato.**_

_**Mientras tanto, alrededor de las 12:30 P.M. Phoebe terminaba de arreglarse, a pesar de que ya había descifrado o más bien reconstruido la carta, aun no sabía que era lo que decía exactamente; habían muchos garabatos en si y entre ellos se discernía un poco una frase que al parecer decía Pataki, a simple vista dicho papel parecía ser una factura o algo así, pero no lo sabia con exactitud puesto que era evidente que a pesar de haberse unido los trozos de papel, aun faltaba un pedazo no de los trozos que provenían del sobre del señor Loyd sino de la hoja original en la que fue escrita la carta…**_

_**Esa misma tarde, afortunadamente Helga recobro el sentido cerca de una hora después, era mas o menos la 1:30 cuando por fin reacciono pero no del todo bien como se supone debía reaccionar, entre sueños la chica recordó a su padre y misteriosamente le oyó decirle adiós, sin embargo no estaba solo, en su sueño también miro a su madre Miriam vestida por completo de color blanco, al parecer se veía seria, algo así como preocupada, pero justo en el momento en que dentro de su sueño Helga trato de acercarse a su madre, frente a si un mujer extraña que ella nunca antes en su vida había visto se le cruzo impidiéndole ir donde sus padre, Helga se disgusto mucho y quiso gritar, pero le fue imposible, su voz no se escuchaba a pesar de que ella en carne propia lo sentía hasta que en un punto especifico Helga logro escuchar la voz de la extraña mujer quien le dijo secamente: **__"Que esperas ya es mas de la 1:30", __**así, Helga logro reaccionar muy bruscamente de su sueño, con coraje, ira y un doloroso sentimiento de tristeza para con su padre que al parecer la abandono haciéndola llorar de nuevo, pero ya mas consiente de su situación…**_

"Tonto Bob, torpe, torpe, torpe… ¡papa¿Por qué me dejaste, ahora que más te necesito?"

_**-Por otro lado, en la casa de huéspedes en Subset Arms…-**_

"Cielos Arnold que noche"

"¡Que! Te refieres a la fiesta, si lo se, en la mañana Park me llamo, me dijo que vio salir a los padres de Harold con el muy disgustados…"

"Eso ya lo se viejo, pero me refiero al escándalo de anoche"

"¿Escándalo…?"

"Si Arnold, anoche hubo mucho ruido cerca de las 4 o 5 de la mañana, se oían muchos camiones que iban y venían por toda la manzana…"

"Cielos Gerald, no lo sabia, es mas la verdad no escuche nada…"

"De veras viejo, tu si que tienes el sueño pesado, en fin debió ser algún vecino que se mudaba o algo así"

"¿Pero a esas horas de la mañana?"

"Se que es raro, pero yo también lo haría si quisiera llegar temprano a mí nuevo hogar"

"Puede que así sea, por cierto Gerald, que haremos hoy, iremos al lago…"

"Buena idea Arnold, veo que no lo olvidaste, vamos, pero antes pasemos a ver a Phoebe, no se por que razón el día de hoy amanecí con un extraño presentimiento, nada malo, pero así lo creo…"

"Bien, si ese es el caso, vallamos al fin esta de paso al parque ¿no lo crees?"

"Si Arnold seguro… mientras, sígueme contando ¿que paso con lila?"

"¡Gerald!"

"Esta bien viejo, esta bien…"

_**Por otro lado Phoebe platicaba con sus padres sobre lo de la carta, pero a su vez también les preguntaba sobre lo de los extraños ruidos de las calles, al oír esto, los señores Hayerdahl no hicieron mas que mirarse el uno al otro y con discreción y tranquilidad negaron lo que ya sabían, Phoebe a decir verdad no presto mucha atención a la respuesta de sus padres a lo que simplemente no le dio mucha importancia; Phoebe comento a su padre que estuvo tratando de saber que idioma era el que estaba escrito en aquel papel, su padre vio la hoja y al principio no dijo palabra alguna, sin embargo una vez que observo con mas detalle el tipo de escritura, solamente dijo que recordaba haberla visto en alguna otra parte, pero no recordaba donde; Phoebe se decepciono un poco pero pronto levanto sus ánimos al escuchar decir a su madre que a la hoja al parecer le hacia falta un trozo que era parte de la carta del señor Loyd, el padre de Phoebe concluyo en lo mismo que su esposa, pero también agrego que en la hoja reconstruida se alcanzaba a ver como si fuera una nota, una receta medica o algo así, y que curiosamente en varios trazos se discernía la palabra Pataki. Phoebe con esto levanto aun mas sus ánimos y pensó que podría ser algún indicio para encontrar a Rhonda y que tal vez sin saberlo Helga o su padre o alguien de los Pataki, podría tener alguna pista así que, Phoebe se apresuro a guardar la carta y de inmediato salio en dirección de la casa de su amiga.**_

_**-Mientras tanto…-**_

"Bien Helga, que harás en este preciso momento, iras con Phoebe o a la dirección que te indican… ¿Qué hago¿Que hago?, piensa Helga, piensa… Bob ¿Dónde estas…? Rayos, ya son casi las 2:00 por un lado quiero ir con Phoebe pero por el otro... uhmmm… no lo se, como que creo que tengo que ir primero a ese lugar, que dilema… ¡ya se! iré al lugar que dice la nota, si no me gusta me iré de inmediato y buscare ayuda con Phoebe, si, creo que si, así lo haré… bien pues… creo que es hora de irme también…"

_**Helga tomo sus pertenencias y se marcho de ahí, sin dejar rastro alguno mas que el de un plato con migajas y una jarra de jugo vacía… pero aun se preguntaba así misma¿Quién me habrá dejado todo preparado esta mañana? En realidad no lo sabia, pero de alguna forma u otra sabia que si iba a la dirección indicada, encontraría las respuestas que buscaba.**_

_**-De regreso a la casa de los Hayerdahl…-**_

"Querida… creo que tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante"

"Si, lo se querido, creo que por fin la profecía se esta cumpliendo, lo mas conveniente ahora es llamar al resto del clan, mientras Phoebe se encuentra fuera de casa…"

"De acuerdo, ahora mismo haré las llamadas… y…"

**-FLASH BACK, 11 AÑOS ATRÁS-**

"_Buenaventura hermanos míos y dichosa sea la armonía en su hogar"_

"_Bienaventurado el que vive, pero mas el que desea el bien vivir del prójimo…"_

"_Bueno amigos, los he reunido a todos aquí, y en verdad me da gusto que estén presentes, ahora bien presentémonos, empecemos con usted, díganos como se entero de nosotros antes diciendo en alto su apellido"_

"_Bien, mi nombre es secreto y me apellido Horowitz, estoy aquí porque algo me dijo que viniera hasta aquí"_

"_Y ahora usted"_

"_Bien, mi nombre es secreto y me apellido Loyd, estoy aquí porque algo me dijo que viniera hasta aquí"_

"_Y por ultimo usted"_

"_Bien, mi nombre es secreto y me apellido Peterson, estoy aquí porque algo me dijo que viniera hasta aquí"_

"_Aceptados sean los que se unen… ahora podemos salir de la sobra para mostrarnos ante ustedes…"_

"_Ehhhh… un momento, no quisiera interrumpir, pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí?"_

"_Bueno pues, esta es una época moderna y creo que entre amigos podemos olvidarnos de los formalismos… señor Hayerdahl, cuéntele usted por favor…"_

"_Vera mi estimado señor Loyd, esto que ve aquí no es dada mas ni nada menos que el sótano de mi casa, enciende la luz querida, ahora lo ve…"_

"_Pero como… un momento yo a usted lo conozco, a usted lo he visto en el parque, ustedes son los Hayerdahl"_

"_Así es señor, y aquí habemos mas, ustedes tres, nosotros dos, mi esposa y yo, el seños Phill y la señora Gertrude, la señora Miriam Pataki y su hija Olga…, y los señores Johansen"_

"_Que conmovedor, una reunión de vecinos, ahora exijo que me digan por que me trajeron, bueno nos trajeron y ¿por que me obligaron a decir lo anterior?"_

"_Espere señor. Creo reconocer algo…, esas casacas, las velas, ese extraño escudo en las paredes, lo he visto en otro lugar antes"_

"_Si, creo que tiene razón señor Peterson, pero eso no es respuesta"_

"_Esperen un momento, yo se quienes son ustedes, era claro, las velas azules, las casacas grises, ese escudo, es el escudo de la familia Wheist, ustedes son los usurpadores…"_

"_Usurpadores, a quieres llamas usurpadores, y como sabes tanto de nosotros"_

"_Calma, calma galletita, no es para tanto"_

"_No es para tanto, claro que si lo es, ustedes no han raptado para llegar a la elegida, pero no lo lograran, aunque hagan lo que sea, yo no se los permitiré"_

"_Un momento, díganme ¿de que diablos hablan?"_

"_Hablo de que la corte usurpadora esta en Hillwood buscando a los guardianes"_

"_Esto es genial, acabas de echar todo a perder Horowitz"_

"_Que… ¿Por qué?"_

"_Por que aquí todos nos conocemos excepto ustedes dos, el señor Loyd y usted señor Horowitz"_

"_Si, así es señor Horowitz, yo fingí no saber nada cuando nos subieron al auto puesto que era parte del plan"_

"_¿Plan¿Qué plan?"_

"_El plan para proteger a la elegida"_

"_Si como no, esto debe ser una treta, es mas ni siquiera saben donde esta la elegida, tontos usurpadores"_

"_No se altere señor¿sabe por que están aquí?, es mas ¿esta bien seguro de su teoría acerca de nosotros?"_

"_Bueno yo ehhh… creo que no"_

"_Que bueno que me diga que no, por que yo soy la elegida…"_

_**Al decir esto ultimo, Miriam mostró al señor Horowitz el ágata azul que colgaba de una cadena plateada… cosa que el mismo no podía creer…**_

"_Cielo santo, el edrazolapi-deszis, pero como pude ser posible"_

"_Un momento señores, esto es cada vez mas intrigoso, ahora exijo una respuesta…"_

_**El señor Loyd poco a poco estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia debido tan dudosas escenas, y justo en el momento en que Miriam estaba por contestar el señor Phill se le adelanto a la respuesta…**_

"_Bueno señor creo que es justo, sabe, todo lo que ha visto y oído no es mas que la verdad, ante todo debemos aclarar que nosotros no somos malos al contrario solo procuramos el bien, somos parte de una sociedad secreta que se encarga de cuidar y proteger a la elegida…"_

"_Si, y… ¿eso que tiene que ver?"_

"_Esto señor Loyd, significa que el destino del mundo corre peligro y usted esta muy relacionado con ello"_

"_Yo, y como voy a estarlo si no los conozco, bueno no del todo"_

"_Usted no lo esta directamente, la que lo esta, es su hija"_

"_Ja, patrañas, Rhonda a penas tiene un año, que mas podría hacer ella"_

"_Ninguno señor, pero…"_

"_Pero así es, los trajimos para advertirlos de una futura amenaza que aqueja a todos nuestros hijos"_

"_¿Amenaza? Explíquese"_

"_Empezare por decirle señor, que nosotros desde el mismo mundo astral fuimos elegido como guardianes del poder mas grande de la existencia, y la portadora elegida de ese poder es Miriam Pataki, ahora bien señor, nosotros sabemos de antemano que, no podremos hacer nada, pero a pesar del peligro que corren, nuestros hijos si pueden hacer algo por remediarlo…"_

"_Sabe que, usted esta loco, todos están locos y usted señor Horowitz es un paranoico, yo me voy"_

"_Alto ahí señor Loyd __**–exclamo el señor Hayerdahl-, **__si en verdad quiere respuestas las tendrá, solo mire dentro de esta habitación"_

"_ehhh… aquí no hay nada, solo un... oigan que les pasa ahí afuera, sáquenme, sáquenme de aquí…_

"_Ja, tal vez no había nada, pero ahora si __**–termino el señor Johansen-**__"_

**-END OF FLASH BACK-**

"¿Que¿Que sucede querido?"

"Nada, solamente recordaba como conocimos al señor Loyd"

"Si lo recuerdo, recuerdo que ese día, de una persona incrédula, se convirtió en un fiel creyente"

"Solo dios sabe que tanto oculta la habitación de la verdad, nada mas recuerda como termino el señor Loyd cuando salio"

"si, salio un poco perturbado"

"Que mas podría esperarse, si vio el destino de su hija, pero ahora, lo que me sorprende es ¿Por qué no recuerda todo?"

"También lo notaste"

"Es claro verlo, la preocupación por su hija denota mucho que no idea o recuerdo alguno de nuestro clan"

"Y creo que es mejor así, por que a grandes rasgos, se noto que no tiene el carácter para soportarlo, y menos ahora que esta sufriendo su perdida"

"Es verdad, es mejor dejarlo así afuera de todo esto…"

"Tienes razón, ahora, apresurémonos a llamar a los demás"

_**-Mientras tanto…-**_

"Oye Gerald y después del lago ¿a donde iremos…?"

"No lo se, que te parece si vamos a los juegos de video"

"Perfecto Gerald, así podré vencerte de nuevo en… un momento, oye Gerald mira allá adelante¿que no es Phoebe esa que va ahí'"

"¿Phoebe? Uhmmm… no lo se, hay que gritarle para ver si es ella"

"¡Phoebeee…! _**-gritaron ambos chicos-**_"

"Ehhh… ¿quien me llama? _**–Phoebe voltea a ambos lados buscando a quien la llamaba, cuando de pronto al observar a los lados noto que del otro lado de la acera, estaban los chicos-**_"

"Hey viejo, tenias razón, si es ella, vamos a alcanzarla"

_**-y ya estando con ella-**_

"Hola chicos ¿que hay de nuevo?"

"Nada, íbamos al lago, pero primero pasaríamos a tu casa para…"

"Para saludarte, si, eso, para saludarte"

"Muchas gracias chicos, pero discúlpenme que los deje, pero tengo que llegar rápido a casa de Helga"

"Ahhh… esta bien Phoebe, nosotros estaremos cerca del lago, con los demás chicos, si quieren, Helga y tu pueden alcanzarnos mas tarde"

"Gracias chicos, ahora ya me tengo que ir…"

_**Phoebe continuo su paso sobre la acera, mientras Arnold pregunto a Gerald el por que no le contó a Phoebe lo de su supuesto presentimiento…**_

"Oye Gerald¿Por qué no le comentaste nada a Phoebe sobre lo que presentiste? Yo creo que deberías comentárselo"

"Si, creo que tienes razón viejo… ehhh… oye Phoebe, Phoebe…"

_**Ante el grito, la chica volteo antes de que doblara en la esquina, a lo cual cuando ella volteo, los chicos corrieron hacia ella…**_

"¿Qué sucede chicos?"

"Lo siento Phoebe, no fui muy sincero contigo, sabes, íbamos a buscarte a tu casa porque…"

"¿Si…?"

"Por que hoy amanecí con extraño presentimiento uhmmm… no lo se a ciencia cierta, pero esto que presiento tiene que ver contigo y con Helga"

"¿Con Helga y conmigo?"

"Si, así es Phoebe, no es nada malo, pero se que es extraño"

"No te preocupes Gerald, y en verdad te agradezco que me lo digas"

"¿si¿Por qué?

"Por que a decir verdad, yo amanecí igual, he estado trabajando en algo que ahora no puedo explicarles, pero curiosamente me levante con la ansiedad de ver a Helga, desperté hoy también con un extraño presentimiento sobre ella, es por eso que debo darme prisa en llegar a su casa"

"Entonces por que no vamos los tres"

"Buena idea Arnold… Phoebe ¿estas de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo chicos no hay problema, ahora démonos prisa"

_**Por otro lado, en la casa de los Hayerdahl…**_

"Si… aja… aja… entonces los veré aquí señor Phill, tenemos mucho de que hablar… hasta luego"

-_**ding… dong… tocan la puerta, Ding… dong y abren-**_

"Ohhh… buenas tarde señores Johansen…, señor Horowits, bienvenidos"

"Buenas tardes señora, ahora podrían decirme ¿que sucede¿Qué es tan importante como para haberme sacado de la oficina"

"Bueno señores, lo que sucede es…"

"Es algo relacionado con la profecía…"

"¡La Profecía!, pero como es posible, aun falta mucho tiempo"

"No señora, ya no hay tiempo, y lo peor es que hay malas noticias"

"Malas noticias _**–comentó el señor Horowitz-**_"

"Si, malas noticias"

-_**ding… dong… tocan la puerta, Ding… dong y abren-**_

"Señor Phill, señora Gertrude y… señor Peterson, llegan a tiempo"

"Bien creo que ya estamos todos…"

"Que bueno que ya estamos todos, ahora si señor Hayerdahl, cuales son esas malas noticias…"

_**Al decir esto, todos los presentes voltearon a ver a los Hayerdahl, y estos comenzaron a platicar los hechos, mientras tanto Phoebe Arnold y Gerald llegaban a la casa Pataki…**_

"Bien llegamos pero… no lo se, la casa se ve extraña"

"Es verdad, un momento escuchen, no se oyen ruidos¿habrán salido?, esta todo callado"

"Tienes razón viejo, por que no tocamos a la mejor hay alguien"

_**Al oír esto la primera en acercarse a la puerta fue Phoebe, pero justo cuando estaba por tocar el timbre, noto que la puerta estaba entreabierta…**_

"Oigan chicos miren, la puerta esta abierta… _**-a lo cual para ver mejor Phoebe se atrevió a entrar tan solo para hacer una exclamación por la sorpresa-**_ ohhh… por dios, chicos, miren"

"¿Qué¿Qué sucede Phoebe? Acaso viste alg…"

"No, no puede ser… esta vacía, la casa esta vacía…"

"Esto no es posible, a penas ayer estuve con Helga aquí en la noche, justamente después de la fiesta, y los muebles aun estaban…"

"Chicos, no los quiero alarmar, pero… ¿creen que tengan que ver algo los camiones de la madrugada?"

"¿Camiones¿Acaso ustedes también los escucharon?"

"Si Phoebe, pero no prestamos atención, creímos que alguien se había… mudado… rayos, después de todo no era un buen presentimiento…"

_**Los chicos solo se miraron entre si, y a lo pronto comenzaron a recorrer la casa tan solo para darse cuenta de que no había nada, ni un alma siquiera, lo único que encontraron fue que en uno de los pasillos estaban los trastes de los hotcackes y la jarra de jugo vacía… por otro lado, de regreso con los adultos…**_

"Se que están desconcertados señores, pero es cierto, al parecer la profecía ha empezado, pero lo que mas preocupa es, que al parecer la familia Wheist ha regresado a Hillwood, pero eso no es todo, se supone que tenemos que cuidar y proteger a la elegida, pero la elegida murió, hace algunos días una de sus hijas, Helga Pataki nos lo platico, y según la tradición la gema debe pasar a manos de la primera mujer de sus hijos, en este caso debió de haber pasado a manos de Olga Pataki, pero lleva meses desaparecida, por conclusión no sabemos si ella tiene la gema… ¡hemos perdido el rastro de la familia guardián y del edrazolapi-dezis!.


	8. ¿Tio? ¿Tia? ¿Tia virginia?

SOMEDAY CAPITULO VIII: ¿TIO…? ¿TIA…? ¿TIA VIRGINIA?

**O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O**

"No, no puede ser posible, dígame señor Heyardahl, ¿Cómo fue posible eso? Si usted y su esposa son los que debían estar vigilándolas _**–agrego el padre de Eugene-**_"

"Calma señor Horowitz, calma, por el momento creo que eso ya no tiene importancia, ahora lo mas prudente seria ubicar bien al enemigo y tratar de localizar el resto de la familia Pataki…"

_**-Después de que mencionó esto ultimo se señor Johansen, el clan continuo con su discusión un rato mas tratando de encontrar una solución practica u discreta para solucionar su problema, sin embargo aun seguía la certidumbre del temor hacia la supuesta familia Wheist, que, aunque en si ellos como tal no representaban problema alguno, les temían, ya que si llegaban a apoderarse de la gema y de la guardiana, grandes maleficios caerían no solo sobre ellos, ¡no!, el mal caería mas allá del tiempo y el espacio, podrían causar un daño tal, que podría afectar al todo de la existencia misma…-**_

_**-Mismo día, misma hora, de vuelta con los chicos…-**_

"¿Encontraron algo chicos?"

"No Pheebs, lo siento, solo los trastes del pasillo ¿y tu Arnold?"

"Yo tampoco encontré algo, solo note que la regadera del baño se uso hace un buen rato"

"Por lo visto la ultima persona en ocupar la casa se tomo su tiempo en desayunar y ducharse"

"Puede que así sea Pheebs…., pero no te aflijas, ya veras que pronto sabremos que paso aquí"

"Oye Phoebe, supongo que Helga tiene celular ¿no es así?"

"Es verdad, por que no lo pensé antes, pero uhmmm… rayos, hasta los teléfonos se llevaron, bueno chicos en marcha, tenemos que ir a mí casa por mi agenda y mi celular, hay que hacer un par de llamadas para resolver este misterio, y yo se quien nos puede ayudar…"

_**-Arnold y Gerald solo se miraron el uno al otro al notar la determinación de Phoebe, por lo visto ella estaba decidida a encontrar a su amiga, sin embargo, a pesar de su determinada actitud, era fácil percibir el hecho de que Phoebe estaba más que preocupada por todo este asunto…-**_

_**-2:45 P. M. zonas residenciales Marie…-**_

"Demonios, solo a mi se me ocurre dar vuelta en una esquina equivocada, pero también quien se cree que era torpe, ¿un policía?, vaya por lo visto no sabe quien soy, pero ni hablar, eso es obvio, yo jamás en mi vida había venido a este lugar tan lujoso, seguro que quien me envió esto debe ser muy rico o rica… bueno eso no importa, lo que me interesa ahora es encontrar respuestas y espero que sean claras… bien veamos de nuevo esa nota uhmmm… aquí dice, _preséntate a las 3:00 P. M. del día de hoy en el numero 42 de la manzana 11, sureste de Hillwood, zonas residenciales Marie entre la 1ra y 6ta avenida, puntual_; bien al menos no estoy tan perdida, voy sobre la 6ta y el numero… ohhh genial, creo que tendré que caminar mucho, rayos estas casas son enormes y a penas voy en el 35… bien Helga a corres se ha dicho…"

-_**Helga en si no emprendió la carrera, solo acelero un poco su paso pues a pesar de que no quería ir a ese lugar, quería llegar a tiempo pues de alguna forma u otra, presentía muy dentro de si, que en ese lugar encontraría muchas de las respuestas que buscaba, y mas aun tal vez, tal vez encontraría alguna pista sobre su padre, Bob…-**_

_**-Misma hora, mansión Wheist, una mujer observa sigilosamente…-**_

"Si…, mi querida niña, sigue así, apresura tu paso y llegaras a tiempo…."

"Ohhh… hermana querida, aun juegas con tu bola de cristal…."

"Por su puesto, por su puesto Stivie, aun lo hago, dime hay algo de mal en ello…"

"No, para nada Viky, solamente digo que ya es algo pasado de moda el seguir adivinando el futuro y espiando a la gente con calderos y bolas de cristal ¿no lo crees?"

"¿Que tienes en contra de lo clásico?"

"Nada solo comparo tu clásica bola de cristal, con el moderno y liviano PalmTop que te di en navidad y que por cierto nunca has usado…"

"Si lo se, pero nunca lo he usado por que no he tenido la necesidad, ¿crees tu que los conjuros se guardan en computadoras? Yo no lo creo…"

"Se que no se guardan así hermana, pero oye, la Palm tiene mejor recepción que tu bola de cristal"

"Mejor recepción, pamplinas, mi esfera es mejor"

"¿Quieres apostar? Tomemos el tiempo para ver quien contacta mas rápido al sujeto… ¿aceptas?"

"Seguir que si, seguro, bien empezare yo, _**imbocatum al'isferate, mostratem al'imbitatem Helga G. Pataki…**_"

Mira, mira ese efecto, y mira que resolución y no tarde mas de 1 minutos en localizarla, uhhh… por lo que veo creo que debe estar en un o dos casas de distancia… ahora veamos contigo… a ver si puedes superarme"

"Ohhh… por favor, solo mira y aprende de la tecnología. Computadora, muéstrame a Helga G. Pataki… Cinco…, Cuatro…, Tres…, Dos…, Uno…, mira, Helga G. Pataki… claro que no puedo mejorar la resolución por que la pantalla es muy pequeña, pero mira tarde 5 segundos en encontrarla"

"Si, es evidente que tu aparato funciona, ja, ya nadie aprecia lo clásico pero en fin seguiré con mi bola de cristal"

"Vamos hermana, solo mira, con esta cosa puedes utilizar un GPS, solo es cosa de que des la orden y te señala la ubicación exacta de todos, además también te da peso, talla, pasatiempos, todo…"

"Con que pasatiempos, peso y talla ehhh…, creo que tal vez le echaré un vistazo a nuestra amiga la tecnología, hermano, sin saberlo probablemente me has ahorrado algo de trabajo, si esto hace lo que dices que hace, me ahorraste el trabajo de hechizar a la niña para que soltara la sopa"

"Para que soltara la sopa, a que te refieres virginia"

"Vamos Stevens, a pesar de que, no sabemos nada de ella, por eso estaba pensando en darle el te de la confianza y la verdad para hacer que me dijera sus características, aptitudes y aficiones sin que se diera cuenta"

"Ya veo, por eso la querías hechizar verdad, pero… ¿Por qué Miriam no te contó sobre su carácter?"

"La verdad no lo se, no se por que razón nunca me contaba sobre su segunda hija, ¡Helga!; ella solo me hablaba de Olga, pero semanas antes de que muriera, Miriam me pidió por favor que me hiciera cargo legalmente de la niña…"

"Por eso forzaste a Bob a que te la cediera en adopción"

"Así es, según Miriam, Bob estaba a punto de quedar en la ruina, pero ese no era el problema, según lo que me dijo ella, fue que tubo una premonición sobre el futuro de su familia, de toda nuestra familia, y dijo que corrían peligro tanto sus hijas como su esposo y que según _**El Papiro Del Rey Memphis**_, la profecía estaba por cumplirse…"

"Eso lo se, pero dime, ¿Qué tiene que ver con Bob?"

"Tiene que ver y mucho, ya que según uno de los presagios del papiro del rey Memphis, la visión de Miriam se relaciona casi por completo con dicha profecía, salvo por un eslabón perdido en un par de líneas del papiro, no se sabe con exactitud que dice, por que ese pedazo fue arrancado, pero lo que si sabemos es, que en el presagio del papiro se indica que las hijas de Bob corren peligro estando junto a el. Por esa razón se decidió alejarlas de el, pero por desgracia Olga desapareció y esta usando algún tipo de conjuro muy poderoso para evitar ser encontrada, lo que me hace suponer que la gema esta con ella, ya que ¿de donde mas estaría sacando tanto poder como para lograr bloquearme?"

"Eso explica el por que del que no funcionen las búsquedas, ahora entiendo el por que quisiste traer a Helga…"

"Lo se, yo en verdad ignoraba la existencia de la chica hasta que me lo dijo su madre esas semanas antes de su muerte, pero me dijo también que no me precipitara ya que habían varias cuestiones que contemplar antes de hacer lo que me pidió..."

"¿Cuestiones? Y... ¿que fue lo que te pidió?

"Miriam, antes de irse me dijo que después de que muriera, no buscara a su familia a menos de que se pusieran mal las cosas"

"Déjame ver si entendí, dices que antes de que Miriam muriera te pidió el favor _**-comento Stevens- **_pero te dijo también que no hicieras nada sino hasta que las cosas se pusieran mal... verdad"

"Exacto, Miriam en su premonición soñó que Bob y sus hijas tendrían muchas dificultades, soñó también que si Bob perdía su fortuna las chicas correrían peligro, por lo tanto, tendría que ingeniármelas para separarlas de el, y a el desaparecerlo a toda costa"

"¿Como que desaparecerlo? No estarás insinuando que el esta..."

"¿Muerto? Ohhh no, por favor hermano, claro que el no esta muerto, solo lo mande muy lejos, lo mande a un lugar donde yo lo podría tener vigilado y controlado"

"¡El centro! Que ingeniosa eres hermanita, mantener a tus amigos lejos y a tus enemigos cerca"

"Eso es hermano, así, como yo controlo todo el movimiento del centro de Hillwood, me es fácil restringirle la salida de ahí, pero es mejor que no nada su hija, ya que si Helga se entera de la ubicación de su padre, esta correría peligro..."

"Entiendo, pero... hay algo que no concuerda"

"¿Como que?"

"Mira, vamos entendiendo que según el papiro de Memphis, las hijas de la actual guardiana corren peligro al lado de su padre, pero muy independientemente de eso, ¿que tiene que ver Bob en esto"?

"Con exactitud no lo se, o mas bien no se su papel, el papiro de Memphis asigna a cada portador, sus descendientes y familiares, papeles que han de jugar cuando llegado sea el momento, pero según lo que yo se, en el papiro de Memphis falta la parte que habla sobre Bob, en conclusión no se que problema haya con el, sin embargo te comente que Miriam me platico sobre su visión, pero no me dijo que vio, lo que si me dijo fue que en cuanto los problemas comenzaran, tendría que separarlas de el... y así fue, los problemas comenzaron el día de la boda de Olga, así que tuve que proceder como ya has visto que lo hice"

"Entiendo, pero... ¿cual fue el problema...? ¿Que fue lo que paso para que tomaras esa decisión?"

"¿Recuerdas a la extraña chica que salio corriendo y se subió a una camioneta justo cuando llegamos tarde a la fiesta de Olga?"

"Si, lo recuerdo ¿quien seria ella?"

"Pues era Helga, y según lo que mis investigadores me dijeron, fue que hubo un incidente muy poco peculiar con otro chico que se cruzo en el camino de Helga justo en el preciso instante en que se activo la protección espiritual de la gema y..."

"¿Y que mas?"

"Ohhh no... no puede ser..."

"¿Que? ¿Que sucede hermana?"

"¿Que no te has dado cuenta?"

"Darme cuenta... ¿de que?"

"De que..."

_**-Ding... dong... Tocan, Ding... dong..., Vuelven a tocar-**_

"Me preocupa tu expresión hermana _**-comento Stevens-**_, pero creo que mas tarde me lo contaras, ahora bajare a abrir por que esa debe ser tu nueva hija..."

_**-Mientras tanto en las afueras de la casa-**_

"_Que raro... a pesar de ser una zona muy rica, esta casa es muy pequeña, tiene un jardín muy amplio, pero el estilo es muy rustico, creo que es mas chica que mi casa, pero... en fin, quien viva aquí ha de adorar lo clásico y no lo elegante..._ -_**dijo Helga para si-**_"

_**Helga estaba parada frente a la entrada de la casa, había observado todo el lugar, bueno al menos lo que podía observar, a grandes rasgos se notaba que la casa era de estilo humilde, hogareño y muy sencillo, pero... ¿una casa de ese estilo en una zona rica? En verdad que si era algo realmente extraño, pero en general no le dio importancia, así que, miro su reloj y vio que exactamente eran ya las tres de la tarde. Toco la puerta una vez, y otra, y otra vez, pero nadie la atendió. Como nadie habría, por un momento temió que no hubiera nadie o que le estuvieran jugando una broma muy pesada, pero después de reflexionar prefirió no alterarse mas, y justo cuando estaba por tocar nuevamente el timbre, escucho dentro de la casa como un automóvil se estacionaba adentro y también como alguien bajaba del auto, Helga estaba tan intrigada por lo que se escuchaba adentro que, pego el oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor y a medida que aumentaba la cercanía de los pasos mas se le hacia difícil despegarse de la puerta hasta que por fin... sucedió lo que tenia que suceder... alguien abrió la puerta y Helga cayo al suelo sin remedio alguno...**_

"Que dem... ouch... _**-se quejo la rubia-**_"

"Veo que llegaste a tiempo"

"Ehhh... si yo ehhh... creo que si _**-dice Helga, muy sonrojada pero sin levantar aun la vista-**_"

"Y bien ¿por que no te levantas y me dejas ver quien eres...? sabes, espero a alguien y creo que eres tu, ven, dame tu mano te ayudo"

"Si... gracias, pero yo solo vengo de paso y pues..."

"¿Si...?"

"Ehhh... tome esto señor, me lo dejaron hoy en la mañana y yo creí que... aquí podría..."

"Encontrar... ¿ayuda o respuestas?"

"Un momento, esa voz es de... _**-levanta la mirada- **_¿Señor Stevens...?"

"EL mismo que viste y calza querida sobrina"

"Pero yo ehhh... es decir usted... ¿que hace aquí?"

"Es lo mismo que te pregunto yo, ¿que haces aquí?"

"Bueno yo esté... como se lo digo... yo ehhh..."

"Bueno por el momento eso no importa, pasa y me lo platicas aquí dentro"

_**Helga entro a la casa y ahí platico al señor Stevens toda su tragedia, por consiguiente Stevens no dijo nada pues, parte del plan consistía en el que debía fingir, o sea, debía hacerle creer a Helga que ignoraba ciertos detalles sobre su situación...**_

"Y eso es todo lo que se señor, anoche estaba con Bob, íbamos a ver una película y después... después no se nada mas, no recuerdo lo que sucedió, solo recuerdo haber visto la cara de Bob, de ahí en adelante no se que fue lo que paso solo se que desperté esta mañana y mi casa estaba totalmente vacía, Bob desaprecio y ahora no se lo que debo hacer..."

"Ohhh... Helga, no te preocupes querida, hallaremos a tu padre y veraz que todo se solucionara pero..., temo decirte que, probablemente tengas un ángel guardián"

"¿Un ángel guardián? ¿A que se refiere?"

"Me refiero a que alguien debe saber que somos parientes, puesto que yo no escribí la nota... lo siento Helga, no se como habrán dado con mi dirección"

_**Al escuchar esto ultimo, Helga entristeció su semblante, y esa obvio ya que, a pesar de que no lo quisiera aceptar, Helga al ver a su tío abrir la puerta, sintió una cálida luz de esperanza que la tranquilizaba de a todo... pero, pronto de derrumbo ese sentimiento al escuchar esas ultimas palabras, ya que muy a pesar de su orgullo y su situación, Helga no quería causar molestias a su "tío" y menos aun por que en realidad no sabia nada de el..."**_

"Entiendo señor, no quisiera causar molestias..."

_**Justo en el momento en que Helga dijo esto ultimo, una voz altiva y cavernosa se escucho por toda la sala de aquella casa, y haciendo un artilugio de ilusionista, apareció una extraña mujer en frente de Stevens y Helga...**_

"Ja, ja, ja..., _**-dice la mujer saliendo de dentro de una nube de humo morado- **_chiquilla mía, no eres molestia mía..."

"¿Hermana? _**-Pregunto Stevens-**_"

"Esa mera soy yo, la misma que viste y calza, ahora bien hermano, dime las noticias de hoy"

"Bueno pues... tenemos a una pequeña invitada, mira te presento a Helga Pataki, la hija menor de Miriam y Bob...

_**En un principio un tanto extrañada y con una gran sonrisa, la mujer miro a la chica de pies a cabeza, como si estuviese grabándose su figura para próximos reconocimientos, Helga la miro también pero de una manera un tanto incrédula de lo que veía, sin embargo, eso a finales de cuenta no importo demasiado y se procedió al saludo empezando con Helga...**_

"Que tal, mucho gusto... soy Helga G. Pataki, y no pregunte por la G."

"Aja... así que tu eres Helga... es un placer hija mía, es un verdadero placer, yo soy Virginia, Virginia Rose Wheist, a tu servicio, y... no preguntare por la "G" de acuerdo Geraldine..."

"Un momento... ¿dijo virginia? ¿Así que usted es la tía Viky? y... ¡como sabe mi nombre! ¿Acaso me ha estado espiando? _**-Dijo Helga un tanto tensa-**_"

"Tranquila Helga, tranquila... _**-agrego Stevens-**_, pero es cierto hermana, ¿ya conocías a la señorita?"

"Por su puesto que si, aunque no había tenido el gusto de verla en persona, pero en fin que se le puede hacer si sus padres nunca quisieron que ellas supieran que existíamos"

"Si, eso ya lo se, me lo comento el señor Stevens"

"Por favor Helga, aquí no estamos en la escuela, puedes llamarme tío"

"Veo que ustedes ya se habían conocido antes verdad _**-dijo Viky- **_en fin, por cierto pequeña, cuéntame, ¿como llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Y tus padres?"

"Ehhh... mi padres... este... bueno... yo... ehmmm..."

_**Helga al escuchar la pregunta, a mas de ponerse nerviosa o furiosa, simplemente agacho la mirada, no sabia que responder, así pues, la rubia no mostró otra actitud de ella, mas que una de sus mas sinceras actitudes, la tristeza... guardo un profundo silencio y enmudeció casi pro completo, a lo cual, al notarlo, de inmediato su tío, hablo en su auxilio...**_

"Ehhh... hermana, creo que tenemos un problema"

"¿Tienes un problema? Bien, resuélvelo... ¿que quieres que haga?"

"Nada hermana, pero... temo decirte que Miriam murió y ahora Bob... Bob..."

"Bob me abandono _**-hablo Helga de forma muy tajante- **_se fue con todo, vació la casa y se fue... si avisarme, por eso vine aquí, vine a buscar respuesta, alguien me dejo una nota junto a mi libreta y ahí... encontré esta dirección... pero... tampoco quiero ser una carga, si no pueden ayudarme, mejor será que me vaya, se cuidarme sola..."

"¿Y a donde irías si te vas? _**-Pregunto Viky-**_"

"Bueno yo... yo... no lo se, creo que iría a buscar a Phoebe"

"Bueno, eso esta bien, pero dime ¿cuanto tiempo crees que te aguantarían sus padres? No mucho estoy segura"

"Lo se, pero no se que hacer, ya no lo se..."

_**Viky se quedo mirando a Helga por un momento, mientras ella solamente se encogía un poco en el lugar donde estaba sentada y tapaba su rostro con las palmas de sus manos, fue ese el instante que marco la vida de Helga, tal vez para siempre...**_

"Ohhh... mi niña, que mas ayuda quieres que se te de, si ya tienes la suficiente"

_**Helga casi no lo podía creer, no podía creer por completo lo que acaba de escuchar, así pues, sorprendida levanto la mirada y miro a la mujer que le hablaba...**_

"Perdón... ¿a... que se refiere?"

"Hay niña, por lo visto ni siquiera has leído bien las cartas que traes contigo"

"¿Cuales cartas?, ¿se refiere a las del sobre?"

"Exacto pequeña Helga, exacto, Helga... tu padre..."

"Si... que sucede... ¿sabe donde esta? Dígamelo por favor _**-exclamo la joven rubia-**_"

"Helga... tu padre esta muerto"

"¿Muerto? Ahhh... con que ahí estaba, ya vera ese tonto de Bob, me las va pagar, me las va a..."

_**Helga se encaminaba ya hacia la puerta mientras expresaba su furia, hasta que por fin, reacciono a lo que Viky le acababa de decir...**_

"¿Muerto? Dijo... ¿muerto?"

"Si, eso dije..."

"No... no lo puedo creer..."

_**diciendo esto ultimo, Helga intempestivamente cayo desmayada al suelo, justo frente a los pies de su tío y su tía... en verdad la noticia de la perdida de su madre la había afectado pero logro superarlo, por desgracia justo cuando estaba por aceptarlo por completo, le han dado otra mala noticia... la muerte de su padre...**_

"Cielos hermano _**-comento Viky- **_esta niña por lo visto, es muy propensa a los desmayos ¿verdad?"

"Hermana, no la critiques, estos últimos días ha estado bajo mucha presión, creo que debemos ser pacientes con ella..."

"Si, puede que tengas razón, ahora ayúdame a levantarla... uhmmm, recuéstala en el sofá y tratemos de despertarla, no, mejor aun, déjala descansar"

"En serio crees que todo esto sea necesario, digo, ¿crees que sea necesaria toda esta actuación? Por que no le decimos la verdad ya de una vez y le decimos todo, así será mas fácil prevenirla y prepararla como protectora de la guardiana _**-dijo Stevens-**_"

"No lo creo, por el momento no es bueno que sepa su papel, al menos no antes de que compruebe algo"

"¿Comprobar algo? ¿Como que?"

"Tu solo mira... _**-exclamo Viky-**_"

_**Una vez que recostaron a Helga sobre el sofá, Viky se acerco a ella y con mucho cuidado busco dentro de su blusa aquel objeto que le daría su respuesta...**_

"¿Y bien? _**-Pregunto Stevens-**_"

"Me lo temía, ella es la guardiana de la gema"

"¿La guardiana? Eso es imposible, no puede ser ella, la guardiana es Olga... ¿o no?"

"Esto era lo que quería decirte antes de que ella llegara. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de mis investigadores?"

"Si claro, me decías que según hubo un incidente con otro chico y que además se había activado... la... protección espiritual de la gema..."

"Así es... mira, mírala bien, esta gema, es el edrazolapi-dezis, es el único y verdadero... Helga esta condenada, la profecía se esta volviendo realidad, ella ya no tiene salida; La chica esta condenada por su propio destino... la chica, esta en peligro..."

"Pero, ¿como puede ser posible? Ella es la segunda hija de Miriam, durante siglos ha sido así, siempre la primera, ¿porque se ha dado este cambio?"

"No lo se hermano, no lo se, ¡aunque hay algo muy extraño en todo esto!"

"Y... ¿como que puede ser eso que dices extraño?"

"Lo extraño es, que la cadena esta entera y sin ningún rasguño, y eso no puede ser posible ya que en el incidente con el otro chico, según mis fuentes, la cadena se rompió al momento que la jalo el otro chiquillo de la fiesta"

"Eso es muy extraño, muy extraño, ¿crees que Helga sepa lo que paso y que tal vez haya cambiado la cadena?"

"No lo creo, pero espero que ella nos lo pueda decir..."

_**Algo muy extraño esta sucediendo y como tal, parece o mas bien, es muy evidente que Helga esta muy involucrada en todo este asunto, la tía Viky acaba de contar a Helga una noticia terrible acerca de Bob, sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo anterior, algo no anda muy bien en todo esto y eso ya lo percibió Phoebe quien esta dispuesta a encontrar a su amiga a toda costa...**_

_**-casa de los Heyardahl, tres chicos llegan... sorprendiendo a los adultos presentes-**_

"Vamos chicos démonos prisa antes de que sea tarde para..."

_**Phoebe al entrar a su casa vio como un grupo de adultos la miraban muy atentos y sin decir una palabra...**_

"¿Phoebe por que te detienes? ¿Que sucede...? un momento ¿que hace mi abuelo aquí? ¿Y tus papas también Gerald? _**-Pregunto Arnold con extrañeza-**_"

"Cielos Phoebe no sabia que habían visitas en tu casa... _**-comento Gerald- **_"

"Pues créelo Gerald, yo tampoco lo sabia... ehmmm... buenas tardes, nosotros... solo... íbamos de paso, madre, padre, disculpen la interrupción... "

"Ohhh no pequeña, no te disculpes, solo vinimos a tomar un... ¡café! Mientras... discutíamos... un asunto de..."

_**Prontamente mientras el señor Johansen, el padre de Gerald, trataba de disimular las cosas, miraba nerviosamente a todos tratando de hallar alguna excusa lógica y coherente... cuando de pronto, lo interrumpió el abuelo Phill...**_

"De las ciruelas _**-comento Phill-**_"

"¿Las ciruelas? _**-pregunto con duda el señor Johansen- **_ahhh si, las ciruelas, pronto será el día internacional de la ciruela y tenemos... tenemos que organizar... tenemos que organizar pronto el festival anual del barrio..."

_**Comento esto ultimo el padre de Gerald, a lo cual todos los demás adultos incluyendo a los padres de Phoebe respondieron con un dudoso **_"sí... eso, eso es..." _**cosa que, de verdad no se creyeron los chicos, y mucho menos Phoebe...**_

"Ahhh... bueno _**-dijo Phoebe- **_yo creo que mejor los dejamos con su reunión..."

"Querida, no te preocupes _**-agrego la mama de Gerald-**_ todos nosotros ya nos vamos puesto que ya terminamos de organizar lo que faltaba ¿no es así...?"

_**La señora Johansen afirmo y a su vez los demás señores asintieron con un **_"Si, así es" _**o un **_"Es verdad" _**y demás respuestas similares; a lo pronto, aclarado el supuesto asunto con los chicos, todos los adultos del clan se despidieron de los Heyardahl y se fueron retirando uno a uno...**_

"Bueno señores, me dio gusto charlar con ustedes nos estaremos viendo en el festival..._** -dijo el señor Heyardahl-**_"

"Oye Gerald, nos vemos en casa mas tarde"

"Si papa, ahí estaré _**-contesto Gerald-**_"

"Lo mismo te digo hombre pequeño"

"Si abuelo, procurare llegar temprano... nos vemos en casa abuela _**-dijo ahora Arnold-**_"

"Bueno querido, creo que eso es todo por hoy _**-dijo la mama de Phoebe- **_Phoebe... hija... ¿quieren unas galletas?"

"Ahora no madre... gracias, estaremos un rato en mi habitación"

"Por su puesto cariño... si necesitan algo avísame"

_**Arnold y Gerald estaba muy sorprendidos por las reacciones de Phoebe, en verdad si que era muy raro ver con esa actitud. Los chicos, lo único que pudieron hacer a consecuencia de eso, fue simplemente seguir a Phoebe hasta su habitación y de ahí no salieron en muy buen rato...**_

"Querido... ¿crees que nuestra hija sepa algo...?"

"No lo se... en verdad no lo se, probablemente sospeche de que algo esta sucediendo en Hillwood, pero creo que lo mas conveniente es no decirle nada, démosle la oportunidad de que lo descubra por si sola, por que si se lo decimos todo podríamos ponerla en un grave riesgo y mas aun por que en si ella no tiene nada que ver los Wheist"

"Solo espero que todo esto se solucione pronto, pero... a decir verdad, yo opino que tal vez seria bueno darle un par de pistas"

"Un par no, solamente le daremos lo único que podemos darle, solo espero que sepa usarla con sabiduría..."

_**-Algunos minutos mas tarde...-**_

"Esto es inútil Pheebs, no va a contestar"

"Si, tienes razón Gerald, esta es la cuarta vez que le marco y no me contesta"

"Y no tienes otra forma de localizarla, a la mejor con su padre _**-comento Arnold-**_"

"No, ya lo intente, llame a las oficinas de Big Bob's Beepers y no me contesta nadie"

"Animo Phoebe, no te sientas mal, ya veras que pronto la localizaremos..._** -dijo Gerald-**_ al menos eso espero... a propósito, a que habrán venido aquí los adultos"

"Es verdad Gerald, si que esta muy raro, pero hay algo que aquí no cuadra muy bien"

"Si lo dices por lo de las ciruelas, es lógico, en Hillwood nunca ha existido una celebración así, eso es falso... _**-exclamo la oriental-**_"

"Si, eso lo se Phoebe, pero a lo que yo me refería es, ¿por que los adultos estaba tan nerviosos?"

"Tienes razón Arnold, cuando llegamos de improviso, todos se nos quedaron mirando muy sospechosamente y mas que a nadie a Phoebe, a ella la miraban mas que a nosotros..."

"Puede que tenas razón Gerald, notaste que tu papa estaba muy nervioso"

"Si Pheebs, si lo note y por lo visto, se veía que todos estaba hablando de algo muy serio"

"Que dilema chicos, que dilema, pero no se por que todo esto, presiento que tiene que ver con Helga. Tienes razón Arnold, algo no cuadra muy bien en todo esto y sea lo que sera, lo vamos a descubrir nosotros..."

_**Phoebe, Arnold y Gerald, comenzaban poco a poco a sospechar sobre la situación que estaba viviendo, sin embargo ninguno de los tres sabe que aquello es solo el principio de algo que probablemente este mas allá de sus posibilidades...**_

_**-2do sueño de Helga-**_

"Helga... Helga..."

"¿Mama? Mama ¿eres tu?"

"Helga... Helga"

"¿Mama donde estas?"

"Helga... ven Helga... ven conmigo... Helga..."

"Miriam ¿donde estas? Dejame verte por favor"

"Adiós... Adiós... Helga..."

"Mama... mama... no te vayas... Miriam... por favor"

"Helga... Helga..."

_**de pronto justo cuando Helga trataba de correr siguiendo la voz de madre, sintió perfectamente como una mano al conocida se poso sobre el hombro de la chica, Helga trato de ver quien era aquel o aquella quien la retenía pero misteriosamente, al voltear, no había absolutamente nadie. Al principio cuando se encontró así misma en aquel lugar desconocido, no noto nada en especial, solo el hecho de que por alguna extraña razón, ella se encontraba en un mágico jardín; habían bellas flores,rojas, azules, amarillas, violetas, naranjas, blancas, rosadas, y una infinidad de colores mas. Era un bello paisaje, todo a su alrededor era verde y con muchos arboles, era casi como si se hubiese encontrado con una especie de jardín secreto, solo que este en vez de murallas de concreto y manto verde, y floreado, tenia murallas de enormes, robustos y frondosos cedros; al parecer no había mucho lugar al cual ir pero, la calidez y tranquilidad espiritual que este jardín infundía sobre ella, la hacia de alguna forma u otra sentirse tranquila. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a escuchar la voz de Miriam, al escucharla, Helga sintió en su corazón un pequeño brote de alegría, pero pronto termino al escuchar como aquella voz poco a poco se desvanecía en el extraño jardín, ahí fue cuando sintió que la retenían, y al voltear no había nadie, y su mundo de ensueño había desaparecido dejándola por completo sola...**_

_**Por extraño que pareciese, Helga, a pesar de que no fueron muchos los minutos en aquel lugar donde ahora habita su soledad, había sentido que la eternidad se le venia encima, pero a su vez también se desesperaba al sentir de igual forma que el tiempo mismo no corría; cuando por fin Helga entre sus ideas y desesperaciones decidió tratar de moverse caminando hacia ningún lugar en especial, una femenina, pero dulce voz la hizo frenar en seco...**_

"Detente por favor"

"¿Que...?"

"Detente por favor"

"¿Quien dijo eso?"

"Yo..."

"¿Yo...? ¿y quien es yo?"

"Pues yo"

"Ahhh... ya se quien eres"

"¿De verdad? ¿y quien soy?"

"Eres mi conciencia ¿verdad?"

"Uhmmm... casi, esas muy cerca pero... no, no soy tu conciencia"

"Fiuf... menos mal, así no tendré que hacerle frente a los chocolates perdidos del otro día que eran de Phoebe... jeje... _**-exclamo Helga-**_"

"Así que hiciste eso... que vergüenza"

"Oye no es para tanto"

"Bueno esta bien, no le diré a nadie, pero... debo decirte mi querida Helga Geraldine Pataki, que estés alerta, cosas muy raras están sucediendo en tu mundo... lo he percibido desde hace ya algún tiempo"

"Aja... ¿en serio? ¿y por que he de creerle a una voz misteriosa ehhh...? que tal si esta conversación es producto de mi imaginación ehhh... que me dices al respecto"

"¿Que dices? ¡yo creo que que ya me habías visto! Por eso platicaba contigo... de verdad no tienes remedio Geraldine"

"Oye... no te permito queme llames así, detesto ese nombre, es mas por que no te muestras"

"Pero si estoy aquí, sobre tu hombro derecho"

_**cuando Helga miro sobre su hombro noto débilmente como había una pequeña duendecilla con alas sobre ella, esta no era mas grande que una canica, pero aun así, sobre ella una extraña luminosidad morada la hacia resaltar de entre todo...**_

"¡Oye! ¿desde a que hora estas ahí...? bueno eso no importa, ahora dime que eres, ¿un insecto o que?"

"Pues... casi, pero no, yo soy una Mhind, un hada diminuta y mi nombre es Lesley, puedo parecer un insecto pero no lo soy"

"Ohhh... genial estoy hablando con un insecto llamado Lesley"

"Geraldine, no seas así, me entristeces..."

_**Helga, al ver como la pequeña hada comenzaba a llorar, decidió mejor tratar de remediar el asunto poniendo a la pequeña hada sobre la palma de su mano...**_

"Esta bien... esta bien, lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, pero es que debes entenderme, no se que es este lugar, ni tampoco se como llegue aquí, solo recuerdo que alguien me decía algo sobre mi padre y lo demás ya no lo recuerdo"

"Esta bien, no te aflijas, pero si son respuestas lo que quieres, eso te daré. Tu llegaste a este lugar por que te desmayaste"

"¿Y por que me desmaye? Yo no soy de esas actitudes"

"Eso no es verdad Geraldine, de hecho eres muy propensa a los desmayos, no es tu naturaleza, eso es verdad, pero lo que si es vierto, es que ahora estas muy débil, has pasado por muchos cambios estos últimos días y eso te ha debilitado, pero pronto volverás a la normalidad _**-comento Lesley-**_"

"Bueno eso lo entiendo, entiendo lo del cansancio y la presión, pero ¿donde estas las respuestas que me ibas a dar?"

"Tranquila Geraldine, tranquila, a eso voy, mira, lo de tu padre no estoy muy segura que sucedió , así que no te puedo dar muchas explicaciones con respecto a ello, pero ojo, cosas muy raras están por suceder en tu mundo, cosas muy raras, no te puedo decir que son, pero lo que si puedo hacer es prevenirte, se sigilosa y desconfiá de todos, y ten fe en tus amigos por que ellos son la clave"

"¿Son la clave? ¿clave de que?"

"No te lo puedo decir, solo ten fe... ahora sera mejor que me vaya es hora de que despiertes y procura no desmayarte mas..."

"¿Y como hado eso?"

"Es fácil, solo duérmete"

"Solo dormir y como... voy... a..."

_**Helga no pudo mas, la pequeña Lesley la roció con un polvo rosado y de inmediato la hizo dormir, pero antes de que Helga desapareciera de aquel extraño mundo, Lesley chasqueo sus diminutos dedos e hizo que aparecer en el bolsillo de Helga un pequeño camafeo plateado, seguido de esto Helga comenzó a despertar frente a los hermanos Wheist, justamente tres horas mas tarde...**_

"Uahmmm... cielos, ¿en donde...? ¿donde estoy?"

"Estas en casa querida, en casa..._** -comento la tía Viky-**_"

"¿Y mi papa...? ¿y Bob? ¿Bob donde esta?"

"Por lo visto el golpe la afecto un poco -_**dijo Stevens-**_"

"Puede que así sea hermano..., Querida, bebe esto, te hará bien"

"Gracias señora... ¿que es?"

"Eso es te de Mandhora, una planta medicinal, bebela rápido y ten cuidado por que..."

"Auuuchhh... pica mucho _**-se quejo Helga-**_"

"Cierto, olvide decirte que picaba, pero bueno bebelo por que te hará sentir mejor, ahora dime, ¿recuerdas tu nombre?"

"Si, por su puesto que lo recuerdo y usted es..."

"Soy tu tía virginia Wheist y el es mi hermano Stevens... ¿nos recuerdas?"

"Ahhh... cierto, ya recordé, yo vine hoy por que recibí una nota y... rayos, no fue un sueño"

"Un sueño _**-pregunto Viky- **_¿que quieres decir?"

"Nada, nada, nada sin importancia, solo recuerdo que estaba en un especie de jardín lleno de flores y un insecto, había un insecto, una pequeña luciérnaga que me hablaba y decía cosas pero recuerdo que..."

"Ya veo, ya veo, en verdad estas chiflada chiquilla"

"Oiga un momento, la chiflada no soy yo"

"Bueno, buen, calma mujeres _**-agrego Stevens- **_hermana, sabes que no debes comportarte así y tu Helga, tranquila hija, no es para tanto"

"Bien como sea, ahora según mi reloj, tengo que salir un momento"

_**Al decir esto ultimo, Viky levanto su brazo, chasqueo lo dedos y de inmediato se esfumo en una pequeña explosión que la cubrió de una nube morada y desapareció...**_

"Vaya, en verdad si que es extraña _**-dijo Helga-**_"

"Extra no, ¿sabes guardar un secreto...? en realidad la que esta realmente chiflada es ella"

_**Y de pronto...**_

"Ya te escuche Stevens, ya te escuche"

_**Después de escuchar estas estruendosas palabras, Helga y Stevens comenzaron una sincera carcajada.**_

"Ja, ja, ja... a pesar de eso me agrada _**-exclamo muy animosa la pequeña rubia-**_"

"Ja, ja, ja, ya lo creo sobrina, ya lo creo, y cuando la conozcas mejor, veras lo buena, dulce y amable...

"¿Que puedo ser? _**-interrumpió Viky-**_ ya volví chicos, solo fui al jardín un momento, tenia que fumarme un cigarrillo, ahora bien, sera mejor darnos prisa Stevens, Helga tiene que arreglarse pronto antes de que lleguen las visitas"

"¿Visitas...?_** -preguntaron con intriga Helga y Stevens-**_"

"Si, visitas..., tus abogados, los míos, los de Stevens, el contador, el gerente de bienes raíces, y ahhh cierto tu nuevo asistente personal y el agente del registro civil"

"¿Asistente personal...? un momento ¿de que esta hablando?"

"Hay hija, veo que aun no te ha caído el veinte de tu situación, pero bueno, sígueme, iremos a la casa y ahí te explicare todo..."

"¿Casa? ¿que no estamos en su casa?"

"No, Helga _**-agrego Stevens- **_por su puesto que no, esta pequeña casa rustica es solo la fachada principal de las rejas de la entrada de la mansión Wheist"

"Así es chiquilla, ahora mismo estamos parados en la entrada de la propiedad, las puertas de la mansión están a un kilómetro de aquí"

"Ja, si como no, como si aquí en Hillwood hubieran propiedades de tal magnitud _**-comento Helga-**_"

"De hecho no linda, el limite de Hillwood esta en esta pequeña entrada, pero si tomamos al resto de la propiedad como una sola, como debe ser, seguiría siendo lo mismo, y así como dices tu, en Hillwood no hay propiedades así, sin embargo si hay una sola propiedad, y es esta"

"Genial viviré en la mansión mas grande de la ciudad _**-comento Helga muy animada-**_"

"Así es chiquilla, tendrás el honor y privilegio de habitarla, ya era tiempo de tener otro huésped, ahora bien hermano, ¿como regresaremos? ¿a mi estilo o al tuyo?"

"Vayamos a mi estilo hermana, para que la pequeña conozca el exterior de su nuevo hogar"

"Bueno chiquilla, toma tus cosas y subamos al auto, por que dentro de algunas horas te presentaremos ante la sociedad como la nueva y mas joven de los Wheist..."

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Ahora respondere los reviews...

**porot:** Bueno amiga disculpame tu a mi por que tardarme tanto responder a tu mensaje, recuerdo que prometi que en cuanto tu me escribieras actualizaria, pero por desgracia no pude sorry, pero ya estoy aqui, despues un par de meses, te traigo esta actualizacion, espero que te guste, a la historia todavia le falta mucho pero la primera temporada esta por terminarse... disfruta este capitulo.

**acosta perez jose ramiro: **Asi mi estimado amigo, la verdad esto cada vez se complica mas y mas, y aun todavia le falta mucho por complicarse jajaja, espero que disfrutes este capitulo, y muchas gracias por tus mensajes... este capitulo tendra tecanicamente mas misterios.

**98: **Efectivamente tienes razon en tus comentarios, fijate que yo siempre tomo en cuanta los comentarios de todos los que me escriben tanto a los reviews como a mi correo, y como te lo dije, para mayo tengo varias cosas planeas y desde ahorita te doy la fecha exacta... sera para el 21 de mayo, asi que todos estense a tentos...

Esta historia, yo la considera como mi obra maestra jajaja, claro que Hey Arnold nos es mio solamente la secuencia de la serie, idea original, personajes etc, etc..., pertenesen a craig bartlett y a nickelodeon...

**Por ultimo solo me queda darles las gracias a "sailor angel, Will, Chikage-SP, H.fanel.K, Cheesefair, ChicaAyDP, Bishojo-scm, a todos ustedes muchas gracias.**

* * *


	9. Extraño y Desconocido

Que tal, de antemano les ofrezco una cordial disculpa a todos ustedes quienes me han leido y seguido esta historia, Soy bkpets y los invito a leer el siguiente capitulo de esta gran historia mia: y de antemano le doy las gracias: **Jose Ramiro, *98, porot, cheesefair, Ratoncito82, bishojo-scm, Chikage-SP, ChikaAyDP, .K, Mr Orange y Sailor Angel;** Atodos ustedes muchisimas gracias, este fic es para ustedes. y tambien para **Asrazel**, amigo espero te guste este capitulo...

* * *

SOMEDAY CAPITULO IX: extraño y desconocido

**O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O**

_**Casa de Phoebe, 6:45 P.M.**_

"Bueno chicos, ¿y ahora que es lo que vamos a hacer? Ya llevamos mas de tres horas pensando en… nada _**–dijo Gerald- **_a mi no se me ocurre ninguna idea, y hasta donde yo lo veo ya hemos agotado todas nuestras posibilidades de hallar una solución, yo francamente me rindo… a menos claro que alguien tenga una mejor idea"

_**De pronto… toc, toc, toc.**_

"Hija ¿podemos entrar? –Pregunto Reba la madre de Phoebe-"

"Si madre, adelante"

"Hola hija, ¡chicos! Me preguntaba si se encontraban bien"

"Por su puesto madre, estamos bien ¿sucede algo? _**–Pregunto Phoebe-**_"

"No hija, no sucede nada, es… solo curiosidad, puesto que desde que llegaron no han hecho ruido ¿algo les preocupa?"

"No mama _**–dijo Phoebe- **_no sucede nada… bueno si, lo que pasa mama es que estamos algo preocupados por algo…, es Helga mama, ¡Helga ha desaparecido! Ya hemos hecho todo lo posible por localizarla y no lo hemos logrado"

"Cielos, me temía que esto fuera a suceder hija, ¡chicos acompáñenme! lo que sigue les interesa, bueno, nos interesa a todos; Phoebe lleva a tus amigos hasta el sótano, ahí los espera tu padre, yo bajare en unos momentos"

_**Cada vez la situación va poniéndose peor de intrigante, y mas aun con el resiente descubrimiento de la desaparición de Helga tal y cual lo mencionaron tanto los adultos como Gerald, Arnold y Phoebe. Algo muy extraño como todo lo antes ocurrido hasta llegar a este momento esta sucediendo, en principio de cuentas tenemos a Helga, su familia, su padre y ahora a sus supuestos tíos; por otro lado tenemos el gran misterio de los adultos, ¡el clan de los adultos! Pero en especial ahora, los padres de Phoebe, mas tarde Arnold y Gerald preguntarían a sus padres lo que sucede, pero ahora, ahora interesa más el saber que se proponen los señores Heyerdahl…**_

"Chicos pisen con cuidado, uno de los escalones están flojos _**–dijo Phoebe-**_"

_**Pero de pronto ante la advertencia inútil de Phoebe, Arnold piso la agujeta suelta de Gerald y provoco que todos cayeran sin remedio alguno…**_

"Hey… chicos, cui…da…do…"

_**Y cayeron todos al suelo**_

"_**Gracias Arnold –comento Gerald un poco adolorido-"**_

"Lo siento Gerald, pero es que estaba un poco oscuro y no me fije"

"Eso no importa chicos ¿se encuentran bien?"

"SI estoy bien, pero creo que estas sentada sobre mi espalda Pheebs"

"Upsss, lo siento Gerald"

"Veo que han llegado muchachos, ese escalón flujo siempre ha causado estragos_** –dijo la vos tenue del padre de Phoebe-**_"

"Ehhh… padre, ¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí?"

"Oh mi tesoro, la pregunta es ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?"

_**El señor Hayerdahl dio la vuelta a las preguntas poniendo a los chicos en un verdadero dilema, era cierto eso, en verdad no sabían que es lo que hacían ahí sin embargo justo en el momento en que Phoebe estaba por dar una respuesta, su madre descendió al sótano con una charola, una tetera y algunas tazas de té…**_

"Yo los mande hasta aquí querido, les dije que bajaran"

"Oh lo siento, permítanme reparar mi indebido comentario invitándolos a tomar té con nosotros"

_**Phoebe estaba muy consternada, era sabido que por costumbre de su padre, en la casa Hayerdahl se invitaba a tomar el té a las visitas sea quien fuese que fuera el que estuviera presente, pero esta costumbre se hacía en la estancia y no en el sótano de la casa…**_

"Phoebe hija mía, podrías encender las luces _**–dijo la señora-**_"

_**En el sótano, cuando encontraron a su padre, divisaron un poco que en el centro había una pequeña lámpara que apenas iluminaba un cuadro al centro donde se veían unos cuantos sillones y una mesa de centro pero, cuando Phoebe se levanto y encendió las luces, desconoció el lugar donde se encontró…**_

"No puede ser, padre, madre, ¿en serio este es el sótano de nuestra casa?"

"Así es tesoro, este es el sótano de nuestra casa"

"Pero… pero si aquí no hay nada ¿y las cajas, los muebles, las tuberías? Todo está vacío ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? Solo se ven los sillones y esa puerta… ¿puerta? Nunca antes la había visto…"

"Bueno hija, a lo mejor no habrás prestado mucha atención, pero todo esto siempre ha estado vacio"

"Qué raro"

"Tesoro_** –llamo el señor Hayerdahl-**_ ahora eso no importa _**–y le envió una mirada a su esposa-**_ lo que importa es esto"

_**El señor Hayerdahl al decir esta última palabra, coloco sobre la mesa del centro, una enorme, pesado y antiguo libro color negro, todo cubierto de polvo y casi por completo destruido, sin duda alguna, ese libro era muy importante puesto que antes de sacarlo, la madre de Phoebe se cercioró de haber cerrado con llave todo, tanto puertas como ventanas…**_

"Bien chicos ¿qué opinan de esto? _**–Pregunto la señora-**_"

"Bueno señora _**–respondió Gerald- **_yo Ehhh… ¿creo que es un libro?"

"Por supuesto que es un libro joven Gerald"

"Si además es uno muy viejo, pero… ¿y esto que tiene que ver con todo padre?"

"A lo mejor Phoebe, este libro podría tener una pista o algo así"

"Así es pequeño Arnold, tú mismo has dado con la clave. Este libro muchachos, es ¡LA PISTA!_**–Exclamó el padre de Phoebe-**_Un antiguo libro ancestral lleno de grandes conocimientos y respuestas a los más grandes, ocultos, oscuros, temidos y verdaderos misterios de nuestro mundo"

"Además de ser un libro antiguo _**-dijo la señora-**_ también es un libro que contiene poderes, hechizos y embrujos, algunos muy buenos y otros, poderosamente malignos, por eso es que estamos escondidos aquí Phoebe, no podemos correr ningún riesgo de perder este objeto, debido a su valioso contenido es muy codiciado por las fuerzas del mal e inclusive las mismas fuerzas del bien, de hecho chicos, ahora mismo estamos rodeados de dichas fuerzas en este momento"

"P… pe… pero… esto no puede ser posible, es decir no existen tales fuerzas ¿o sí?"

"Por supuesto que si joven Arnold, por supuesto que existen, puede que no se vean ni escuchen pero eso no significa que no estén ahí. Además, son de lo más real que pueda haber pero, no todos tienen la facultad y habilidad de verlos o distinguirlos debido a que no todos creen ya en la magia, esa época se acabo hace mucho tiempo… dime _**–pregunto el señor- **_¿tú crees en la magia?"

"Bueno… yo no… bueno si, es decir, no lo sé… Ehhh creo que un poco, tal vez en los trucos que hacen en los espectáculos, hace mucho tiempo también intente hacer un show, pero solo eso"

"Uhmmm…. Creo que eso es más que suficiente ¿y tu Gerald?"

"¿Yo? Yo sí creo, pero no sé si todo sea cierto"

"¿Y tu hija?"

_**Ante esta crucial pregunta, por un momento Phoebe dudo para una respuesta. Debido a su personalidad, era bien sabido que Phoebe no creía en muchas cosas de este tipo y más aun por su carácter y actitud basado en una opinión lógica y racional, sin embargo muy en el fondo Phoebe creía, tal vez no era la misma creencia que la de sus amigos, pero a finales de cuenta era una forma de creer; así, después de su corto y pausado silencio afirmo su respuesta-**_

"Madre, padre… chicos, si, si creo en la magia"

"Muy bien tesoro, creo que ustedes tres están listos"

"¿Listos? Listos para que señor Hayerdahl _**–pregunto Arnold-**_"

"Listos para recibir su misión… tomen asiento chicos y observen"

_**El padre Phoebe, Kyo Hayerdahl, se puso de pie junto a su esposa Reba y la tomo de las manos, luego de esto ambos alzaron las manos apuntando al centro y comenzaron a invocar cierto conjuro que serviría de apoyo para lo que pronto vendría…-**_

"_Imvocatum al'itratem, mostrate al'spiratum del tempos e protagem los invitarus vigiláis dil guartian…"_

_**Al mencionar estas últimas palabras, los padres de Phoebe se soltaron de las manos para ir cada uno a distintos extremos del sótano dejando a los chicos frente al gran libro y la puerta extra que Phoebe había mencionado, pero algo estaba ocurriendo, sucede que extrañamente cuando terminaron de pronunciar estas palabras una fuerte ventisca comenzó a formarse dentro del lugar, los muros y techo desaparecieron por completo para dejar ver primero a la mismísima Bóveda celeste, después todo comenzó a temblar y a medida que se incrementaba el movimiento, el suelo se destruía a pedazos dejando por cada hueco un oscuro y sin fin vacio. Los chicos al ver tales fenómenos comenzaron a abrasarse entre si y gritaban por las fuertes descargas de energía que se manifestaban…**_

"_Antiguos espiritas guardián"_

"Ahhh…. Chicos ¿Qué sucede? _**­–grito Phoebe-**_"

"No lo sé _**–Respondió Arnold-**_ Phoebe… ¿Qué pasa aquí?"

"Pheebs, ¿Qué está sucediendo? has que paren, dile a tus padres que paren… ­_**-dijo un Gerald muy aterrado-**_"

"_Espíritus del viento..., vengan aquí"_

_**Y otra fuerte ráfaga de viento azoto el lugar-**_

"Phoebe dile a tus padres que se tengan, están destruyendo el lugar"

"No puedo Arnold, no me escuchan"

_**­De repente, justo cuando parecían tranquilizarse los chicos, Gerald comenzó a resbalar-**_

"Gerald no te sueltes"

"No lo hago Arnold, pero… pero algo me está jalando…"

"Sujet… ta… te… Gerald… padre, madre, auxilio… _**-grito Phoebe muy asustada-**_"

"_Antiguos espíritus del fuego y el relámpago"_

"Arnold es inútil… Gerald no te sueltes"

"Phoebe… no… no puedo más… me lleva… me lle… va… _**-y el moreno cayo jalado por alguna extraña fuerza- **_¡¡¡Arnold…!!!"

_**Y el primero en caer fue Gerald quien fue absorbido de inmediato por la oscuridad del abismo…-**_

"_Espíritus del bosque…"_

"_Espíritus de las montañas"_

"_De los ríos, lagos y mares"_

"_Antiguos espíritus del cosmos y del tiempo, concedan nuestra petición y permítannos la entrada a nuestro mundo, es hora y el tiempo de luchar por ustedes, por ellos y por nosotros, la hora… ha llegado"_

_**Dicho esto último, un enorme remolino de fuego se origino alrededor del libro y cada vez este se hacía más y más grande hasta que por fin cubrió por completo el lugar. Curiosamente el fuego, de un color azul, no quemaba ni destruía nada, solo cubría al lugar; a lo pronto comenzó a sentirse de nuevo aquellos extraño temblores que acabaron por destruir los restos del piso y paredes que quedaban del supuesto sótano, Phoebe y Arnold seguían sentados en el sillón pero al destruirse por completo el suelo, este cayo al vacio tan solo para ser tragado por el ojo del remolino de fuego, de inmediato al comenzar a caer por el abismo los señores Hayerdahl cayeron al mismo ritmo que los chicos pero ellos mantenían su posición como si estuviesen parados sobre alguna especie de roca, Phoebe trataba de gritarle a sus padres, pero no le era posible el articular alguna palabra, solamente se limitaba a mostrar un poco de desesperación. Al ir cayendo Arnold y Phoebe podían notar a su alrededor al tiempo y al mismo espacio juntos, cambiando gradualmente como si no hubiese un orden especifico, a lo pronto en un punto de su caída se encontraron con Gerald quien al verlos simplemente se abrazo de ellos. Tampoco podía articular palabras y solo escuchaban las voces de los padres de Phoebe y pensaban que así seguirían pero de pronto, hubo un extraño silencio e hizo que los tres miraran a los señores notando a su vez como estos al estirar de nuevo los brazos, esta vez hacia los costados, los dos se cubrieron de un extraño brillo blanco, de inmediato un aura purpura comenzó a emerger de ellos y por ultimo desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, los chicos no sabían que hacer, de pronto notaron como al frente de ellos el gran libro se abrió, después la puerta que aun los seguía también se abrió pero al hacerlo el libro cerro sus páginas y de la puerta emano una hermosa luz dorada que de inmediato absorbió todo a su alrededor…**_

"Ehhh… chicos _**–dijo Phoebe-**_ m…m… miren, miren eso"

"Phoebe hablaste"

"Oye Arnold tu también, un momento esperen ¿Qué pasa? Miren esa luz"

"Esa luz… nos está… nos está…"

"AHHH…"

_**Los chicos finalmente dieron un impresionante grito y fueron absorbidos por la gran luz dorada que emanaba de la puerta que a su vez al haber jalado todo y haberse cerrado, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno-**_

_**7:30 P.M. mansión Wheist, de regreso con Helga.**_

"Bueno chiquilla hemos llegado, ¿qué te ha parecido el viaje?"

"Ehmmm…. Un poco desolado, pero me agrada, se ven tranquilos los jardines"

"Y… ¿Qué me dices del auto eh pequeña? _**–Pregunto Stevens-**_"

"Algo pasado de moda pero…"

"Si…"

"Pero me agrada, esa curva y esa velocidad, fue genial"

"Si… si, a mi hermano siempre le han gustado estas cosas _**–agrego Vicky-**_ no me extrañaría que un día chocaras hermano"

"Ohhh… por favor hermanita, sabes que solo conduzco así dentro de pistas autorizadas"

"si, por eso a veces me arrepiento de haberte sacado la licencia de tu pista, pero bueno al menos llegamos rápido, ahora sí, a lo que vamos Helga haznos el honor de abrirnos la puerta"

"¿Qué…? ¿Yo? Y como diablos voy a hacer eso _**–pregunto Helga un tanto molesta-**_ si yo no tengo las llaves de este lugar…"

"¿Cómo de que no la tienes? Deberías de tenerla puesto que vas a vivir aquí"

"Yo no tengo nada"

"Que si…"

"Que no…"

"Que si…"

"Que no…"

"Que si…"

"Chicas, chicas tranquilas _**-interrumpió Stevens-**_ no discutan por tonterías por favor, ¿Helga a caso no tienes las llaves?"

"Por supuesto que no, a menos que… ¡un momento! Acaso son estas, las que encontré en mi mochila esta mañana"

"Hay por dios _**–exclamo Vicky- **_la juventud de estos días cada vez es más inútil"

"Oiga…"

"Vicky… no seas así"

"Es la verdad Stevie, es la verdad, Helga, chiquilla, te dije que si las tenias porque yo misma las puse en tu mochila y jamás, jamás me equivoco en algo…"

"Un momento, entonces usted puso esto, entonces usted debe saber algo de…"

"Ah, ah…, no más preguntas chiquilla, no más preguntas por ahora, al menos no hasta que te hallamos instalado en casa correctamente, ahora si nos haces favor de abrir la puerta…"

_**-Helga entre molesta e intrigada termino por abrir la puerta totalmente con su típico gesto de indiferencia. Cuando la chica giro la cerradura y abrió las puertas, algo extraño sucedió justo al momento de que puso un pie dentro de la mansión…-**_

"_Alto... identifíquese… __**-se escucho una gruesa voz-**__"_

"Qué diablos es esto _**–pregunto Helga-**_"

"Tranquila chiquilla es solo uno de los juguetes de mi hermano"

"Si pequeña, es mi mas reciente y novedoso sistema de seguridad…"

"Mira _**–dijo Vicky-**_ lo único que tienes que hacer es poner la palma de tu mano en aquel panel derecho, mirar a la cámara del frente y decir tu nombre mientras sostienes tu oreja con tu mano izquierda"

"¿Es una broma verdad?"

"A mí ni me mires chiquilla, díselo a él, es invento suyo"

"Hay… esta bien…"

_**-Lo increíble de este asunto fue que Helga accedió a las indicaciones que le daban, en verdad si que era un muy extraño y poco usual sistema de seguridad, pero ni hablar, Helga a pesar de todas sus conjeturas sabía que si realmente era cierto aquello que le decían, tenía que hacerlo para entrar sino, todos permanecerían afuera un largo rato…-**_

"Date prisa chiquilla ya pronto será de noche y me estoy congelando"

"Cierto Helga _**–dijo Stevens- **_solo hazlo, no tardara mucho te lo aseguro, además te aseguro también que no tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo…"

"¿Qué, acaso cambiaste el modo de acceso? _**–pregunto la tía con un aire burlón- **_porque si es así, deberías darle gracias al horario de verano… apresúrate niña…"

"Ya voy, ya voy… genial… _**susurro para sí-**_ entonces pongo mi mano en el panel derecho, luego miro hacia la cámara de enfrente, tomo mi oreja con mi mano izquierda y digo mi nombre completo ¿verdad?"

"Así es Helga"

_-__**Helga miro resignada a su tío el cual le correspondió con una sonrisa, Helga sonrió también y luego procedió con la instrucción. Puso su mano derecha en el panel derecho, miro hacia la cámara, tomo su oreja con su mano izquierda y dijo:**_ _"mi nombre es Helga Pataki", __**de inmediato la cámara se oculto y frente de si, apareció una pantalla y dos detectores laterales, en la pantalla Helga miro un mensaje que decía: **__"Por favor no quite su mano del panel derecho y por favor ponga su mano izquierda en el panel izquierdo", __**cuando lo hizo, una tenue luz verde la escaneo de pies a cabeza y mostro en pantalla muchos datos sobre ella, talla peso, tez, color de ojos y cabello, y su edad…**__"nuevo registro finalizado", __**se mostro en la pantalla… **__"para finalizar diga su nombre completo en voz alta", __**dijo la misma voz gruesa-**_

"¡HELGA G. PATAKI!"

"_Error, error, diga su nombre completo por favor…"_

"¡HELGA G. PATAKI!"

"_Error, error, diga su nombre completo por favor…"_

_**-Helga comenzaba a molestarse cuando miro a su tío y le pregunto la mirada algo que no artículo, su tío de inmediato comprendió y simplemente le dijo: **__"Helga, la G de tu segundo nombre no se puede registrar como nombre tienes que decir la palabra completa…", __**Helga prácticamente miro con desagrado a su tío debido a la razón de la respuesta, pero ni hablar el tío Stevens tenia razón en decir que la G como tal no era nombre, por lo que a Helga no le quedo de otra más que aceptar…-**_

"De acuerdo _**–dijo Helga- **_mi nombre es Helga _**–y miro a su tío, luego desvió la mirada de nuevo a la pantalla- **_mi nombre es HELGA GERALDINE PATAKI…"

_**-De inmediato al completar la frase, la pantalla cambio de un tono rojizo a un tono azul al mismo tiempo es que se escucho:- **_

"_Bienvenida Helga Geraldine Pataki, mi nombre es Max V4.1, pero puedes llamarme Max, desde ahora en adelante seré tu guía permanente, ahora para completar tu registro necesito la autorización de los señores Wheist para otorgarte tu pase de visitante…"_

"Ehmmm… tío, ¿Qué diablos es todo esto?"

"Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo _**–dijo Stevens-**_ ahora hermanita, demos la autorización, por cierto anoche cambie el acceso ya no tendrás que acceder con la clave escrita, ahora solo coloca tu pulgar derecho en la placa verde y listo, yo hare lo mismo"

"Está bien hermano, deberas que tu si estás loco, realmente loco, no sé por qué haces todo esto simplemente lo hubieras dejado con el registro y ya…"

"Lo sé Virginia, lo sé, pero en alguien tenía que probar el sistema"

"Ahhh… ¿entonces soy el conejillo de indias verdad? _**–Pregunto una Helga muy enojada-**_"

"Digamos que sí, pero ahora linda guarda silencio"

"Está bien guardare silencio pero dense prisa, ya me estoy cansando de esto"

"Ahora sí, coloco mi pulgar _**–dijo Stevens- **_y dijo, mi nombre es STEVENS WHEIST, ahora tu hermana"

"Bien… coloco mi pulgar y digo, mi nombre es VIRGINIA WHEIST"

_**-Al momento que ambos dijeron su nombre Max, comenzó a hablar indicando el procedimiento habitual-**_

"_Muy buenas noches señores Wheist, mi sistema ha detectado a un nuevo huésped, cuyo nombre es Helga Geraldine Pataki, ¿desean permitir el ingreso o denegar?"_

"Max _**­-hablo Stevens-**_ soy Stevens Wheist, hay un cambio de planes, guarda el nombre de registro y los datos de Helga Geraldine Pataki como primeros datos originales, pero haz ahora un registro nuevo con la invitada, desde ahora en adelante su nuevo nombre oficial será, GERALDINE WHEIST, y carga en su tarjeta su datos de acceso y salida a los dominios Wheist con las categorías a, b y c junto con sus datos principales"

"_Entendido señor Wheist, estoy procesando la orden"_

"Oye no creí que le fueras a dar tanto domino a la chiquilla desde el principio _**–susurro Virginia a su hermano-**_"

"_Actualización de registro concluida, bienvenida a su nuevo hogar señorita Geraldine Wheist"_

_**-cuando Max dijo esto último se despidió de los Wheist y de Helga ahora llamada Geraldine, pero algo extraño sucedió, cuando los detectores, los paneles y la pantalla se ocultaron Helga volteo a ver a sus tíos con una mirada un tanto furiosa…-**_

"Ehhh… Stevie, creo que la chiquilla está molesta"

"¿Helga te sientes bien…?"

"No, no me vuelvan a llamar Geraldine, odio ese nombre"

"Ohhh vamos Helga, no es para tanto _**–dijo Stevens-**_ además no es un feo nombre, si quieres le digo a Max que te reconozca como Helga, pero eso sí, tu registro como Geraldine Wheist ya no podrá ser cambiado…"

"De acuerdo, pero no vuelvan a llamarme Geraldine"

"Es una promesa _**–dijo Stevens y sonrió**_"

"Bueno, bueno, basta charla, Geraldine, Stevie, dense prisa que todavía hay mucho que hacer y los invitados debes estar por llegar o tal vez ya llegaron, en fin dense prisa"

"Grrr… que no me llame así _**–gruño la rubia-**_"

"Descuida Helga, ya se le pasara y si no, vete acostumbrando por que ella no te dejara, por mi no hay problema, pero a Vicky, a ella le gusta molestar a las visitas"

"Si, ya me di cuenta…"

_**-Todos entraron a la mansión, pero justo cuando Vicky entro, una visión le llego a su mente…-**_

**MEDITATEM INSOLITUD 01 ALL FUTURE: DOS SEMANAS ADELANTE, LA VISION DE VICKY.**

"¿Que hare? ¿Qué hare…? debo salir de aquí, debo salir de aquí, deb…"

_**-Bob pensaba profundamente en su siguiente jugada hasta que de pronto un pequeño niño llamo su atención diciéndole que por favor le diera una salchicha- **_

"Señor, señor, me da una salchicha, sin mostaza y mucho picante"

_**-Bob salió de su trance, pues regreso por fin a su realidad-**_

"Oh… claro pequeño, claro, el tío Bob te atiende ya"

_**-Curiosamente Bob, desde hacia ya casi dos semanas y media trabajaba modestamente como vendedor de alimentos en un carrito de hotdogs, era claro, vendía hotdogs-**_

"Grrr…, rayos después de tenerlo todo, todo el control de muchas cosas en mis manos, aun después de ser el gran líder de un gran emporio de localizadores y tenerlo todo, ahora, ahora, no tengo nada, ¿qué hare?, ¿Qué hare?, Ohhh cielos, mis hijas ¿Dónde están?, y Olga, y… y Helga, ¿Qué será de mi pequeña? ¿Qué será de ella? Sé que es fuerte pero… pero… Ohhh maldición después de tenerlo todo, tengo que volver a empezar, debo reconstruir todo pieza a pieza tal y como ya lo hice laguna vez, si tan solo, si tan si quiera, si…"

"Ehmmm… me da una salchicha por favor"

"Eh… ¿quién? Ohhh si claro disculpe, el tío Bob le atenderá en un instante _**–Bob no se había dado cuenta de quien le hablaba- **_¿y cómo quiere su salchicha?"

"Por cierto, la salchicha la quiero al tiempo, sin picante, sin mostaza, con cátsup y una pizca de humillación de Bob Pataki"

"¿Perdón, que ha dicho?"

"Dije que con una pizca humillación de Bob Pataki _**–repitió Virginia Wheist despectivamente-**_"

"Un momento, eso solo lo dice… Ahhh eres tú, a qué diablos has venido, ya te pague la mensualidad la semana pasada, mensualidad que ni siquiera ha pasado, ¿Qué quieres?"

"Si lo sé, lo sé, solo vine a visitar a uno de mis mejores esclavos, digo empleados"

"Si, si, lo que digas, anda ya dime qué quieres"

"En realidad no venía a nada, solo quería caminar un rato por aquí cerca y miren nada más, me encontré a mi querido y mi viejo tío Bob, que suerte no lo crees"

"Como digas, toma tu salchicha y déjame en paz, tengo salchichas que vender"

"Si claro, ve a vender y de paso piensa en mejorar tu estrategia"

"¿Estrategia? ¿Cuál estrategia?"

"Por favor Bob, se que hasta ahora llevas exactamente cuatro intentos de escapatoria y en todas mis agentes logran atraparte"

"Eso es algo que no les incumbe, tengo que ver a mi hija... Por favor _**–dijo Bob con algo de preocupación- **_tengo que saber que está bien"

"No creo que eso este bien, ella se encuentra totalmente feliz y lo tiene todo, hasta tu emporio"

"¿Qué?"

"Ya me oíste Bob, lo tiene todo, tu emporio fue como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado ¿Qué opinas, hice bien?"

"Al menos mi emporio ahora está en manos de una Pataki"

"No Bob, ya no, Helga, es decir Geraldine ya no es una Pataki, ahora es una Wheist, recuerda que ahora es mi hija legal"

"Eres una canalla, pero te lo repito no te saldrás con la tuya, no lo harás"

"Oh, no Bob, yo ya lo hice, ja, ja, ja…, ahora me voy gracias por la salchicha"

"¿Gracias? Oye son $2.50"

"Uhmmm… te lo descontare de tu cuota y estaremos a mano, no creo que tengas cambio de mil dólares ¿o sí? A si, por cierto Bob, tu cuota ya no es de 47 dólares, ahora subirá a 52 dólares"

"¡Qué! cinco dólares mas eso es injusto, a penas con lo que gano puedo pagar mi renta y ahora me subes el impuesto eso no es justo, los demás solo pagan cinco dólares…"

"Tú lo has dicho Bob, tu lo has dicho, los demás pero tú eres tú, y tu cuota es esa ahora, además recuerda que hicimos un trato y hasta ahora has cumplido bien, pero tus intentos de salir de tu zona terminan en castigo, recuerda que hay gastos, pero tu crimen no tiene precio, antes di que te estoy dejando trabajar en mis dominios, si por mi fuera ya estarías muerto, pero de hambre; no me provoques Bob,, no lo vuelvas a hacer o la siguiente ocasión, no seré tan indulgente como ahora, ahora sigue trabajando"

_**-Virgina Wheist hizo su aparición pero solo fue para recrudecer la condena de Bob quien al notar que la mujer se había ido, agacho la mirada, pensó en su familia y cuando de nuevo alzo la mirada, grito: **__"el tío Bob llego, compren sus salchichas, no solo una sino muchas, compren sus salchichas…", __**y continuo con su recorrido-**_

**FIN DEL MEDITATEM INSOLITUD 01 ALL FUTURE.**

_**Dos semanas atrás, de regreso a la mansión Wheist**_

"Bueno, al menos ya sé que es lo que hare contigo Bob_** –dijo Vicky pensando para sí misma-**_"

"Bien Helga creo que por el momento eso es todo, pero dime ¿Qué te pareció mi sistema? Se sincera."

"¿En serio tengo que responder o solo fue un comentario? _**–Dijo la rubia-**_"

"Bueno Helga un comentario no es, pero si me agradaría saber tu opinión _**–dijo Stevens-**_"

"La verdad es interesante como controlan todo esto y esas cosas, pero lo detesto"

"¿Lo detestas? Ohhh que lastima"

"No me malinterpretes, pero creo que es tonto, sabes tú sistema es demasiado ostentoso, tal vez estaría mejor si fuera más simple, pero en mi opinión mantengo mi palabra, LO DETESTO"

"Y tú qué dices hermana?"

"A mí ni me mires, y solo interpreta mi silencio… anda chiquilla tu tarjeta está detrás de la otra puerta"

"¿Mi tarjeta?"

"Si Helga, tu tarjeta _**–comento Stevens- **_es decir, tu identificación, el sistema que la imprime está del otro lado de la puerta que esta al fondo, mas tarde aclararemos bien tus dudas, ahora démonos prisa"

_**-Al decir esto último, el tío Stevens simplemente le tendió la mano a la chica y esta a su vez correspondió de igual manera; comenzaron la caminata un tanto larga debido a lo enorme que es el pasillo en medio del salón por el cual entraron, y en verdad era algo curioso, puesto que a pesar de que desde afuera la mansión se veía grande, por dentro al parecer lo era aun mas, cosa que Helga no se imagino…**_

"Oigan este pasillo en verdad es enorme, pero no me explico por qué no se nota de desde afuera"

"Chiquilla tú no te preocupes por eso _**–contesto Vicky- **_la verdad es que esta mansión es muy misteriosa, antiguos familiares Wheist que vivieron aquí, decían que estaba embrujada, ja, ja, que disparate, lo que sí es verdad es que esta mansión tiene más de 250 años de antigüedad, sin embargo llevamos viviendo aquí décadas y ni un susto hemos tenido, en mi opinión los fantasmas no existen pero eso no quiere decir que la mansión no tenga sus secretos ocultos"

"Ocultos Ehhh, ¿Cómo cuales?"

"Como este… luces"

_**-Virginia hizo encender las luces de la casa con una palabra y un par de palmadas suyas, pero al hacerlo de inmediato del suelo y los alrededores del enorme salón, comenzaron a salir cuadros, pinturas, esculturas, muebles, y cientos de objetos más, tanto dentro de vitrinas y cubos de cristal reforzado como expuestos al intemperie-**_

"Pero que rayos, ¿Qué es todo esto? _**–Preguntó Helga con asombro-**_"

"Esto es solo parte de mi colección privada de antigüedades. Sabes chiquilla, esta sala en ocasiones suele prestarse como un museo y de hecho lo es, pero ahora sigamos que ya estamos sobre tiempo ehmmm… chiquilla, haz el favor de abrir la puerta"

"¿Necesitare otra llave?"

"No por supuesto que no, ahora ábrela"

_**-Helga se acerco a la puerta que le indico Virginia pues no le quedaba mas remedio que hacerlo, claro, si es que quería terminar con todo este asunto a lo pronto. Cuando la rubia abrió la puerta vio como se encendieron las luces de la recepción, al instante después de quedar todo iluminado, el ambiente se lleno de una euforia impresionante y de un ambiente musical muy elegante pues, al mismo tiempo en que se ilumino todo, a lo largo de las puertas, dos filas de personas en cada extremo la recibieron con un:**_ _"Bienvenida a casa señorita Wheist", __**toda esa gente no eran nada mas ni nada menos que la servidumbre de la mansión, las cocineras, los jardineros, el mayordomo, la ama de llaves, los asistentes de los señores Wheist, el personal de limpieza y aseo, el encargado de mantenimiento, los guarda espaldas de cada uno de los tíos, y algunos otros empleados mas que en conjunto sumaban aproximadamente 30 personas sin mencionar a los Wheist y ahora también a Helga.**_

"Bienvenida señorita Wheist, yo soy el mayordomo de la familia, espero poder servirle correctamente en todo lo que pueda _**–dijo Vincent el mayordomo-**_"

_**-Helga contesto con un simple: **__"gracias", __**a pesar del lujo, las atenciones, las comodidades y todo lo demás, la Pataki por supuesto era que aun no se sentía cómoda; hablando relativamente ¿Quién no soñaría con algo así? Todos, aunque lo negasen, siempre pasa el soñar aunque sea una vez con cosas como esta, y Helga no es la excepción, sin embargo, todo en principios de cuenta, era extraño pues no estaba acostumbrada a ello sin embargo todo aquello que ahora vería era algo de lo que se tendría que acostumbrar le gustara o no-**_

"Bien chicos, chicas, y todos en general, les presento a la nueva integrante de la familia Wheist, Geraldine Wheist, es mi sobrina y a partir de ahora vivirá con nosotros de acuerdo, así que, pueden retirarse y continuar con sus quehaceres o lo que tengan que hacer, mas tarde en punto de las 10 p.m., vendrán varios visitantes, en cuanto lleguen llévenlos a mi oficina en el ala sur así que hasta entonces. Ven Helga,, hermano, es hora de instalar a esta chica…"

_**-Los tres, Virginia, Stevens y Helga, subían las escaleras cuando de pronto Vincent desde abajo llamo la atención de Helga gritando: **__"Señorita, señorita Wheist, espere un momento", __**todos voltearon, pero Virginia al percatarse realmente de a quien era a quien llamaban dio la vuelta y de espaldas a Helga le dijo a la rubia: **__"anda chiquilla, Vincent te llama, será mejor que bajes, no lo hagas subir y ve por algo que olvidaste", __**Helga solo miro a su tía quien giro un poco el rostro y le ofreció una sonrisa; a lo pronto Helga descendió y antes de que el mayordomo pisara el primer escalón, Helga lo alcanzo al inicio de la escalera-**_

"Discúlpeme señorita Wheist, usted al parecer olvido esto, su identificación, lo ve"

"Oh… vaya, gracias señor…"

"Vincent, Alex Vincent, pero puede llamarme Vincent a secas"

"Bueno señor Vincent, es un placer, ahora lo dejo ya que me esperan allá arriba"

"Es verdad señorita, ya no la retendré mas"

"Hasta Luego… _**-se despidió Helga-**_"

"Ahhh… señorita, ¿me permitirá comentarle algo…?"

"Si no hay mas remedio, dígamelo"

"Sabe usted, que bueno que haya venido a vivir aquí a la mansión, con su presencia la casa tendrá un poco mas de vida, sabe a veces esta casa puede ser demasiado solitaria, por eso nuevamente le doy la bienvenida"

"Pues… ¡gracias!"

_**-Helga solo le sonrió al amable anciano a la vez que le dio las gracias, luego este hizo una reverencia y se marcho dejando a Helga poco extrañada por el comentario; la chica sacudió un poco su cabeza y al escuchar como la tía la llamaba, dio la vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras…-**_

_**De regreso con Phoebe, Gerald y Arnold. Extraño lugar, hora y fecha desconocidas…**_

"Querido ¿se encontraran bien? ¿Crees que haya sido necesario traerlos hasta aquí? Digo, bien pudimos haberles dicho todo en casa, no creo que halla sido necesario todo esto, la entrada era mas simple _**–comento Reba a su esposo-**_"

"Por su puesto que ha sido necesario, aunque puede que sea cierto lo que dices, pero hay que aceptarlo, si no lo hacíamos así, no podríamos mostrarles bien el camino que buscan, además recuerda que tu mejor que nadie sabes que el oráculo no hace visitas a domicilio, solo espero también que podamos encontrarlo"

_**-Reba, al escuchar las certeras palabras de Kyo, su esposo, no tuvo más remedio que continuar con lo que tenían planeado. La señora miro a su alrededor y ubicó bien el lugar exacto en el que habían caído los chicos, al hacerlo se dirigió hasta ellos junto con su esposo y cuando se vieron ya frente a los chicos, uno a uno comenzaron a llevarlos de nuevo hasta los sillones, mismos que habían desaparecido del sótano de la casa. Todo el lugar se sentía desolado a la primera impresión sin embargo, obvio era que no lo estaba, al contrario, en dicho lugar que mas bien parecía una selva amazónica, si uno se tomaba la molestia de guardar silencio y escuchar a profundidad, podría notar verdaderamente que dicho recinto no estaba solo, de hecho todos los alrededores, eran ocupados por extrañas, desconocidas y magnificas criaturas que muy sigilosamente observaban todo y escuchaban todo cuanto decían aquellos visitantes permitidos llamados: Kyo, Reba y los tres probables intrusos llamados Phoebe, Gerald y Arnold. Durante unos cuantos minutos, mientras los señores Hayerdahl ordenaban todo aquel recinto, los chicos dormían placidamente cada quien en su lugar, al parecer la emoción del viaje, el atravesar el mismísimo tiempo y espacio y mas aun, contacto la fuerte caída que recibieron al llegar, los dejo prácticamente inconscientes cosa que de alguna forma u otra les favorecía a los dos señores quienes a pesar de que los chicos yacían en un placido estado de inconsciencia, tuvieron que recurrir a la inmovilización tanto de manos y pies e inclusive el vendarles los ojos…-**_

"Querido, ya esta todo listo, creo que es buen momento de despertar a los chicos, les daré el te de la razón para evitar que se alteren"

"No, no será necesario, son chicos fuertes e inteligentes sabrán entender esta situación, mejor úntales en la nariz un poco de _la hierva Hunk,_eso los despertara, pero desatémosles las manos"

_**-La madre de Phoebe accedió creyendo también que dicha sugerencia era buena idea, tomo un poco de la hierva hunk, un rara planta similar al mentol y eucalipto, esta planta al ser triturada segrega una resina con propiedades medicinales muy eficientes, pero solo servia para curar a quienes realmente estuviesen enfermos ya que, si se usaba en alguien sano, la hierva hunk servia como un buen despertador para aquellos quienes estuvieran desmayados, así que, la señora Hayerdahl trituro las hojas y las unto en la nariz de cada chico, y al cabo de diez segundos los tres los tres gritaron al unísono:**__ "Ahhh… arde mucho, quítenmelo, quítenmelo", __**cada uno se tallaba y tallaba, pero cuanto mas lo hacían mas ardor les provocaba, haciendo que no se dieran cuenta aun de las ataduras de pies y manos ni de las vendas que en los ojos traían…-**_

"Chicos, cálmense, cálmense _**–dijo Reba**_"

"Al parecer querida, fue muy fuerte la hierva hunk para ellos"

"Si, y lo peor es que no se calman, te dije que les diéramos el te…"

"No, aun resta hacer algo"

_**-Al decir esto, el señor Hayerdahl tomo una enorme concha de caracol y soplo. Haciendo que de inmediato los tres chicos guardaran silencio y prestaran atención a su situación a un a pesar de que sentían un profundo ardor en la nariz…-**_

"Hey chicos ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede? _**–Pregunto Gerald-**_"

"¿Que fue ese ruido? _**–Pregunto arnold-**_"

"No lo se chicos, no se que pasa pero me arde mucho la nariz y me cuesta trabajo respirar y… ¡un momento! ¿Por qué esta todo oscuro? ¿Y estas vendas? ¿Qué esta pasando?"

"Tranquila hija mía, estas a salvo _**–respondió Reba-**_"

"Madre, ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué sucede? _**–Trata de quitarse las vendas-**_"

"Phoebe hija mía, pase lo que pase aun no te quiles la venda, y ustedes tampoco chicos en un momento les ayudamos, pero tranquilícense por favor"

_**-Reba, al notar que los chicos ya se habían tranquilizado comenzó a untarles un poco de lodo en la nariz, el único y eficaz antídoto para el efecto de la hierva hunk…-**_

"¿Listo chicos, se sienten mejor?"

"Si señora _**–dijo Arnold- **_gracias"

"Madre podrías decirnos ya, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?"

"Con calma tesoro, con calma _**–intervino Kyo-**_ todo a su tiempo, ahora, con cuidado quítense el vendaje"

"Padre, también estas aquí"

"Así es hija, ahora quítate la venda"

_**-Los tres chicos poco a poco se quitaron el vendaje de sus rostros, y conforme lo hacían poco a poco fueron dándose cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraban. Al principio no les causo extrañez mas bien, quedaron maravillados por tan majestuoso paisaje, y no esta por demás decirlo, pero en realidad era irresistible no mirar a los alrededores; sépase que en un principio todo el lugar era una selva, pero la calidez del lugar, lo exótico de las plantas y demás cosas, hacían parecer a ese lugar como un paraíso mas que como una selva común…-**_

"Madre, padre, ¿Qué es este lugar?"

"Wow… esto es genial _**–dijo gerald-**_"

"Si Gerald pero… ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué sucede? _**–Pregunto Arnold-**_"

"Esto mi estimado joven Arnold _**–respondió Kyo-**_ no es nada mas y nada menos que la:_ "Isla Shereyn Soul", _un paraíso ancestral, mítico y sagrado; chicos el hecho de que estén aquí no es por coincidencia, nosotros los hemos traído, en otra ocasión les daríamos un breve recorrido para que pudiesen apreciar las maravillas de este lugar pero… esto no será posible, chicos, hay peligro y ustedes son los únicos que tiene la capacidad de resolver este problema, ahora solo nos falta alguien mas, falta traer a la ultima de los Pataki y…"

"Padre _**–interrumpió Phoebe-**_"

"Si hija mía"

"Padre, solo dime una cosa, todo esto tiene que ver con… ¡Helga!"

"Cielos…, temía que mencionaras eso Phoebe, hija, es de ella de quien les hablo, chicos, Helga Pataki esta en un serio problema y corre grandes peligros, este lugar que ven es un simple puente, un puente que comunica nuestra realidad en el mundo material con el mundo de otra dimensión material, material y mágica que inclusive va mas allá del nuestro, un mundo de un nivel superior, y los trajimos aquí por que el gran oráculo nos ha presagiado la repentina presencia de un muy mal augurio, chicos hay que rescatar a Helga, pero primero debemos encontrarla"

"Entonces, ¿ustedes ya sabían que Helga había desaparecido? _**–Pregunto Phoebe-**_"

"Así es hija _**–dijo Reba- **_precisamente hoy en la mañana nos enteramos del problema, hija, Phoebe, la carta que con tanto esfuerzo reconstruiste, fue solo la primera llamada, la perdida del señor Lloyd no fue coincidencia, su perdida desde hace mas de diez años ya estaba predestinada a pasar y era inevitable que sucediera, el segundo indicio fue algo que ocurrió hace poco tiempo en Hillwood, la llegada de: _"La Corte de Wheist",_la corte usurpadora esta en Hillwood y eso, eso es muy malo…"

"Ehmmm… disculpe señora. Yo quisiera agregar algo si es que se puede"

"Claro Arnold habla"

"Bueno vera, yo pues… ehmmm…. Podría repetirlo todo, la verdad no comprendo del todo lo que esta contándonos"

"Muy bien chicos ­_**–dijo Kyo- **_entonces empezaremos desde el principio, pero solo tengo una pregunta para ustedes, ¿creen estar dispuestos a enfrentarse a todo lo que este por venir?"

_**-Arnold Phoebe y Gerald se miraron los unos a los otros, por un lado les costaba trabajo entender todo, o mas que entender, comprender lo que supuestamente para ellos estaba ocurriendo, claro esta que no se les puede decir todo, sin embargo, la pregunta del señor Hayerdahl era crucial ya que la respuesta que ellos dieran definiría que tanto podrían saber y que tanto no…-**_

"Bien chicos, que me dicen"

"Yo… yo acepto padre, por Helga que es mi mejor amiga hare lo que sea posible"

"Y yo también, yo también haré lo posible _**–respondió Arnold-**_"

"Y yo… yo… yo también haré lo posible _**-respondió Gerald con cierto aire de incredulidad-**_"

"Muy bien niños, supuse que así seria…"

_**Continuara...**_

_**

* * *

La Proxima semana estare de vuelta con mas fics, mas actualizaciones y el siguiente capitulo de este fic... mucas gracias a todos...  
**_


	10. Presentaciones Historias y Misterios

Antes que nada, como pocas veces lo hago, hoy dire que, Oye arnold no es para nada de mi propiedad, es propiedad de nickelodeon y viacom, etc. etc., yo lo uso sin fines de luco, y ahh cierto estoy utilizando una mitologia que es enteramente de mi creacion, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad o hecho historicos es meramente coincidencia. CIENCIA FICCION.

Ahora los reviews:

***98:** es bueno saber de ti amiga mia, en breve te respondo el email que me enviaste, por lo de la mancion que bueno que no te parecio pretencioso, sigue leyendo.

**José Ramiro:** Hermano, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y si como lo dices y como te lo he comentado, los adultos esconden mas de lo que parecen decir, este capitulo revelara muchas dudas, gracias por seguir leyendo.

Este capitulo es para ustedes, que lo disfruten.

* * *

SOMEDAY CAPITULO X: Presentaciones, Historias y Misterios

**O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O**

_**-mientras tanto-**_

"Muy bien querida Helga, ahora ya conoces a la servidumbre, ellos son todo para ti y tu eres todo para ellos, solo hay un par de cosas que no debes de olvidar nunca, primero, no son esclavos así que de la misma forma que los trates ellos te trataran, así que un mal trato es siempre justificable de parte de ellos en caso de que tu los hayas ofendido primero. Segundo, si te tratan mal por algún motivo que sea, en cual tú no tienes nada que ver, solo dímelo y resolveremos el problema de forma civilizada. Numero tres, este es el recorrido de tu nuevo hogar, primero están los comedores, luego..., la sala de estar..., luego..., el salón de juegos..., luego..., la biblioteca..., luego..., el salón de baile..., luego..., el área de oficinas y despachos..., luego..."

_**-45 minutos después-**_

"Por ultimo, mi pequeña niña el área de las habitaciones prohibidas _**-dijo Virginia-**_"

"¿Habitaciones prohibidas _**–pregunto Helga-**_"

"Si, escuchaste bien, PROHIBIDAS"

"Ja, si como no, prohibidas; y como todo, solo son prohibidas para mi, ya que los únicos que pueden entrar son ustedes ¿verdad?"

"Uhmmm… bueno, eso no es del todo cierto pequeña Helga _**–hablo Stevens- **_estas habitaciones están prohibidas para todos, es decir para todos y no para todos"

"¿Para todos y no para todos? ¿Qué diablos quiere decir eso?"

"Mira chiquilla, a lo que nos referimos es que son habitaciones en las que cada uno de nosotros tiene acceso exclusivo, es decir, hay habitaciones en las que solo pueden entrar hombres, otras en las que solo mujeres y otras en las que solo tu puedes entrar ¿me entiendes?"

"Ahhh… ya veo, ahora entiendo que ustedes están realmente locos"

"Solo un poco pequeña Geraldine, solo un poco, pero eso ahora no importa, mas tarde te explicare as sobre la historia de la casa, ahora hay que darnos prisa, tenemos que prepararte…"

"¿Prepararme? ¿para que?"

"Hay niña. Niña, tu presentación, tu bienvenida formal a la sociedad y a la familia, ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?"

"Si, lo recuerdo, pronto dejare de ser una Pataki"

_**-A Helga en realidad, cosas tan superficiales como la bienvenida a la familia, la atención por parte de los demás habitantes de la mansión, o por si fuera poco, todo el alboroto que sus nuevos parientes le estaban ofreciendo, en realidad no le interesaban del todo; a Helga lo único que le importaba era el poder encontrar las respuestas que buscaba y mas aun por dicha noticia, aquella que hacia ya un buen rato la tía Virginia le había dado, la muerte de su padre. Aunque pareciese increíble, Helga estaba tomando toda aquella situación de una forma tan normal que, de algún modo ponía muy nervioso al tío Stevens, cosa que la tía Vicky por su puesto no paso inadvertido, sin embargo, por el momento no le tomo mucha importancia pues en verdad, su prioridad por el momento era otra…**_

"Ohhh… vamos pequeña, no te sientas triste ya veras que pronto olvidas tu pasado, recuerda que ahora tu tío y yo estaremos al pendiente de ti, y pase lo que pase, nosotros no dejaremos de velar por ti ni un momento"

_**-Justo en el momento que la tía Vicky dijo esto ultimo, se inclino un poco y abrazo muy cálidamente a Helga. Helga por su parte se sorprendió bastante al igual que el tío Stevens, y no esta por demás decirlo ero, debido a la actitud que la tía mostró cuando conoció a Helga hace un par de horas, era difícil pensar que ella tuviese algún lado sensible y ahora, ahora según lo que Stevens pensaba, esa actitud era por su puesto bastante fuera de lo común pues a pesar del tiempo que llevan de conocerse, toda la vida, muy raras veces era posible ver a Virginia bajar la guardia así tan fácilmente…-**_

"Bien chicas hemos llegado _**–dijo Stevens minutos mas tarde- **_Helga, en este punto tu debes de hacer los honores, es decir, tu sola tienes que abrir la puerta de tu habitación"

"Déjenme adivinar, la llave la tengo yo no es así"

"Si, de hecho pequeña Helga, la llave de tu habitación es una de las que llevas en tu mochila"

"A ver déjenme ver… aquí esta, esta debe ser puesto que la otra era de la entrada"

"Helga, antes de que hagas algo mas mira, aquí en este pasillo hay dos puertas, y las dos se abren con la misma llave, lo único que tienes que hacer es elegir bien, cual de las dos puertas vas a abrir primero…"

_**-Helga al escuchar estas palabras lo mas que pudo hacer fue mirar a su tía con cierta extrañeza pues, erara raro que si ya te han elegido todo un nuevo hogar, todavía te hagan elegir las puertas que debes abrir primero; por su puesto Helga no dio mucha importancia a tales palabras, así que miro ambas puertas, tomo su llave y camino un par de pasos hasta pararse justo en medio del pasillo con ambas puertas a los lados. La rubia miro fijamente la puerta derecha, los tíos Stevens y Vicky miraban minuciosamente las actitudes de la chica mientras ella, solamente se quedaba en su lugar mirando detenidamente la llave que trae en sus manos…-**_

"Chiquilla piensa bien que puerta vas a abrir primero _**–dijo Vicky-**_"

_**-Helga al oír esto ultimo, alzo su mirada, apretó con fuerza la llave y se dirigió hacia su izquierda, pero justo en el momento en que estaba por introducir la llave, algo en su interior le dijo que aun no era momento para abrir esa puerta, así pues, se dirigió hacia la otra puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces, introdujo la llave para al fin abrir dicha habitación-**_

"Esta, esta es la puerta correcta"

"Buena elección mi niña, excelente elección has hecho, ahora abre la puerta y miera lo que te aguarda"

_**-De regreso con Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe-**_

"Que bueno que aceptan chicos, pero aun así debo preguntarles, ¿están realmente seguros de ayudar en esto?"

_**-Los tres chicos de nueva cuenta aceptaron dicho trabajo aunque, Gerald a pesar de haber aceptado por segunda vez, aun tenia sus dudas-**_

"Yo acepto padre, por su puesto que acepto"

"Y yo… yo también acepto"

_**-De pronto hubo un gran silencio un tanto incomodo pues Gerald era el único que faltaba por responder, además aun se le notaba con muchas dudad…-**_

"y bien Gerald, tu que responder, ¿realmente quieres ayudar?"

"Yo, yo quiero ayudar, quisiera ayudar pero, todo es tan confuso, apenas ayer todo era normal, y ahora todo es diferente, es mas ni siquiera se donde estamos…"

"Es verdad joven Gerald _**-dijo Kyo- **_tienes todo el derecho de preguntar y exponer tus dudas, pero dime, ¿realmente aceptas ayudar?"

_**-Ante la mirada expectante de los dos señores y sus amigos, Gerald simplemente agacho la mirada un par de segundos antes de decir bien su respuesta…-**_

"…Yo, ayudare. Los ayudare en lo que pueda"

"Excelente elección joven Gerald, tus dudas en unos momentos serán respondidas, solo ten paciencia"

"Pues bien querida _**-le dijo Kyo a su esposa- **_creo que todos estamos listos"

_**-La señora Hyerdahl, asintió con firmeza y con una leve sonrisa indicó a los niños que la siguieran mientras su esposo, terminaba de hacer algunos arreglos antes de continuar…-**_

_**-De regreso a la mansión Wheist-**_

"No lo puedo creer, en verdad esto es… genial, pero…. Yo no, es decir, esto es… ¿en verdad viviré aquí?"

"Por su puesto querida, por su puesto, todo lo que ves aquí es tuyo, mira, tienes en tu nueva suite, un cuarto de baño con todos los lujos que pudieras imaginar, vestidor, calzador, un guardarropa completamente a la moda y muchas otras cosas mas…"

"¡Genial…! Esto es grandioso pero…"

"Pero nada… mira, cerca de tu cama tienes de lado derecho tu estudio totalmente equipado con computadoras, estéreo, colecciones completas de CD's con música de todos los géneros y artistas, y además, vez aquella escalera de mas a la derecha…"

"Si, si la veo ¿Qué hay allá arriba?"

"Bueno chiquilla, sube y míralo por ti misma"

_**-Helga por un momento se olvido de sus preocupaciones y comenzó a adaptarse s tales lujos con los que estaba encantada de convivir. Cuando la rubia subió dichas escaleras quedo impactada de todo lo que encontró, una biblioteca personal, completamente equipada con literatura de cientos de autores de muchas épocas y géneros literarios, sin embargo, encontró un lugar a su avistamiento que peculiarmente le llamo la atención; era simplemente un librero completamente vacio y al lado un escritorio sencillo el cual daba de frente a un gran ventanal en donde se podía apreciar gran parte de los jardines de la mansión…-**_

"Waw, esto en verdad es grandioso, todo esto debe ser un sueño… auch, ¿Quién me pellizco?"

"Fui yo chiquilla _**–dijo la tía Vicky- **_fui yo, y no, este no es un sueño ¿te gusta tu nuevo hogar?"

"Si, por su puesto, creo que puedo acostumbrarme… gracias"

_**-Al decir esto ultimo, Helga abrazo muy cálidamente a la tía Virginia-**_

"De nada hija, de nada, ahora ven, sígueme que ya es hora de prepararte…"

_**-De nuevo con Phoebe, Gerald y Arnold-**_

"Madre, ¿A dónde vamos? Llevamos horas caminando y…"

"Tranquila Phoebe, tranquila, pronto lo sabrás"

"Arnold, ¿tu sabes algo de lo que esta pasando? _**–pregunto Gerald-**_"

"No Gerald, a decir verdad también noto todo este lugar un tanto extraño y no lo digo por que estemos en una selva, sino mas bien por que persigo una extraña paz, una tranquilidad muy profunda que…"

"Hemos llegado chicos, llegamos al recinto del oráculo, lastima que hoy no este presente _**–Dijo Kyo-**_"

"¿Y por que no lo esta, papa? ¿A dónde se fue?"

"En realidad no lo sabemos, tiempo después de recibir su primer aviso, este desapareció… pero descuiden, mas tarde nos encargaremos de buscarlo…."

"Ahora bien chicos _**–hablo Reba- **_siéntense sobre aquel tronco ya que esto será un poco largo de explicar"

"Bien, ¿alguna vez han escuchado la antigua leyenda de la ágata azul?" _**–pregunto el padre de Phoebe-**_"

"¡¡¡NO!!! _**–respondieron los tres chicos al unísono-**_"

"O tal vez lo han escuchado como la leyenda del antiguo Zishee, ¿lo han escuchado alguna vez?"

"Uhmmm… no, la verdad nunca he oído hablar de algo similar y tu Phoebe _**–pregunto Gerald-**_"

"No, lo siento Gerald tampoco y tu Arnold"

"No, yo tampoco, aunque… no, no creo que sea, no…"

"Joven Arnold, crees saber algo, si así dínoslo y te diremos si estas en lo correcto _**–comento Kyo-**_"

"Bueno, la verdad no estoy muy seguro, pero alguna vez en un libro de historia antigua que encontré en la biblioteca, leí algo sobre una roca sagrada que emanaba una extraña luz azul siempre que habían problemas, dicha roca era protegida por guardianes de una antigua cultura o algo así y se le llamaba…"

"Se le llamaba el _edrazolapi-dezis_"

"Si, ese mismo nombre ¿pero como lo sabe?"

"Es fácil joven Arnold, esa leyenda es la mas común entre los guardianes de la orden sagrada… pero… bien, ahora les contaremos una leyenda, una leyenda verdaderamente real, tan real que podría asegurar que yo estuve presente el día que sucedió. Aquí vamos; hace muchos años, muchos mas de los que pudiésemos imaginar, existió un hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que era capaz de equilibrar todas las fuerzas naturales del mundo y del universos mismo, pero…"

"Padre, ¿era algo así como una especie de avatar?"

"Oh no, no mi tesoro, no era un avatar, este hombre era algo mas profundo que eso, era la encarnación misma de la verdadera humanidad, es decir, era el inicio de algo tan poderoso que iba mas allá del bien y del mal. La especie humana como tal esta dividida en 3 partes principales, lo seres del mundo etéreos, o sea aquellos a los que conocemos como dioses, lo mortales, o sea los que viven en el mundo material del cual venimos, y los de fuerza titánica, seres varados entre dos mundos, el de los mortales y los inmortales. Los seres del mundo material, son todos aquellos hombres y mujeres del a especie humana que no poseen poder alguno, como lo dijimos, son solo los comúnmente llamados mortales. Lo seres del mundo etéreo, son aquellos seres no muertos que viven en el plano astral y de cual comúnmente los conocemos como dioses. En un principio, en el mismo origen de toda civilización aquí en el tercer planeta, la tierra, solo existían estas dos razas, ambas provenientes de la misma especie, los de la raza etérea, eran dueños y guardianes de 2 fuerzas, la primera era la capacidad de crear y la segunda, el verdadero secreto de la existencia en el universo. Los seres del plano material, eran simplemente los dueños de una sola fuerza, la capacidad de la destrucción. Durante muchos siglos amabas razas, aun cuando el hombre era joven, toda la sociedad se mantenía en un estricto orden una muy compleja armonía, pero había una regla y era la que prohibía la mezcla de sangres entre los que eran los dioses y los mortales, en aquel entonces, el hombre y el dios caminaban de la mano sobre el mismo suelo sin discriminación alguna pero… dicha armonía al correr del tiempo fue quebrantada y olvidada por los mismos dioses aun siendo que la regla fue impuesta por los ellos mismos, y listo, inexplicablemente comenzó a formarse lo inevitable, el mestizaje entre ambas razas puras, al principio no causo mucha alarma pues al ser los nuevos mestizos hijos de ambas razas, no podían del todo recriminarlos así pues se les dejo en paz pero con un estricto control que consistía en evitar de nuevo la mezcla entres las otras dos razas y la nueva que se había formado"

"Un momento, en verdad no entiendo ¿Por qué estaba prohibido la mezcla de razas? ¿era tan malo?"

"En realidad no Gerald _**–dijo Reba- **_no era malo, sin embargo había un problema que en verdad si había que controlar, esta misma raza mestiza, comenzó a aumentar y a medida que lo hacia, los que mas le temían eran los dioses"

"¿Pero…? ¿Qué era ese problema? _**–pregunto Phoebe-**_"

"¡Un arma!"

"¿un arma? Y como lo sabes Arnold _**–pregunto Gerald-**_"

"Es que… esa historia la encontré en un libro que el abuelo guardaba en el desván junto con el diario de mi padre…"

_**-Los señores Hyerdahl, solo se miraron el uno al otro con sorpresa entre si… por lo dicho por Arnold-**_

"Eso que dices es verdad Arnold _**–dijo Kyo- **_el problema que se genero fue la aparición de la habilidad de controlar el arma mas poderosa sobre la existencia del universo, la magia y la tecnología combinada, además de la misma creación de lo material. Esta habilidad fue adquisición natural, puesto que eran hijos de ambas razas, adquirieron la creación de los dioses y la destrucción de los hombres; bien encaminados hubiesen sido un beneficio para todos pero al ser reprimidos, odiados y repudiados por la raza de los dioses, se auto confinaron en un mundo en el mar, en un continente perdido llamado por ellos _la isla Shereyn Soul_, esta se confino así bajo la condición de no salir ellos ni entrar nadie a su mundo, un mundo lleno de perfección y armonía.

"¿Padre, no seria entonces esta isla, la Atlántida perdida? _**–pregunto Phoebe-**_"

"Por su puesto que no tesoro, esta isla es mucho mas mística que la Atlántida, la Atlántida es algo así como los vecinos de enfrente, ahora bien, curiosamente la regla antes impuesta tampoco se respeto y sucedió lo ultimo que en verdad debía de pasar, un segundo mestizaje, algunos seres se mezclaron producto del amor y la aceptación con dioses y hombres propiciando el nacimiento de una cuarta raza, alas que se le llamo _los uhmhocks_, estos seres eran especiales, pero tan solo el primero nació con una habilidad jamás antes imaginada, de ese caso, algunos de los dioses al ser muy selectivos y estrictos en esta cuestión no permitían mas mezclas y sin embargo a escondidas de ellos lo propiciaron aun mas.

Paso mucho tiempo y la proliferación se incremento tanto que era imposible controlarla y como tal, todas las razas se percataron de la existencia de los uhmhocks y eso fue terrible, los dioses quisieron detener su proliferación, pero los titanes y los uhmhocks se opusieron ante su represión y lo predecible sucedió, ambas razas se levantaron en armas una contra la otra, en esta batalla, quienes resultaron muy afectados fueron los hombres que no tuvieron participación alguna y los dioses que por mas que lo intentaron no pudieron derrotar a sus oponentes; fue entonces cuando condenaron a todos y a cada uno de los que vivieron, inocentes o no, los dioses en su desesperación utilizaron lo prohibido para triunfar, utilizaron la P.V., la PRIORATIS VITE la mas poderosa fuerza después del amor que existe en el universo, esta fuerza es la responsable de que todo este en orden o no, esta fuerza es capaz de otorgar vida y así misma quitarla, es capaz inclusive de crear verdaderamente materia de la nada, inclusive es capaz de cambiar la realidad de uno o de todos. Desafortunadamente los dioses la utilizaron y casi destruyeron a todo cuando sobreviviente quedo pero, no contaron que aun existía el primero de los uhmhocks, Zishee, este hombre nació con la capacidad de controlar la P.V. sin saberlo, y nació también con la capacidad de controlar el verdadero poder de los hombres…"

"¿y cual era esa capacidad padre?"

"Eso mi pequeña Phoebe, es algo que aun no deben conocer… bien, este hombre contrarresto el ataque de los dioses, con mucho mas poder que el de ellos y así resulto todo en una enorme colisión de fuerzas tal, que aunque se trato, casi nadie sobrevivió, ni siquiera todos los dioses sobrevivieron, al final, quedaron muy pocos de las razas, pero justo cuando todo se creía terminado, apareció aquel quien estuvo detrás de toda la guerra provocando a unos y otros, Ashimeth, el hermano gemelo de Zishee, un hombre que se odiaba a si mismo y a todos las razas, sediento de poder y de destrucción, la contraparte directa de su hermano, apareció y quiso terminar con lo antes empezado pero no lo logro, Zishee estando moribundo, concentro todo su poder en el acto mas humilde que pudiese haber, _el sacrificio_, ofreció su vida a cambio de sellar el mal de su hermano y lo logro, tras una intensa lucha Ashimeth desapareció junto con Zishee pero este ultimo antes de morir, concentro su esencia en una pequeña ágata azul, con un único fin mas que el de esperar y proteger a quien pueda detener a su hermano puesto que muy a pesar de su sacrificio, Ashimeth no fue destruido, solamente fue despojado de su poder destructivo para siempre, aunque se sabe que su esencia aun sigue pululando en este mundo en busca de la gema de su hermano, ya que esta, es la que le devolverá todo su poder y eso, hay que impedirlo…"

"Waw, esto… padre, madre, ¿es verdad?"

"Phoebe hija mía, es tan real como tu o tus amigos, o nosotros"

"Pero… esto no tiene nada que ver con Helga ¿o si? _**–pregunto Gerald-**_"

"Eso mi estimado Gerald, es la segunda parte de la historia… _**-comento el padre de Phoebe-**_"

_**-De nuevo en casa de los Wheist-**_

"Muy bien mi querida Helga, a trabajar _**–al momento Virginia dio algunas palmadas-**_"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Mas bien mi querida Helga, ¿Qué te van a hacer?, ¡servicio!"

_**-Al instante en que Vicky dijo esto ultimo, varias personas tanto de servicio como de estilo y glamor, entraron intempestivamente a la nueva habitación de Helga…-**_

"Hey un momento, ¿Qué hacen todos ellos aquí? ¿Quiénes son?"

"Hay chiquilla, ellos son nada mas y nada menos que tu servicio de belleza y estilo, así que… ¡modistas!"

_**-En ese momento, varias mujeres se acercaron a Helga e hicieron que esta se mudara de ropas no sin antes haberle desatado el cabello para definir su look, tomar medidas de todo a todo, calzado, cintura, estatura, etc., una vez que tomaron de Helga las medidas que necesitaban, todos los varones se marcharon de la habitación y solo Helga, su tía y las asistentes se quedaron en la habitación.**_

"Bien señoras y señoritas, esta es la mas joven de las Wheist, así que a trabajar todas y hagan que se parezcan a una mas de la familia, pero primero vamos al spa…"

"¿spa? _**–pregunto Helga-**_"

_**Y minutos mas tarde…**_

"¿te gusto el spa Helga?"

"Por su puesto que si, ya me hacia falta un buen baño de vapor, aunque aun sigo algo adolorida"

"Adolorida ehhh, ¡masajista! Una sesión de 15 minutos…"

_**Y quince minutos mas tarde…**_

"Que tal Helga, relajada"

"Mas bien yo diría aturdida"

"¿Aturdida? Uhmmm, tal vez te haga falta un poco mas de agua caliente"

"¿agua caliente?"

"Si, agua caliente, bañista, preparen el jacuzzi Premium, aceites, escancias y perfumes a la orden, necesitamos un baño reconstructivo al momento…"

_**Y bastantes minutos mas tarde…**_

"Bien querida Helga, ¿disfrutaste del baño?"

"Ohhh, si, por su puesto que si"

"¿Aun sigues adolorida?" _**pregunto la tía Vicky- **_por que si es así aun podem…"

"¡No! No, así estoy bien, estoy mas que relajada"

"Que bueno que lo digas tu querida por que solo nos restan unos cuantos minutos para que sea el momento esperado"

"Esta bien, solo podrían darme mi ropa, esta en la mochila que traía"

_**Justo en el momento en que la chica dijo esto ultimo, toda la servidumbre guardo un silencio espantoso sin mencionar la cara de asombro que todos tenían…**_

"Ohhh… mi niña _**–hablo la tía Vicky- **_chiquilla, no me digas que usaras esas… cosas, ya no son de tu categoría"

"Y entonces ¿Qué me pondré?"

_**Y toda la concurrencia al escucharla decir esto, comenzó a mofarse por completo de ella…**_

"Ja, ja, ja… ya, silencio, silencio todos, Helga se ve que tienes una muy mala memoria mi niña, recuerda que te dije que tienes todo un guardarropa de ultima moda en tu habitación"

"Ahhh, cierto, p… pero"

"Sin pero que valga, a trabajar, ¡estilista! Trabaja un corte de cabello"

"Ahhh no, _**-exclamo Helga- **_eso si que no, el cabello se queda como esta"

"Bueno, bueno, solo un cambio de look, así pues… ¡Peinadoras a trabajar!"

_**Y algunos minutos mas tarde…**_

"Waw, si que trabajan rápido, este peinado esta de lujo"

"Debo admitirlo chiquilla, el cabello largo te sienta bien, ahora veamos tu vestuario"

_**Helga probo cuanta combinación le vino en mente y en muchas de ellas se veía realmente ridícula, así estuvo un par de minutos hasta que, encontró la combinación perfecta, unas botas negras, una falda tableada que le llega a las rodillas color negro y rosa tipo escoses, combinado con una blusa rosa de manga larga que le lucia perfectamente bien, su cabello a pesar de estar suelto y bien arreglado lo ato con su mismo listón rosa de siempre, y por ultimo, todo su vestuario fue completado con una moderna chamarra negra de mezclilla con costuras rosas, muy elegante…**_

"¿Y bien como me veo?"

"Hija mía, creo que esta vida nueva te va a gustar, te ves fabulosa, ¿y ustedes que opinan?"

_**Todas las presentes contestaron afirmativamente en honor de la chica y no esta por demás decirlo pero… vaya que el vestuario y todos las atenciones que le dieron surtieron efecto, en verdad se veía de lujo…**_

"Bueno chiquilla ya es hora, acompáñame por favor, y ustedes, gracias por su servicio tómense el resto de la noche, es mas tómense el de mañana, gracias y buenas noches… _**-el servicio se marcho- **_a veces Helga una de las cosas que tendrás que aprender de ahora en adelante, es aprender a valorar y sobre todo respetar a aquellos que hacen las cosas por ti, por ejemplo hoy, tu sola no lo hubieras hecho en tampoco tiempo ¿o si?"

"Pues… creo que no, tal vez no lo hubiera logrado, gracias"

"Así se dice chiquilla, ahora ven, entra y saluda a la gente"

_**Cuando Helga entro a la habitación que se le indico, mas fue su tardanza en entrar, sentarse y decir ¡hola!, que en sentarse; cuando entro a la habitación que de hecho era a sala de juntas de la tía Vicky, a quienes vio fueron, a la alcaldesa, al jefe de la policía, al abogado de la tía Vicky, a la trabajadora social, al jefe de seguridad de la mansión y por su puesto Vincent el mayordomo…**_

"Buenas noches señores, gracias por su espera, ahora les presento a la señorita Helga G. Pataki, conocida desde ahora con su nuevo nombre Geraldine Wheist, ahora bien señores, ¿ya tomaron su merienda?"

_**A lo cual todos respondieron al unísono con un si.**_

"Que bueno, entonces muchas gracias por su espera, así que ya conocen a la nueva integrante de la familia Wheist, ahora bien la junta de esta noche la doy por concluida, sus habitaciones están listas, mañana a las 11 en punto procederemos con los formalismos, buenas noches…"

_**Casi cerca de la media noche era cuando ocurrió todo esto, Helga esta por su puesto sorprendida pues en verdad no se imaginaba que la supuesta presentación en la sociedad fuera así de breve. Uno a uno los señores presentes fueron retirándose y cada uno que pasaba frente a Helga, le daba la mano y decía: **_"Buenas noches señorita Wheist es un placer conocerla", _**así hasta que llego el turno de Vincent: **_"Hola de nuevo señorita Wheist, buenas noches", _**le dijo y por fin se retiro. Helga y Vicky se quedaron a solas en el despacho y ahí la tía Vicky le explico la situación a Helga quien a su vez le preguntaba por lo mismo…**_

"¿Sorprendida muchacha…?"

"Bueno yo… es decir, ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? Creí que la junta duraría mas"

"Por su puesto que si mi niña, por su puesto que si, ¿pero a poco creías que la presentación duraría mas?"

"Pues si, así lo pensé"

"Pues claro que no chiquilla, claro que no, lo que tu sabes de la alta sociedad son solo mitos, por algo se llama presentación, nada mas había que presentarte a la alta alcurnia y listo ya eres de la alta, y ve, ahora ya eres una chica mas de sociedad"

"¿Y los supuestos tramites? ¿y los abogados? ¿y todo lo demás? ¿Qué paso?"

"Formalismos pequeña, son solo formalismos, y esos serán tratados mañana a las once en punto durante el desayuno, mientras tanto, ya casi es media noche y será mejor que duermas bien por que mañana será un día pesado para ti, ahhh cierto, disculpa que te deje, pero tengo que leer un informe aquí en el despacho, cierra bien la puerta cuando salgas y ahhh, en pronto recibirás dos sorpresas, espero quesean de tu agrado… afuera debe estarte esperando Vincent, el te guiara de vuelta a tu dormitorio, buenas noches"

_**Y vaya que necesitaría un guía, después de todo el ajetreo y sin contar la inmensidad de la casa, Helga en verdad no sabia donde se encontraba"**_

"Ohhh cielos, que extraña bienvenida ¿y ahora a donde debo ir?, se que vine el pasillo izquierdo al fondo pero y luego _**–decía para si misma-**_"

"¿puedo ayudarla en algo señorita Wheist _**–pregunto el anciano sorprendiendo un poco a la rubia-**_"

"Señorita Wheist, así me llamaran de ahora en adelante"

_**Vincent al instante percibió en Helga un extraño aire de tristeza y nostalgia, a lo cual solo hizo lo único que podría hacer, hablar con ella…**_

"¿Le sucede algo señorita?"

"No, no me sucede nada"

"Bueno, es que como de pronto la noto muy afligida pensé que tal vez…"

"Que tal vez algo me sucedía ¿verdad?"

"Así es señorita , sabe, a mis 78 años si algo he aprendido es, leer en el rostro de las personas sus sentimientos reales y noto en usted que ha sufrido últimamente y también noto que usted en si es una persona muy alegre y buena, sin embargo por su tono de voz, adivino que usted se siente aun un poco… sola verdad"

"Vaya, creo que a usted no podría engañarlo nunca…"

_**Helga estaba impresionada por las palabras del anciano, nunca antes en su vida se había encontrado con alguien tan sincero y certero ala vez…**_

"No es que no pueda engañarme señorita Wheist, pero es fácil adivinar por sus acciones que por el momento ya no se siente tan animada a cuando llego esta tarde"

"Lo que pasa es que… es decir, no se que hacer, vera, agradezco toda la atención y todo esto pero…. Extraño mi casa y mi familia"

"Su familia, ¿pero usted no es…?

"¿Huérfana? No, bueno, al menos no lo era hasta hace algún tiempo, mi hermana desapareció, mi madre murió hace algunos años y ahora, ahora recién me he enterado de la supuesta muerte de mi padre… mas que triste estoy confundida"

_**El viejo Vincent al mirar a Helga no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle cálidamente y envolverla en un paternal abrazo. El mayordomo desde el primer momento en que vio a Helga supo que la chica era especial y mas que un trato de alta categoría, sabia que lo que ella realmente necesitaba era una mano amiga que la acercara a la calidez de un nuevo hogar, hogar firme y seguro, pero sobre todo otorgado con cariño, tal y cual sabia que los señores Wheist le estaban dando a la rubia…**_

"Sabe señorita Wheist, se de algo que le alegrara esta noche ¿le gusta la mermelada de frambuesa? Una de las cocineras preparo una tarta esta tarde y como se que aun no ha cenado, pensé que tal vez le agradaría comer algo"

"es verdad, con todo lo de hoy se me olvido que no he comido nada desde el desayuno pero… no es muy tarde ya, si quiere solo dígame donde esta la cocina y yo me las arreglare sola, ¡no hay problema!"

"Por su puesto que no puedo permitirme tal privilegio señorita, además para mi será un gusto acompañarla a comer ¿Qué dice? Me lo permite"

"Uhmmm… déjeme ver, si, por su puesto que me gustaría que me acompañe, odio comer sola sabe, pero con una condición, no me llame señorita Wheist, dígame Helga o Geraldine, aunque el segundo nombre casi no me gusta, creo que tendré que acostumbrarme"

"Por su puesto que si, señorita Helga, por su puesto que si"

_**Helga y Vincent congeniaron a la perfección tal y cual lo había estado planeado Virginia quien los observaba sigilosamente desde su bola de cristal…**_

"Bien, bien, señorita Pataki, así es mi querida sobrina, todo esta marchando a la perfección"

"Y bien hermana como va nuestra invitada _**–pregunto Stevens-**_"

"Geraldine va mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque déjame decirte que por lo visto el té de mandhora ya dejo de surtir efecto"

"¿Y eso es malo?"

"No, claro que no, el té era mas que nada para evitar que cayera en shock o en la histeria, es decir es una buena herramienta que sirve para hacer las cosas mas comprensibles, sabes estudie a la chica el tiempo que estuve con ella el día de hoy y note que en su corazón hay mucha pena y mucho dolor, se siente sola y a la vez confundida, y por lo que le acaba de decir a Vincent, deduzco que fue buena elección dejar que se hiciera cargo de ella, el sabrá que hacer para hacerla sentir en casa"

"Eso esta muy bien, pero debo recordarte que ahora tu eres su madre, su tutora y su tía, también deberás poner mucho de tu parte y sobre todo no debes olvidar una cosa…"

"¿Y que puede ser eso que no debo olvidar?"

"Es simple, no debes de olvidar poner de tu parte y convertirte no solo en su nueva tutora, sino también debes de hacerle sentir que también eres su amiga"

"Tienes mucha razón y lo tendré siempre en mente, pero por ahora, debo preguntarte algo ¿hiciste el encargo que te di?"

"Por su puesto _**–dijo Stevens- **_los dos ya están en su posición, no se si haya sido buena elección, pero creo que los dos chicos que traje serán suficiente compañía, además te alegrara saber que uno de ellos te conviene que esté aquí…"

CONTINUARA...

* * *

HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO 10, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI, PRONTO LAS COSAS SE PONDRAN MEJOR JAJAJA, POR CIERTO ESTA SEMANA ACTUALIZARE MI FIC: "**Proyecto 617**" esten al pendiente.


	11. Los Porques De Las patakis

**Hola que tal, un gran y cordial saludo para todos ustedes, bueno la verdad esta vez creo que si no me tarde mucho en actualizar o si?, espero que no, bueno ahora respondo a los reviews...**

**teddyetere: **Jajaja, muchisimas gracias por tu fiel comentario amiga. Pues que te puedo decir, al verdad, a veces si se me hace muy pesado controlar el flujo de ideas para evitar que no se me crucen las historias, y creeme mas aun cuando son historias muy largas, es todavia mas dificil yo creo que para le atribuyo esta facilidad a la practica pues al fin y al cabo ya casi cinco años escribiendo estorias de esta magnitud, pues... creo eso es lo que evita que uno se haga bolas a final de cuentas, aunque a veces claro esta, me gusta hacer ciertas intromisiondes de una escena de una historia en otra, curiosamente esto lo he hecho solamente en mis fics, Para mi mejor amiga y Mermelada de frambuesa... pero solo eso, lo bueno es que no se me han revuelto las ideas. Por lo demas que lastima que no sean muy de tu agrado las historias de fantasia, pero sabes que, es un gusto para mi el saber que aun asi te animaste a seguir leyendo, espero de todo corazon que te guste esta historia y que me sigas mandando tus comentarios.

**José Ramiro: **Mi fiel amigo gracias por tu comentario. Pues si como ves, a helga le ha estado ocurriendo una serie de cosas que para que te cuento, sera mejor que lo leas jajaja, pero si, esa una buena tecnica el relajamiento con te, recuerdo que a mi me daban mucho el te de asares para la liberacion del estres, por otro lado, aquel interesante punto de los semidioses no se acaba, al menos aun no, por que si, si hay algo asi como una especie de semidioses involucrados y creeme lo que sigue sera muy duro todavia para helga, en este capitulo no hay mucho aun y si, se que ya me tarde en revelar gran parte del mehoyo del asunto pero, si de algo estamos seguros, es que tienes mucha razon, ahora helga tien el tipo de vida del cual siempre se burlo es ahora una especie de reemplazo de rhonda, que por cierto ¿que habra sido de ella? jajaj eso lo sabran en unos 6 u 8 capitulos mas, pero bueno esta clase de vida para ella es quizas mas y mejor que que tenia su rival, solo imaginate cual grande es la mansion, el poderio que tiene su tia y para el colmo y la influencia que heredo de Bob... Helga no es cualquier cosa en este momento cosa que, se resume en una terrible arma de doble filo... en fin, espero que te guste escapitulo.

***98: **Hola mi estimada amiga filosofa..., bueno pues, si, tienes razon, toda la razon, ya me habia tardado mucho en revelar el misterio de la historia pero, que mas podia hacer yo si de verdad de un momento a otro la secuencia me cambio de rubo como tres veces, a veces encaminaba tanto a un tema que casi casi podria decierte que, si ponia al final de un texto, uno "FIN", la historia quedaba completada por completo o a veces me paso tambien que, la historia tomaba una ruta que, de plano sacaba toda la historia de secuencia y lograria a final decuentas que , la trama se saliera aun mas de contexto... no, no, no, esta muy compleja la historia por eso me he tardado tanto en mostrar algunos puntos cruciales, pero descuida, el siguiente capitulo, el 12, ese si que revela muchisimas cosas... de todas formas gracias por tus excelentes comentarios, y ahhh por cierto, tienes razon en eso del protocolo, para entrar a la mansion si que es demasiado, pero descuida eso es solo para cuando se va a regitrar a un nuevo miembro de la familia, para visitantes y amigos esto no aplica jajaja, (tuve que replantear esa idea en capitulos posteriores).

**Bueno, creo que ahora si los dejo, espero que les agrade esta historia, y por cierto, Hey Arnold no me pertence en lo absoluto, es propiedad de nickelodeon y Craigh Barttlet, yo lo uso sin fines de lucro, lo unico que si es mio por su puesto, son obviamente todos aquellos personajes que no tienen absolutamente nada que ver con la serie, por ejemplo, "La familia Wheist" y todo lo relacionado. Disfruten el capitulo 11.****

* * *

****: LOS PORQUES DE LAS PATAKIS**

CHAPTER 11

_**-**__**Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe se mantenían atónitos debido al relato de los señores Hayerdahl, por su puesto era que muchas de todas las cosas entes mencionadas seguían sin cuadrar en muchos sentidos y eso, tanto Phoebe como Arnold ya lo habían notado al ser quienes hasta el momento estaban mostrando interés pero, curiosamente aquel chico moreno, Gerald, quien a mas de estar confuso, dudoso e incrédulo, sin mencionar el poco interés no intencional que estaba mostrando de acuerdo a su incredulidad, hizo la pregunta clave ¿Qué tiene que ver Helga en todo esto?, a lo cual el señor Hayerdahl respondió…-**_

"Como ya les comentamos joven Gerald _**–dijo Kyo- **_hace mucho tiempo que sucedió aquella gran batalla, ahora bien la segunda parte de la historia sigue así; Cuando Zishee sacrifico su vida para vencer a su hermano, lo hizo con la intención plena de borrarlo del mapa, pero no lo logro, lo único que gano fue el desaparecerse a si mismo, pero eso el ya sabia que sucedería así, por lo tanto, en su ultima decisión lo único que logro hacer fue encerrar parte de si mismo en la gema. Luego de esto, de cierto modo todo volvió a la calma, pasaron según se cuenta un par de días antes de que se dieran cuanta de que el hermano, de que su esencia aun seguí rondando los lugares, tratando de acabar con su objetivo, y la única forma de lograrlo era obteniendo la gema de Zishee. Con hábiles artimañas, Asimeth logro penetrar en aquellos quienes protegían la gema y así logro llegar hasta ella; por su puesto el resto de los guardianes se entero del suceso y fueron a auxiliar y proteger dicho tesoro, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Asimeth se había apoderado de la gema, desafortunadamente con cada uso que le daba, este maligno ser parecía hacerse mas fuerte, y justo en el momento en que se supone daría el golpe final, algo extraño sucedió, la gema que hurtó comenzó a emanar un destello azul muy poderoso y como si nada, se separo de Asimeth al mismo tiempo que le quito su poder, tanto el robado como el suyo. Lo extraño de aquella situación fue que la misma roca confino en cárcel mortal a Asimeth, lo volvió de nuevo humano pero ahora, a este lo dejo simplemente como un mortal cualquiera, sin poderes y en teoría sin la inmortalidad que caracterizaba a su familia. Asimeth al verse totalmente desprotegido, simplemente huyo"

"Padre… esto, es decir, hay algo que no entiendo _**­pregunto Phoebe- **_¿Por qué dijiste que en teoría lo dejo sin la inmortalidad? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"A lo que me refiero pequeña Phoebe, es que al parecer sigue manteniendo su inmortalidad"

"Así es hija _**–hablo Reba- **_al parecer este maligno ser conservo su inmortalidad, lo cual es un verdadero problema, ya que podría ser el quien este provocando grandes líos ahora"

"¿Grandes líos? ¿Como que tipo de problemas? _**–Pregunto Arnold-**_"

"Los problemas en si, no se ven reflejados directamente en la realidad que ustedes conocen, sin embargo, si se manifiestan en cosas que solo personas con amplio poder pueden discernir"

"¡La famita de Helga! _**–Exclamo Phoebe un tanto alarmada-**_"

"Así es hija mía, desafortunadamente la familia de Helga esta muy ligada en este desequilibrio, ellas, Miriam, Olga, y Helga, son descendientes directas del antiguo Zishee, es por eso que Helga tuvo aquella perdida, eso no fue casualidad, según lo que hemos averiguado, aquellas tragedias, incluyendo la de su amiga Rhonda, fueron provocadas por alguien mas…"

"A ver, a ver, un momento, madre, padre, ustedes saben que paso con Helga ¿es de eso de lo que hablaban con los demás señores allá en casa?"

"Hija mía _**–dijo Kyo- **_desafortunadamente nosotros ya sabíamos que estas situaciones iban a pasar, esto ya estaba previsto sin embargo, hay muchas cosas que han cambiado a lo previsto, por ejemplo el señor Bob Pataki no tenia nada que ver aquí, sin embargo según nuestro informante al señor Bob Pataki lo asesinaron anoche e inclusive se deshicieron de su cadáver… por desgracia eso no es lo que nos preocupa, lo que realmente genera problema es que en estos momentos, la corte usurpadora de Wheist ya se instalo de nuevo en la ciudad, sabíamos que ya residía desde hace tiempo uno de los miembros aquí en la ciudad pero a el lo teníamos vigilado y controlado, sin embargo esta madrugada llego, la mas poderosa de los integrantes Virginia Rose Wheist, la principal traidora de la corte de Adelina Dhellia Wheist, la jueza y una de las mas importantes guardianas del edrazolapi-dezis"

_**-Los chicos en vez de tener un rostro con cara de sorpresa seguían sin comprender a los adultos mostrando simplemente mucha confusión, pero a pesar de todo esto, había una cosa que seguía sin responderse, ¿Qué tiene que ver **__**Helga en todo esto?, se preguntaba ahora Phoebe quien estaba a punto de indagar aun mas, sin embargo su padre se le adelanto al pensamiento-**_

"Ahora bien chicos, se que aun se preguntan el papel que su amiga esta jugando, y la respuesta es… ¡no lo sabemos! Al menos no con exactitud, en realidad no sabemos por que este desaparecida; ahora bien, para concluir esta historia, chicos, les diré que justamente en el momento en que la gema se separo de Asimeth, y a este lo convirtió en mortal, la luz destellante se encargo de borrar del mapa al maligno ser, nadie sabe a donde fue enviado cuando trataba de huir, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón sus seguidores si lo sabían, concluido esto, de aquella poderosa luz azul Zishee reapareció ante los presentes, pero solo un momento tan solo para declarar la ultima misión que quedaría encargada a los seguidores del bien, Zishee llamo ante si, a sus dos hijos mayores, el primogénito varón y la primogénita mayor, gemela, para que sea entendible, al varón llamado Memphis le dijo que su misión a partir de ese momento era la de cuidar el reino de los innombrables, en la isla Shereyn Soul, lugar en cual estaban; a su hermana, Amelia, por fortuna y por desgracia, le encargo la tarea mas peligrosa que podría haber, tan peligrosa que a simple vista parecería ser un castigo, a ella le encargo ser la guardiana y portadora de aquella gema en que residía todo su poder y, mas aun también la clave de un poder mas fuerte, que incluso va mas allá de la existencia misma, el llamado Prioratis VITE, una fuerza capaz de convertir cualquier irrealidad en realidad y viceversa. Ahora bien el detalle de estas misiones fue que el no varón podía ser el guardián de la gema puesto que si se trataba de ocultar algo es mas fácil localizar al guardián por el lado masculino al fin, del lado masculino el nombre y apellidos por lo general nunca cambian, esto se heredan de padres a hijos, por lo tanto seria fácilmente encontrado por los seguidores de Asimeth, por esta razón se decidió que las portadoras solo fueran mujeres pues al unirse con el varón usualmente estas en su descendencia el nombre familiar cambia de generación en generación y entre mas dejos llegue la descendencia, será cada vez mas difícil localizar a los portadores. Muchos siglos ha pasado desde entonces y créanlo, nada dura para siempre, con el tiempo, los seguidores de Asimeth dieron con la ubicación de una de las guardianas y por desgracia, la atraparon y asesinaron, ese día fue el día en que surgió la corte usurpadora de Wheist un grupo de ex protectores que alguna vez juraron lealtad y protección para la guardiana Adhelina Dhellia Wheist, una jueza de sangre noble que cayo como guardiana gracias a su madre, ella fue asesinada por parte de los miembros de su protección, afortunadamente ella diviso a futuro que una tragedia la esperaba, así que siguió la tradición y ley de sus antecesoras, la gema paso a manos de su primera hija, es decir la primera mujer de todos sus descendientes, no importaba si era la segunda o la tercera o la ultima en nacer, el hecho era de que seguía siendo la primera de sus descendiente así que la gema solo de esta forma cambio de manos pero, justo antes de morir días antes, formo una sociedad secreta llamada la corte de Wheist, esta sociedad fue creada con el encargo especifico de proteger a toda costa a las guardianas en turno, desafortunadamente, aquellos quienes asesinaron a la jueza, formaban parte de la sociedad, así que segados y corrompidos quien sabe como ni por quien, la mataron e incluso asesinaron en una gran batalla a la mayor parte de la corte, solo muy pocos sobrevivieron, pero en cuando lo lograron por seguridad propia se esfumaron, los traidores por su puesto ya no encontraron la gema y a la siguiente guardiana, lo que provoco una persecución constante en cuanto se detectaban indicios de la gema, así que al tener el medio suficiente se apoderaron del nombre de la sociedad haciéndose llamar la corte de Wheist tan solo para tratar de confundir y mezclarse entre nosotros cosas que afortunadamente hemos tenido la precaución de evitar"

"Cielos madre, pare, entonces esto es muy serio, pero aun no me has dicho nada sobre Helga"

"Tesoro _**–dijo Kyo- **_lo acabamos de decir, la guardiana en turno es protegida por los verdaderos integrantes de la corte de Wheist, y esta al morir sede la gema a la primera de sus hijas, así fue muchos silos atrás y así debe ser muchos siglos adelante hasta el día de hoy, hija mía, la señora Miriam Pataki y su hija mayor, eran las siguientes en la lista, Miriam era la guardiana en turno de esta época y su hija Olga era la siguiente guardiana, desafortunadamente, por algún extraño motivo, algo en los cálculos salió mal y no supimos hasta hace como un año que la guardiana Miriam ya llevaba de fallecida poco mas de 2 años, fue una tragedia en verdad puesto que no supimos nunca si se culmino el pase de responsabilidades, no sabemos si Olga Pataki posee ya la gema, y mas aun lo desconocemos, por que según lo que nos contaste días antes y con lo que hemos investigado, Olga ha desaparecido por completo, no sabemos donde esta ella y la gema, por eso nos preocupa mucho los acontecimientos recientes en la familia de la guardiana, ya que al desaparecer todos los miembros solo indica que la cadena se ha roto lo cual solo atrae mas tragedias y caos para ambos mundos este, y el real… esta es la razón del por que los trajimos aquí, nosotros los adultos éramos los guardianes de Miriam y de Olga, y ustedes estaba destinados a continuar nuestra labor cuando cumplieran la edad suficiente para seguir a Olga, pero ahora que ha desaparecido y con la presencia del mal en el ambiente y sin contar la recién llegada de la corte usurpadora de Wheist a Hillwood, su misión ha cambiado y ahora deben ayudarnos a localizar a la guardiana…., esta es la realidad"

"Cielos señores, jamás, jamás imagine algo así _**–comento Arnold- **_entonces mi abuelo también…"

"Si, si lo es Arnold _**–dijo Reba- **_también tu abuela, y tus padres también Gerald, nuestra misión era proteger a la guardiana y vigilar la gema, pero no lo logramos y ahora todo puede estar perdido _**–dijo la señora con cierto aire de desconsuelo-**_"

_**-**__**Phoebe poco a poco terminaba de entender por partes lo antes dicho por sus padres, hasta que llego a un punto, y seguía siendo Helga, pero recordó algo que dijo su padre, la gema solo pasa a la primera hija, pero… ¿que pasa si desaparece la primera hija? ¿Qué hay de las demás hijas? Se pregunto…-**_

"Padre, madre, que hay de las segundas hijas e hijos, si la gema pasa a manos de la primera ¿Qué hacen los demás?"

"Para el caso de las demás hijas, al igual que los varones, estos pasan a formar parte de los protectores de la guardiana, así de simple"

"Pero… y si la primera hija desaparece como ustedes dice y no se hace el cambio ¿Qué pasa?"

"En ese caso, si la primera hija faltara o muriera antes de recibir su misión, la gema pasaría a manos de la siguiente hija y se continuaría con la misión asignada _**–respondió Reba- **_¿Por qué lo preguntas hija? Acaso sabes algo o crees que… ohhh cielos, no puede ser Phoebe, dime ¿sabes algo?"

"Madre, en realidad no estoy segura pero, desde hace muchos meses se que Helga lleva consigo en una cadena de plata una diminuta gema azul, pero nunca la había visto, al menos no hasta el día de la boda de su hermana, la noche de la fiesta ocurrió algo muy extraño y todo se relaciono con un accidente que tuvo con Eugene nuestro amigo, el jalo por accidente la cadena de Helga y la rompió, por poco y pierde la gema, bueno de hecho la perdió pero Eugene la encontró y al siguiente día se la devolvió, de aquella ocasión hasta entonces la hermana de Helga jamás volvió a ser vista, ese día que paso esto, yo estoy segura de que la cadena de Helga lleva consigo una piedra azul…-

"Esto es muy serio hija mía, muy serio, Phoebe mírame y dime ¿es verdad lo que acabas de decir?' _**–Pregunto Reba-**_"

"Por su puesto que si madre, es verdad, cierto chicos"

"Si, señores, es verdad todo _**–respondieron Arnold y Gerald al unísono-**_"

"Así es madre, pero ¿Por qué dudas de lo que dije?"

"Dudo hija mía no con mala intensión, sino mas bien por precaución, hija mía, si es verdad esto, entonces algo cambio en los planes, la razón es que si ese es el caso, se hizo el cambio de responsabilidades mucho antes de que la guardiana en turno se fuera y no le dejo la misión a su hija mayor, sino a la menor, eso es un cambio muy importante y debemos descubrir el por que de esto, si esto se confirma entonces Helga puede ser la guardiana sin siquiera saberlo, Phoebe, hija, Helga puede estar en un grave peligro…

_**De regreso a Hillwood, casa de los **__**Wheist… muy de madrugada, minutos después de llegar a la cocina.**_

"Uhmmm…, que delicioso, en verdad este pay es muy sabroso _**–Helga como una Rebanada grande pay y sorbió un poco de leche-**_"

"Ja, ja, ja, _**-rio un poco el viejo Vincent- **_veo con agrado que usted tiene muy buen apetito señorita, gusto me da ver que haya quienes son de buen comer, aunque admito que es poco común ver que una jovencita coma tanto…"

"Ohhh…, vamos Vincent, no creas eso, veras, eso de que las chicas no comemos mucho según que por cuidar la línea o cosas así, son puros mitos, no digo que haya chicas quienes piensen así pero… ¿sabes un secreto?"

"No ¿cual es?"

"Yo no soy como las demás chicas _**–dijo Helga a susurros-**_"

"ja, ja, ja, ya lo creo señorita Wheist, ya lo creo"

"¡Vincent! No me llame así por favor, dime Helga"

"Ohhh, si, si, claro, claro señorita, lo había olvidado"

"En fin, creo que al menos ya estoy satisfecha, pero bueno… yo ya tengo un poco de sueño y creo que es hora de dormir, ¿que opinas?"

"A la orden mi general, yo me encargare de guiarla hasta su alcoba"

_**-**__**Vincent levanto de la mesa, ayudado por Helga. La chica desde el primer momento que empezó a hacer contacto con el anciano sintió tanta empatía hacia el, que de inmediato comprendió que si había alguien en quien también podría confiar, era Vincent, quien rápidamente mostro ser una persona amable, generosa y muy, muy paternal. Vincent supo hacerse amigo de Helga, aun cuando esto pareciese extraño pues la chica es difícil de tratar, mas aun cuando no se le conoce del todo… después de ordenar la mesa, Vincent hizo un par de maniobras en la cocina, maniobras que dejaron sorprendida a la joven rubia, como ejemplo apagar las luces con unas palmadas-**_

"Bien señorita, creo que es hora de irnos, pero antes déjeme mostrarle algo, mira, parece junto a la puerta y mire, daré unas palmadas _**–y las hace- **_y luego digo: _fuera luces_**"**

_**-Al instante que hizo esto, todas las luces se apagaron-**_

"Waw, ¡esto es genial! _**–Exclamó Helga-**_"

"Y aun hay mas señorita, si doy otras palmadas _**–y las hace- **_y luego digo: _luces, _las luces se encienten…"

"Genial, genial me va a gustar estar aquí, te lo aseguro, ahora puedo intentarlo"

"Por su puesto que si, solamente de las palmadas antes de la orden y listo"

_**-**__**Helga por su puesto, con una sola vez que observo la instrucción, tuvo suficiente para aprender, así que simplemente imito al anciano y acertó con satisfacción…-**_

"Bien hecho señorita, ahora, sígame que aun le falta aprender un par de tips sobre esta casa _**–aplaude- **_fuera luces"

_**-**__**Vincent y Helga salieron de la cocina y estando ambos por los pasillos, el anciano comenzó a hablar-**_

"Sabe señorita, es un gusto tenerla como nueva integrante de la familia, hace tiempo que no teníamos visitantes tan jóvenes, la mayoría, sino es que todos los que ha vivido aquí, han sido adulto ya de edades muy avanzadas, usted si no mal lo recuerdo, es la tercera jovencita que viene a vivir aquí a su edad, por eso me alegro, esta casa es muy vieja y lo que necesita no son mas viejos que la habiten, necesita mas gente joven, mas vida, como usted…"

_**-El anciano le sonrió a **__**Helga y ella sin decir palabra alguna le sonrió también…-**_

"Sabe, esta casa data de hace poco mas de dos siglos y en esta se ha suscitado grandes cosas, desde de una pequeña guerrilla, que en si no afecto mucho debido a la distancia del lugar de origen hasta aquí, creo recordar que fue _la guerra de los tomates_si, esa fue, así le llamaron; aquí algunos ingleses trataron de resguardarse de la persecución pero el que fue dueño de la mansión en ese entonces lo impidió, esta casa siempre ha sido refugio de muchas personas, pero no de los injustos, eso nunca… esta casa ha sido museo, ha sido centenares de oficinas e incluso alguna vez fue la casa de verano del gobernador del estado, aunque claro este solamente rentaba la mansión, y también por su puesto hubo un tiempo en que la casa sirvió de alcaldía mientras remodelaban la que esta en el centro"

"Cielos, en verdad no tenia ni idea de esto"

"Pues créalo señorita, esta casa ha sido hogar de muchos artistas, poetas, pintores, escritores, músicos, escultores, actores, etc., etc., e inclusive ha sido hogar de uno que otro loco de la televisión y el cine, imagínese. Durante dos años este fue hogar de Dino Spumoni"

"Waw…, eso es fabuloso, y supongo que todas las pinturas y esculturas que hay aquí en los pasillos, de todos los que han vivido aquí cierto"

"Si, así es, la mayoría son de ellos, aunque hay otros cosas que la misma señora Wheist ha pintado, como este cuadro, retrato de su difundo esposo… pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, bueno señorita le enseñare otro truco"

"Otro truco ¿Cuál?"

"Mire, primero parece a mi lado _**–aplaude- **_fuera luces _**–y enciende una lámpara de pasillo-**_, ahora bien ya que estamos prácticamente a oscuras le mostrare que hacer para que no se pierda, sabe esta casa gracias al señor Wheist, es una fortaleza tecnológica completa, aquí hay sistemas de seguridad y rastreo infalibles"

"¿Hay cámaras? _**–Dice Helga con un poco de desagrado-**_"

"Ohhh…, no, no por su puesto que no, pero si hay sensores de rastreo que identifican una señal emitida por el habitante y lo informan a una computadora central en un área oculta de la casa, así, es fácil saber en que parte de la casa se encuentran, por su puesto no indica posición exacta, la casa esta dividida en 16 secciones, 4 por cada piso, 4 en el sótano, 4 en el ático o segundo piso, 4 en la planta baja, y 4 en el primer piso, por cada piso , cada sección nos dice el extremo en el que estamos, ya sea en el norte, el sur, el este y el oeste, por ejemplo, ahora estamos en el extremo sur de la planta baja, cerca de las cocinas"

"Vaya si que esta todo bien organizado"

"Es solo cuestión de acostumbrarse

–_**El anciano, chasquea los dedos y dice abajo, al hacer esto, los cuadros blancos del piso se iluminaron por completo-**_

"Genial, ahora el piso brilla ¿Qué mas sorpresas me tienes ehhh?"

"Pues vera… _**-chasquea los dedos y dice- **_paredes"

_**-Al decir esto, unas luces muy intensas alumbraban los marcos de todas las pinturas que habían en las paredes, así como también se ilumino el tapiz de estas, algunas de las grecas que habían trazadas-**_

"Waw, esto cada vez será mejor, que sigue ahora, aparecerá un sillón automático y me llevara hasta mi habitación"

"Uhmmm, no, será algo mejor _**–chasqueo los dedos el anciano y dijo- **_luz"

_**-Cuando **__**Vincent dijo esto, todo se apago y solo una lámpara se ilumino-**_

"¿Qué, solo esto? Rayos, esto si que es un verdadero fraude"

"Oh, no, se equivoca señorita, mire, camine un par de pasos y vea que sucede"

_**-**__**Helga al dar unos cuantos pasos vio como la lampara delante de ella se encendía mientras que la que estaba tras de si, se apagaba-**_

"Vaya, vaya, esto si que es genial, genial, genial, ahora veamos, doy un paso, se enciende, regreso, se apaga, paso, enciende, regreso, apaga, luego enciende, apaga, enciende, apaga, encien…"

_**-Y justo cuando disfrutaba de su juego, la lámpara se fundió…-**_

"Ups, creo que se fundió, lo siento"

"No se preocupe señorita, siempre se descompone esta lámpara, recuerdo que alguna vez hice lo mismo y también se fundió esa misma lámpara"

"Eso si que es una sorpresa"

"Ahora bien señorita, le enseñare el ultimo tip de esta noche, mire, cuando sea de noche y este lejos de su alcoba, solo diga:_ Mi alcoba,_ y chasquee los dedos dos veces, inténtelo"

"Ok… _Mi alcoba __**–Y Helga chasqueo sus dedos- **_listo pero…"

_**-**__**Helga estaba sorprendida, en cuanto hizo esta indicación todas las luces de su alrededor, es decir solo las que la rodeaban en paredes, piso y techo se iluminaron además también al mismo tiempo una fina cadena de luces verdes se encendieron a los costados en señal de indicar una guía para el camino…-**_

"Como vera señorita, cuando usted de un paso las luces al frente suyo se iluminaran y las de atrás se irán apagando, solo las verdes se quedan encendidas desde el punto en el que las mando llamar, por si es que a caso quiere regresar al punto de partida, claro esta que si usted no quiere este tipo de comodidad, puede dar solamente dos palmadas y decir: _encender luces_, y listo todo volverá a la normalidad"

"Esto es perfecto, ¿funciona también para otros habitantes de la casa?"

"Por su puesto que si, pero solo sirve para llegar a las habitaciones, estas guías no funcionan para llegar a la posición de la persona buscada"

"Muy bien, esto es perfecto, _Mi alcoba __**–y chasqueo los dedos-**_"

_**-**__**Helga mando llamar la ruta de su alcoba y se puso en marcha junto con Vincent, 5 minutos después de caminar llegaron a su destino-**_

"Bueno señorita creo que hasta aquí llego el recorrido, es hora de que me marche, son casi la 1:30 de la mañana y usted ya debería de estar dormida, mañana tendrá usted un día en extremo agitado…"

"¿Agitado, y porque?"

"Oh, eso ya lo vera mañana y también le advierto qué, mañana tendrá un par de sorpresas, y las vera"

"Sorpresas ehhh…, pues bien, las esperare, buenas noches y gracias"

"Descanse señorita"

_**-**__**Vincent dijo esto ultimo y se dispuso a dar la vuelta para marcharse pero…-**_

"¡VINCENT…!"

"Si señorita _**–dijo el anciano mientras volteo-**_"

_**-**__**Vincent quiso decir algo mas al voltear pero no pudo, justo cuando volteo, Helga lo abrazo fuertemente y le dio las gracias, el anciano solo le sonrió y acariciando un poco su cabeza le dijo:**_ "_no hay de que mi niña, bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar…, señorita Helga, bienvenida", __**Helga entro a su habitación y de inmediato se dispuso a dormir, mientras tanto, alguien mas los observaba muy sigilosamente…-**_

"Muy bien, muy bien, hermano, creo que la fase uno ya esta lista _**–hablo Virginia por su puesto desde otra habitación mientras observaba en su bola de cristal-**_"

"¿fase uno? ¿Cuál fase uno? Te refieres a hacerla sentir segura"

"No, por su puesto que no, mira, he planeado esto durante años y hasta el día de ayer todo estaba marchando en acorde al plan pero…"

"¿Pero.? ¿Qué quieres decir con ese pero? _**–Pregunto Stevens-**_"

"Recuerdas esta tarde, justo cuando llego y se desmayo, te dije algo sobre ella, hermano, lo comprobé hace algunas horas, la chica lleva consigo el edrazolapi-dezis, hermano Helga esta en un gravísimo peligro y lo mas seguro es que ella ni siquiera lo sabe, que bueno que la encontramos primero, nosotros, la corte de Wheist, debemos protegerla a toda costa"

"Tienes razón hermana, ahora también debemos estar alertas con el resto de la corte y la corte usurpadora _**–dijo Stevens-**_"

"Créeme hermano, que no me preocupan el resto de la corte, los demás señores son insignificantes ante mi, aunque claro, de los únicos que hay que cuidarnos es delos Hayerdahl, ellos si que tienen peso en el mundo espiritual, de ellos si hay que cuidarnos, por que si bajamos la guardia tan solo un momento, nos puede ir muy mal"

"Entonces crees que debemos cuidarnos de su hija, según se Phoebe Hayerdahl es la mejor amiga de Helga"

"Menuda coincidencia hermano, y mas a nuestro favor, si ocurre un problema, esa chiquilla sabrá librarnos, maldigo el día en que nos catalogaron de traidores, pero en fin, supongo que eso parte del plana, rayos, si tan solo tuviéramos las hojas faltantes del papiro del rey Memphis, las cosas serian mas sencillas _**–dijo Virginia con cierto aire de melancolía-**_"

"Lastima que no lo pudiste evitar hermana, a todos nos atacaron con la guardia baja, pero ni hablar, solo nos falta…"

_**-De pronto, la plática de **__**Stevens y Virginia fue interrumpida por un toc, toc, provocado por llamada de alguien a fuera de la oficina de Virginia-**_

"Adelante Vincent, te estaba esperando…"

"Buenas noches señora, señor…, solo he venido para informarles que la señorita Geraldine ya esta descansando en su habitación"

"Excelente Vincent, has hecho un buen trabajo, mañana puedes tomarte todo el día libre"

"Es usted muy generosa señora, pero quería pedirle que me de permiso de acompañar a la señorita el día mañana ¿seria eso posible?"

"Claro que es posible Vincent _**–respondió Virginia- **_pero mañana no podemos hacerlo, mañana será un día muy atareado y aun las fases dos y tres del plan no están completas, la fase dos me toca a mi, y mañana tiene que realizarse, lo siento Vincent"

"Entiendo señora, no se preocupe y disculpe mi intromisión, que pase buena noche, también usted señor…"

_**-El anciano se retiro y solo se quedaron a solas los hermanos **__**Wheist quienes seguían platicando los hechos sucedidos previamente-**_

"Siento pena por el pobre Vincent, ahora entiendo por que se ofreció a ser el guardián de Helga, la chica tiene un gran parecido con su nieta…"

"Es verdad _**–menciono Stevens con asombro- **_con razón me parecía conocida, pero en fin, ya la hemos buscado y ni rastro alguno de su nieta hemos podido encontrar"

"Si, lo se, pero bueno, será mejor ir a descansar"

"Vamos hermana, pero antes dime de que se trata la fase dos y la fase tres"

"Es simple, amistad y seguridad, la primera fue confianza, el trabajo de Vincent era hacer que la chica se sintiera en confianza y lo logro, la fase dos me toca a mi, y se trata de hacerla entender de que mas que su tutora, soy su amiga. Tal y como lo dijiste hermano, y la fase tres te toca a ti"

"La seguridad"

"Exacto, la chica llego muy insegura de si el día de ayer después de todo lo que le ha pasado en los últimos meses es normal que muestre cierta desconfianza…, primero la muerte de su madre, luego la desaparición de su hermana y ahora, la supuesta muerte de Bob, era lógica su inseguridad"

"¿Por eso tuviste que embrujarla con pociones? _**–Pregunto Stevens-**_"

"Así es hermano, tenia que hacerla llegar a nosotros primero en vez de con los Hayerdahl, sino, hubiéramos tenido muchos problemas, la pasión del te de Mandhora que le di, era para relajarla, darle un aire de entendimiento y también, para bloquear por un momento el pesar de su padre, sino lo hubiera hecho habría sido mas difícil hacerla entender que a partir de ayer viviría con mostros… por eso también te deje el papel de seguridad a ti, puesto que de alguna forma u otra, la chica te conoce mas a ti que a mi"

"Lo se hermana, lo se, hare mi parte cuando sea el momento pero cuéntame, por que no le dices la verdad a Helga sobre su padre, por que no le dices que esta vivo y que simplemente ya no puede mantenerla _**–dijo Stevens con aires de interrogación-**_"

"Créeme que hubiera querido hacerlo, así me serian las cosas mucho mas fáciles pero…, un madre, Miriam fue la que me pidió de favor que lo hiciera así, además coincide muy bien con mi venganza, Bob jamás debió de meterse conmigo, jamás debió de hacerlo, ahora el esta pagando la consecuencia de sus crímenes, y espero que así siga. Solo espero yo que Bob no recuerde nada de su pasado…"

"¿Su pasado?"

"Si, Bob curiosamente es descendiente de una secta de cazadores de brujas y un día, trato de atraparme pero me libre de el, en ese entonces lo que no sabia era que se había casado con la guardiana en turno, Miriam"

"¿Pero que eso no estaba prohibido?"

"Así se supone que era, así se supone, pero la respuesta a ello, esta en las hojas que faltan del papiro de memphis, por eso no se que es lo que acontezca después…"

**Continuara...**

* * *

Bueno pues son las 12:28 PM del dia 29 de septiembre, actualizare pronto y muchas gracias a este(a) compañero(a) **yin17** muchimas gracias por haber leido mi historia (Te Conoci Hace Algunos Años) es la primer hiatoria que escribi, gracias nuevamente realmente me levante mucho el animo el saber que despues de mucho tiempo de publicada y concluida haya aun quienes esten leyendo esta historia, espero seguir sabiendo de ti por aqui. gracias.


	12. Secretos del pasado y del presente

Hola, hola chicos y chicas, fieles lectores de esta publicacion... saben es un gusto para mi volver, ya tenia casi dos meses de retraso y pues... dejenme decirles que fue para bien, pues, le informo que en todo este tiempo, me la he pasado trabajando en los siguiente capitulos de esta historia, que de hecho, hasta el momento, ya estan tanto escritos a computadora como editados y corregisdos, desde este capitulo numero 12 hasta el capitulo 17, asi que hare actualizaciones semanales, proximo viernes 20 de noviembre, capitulo numero 13, y asi sucesivamente... ahora, hoy **"VIERNES 13" **de noviembre, actualizo y respondo a aquellas tres personas a los cuales va dedicado este capitulo, gracias por seguir mi historia.

**teddyetere: **Muchisimas gracias amiga, realmente me alientan tus palabras pues, se que esta historia esta algo enredada pero si dices que ha logrado atraparte pues creo que puedo decir que ya es un gran avance, muchas gracias. Por lo demas, con respecto de lo de olga, pues si, es verdad la guardiana deberia de haber sido ella pero... hay un detalle que explica esto si, lo se, aun no lo he dicho y de hecho en los siguiente capitulos doy algunas pistas pero, el motivo principal no sera revelado sino hasta despues del capitulo 20... espero seguir contando con tu comentario...

**jose ramiro: **Sabes que siempre es un gusto saber tu comentario, me has ayudado bastante aunque no lo creas; por de la relacion de Vincent y Helga, la respuestas a esto, es mas bien el de una figura paternal, que, ahora en este instante, Helga la necesita y este viejo señor fue el indicado para jugar ese papel... Gracias por tus comentarios.

***98:** Mi estimada amiga del alma y hasta la fecha mejor critica, amiga mia que mas te puedo decir hacerca de esto, de hecho ya te respondo via E-mail, pero en fin, el caso de esto es que si hay malos en la historia y varios muy temibles y con "DOBLE CARA" pero estan muy ocultos jugando al ajedrez, conspirando y planeando sus ataques, no desesperes, que al fin el misterio sera revelado (todavia mas) en los siguientes capitulos...

En fin muchisimas gracias a todos aquellos quienes dejan review y todos aquellos que leen y no firman, igual se los agradezco, ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capitulo... y Por cierto, los invito a participar a todos en el forno **Hey Hillwood** que he formado aqui en FFNet, comenten lo que quieran....

* * *

**Someday (Edrazolapi-Dezis)**

** Por: Bkpets **

**Chapter 12: Secretos Del Pasado Y Del Presente**

** O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

_**-La noche había caído ya en Hillwood desde hacia bastantes horas era de madrugada, Helga tuvo un**__** recibimiento fuera de lo común, en realidad muy fuera de lo común, la mansión era enorme, la servidumbre excelente y por su puesto sus tíos eran demasiado atentos, mas de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada en realidad. Afortunadamente según su tía quien la observaba muy de cerca desde su bola de cristal, Helga había caído profundamente dormida, signo del cual era notorio que el té de Mandhora que le dio en la hora de su llegada, había perdido ya sus efectos situación que, le preocupaba de cierto modo, pero en si, no le causaría problema alguno según sus planes, todo lo que aconteciera después de ese día, ya estaba planeado; sin embargo había algo en la mente de Virginia Wheist que la estaba sofocando, un recuerdo que hubiera sido preferible no volver a mencionar, pero lo hizo, el pasado de Bob Pataki, desafortunadamente estaba sumamente ligado al presente de ella misma…-**_

**FLASH BACK, POCO MÁS DE 20 AÑOS ATRÁS**

"_Ahora si endemoniada bruja, ya te tengo en mis manos justo donde quería __**–gritaba un enardecido hombre llamado Bob Pataki-**__"_

"_¿Por qué me persigues? ¿Qué daño te he hecho yo? ¿No has causado ya mucho sufrimiento? __**–Gritaba en respuesta, una mujer de aparente edad igual a la de Bob, llamada Virginia-**__"_

"_Mucho sufrimiento, ja, no me hagas reír, dime tu ¿Qué has hecho? te vi conjurando tus maliciosos artificios en la ciudad, lo huelo en el ambiente, y puedo sentir pro tu mirada que sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando"_

"_Lo que viste no era un maleficio, trataba de salvar a alguien, entiéndelo, yo no haría daño a nadie, de ser necesario lo haría, pero ahora, ahora no hice nada malo… lo demás fue un accidente"_

"_Ya antes te di mi confianza y mira lo que hiciste Virginia, me traicionaste, no hablare por lo que vi hace un rato"_

"_Ahhh no, ¿y por que hablas?"_

"_Hablo por mi hermano…"_

"Hace ya muchos años que sucedió, accidentalmente en uno de mis hechizos que practicaba, un joven chico de menor edad a la de Bob, interfirió peligrosamente. La cacería de brujas que caracterizo mucho al mundo en siglos pasados, poco antes de aquel incidente, se abolió con la penalización de esta practica injusta; el mismo Bob, uno de los 4 últimos cazadores estableció la prohibición de dicha caza, el y yo éramos muy buenos amigos, fuimos juntos a la universidad, bueno al menos yo en esta vida volví a la universidad pero aun así estaba con el. El orden había quedado plasmado, pero la desconfianza de su hermano era siempre notable, y aquel día en que el interfirió en mi conjuro, accidentalmente lo borre del mapa, situación que Bob por su puesto no tomo bien, y lo hizo recapacitar de muchos de sus ideales…

"_Lo pagaras ahora Virginia"_

"_Bob, por favor escúchame, no cometas otra tontería"_

"_Ya es tarde Virginia, ya es tarde… muere…"_

"_Tía… Tía… Vicky __**–grito de pronto una niña-**__"_

"_No Samantha, no…"_

"Bob me había logrado herir de gravedad, la verdad ya no tenia fuerzas, descargo toda su ira con todas sus fuerzas sobre mi, en ese entonces no había logrado recuperar todos mis poderes, el accidente con su hermano, me hizo bajar la guardia y no solo el cazador de brujas, sino también otros demonios me atacaron cruelmente, en especial Bob, que después de una larga persecución me atrapo en un peñasco, desafortunadamente justo cuanto Bob estaba por darme el tiro de gracia, Samantha, la nieta de Vincent se atravesó y el golpe lo recibió la niña…"

"_Ambarum… __**-Grito Bob-**__"_

"_No Samantha, no…"_

"_¿Que? No, niña, quítate de ahí…"_

"El conjuro Ambarum, es uno de los dos únicos conjuros que pueden usar los cazadores, a este conjuro le llaman: **la muerte en vida eterna, **encierra para siempre en una gota de ámbar a la victima y esta nunca muere, nunca sufre, nunca padece hambre, ni frío, ni sed, nada, pero siempre se mantiene encerrada en ese cristal, el otro conjuro que estos cazadores pueden usar en el conjuro Delirum: **el delirio de buscar sin encontrar, **al hacerse este conjuro el ámbar desaparece para siempre y su búsqueda se vuelve un delirio por que el lugar en el que resida el cristal nunca es el verdadero para quien lo busque, siempre son lugares inexistentes de la realidad…

Esa ocasión llore como nunca, amaba a esa niña como a mi propia hija pero Bob fue más cruel, en ese entonces no conocía del todo el efecto de los conjuros de Bob así que le suplique la muerte, pero algo en sus ojos cambio, a lo pronto bajo la guardia y perdonándome la vida dijo: **ese será tu castigo, **al no acceder a mi petición, yo me enfurecí tanto, la rabia y la ira se acumularon y lo ataqué con las pocas fuerzas que aun me quedaban"

"_No Bob, este no es mi castigo, será tuyo, pagaras tu crimen… __**Finitatem Memorum**__"_

"_¿Qué…? Nooo…"_

"En ese momento llego Miriam"

"_Virginia, espera, detente"_

"_Ya es tarde Miriam, ahora este sucio cazador pagara muy caro su osadía"_

"_Vicky, pro favor, espera… no le hagas daño"_

"Al terminar mi conjuro lo deje en paz e inconsciente"

"_No te preocupes Miriam no le hice daño solo…"_

"_El es mi esposo"_

"Esa noticia fue fatal, casi mato al esposo de mi prima; ya llevaban mucho tiempo juntos y yo ni siquiera me había enterado"

"_¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijeron?"_

"_No estuviste presente en la boda, no supe de ti hasta hace poco, cuando me entere que tu y el ya se conocían, Vicky, ya se lo del hermano de Bob y se que fue un accidente"_

"_Lo siento Miriam, no quise hacerle daño"_

"_¿Ahora ya no recordara nada? Ese conjuro es para la memoria ¿cierto?"_

"_Si, es así, pero tu sabes que no lo borra todo, lo único que hice fue sellar su pasado, aun recuerda quien es, que hace, quienes somos, pero a no recordara mas que alguna vez fue un cazador de brujas, ya no… pero hay un problema"_

"_¿Cuál?"_

"_Es un cazador de brujas, y tu la guardiana en turno, su matrimonio nunca debió de haberse efectuado"_

"_Lo se, pero esto no me importa, ni me preocupa, se cuales son los problemas, además aun hay una razón mas…"_

"La razón que Miriam me dio fue muy convincente en verdad, curiosamente en todas según lo que me dijo, las premoniciones eran una característica de las guardianas, y ella al parecer ya sabia que algo malo iba a suceder pero no pudo llegar a tiempo. Días después Bob se recupero de los estragos de la batalla conmigo, ya no recordaba nada de que alguna vez fue un cazador, sin embargo aun recordaba que yo me deshice de su hermano y eso, le provoco gran odio hacia mi, así que se las ingenio para hacerme la vida imposible. Yo contaba con una gran empresa en ese entonces y era muy rica pero tal fue mi suerte, que Bob logro arruinarme en poco tiempo y lo perdí todo, me vi en la penosa necesidad de mendigar la ayuda de aquel traidor que alguna vez fue mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, pero que hizo, se burlo de mi, cuando fui ante el me entere que el fue quién me quito todo, todo lo que tenia y al pedirle una excusa, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? nada, solamente dijo: _**"Toma estos 50 billetes, toma un taxi y dile que te lleve lo mas lejos que pueda por esa cantidad",**_ estas mismas palabras las use con el cuando fui por su hija, con ella le quite todo lo que tenia, es mi venganza, le jure que me vengaría y que cuando lo hiciera, nose extrañara de las palabras que el mismo me dijo por que las usaría con el. No p odia usar mi magia en ese entonces, el incidente desafortunadamente me bloqueo 6 años, pero en cuanto los recupere el resto es historia, al igual que Bob y su pasado criminal…"

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

_**-Convincentes las palabras pueden ser, a veces, una historia suele ser el simple reflejo de una vida que encierra mucho mas de lo que podemos leer, escribir o escuchar, ya que para entender es necesario vivir. Después de observar durante un largo rato a Helga, y también después de recordarse así misma parte de su pasado, Virginia decidió dormir pues era evidente que recordar cosas así, la agotaban aun mas que el formular sus conjuros-**_

_**A ESA MISMA HORA, MUCHO MAS LEJOSDE AHÍ, EN OTRA DIMENSION INCLUSIVE…**_

"Madre, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? _**–Pregunto Phoebe de forma ansiosa- **_¿Por qué dices que puede estar en peligro?"

"Hija, todas las guardianas son peligrosamente asediadas por muchos tipos de energías, buenas, y en su mayoría malas; si alguna de estas logra apoderarse del poder que resguardan las guardianas, podrían generarse muchos líos, por lo general no representan problema alguno estas entidades por muy malas, buenas, o poderosas que sean, pero no obstante solo hay un tipo de entidades que en verdad si son un verdadero peligro y son justamente los mencionados usurpadores de la corte, ellos en realidad son el verdadero problema"

"Entonces hay que hacer algo, debemos hallar a Helga pronto, debemos regresar a casa, Helga ya podría estar en problemas…"

"Puede que tengas razón tesoro _**–respondió el señor Hayerdahl- **_pero precipitándonos no lograremos nada, debemos localizarla primero"

"Es verdad cariño _**–hablo Reba- **_debemos ubicar a Helga primero, pero para eso debemos esperar a que regrese el oráculo"

"¿Y para que? _**–Pregunto Kyo- **_el conjuro de búsqueda es suficiente…"

"No, ya no, en casa cuando me pediste que abriéramos el portal para venir aquí, y cuando fui a buscar a los chicos hice el conjuro de búsqueda ya que desde la otra noche, con la llegada de aquellos camiones, tuve un presentimiento muy preocupante y quise ubicar a la guardiana pero no ha aparecido, no logro encontrar a Olga Pataki, ella esta realmente desaparecida, también cuando nos enteramos de la desaparición del resto de la familia Pataki, trate de ubicarlos pero no he podido, el conjuro de búsqueda ya no es efectivo, siento la presencia de Helga pero por mas que lo intento, simplemente no logro ubicar su paradero, alguien extremadamente poderoso esta bloqueando los conjuros mas simples y pero aun muchos de los mas poderosos…"

_**-LA preocupación en la madre de Phoebe era evidente pero, justo cuando dijo esta última frase, una brillante luz azul ilumino el lugar del recinto del oráculo, y una voz tétrica y fantasmal retumbo…-**_

"¿Y por que razón no me han buscado de nuevo Kyo y Reba? Ciervos de las legendarias guardianas"

"¡Por dios, es el oráculo! _**–Exclamo Reba-**_"

"Chicos, hagan reverencia _**–dijo Kyo-**_"

_**-Los Hayerdahl estaban por inclinarse en reverencia al igual que los tres chicos, pero el oráculo lo impidió…-**_

"Deténganse… no es a mi a quien deben reverenciar"

_**-Y justo cuando dijo esto ultimo, la intensa luz azul del recinto, así con la fuerte voz, dejaron de apreciarse como tal tan solo para convertirse en un pequeño y diminuto duende irlandés… muy anciano-**_

"Así es, recuérdenlo, no es a mi a quien deberían reverenciar sino a la guardiana"

"Señor ¿Dónde había estado? Lo hemos estado buscando, hemos estado muy preocupados buscándolo desde hace tiempo ¿Qué paso?"

"¿Qué, que paso? Nada, simplemente me fui de vacaciones"

"De vacaciones _**–dijo Reba con asombro-**_"

"Si, de vacaciones _**–respondió el duende- **_después del ultimo presagio que les di, decidí tomarme un descanso pero, curiosamente entre charlas y demás discusiones con el resto de los grandes seres mágicos, escuche que por aquí ha surgido un problema de orden mayor… por eso es que vine lo mas pronto posible, ¿Qué puede saber que paso?"

"Señor, demos perdido el rastro del edrazolapi-dezis"

"¿Qué, que…?"

_**-Kyo rebelo tal perdida y por su puesto para los chicos la discusión o tenia sentido, lo que escuchaban no era pronunciado en su lenguaje, sin embargo por las expresiones que hacían era evidente que de lo que hablaban era algo serio…-**_

"Oye Phoebe _**–pregunto Arnold- **_¿De que estarán hablando tus padres?"

"No lo se Arnold, ni siquiera entiendo lo que dicen, jamás había escuchado ese lenguaje"

"Oigan chicos _**–hablo Gerald- **_¿Quién es ese duende?"

"Ni idea Gerald _**–respondió Phoebe- **_por lo que veo debe ser alguien muy importante, pues creo que dijeron que es el oráculo"

"Pues a mi me parece un duende, hey un momento, que lo duendes no existían"

_**-Justo cuando Gerald dijo esto ultimo, el pequeño duende que hablaba con los padres de Phoebe, se aparto de ellos intempestivamente y se acerco a los chicos de una forma un tanto amenazante, y hablando en el lenguaje que ellos entendían-**_

"Aja, aquí están, sabia que los había sentido por algún lugar, puedo oler su miedo, ja, ¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí?"

_**-En ese momento Reba se acerco para responder-**_

"Señor, disculpe ellos son…"

"Ah, ah, ah, Reba, no te pregunte a ti, pero descuiden no hay problema, el fin yo lo se todo… bien veamos, tu, chico moreno, uhmmm, delgado, cabello oscuro y enchinado, ojos oscuros y si ahhh…., por el aura que despide tu espíritu, noto un estrecho parentesco con los Johansen, eres hijo de Mártin Johansen"

"Que… ¿pero como?"

"Si, si lo sabia, ahora cállate, de usted señorita, es mas que evidente tu parentesco con Kyo y Reba, eres Phoebe Hayerdahl, y por ultimo tu, chico, uhmmm…, vaya, vaya, tu eres Arnold, el hijo de miles y Stella y nieto de Phill y Gertrude ¿verdad?"

"Si, si es verdad, yo soy hijo de… ¡un momento! ¿Dijo miles y Stella? Entonces, entonces _**–dijo Arnold sujetando al duende por su saco-**_"

"Hey, hey, un momento jovencito, tranquilo, si, si dije miles y Stella"

"Entonces ¿sabe algo de ellos? ¿En donde están?"

"Wow, wow, alto chico, una pregunta a la vez, pero primero suéltame, vaya, esta juventud ya no tiene respeto"

"Lo siento es solo que…"

"Es solo que ¿Qué?, que llevas años preguntando por ellos y que en realidad no los conoces mas que solo por una fotografía, si, si, te perdono, se que los buscas, pero por ahora, no puedo darte esa información, lo mas importante ahora es encontrar… ¡A tu novia!"

"¿Qué…? _**–Gritaron todos los presentes al unísono-**_"

_**-Justo al instante que el duende dijo esto, todos los presentes quedaron muy asombrados pues en verdad, si que era una interesante revelación…-**_

"Oye viejo que guardadito te lo tenias ehhh… ¿desde cuando sales con Helga? _**–Pregunto Gerald-**_"

"SI, Arnold, esto es una maravillosa noticia _**dijo Phoebe-**_"

"Bueno chicos… _**-hablo Arnold un tanto nervioso- **_yo ehhh…, yo… ni siquiera lo sabia"

"Ya, ya, basta de charlas, Kyo, Reba, síganme un momento, vamos a la cueva _**–ordeno el duende-**_"

"Chicos aguarden un momento aquí, ya volvemos"

_**-Los señores Hayerdahl asintieron a la orden del oráculo y caminaron detrás de el, al introducirse en la cueva que estaba a unos cuantos metros del recinto, esta simplemente se sello con los tres individuos adentro…-**_

"Oigan chicos, que estará pasando, todo esto es muy raro, a penas he podido digerir lo de hace rato y ahora esto _**–exclamo Gerald con asombro-**_"

"Hay Gerald, es solo un duende gruñón _**–respondió Phoebe-**_"

"No Pheebs…, no me refiero a eso, es decir ¡Arnold y Helga!, eso si que es extraño"

"¡Gerald…!"

"Que viejo, es la verdad, pero ni hablar, ya hablaremos después"

"¿Y por que no ahora?"

"Tranquilo viejo, no enfades, era solo un comentario"

"Lo siento Gerald, es solo que estoy sorprendido"

"¿Sorprendido en que forma? _**–Pregunto Phoebe con curiosidad- **_¿Positiva o negativamente?"

"La verdad Phoebe, no lo se, es decir, es algo raro ¿no?"

"¿Raro? Uhmmm…, yo no lo creo _**–dijo Gerald- **_viejo, Helga siempre ha estado con nosotros, al único que molesta o molestaba era a ti, y si a eso le sumamos que no es tan… ¡fea!"

"Gerald…"

"Lo siento Phoebe, quise decir, en realidad si es una chica linda y pues… el resto es historia"

"¿Tu crees que así sea Gerald?"

"Oh… por favor viejo, si a ti también te gusta ¿o no? Sino como explicas tu extrema tolerancia hacia sus atrocidades"

"Bueno Gerald, alguien tiene que hacerlo"

"Si, pero curiosamente, en todo siempre has sido tu, ahora que lo pienso esto tiene sentido, Helga siempre te hostiga, tal vez aquellos poemas secretos…"

"¿Poemas? Te refieres a…"

"Si, a esos mi estimado Arnold, y ahhh, se me olvidaba, tal vez Phoebe pueda darnos razón"

"¿Qué? ¿Yo por que? _**–Pregunto Phoebe un tanto alarmada-**_"

"Vamos Pheebs, eres su mejor amiga seguro que debes saber algo de ella…"

"No, no se nada, y si así lo fuera, no los diría, no seria correcto revelar algo que es secreto"

"Aja, eso confirma mi sospecha, entonces si sabes algo verdad Pheebs"

"¿Qué? ¿Yo? Yo no dije nada"

"Pero mencionaste que nos es correcto revelar algo que es secreto, lo que confirma mis sospecha de que sabes algo que es secreto"

"Hay cielos, Helga va a matarme"

"Entonces es verdad, vaya lo sabia"

_**-Phoebe al verse sin escapatoria y a mas de verse muy notorias todas las evidencias, acabo por soltar la sopa, pero lo hizo con dos razones, una era por que en realidad no tenia salida según pensaba ella, y la otra, sintió que… tal vez seria buena idea darle una mano definitivamente a su amiga pues también le resultaba emocionante el ver como actuarían ambos chicos al conocer su destino. Por otra parte, mientras Gerald interrogaba a Phoebe por lo del secreto de Helga, Arnold dejo un momento su sorpresa de la noticia de su amiga, para concentrarse en algo que también llamo mucho su atención, aquellas palabras del duende, ¡el hijo de miles y Stella! Inclusive la posible idea de obtener información sobre sus padres, o quizás de encontrarlos… mientras tanto, en la cueva del oráculo…-**_

"¿Cómo demonios puede ser esto posible Kyo y Reba?"

"Señor, no fue nuestra intención, los chicos tenían que saberlo, además ellos confirmaron nuestra sospecha y…"

"Haber, haber, haber… ¡Un momento! ¿De que están hablando?"

"Pues de que mas seria señor, hace poco confirmamos que la guardiana Miriam y su hija Olga ha desaparecido y que probablemente la corte usurpadora ya este dominando la ciudad, además sospechamos que la segunda hija de Miriam puede ser la actual portadora de la gema sin… _**-De repente Reba mira a su esposo- **_sin siquiera saberlo"

"Si, si, si… eso ya lo se _**–contesto el oráculo- **_¿Por qué creen que también vine hasta aquí?"

"De acuerdo señor _**–contesta Reba- **_entendemos pero… ¿entonces a que se refiere usted?"

"Hablo del ¿por que demonios trajeron al esposo? _**–Grito el duende-"**_

"Bueno yo señor, usted sabe que yo también soy un guardián y pues…"

"¡¡¡No!!! No tu Kyo Hayerdahl, ya se que el secreto de los Hayerdahl ha sido siempre ser los guardianes de la entrada a nuestro mundo… eso ya lo se, pero no me refiero a eso, lo que quiero decir es que no debieron de haber involucrado mas en esto al futuro esposo de la guardiana… Arnold, ese chico tiene en su aura un lazo sagrado que se conecta directamente por la línea de vida al aura de la actual guardiana, si, como lo oyen, desafortunadamente se que Helga Pataki es la nueva guardiana de la gema y probablemente ella aun no lo sabe, pero bueno, ese no es el problema, el problema aquí es el joven Arnold, vi el destino de los tres chicos y cada uno ya tiene un destino trazado, pero no el Joven Arnold, el esta varado en un punto en el que debe decidir su destino, aun no tiene su ruta trazada, pero eso no es todo, el origen de su familia es mas profunda aun, es casi como si esto ya estuviera predestinado a suceder, de hecho su línea familiar es confusa, tampoco logro divisar algo concreto en sus abuelos, y del chico, el chico esta aun peor; usualmente un individuo que no tiene una ruta trazada, cuando llega el momento elige uno y solo uno de dos caminos que tiene para seguir, pero el problema de Arnold es que el tiene tres… _**-dice esto ultimo con cierta malicia- **_"

"¿Entonces puede haber problemas con el joven Arnold? _**–Pregunto Kyo-**_"

"Eso temo mi estimado Kyo, eso temo, pero no es problema en si ahora que lo pienso mejor, tal vez puede sernos de utilidad tener a alguien de su naturaleza de nuestro lado, pero eso si, el no debe saber nada de su destino, ahora al menos no, en algún momento surgirá el punto en el que deberá hacerlo, pero ya será decisión de el, lo único que puede hacerse es encaminarlo para tomar las elecciones correctas y esa, esa es ahora su misión, ustedes fueron guardianes de Miriam y sus hijos serian los de Olga, pero al parecer ya todo cambio, ya no pueden ser mas los guardianes, ahora lo son todos los chicos involucrados en esto y los que faltan por involucrarse…, a ellos, ustedes solo podrán servirles de guía y nada mas, supongo que ya les entregaron el libro"

"No del todo señor, ya se los ofrecimos pero aun no se ha concluido la ceremonia, solo nos hace falta activar sus protecciones espirituales con las Rohom"

"Excelente idea, háganlo, pero les diré que perderán su tiempo con el joven Arnold"

"¿Por qué piensa eso señor?"

"Solo es… una corazonada, en fin, ya saben que hacer ¿Alguna duda?"

"Si _**–respondió Kyo- **_usted… es decir ehmmm… ¿Por qué razón apareció como un duende irlandés?"

"Oh cielos, es verdad, no fue idea mía, recuerden que tomo la forma que los mas inocentes puedan comprender…, alguno de los chicos estaba pensando en duendes cuando llegue"

_**-De regreso con Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe…-**_

"Oigan chicos ¿Y creen que hayan por aquí mas duendes y tal vez hadas?"

"Gerald…"

"¿Qué? Con todo esto bien puede ser verdad no lo creen"

"Puede que tengas razón Gerald _**–dijo Phoebe- **_puede que tengas razón…"

_**-Casa de los Wheist, 8:30 A.M., Riiinnng… Riiinnng…, suene el despertador Riiinnng… Riiinnng…, lo apagan…-**_

"Uahmmm…, que sueño, vaya, si que fue un gran sueño _**–dice Helga mientras se levanta toda soñolienta- **_seguro que fue un sueño ja, ¿adoptada? ¿Tíos multimillonarios? ¿Una mansión? Y… ¿Un mayordomo? Ahhh hola Sheena, buenos días _**–dice mientras ahora se metía al baño-**_"

"Buenos días Helga _**–Respondió Sheena-**_"

"Ja, y ahora Sheena me trae el desayuno, que cómico _**–dice para si en interior del baño-**_ ah, hola Eugene que hay de nuevo"

"Hola señorita Wheist hoy es un bello día"

_**-El chico pelirrojo respondió cortésmente, de pronto, justo mientras Helga se refrescaba un poco la cara con el agua del lavamanos, reacciono ante las últimas frases del chico que estaba a su lado-**_

"¿Qué? Hay no, no, no, no, un momento, este baño, este lugar ¿Dónde rayos estoy? _**–Pregunto a Eugene-**_"

"Bueno este… estas en la mansión Wheist"

"Grrr… ahhh… fuera de aquí pervertido _**–Después del grito Helga saco a Eugene del baño y se encerró en este- **_oh dios mío, tranquila Helga, tranquila no te asustes…, agua, si, necesito mas agua, esto debe ser un sueño _**–y se vuelve a mojar el rostro- **_si, si listo… hay no, no fue un sueño _**–y ya un poco mas tranquila decide abrir la puerta del baño cuando escucho que alguien tocaba-**_"

"¿Helga, te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? _**–Pregunto Sheena-**_"

"Tu… ¿eres Sheena verdad? _**–Interrogo la rubia-**_"

"Si… _**-contestó la castaña-**_"

"Ohhh rayos, no fue un sueño verdad"

"Bueno Helga, supongo que… no, nosotros llegamos aquí anoche mientras dabas el recorrido…, dime ¿te encuentras bien o busco a alguien?"

"No, déjalo así, me daré una ducha…"

_**-La rubia cerro la puerta y por su lado, Sheena y Eugene solo se miraron entre si, pero al instante de que se cerro la puerta la primera vez, esta volvió a abrirse y de nuevo la rubia se asomo…-**_

"Tu _**–señalo a Eugene- **_y tu _**–señalo a Sheena- **_no se muevan de aquí, me tiene que explicar muchas cosas…"

_**-Eugene y Sheena solamente se volvieron a mirar sin saber del todo que fue lo que le ocurrió a Helga…, mientras en otra habitación, la tía Virginia aun seguía dormida, bueno, al menos hasta el momento en el que entro su hermano a despertarla…-**_

"Buenos… días… hermana. Levántate hermanita, ya es hora de comenzar con las actividades de hoy"

"Hay… por favor Steve…, solo un ratito mas, además hoy es sábado, no hay mucho que hacer…"

"Te equivocas hermana, hoy hay muchas cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo aun falta terminar de recibir a tu nueva hija"

"¿Hija? ¿Cuál hija?"

"Hay hermana, tu hija, tu nueva hija, Helga, la chica que trajiste ayer, nuestra sobrina…"

"Hay… si, es ver… dad…, uahmmm…, solo dame 20 minutos y estaré lista…"

"De acuerdo hermana, pero no demores mas por tu sobrina ya se despertó, y el grito que dio es signo de que tu embrujo se acabo…"

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Bueno ya no tengo mas comentarios, espero recibir muchos reviews y la proxima semana, martes o miercoles, actualizare el capitulo mas complicado de mi fic "PARA MI MEJOR AMIGA" esten al pendiente...


	13. Triste Realidad

**Someday (Edrazolapi-Dezis) **

**Por: Bkpets **

**Chapter 13: Triste Realidad **

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

_**-20 minutos después de que Helga se asomo por la puerta del baño y ordeno a los chicos que no se marcharan, salió **__**por fin de la ducha y su reacción no fue del todo la más agradable de todas…-**_

"Hola Helga ¿te agrado la ducha?"

"¿Sheena? ¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí?"

"Bueno Helga yo, ehhh..."

"Si, si, lo que sea, ahora empieza a hablar mientras me cambio"

"Esta bien Helga… _**-de pronto Sheena recordó algo que le habían dicho aquellos quienes la habían traído- **_es decir, a la orden señorita Wheist…"

_**-Pero a Helga no le agrado del todo que la nombraran así-**_

"A ver, a ver, espera un momento ¿Cómo me llamaste?"

"Bueno…. Te llame señorita Wheist, es que así…"

"Así nos dijeron que debíamos referirnos ante ti _**–comento Eugene-**_"

"Y se puede saber que hacen aquí"

"La verdad señorita Wheist"

"¡Helga… llámame Helga! Eugene, ahora no los escucha nadie"

"Bueno Helga _**–dijo Sheena- **_ayer un sujeto nos ofreció un empleo de medio tiempo y pues veras yo ehmmm…"

"Si, te entiendo, supongo que querías el trabajo verdad"

"Así es Helga"

"Demonios, en verdad no fue un sueño, todo esto está realmente sucediendo"

"Helga ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"

"Hada, es solo que yo… mi padre… y luego…."

"¿Tu padre murió verdad? _**–Dijo Eugene-**_"

"Shhh…, Eugene cállate, Helga, entendemos tu dolor, lo siento"

"No es nada, gracias por entender, me cambiare y luego hablamos, Eugene fuera de aquí"

_**-El chico comprendió de inmediato la orden y salió rápidamente de la habitación mientras, Helga se terminaba de arreglar con ayuda de Sheena. Era algo extraño en verdad según lo que la rubia consideraba pues, a finales de cuenta nunca había tenido una buena relación de amistad con la otra niña. Helga durante ese tiempo prácticamente no dijo palabra alguna solo se limitaba a mirarse el espejo mientras Sheena le arreglaba un poco el cabello claro, esto después de haberse vestido, mientras Sheena peinaba a Helga esta le iba platicando como es que había llegado a la mansión, como se dijo Helga por su parte no decía nada…-**_

"Después de que salimos de la tienda, ayer por la tarde encontramos al señor Stevens y él fue quien nos ofreció el trabajo, no sabía exactamente de qué se trataba el empleo pero ya lo vez, un empleo de medio tiempo no está mal además no interfiere con la escuela, entre semana vendré un par de veces en la tarde y el sábado estaré aquí todo el día…"

_**-Fue entonces cuando Helga reacciono articulando por fin sus siguientes comentarios…-**_

"Sheena, así está bien, si quieres puedes dejar de cepillarme el cabello"

"Ahhh, descuida Helga no hay problema, me gusta hacerlo, tienes un bonito cabello…"

"En serio Sheena, puedes dejar de hacerlo, ahora dile a Eugene que entre, tengo que hablar con ustedes…"

"A la orden Helga _**– y la niña se dirigió a la puerta en busca de su compañero- **_Eugene pasa, ella quiere hablar con nosotros"

_**-Helga seguía mirándose hacia el espejo mientras los otros dos chicos se mantenían de pie a espaldas de la rubia…-**_

"Bien _**–hablo Helga- **_según lo que me cuentan, ahora ustedes trabajan aquí y por lo que me dijiste Sheena, mi supuesto tío es quien los trajo, hasta ahí lo entiendo pero… ¿Qué saben de mi papa? ¿Cómo están tan seguros de que el está muerto? Y ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Cómo es que…? Hay no sé cómo diablos llegue aquí _**–y comenzó a llorar levemente-**_

"Ya Helga no llores, no es para tanto _**–dijo Eugene-**_"

"¡No es para tanto! _**–grito la rubia- **_no es para tanto, mi padre, todos dicen que murió y yo aun no recuerdo cómo diablos llegue aquí, no sé que le paso a Bob, lo único que recuerdo es un vago sueño donde le escuché despedirse de mi, y pedirme perdón no se porque, y ahora, de la noche a la mañana aparezco aquí entre todo este lujo, de mi casa a esta mansión, no sé muy bien como llegue aquí, pero según lo que recuerdo, anoche tuve la mejor de las atenciones que he tenido en mi vida, todos hacen todo por mi y es genial…, ahora lo recuerdo bien, la servidumbre es buena y no me quejo, su servicio es excelente y en verdad agradezco todo… ¡Eugene, Sheena! No pueden ser mis sirvientes en verdad, estoy muy confundida…

_**-A lo pronto, después de que Helga dijo esto último, tanto Eugene como Sheena se acercaron y abrazaron fuertemente a Helga quien sollozaba por la confusión…-**_

"Me siento muy confundida… y por esa razón, por esa razón están despedidos…"

"¿Qué? _**–Dijeron los otros chicos al unísono-**_"

"Lo siento chicos esto es definitivo, no pueden ser mis sirvientes en vista de la supuesta importancia que ahora tengo, y menos siendo ustedes amigos cercanos, no sería realmente correcto…"

"Pero Helga no puedes, es decir ¿Qué vamos a hacer? _**–Reclamo Eugene-**_"

"Tu actitud me sorprende Eugene, pero es definitivo"

"Basta Eugene _**–regaño Sheena al pelirrojo- **_si esa fue su decisión no podemos hacer nada, Helga descuida, nos marcharemos, no fue nuestra intención importunarte…"

"Lo sé Sheena _**–dijo Helga- **_por eso los contrato de nuevo, dije que los despido pero del trabajo de servidumbre, nunca dije que dejarían de trabajar para mi"

"¿Qué…?"

"Tal y cual lo escuchan, Eugene, dejaras ese traja de mini mayordomo, no te queda y tu Sheena, tu desde ahora serás mi dama de compañía…"

**DE REGRESO CON ARNOLD, PHOEBE Y GERALD…**

"Hey chicos miren, la cueva se abre de nuevo, creo que ya han terminado de hablar_**-dijo Phoebe-**_"

"¿Y qué creen que nos digan?"

"No lo sé Gerald, pero guardemos silencio que ahí vienen"

"Bueno chicos, espero que no los hayamos hecho esperar mucho ¿o sí? _**–dijo el señor Hayerdahl**_"

"Espero que no querido, pues comencemos chicos ¿recuerdan el gran libro que estábamos por entregarles en casa? Por sus expresiones deduzco que si lo recuerdan, bien este libro como se los dijimos, está repleto de conocimientos tan antiguos como el universo mismo y ahora, nosotros se los entregamos a ustedes, nuestra función como guardianes de la elegida en turno ya termino y ahora es deber suyo proteger a la actual guardiana en turno"

"Madre, entonces, Helga esta en…"

"Así es pequeña, hija, acabamos de confirmar lo que sospechábamos, Phoebe, tu amiga Helga es ahora la guardiana en turno y no sabemos porque, pero lo peor de todo es que seguramente no lo sabe, por un lado nos conviene que aun no sepa nada pues su inocencia de algún modo aleja los peligros que la asechan, en cambio, si supiese algo, su aura despertaría su protección y eso atraería más problemas de los deseados…"

"Por eso chicos _**–hablo ahora Kyo- **_hemos decidido entregarles a ustedes su protección mas bien, hemos decidido despertar su protección con esto, unas piedras llamadas Rohom, cada uno de ustedes tomara una y veremos qué clase de poder es el de ustedes"

_**-Kyo acerco una canasta a los tres chicos y cada uno tomo una roca, una roca al parecer común y corriente…-**_

"Ahora chicos, lo que deben hacer es simple, cerrar los ojos, pronto verán en su mente el color de su aura…"

_**-Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe, acataron la orden, a lo pronto una a una las rocas comenzaron a brillar, la primera roca fue la de Gerald que emano un intenso color rojo, la segunda roca fue la de Phoebe que emano un intenso color azul y por último, se esperaba la roca de Arnold, pero esta no brillo, lo que acuso cierto desconcierto en todos…-**_

"Oigan, yo no veo nada, la mía no brilla, no hace nada…"

_**-Arnold dejo a un lado la primera roca que tomo y agarro otra, pero algo extra sucedió, la segunda roca lo mordió…-**_

"Auch…, me mordió, esa…, esa roca me mordió"

"¿Te mordió? Arnold eso es imposible, solo son rocas _**-dijo Gerald-**_"

"Te equivocas, no solo somos simples rocas, solo las Rohom, rocas mágicas y tu amigo ya tiene su roca_**–hablo la roca de Gerald-**_"

"Mama, papa, ¿Qué sucede? _**–Pregunto Phoebe-**_"

"Nada tesoro _**–respondió Kyo- **_no sucede nada solo lo que la roca de Gerald dijo, Arnold ya eligió su roca…"

"Si el ya eligió _**–dijeron al unísono el resto de las rocas-**_"

"Pero entonces ¿Por qué no pasa nada? Mejor tomare otra…"

"No, no debes tomar otra"

_**-Pero Arnold desobedeció y tomo otra más, pero al hacerlo, la roca que tomo se convirtió el rojo vivo y de inmediato quemo gravemente las manos del chico…-**_

"Ahhh…, rayos, esto duele, ¿pero qué pasa?"

"Te lo dijimos muchacho _**–gritaron las rocas- **_no deberás elegir mas, tu camino trazaste ya _**–de pronto el resto de las rocas, hasta la de Gerald, Phoebe e incluso la de Arnold se levantaron y comenzaron a girar en torno a Arnold- **_Tu camino has elegido ya, pero aun falta trazar tu destino, la roca que elegiste dormida esta, solo un acto de valentía la revivirá, mientras tanto las artes por tu cuenta aprenderás, tu futuro nublado estará, elige con sabiduría y vivirás, elige con error y tu vida perderás, busca dentro de ti la paciencia o en un lío te encontraras…"

_**-Dicho esto último, las rocas regresaran a su lugar y a sus respectivos dueños…-**_

"Waw, ¿que fue todo eso? _**–Pregunto Gerald-**_"

"Eso joven Gerald, solo ha sido parte del destino de tu amigo"

"Señor, no estará pensando en decirle sobre su…"

"Si Kyo, si le diré, ya se lo rebelaron las Rohom, que mas puede pasar"

"¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo?"

"Arnold, tu situación es difícil, mira muy raras veces las Rohom se manifiestan de esta forma, pero cuando lo hacen, sus presagios son muy importantes, lo que acaban de decirte es que tienes que ser muy valiente y demostrarlo para lograr que tu roca despierte, no basta con intentar serlo, parecer serlo, o creer serlo, hay que serlo y eso, lo descubrirás a su tiempo, mientras tanto, las artes que debes aprender las tendrás que aprender a la antigua, la magia puede ser controlada de varias formas, a la antigua empezando sin saber nada ó con ayuda de objetos como estas rocas"

"Entonces _**–hablo Gerald- **_esto quiere decir que nosotros tendremos poderes ¿pero qué clase de poderes?"

"Y porque no mejor lo averiguas tu, nada mas dale una hojeada al libro _**–ordeno el oráculo- **_Kyo, Reba, es hora de que les entreguen el libro a los muchachos…"

"De acuerdo señor, chicos, acérquense y tomen el libro _**–Kyo les ofreció el libro a los chicos y estos los tomaron-**_ esta es la conclusión de la ceremonia, ahora la responsabilidad es de ustedes"

"Un momento _**–reclamo Arnold- **_no tenía que hacerse una especie de ceremonia ¿o algo así?"

"En muchas casos si _**–respondió el oráculo- **_pero en realidad esos son solo formalismos, la responsabilidad ha caído ahora en ustedes, pero descuiden, recuerden que no están solos, los adultos que conocen serán sus guías"

"Bueno menos mal _**–dijo Arnold- **_por cierto, señora Hayerdahl ¿tendrá alguna hierva curativa para las quemaduras?"

"Oh cielos Arnold, es verdad, déjame ver esas quemaduras, vaya son muy severas"

"Ya lo creo, no soporto ya el dolor… arden mucho"

"Bien, pues manos a la obra _**-hablo Reba-**_, Phoebe abre el libro en las primeras hojas, ahí hallaras que se habla de las rocas que les acabamos de dar, y también se habla sobre el significado del color de sus energías… dime que observas"

"Bueno, según lo que aquí veo, los colores rigen el tipo de poder que tiene cada individuo pero, hay una cualidad especifica en cada color, el rojo controla el fuego y brinda calor, el azul refiere a poderes curativos, el verde refiere poderes en la naturaleza, el amarillo da luz, el morado da protección contra cualquier mal y…"

"¿sucede algo malo? _**–Pregunto el señor Hayerdahl- **_tesoro"

"Padre, madre, hay mas colores pero no se indica nada ¿Por qué?"

"Eso es debido a que al menos aquí no hay nadie presente con la cualidad de esos colores"

"Ya veo, entonces eso significa que…"

"Hija mía, si has descubierto algo, aun no lo digas, primero aplica lo que acabas de aprender"

"De acuerdo padre, según el libro dice que el color azul refiere a poderes curativos, entonces…"

"Date prisa Pheebs… _**-dijo Gerald-**_"

"Tomate tu tiempo Phoebe _**–dijo Arnold-**_"

"Hija, lo único que tienes que hacer es tocar sus manos, cerrar tus ojos y pensar en algo que te haga muy feliz"

_**-Phoebe, miro sus manos y luego de un momento a otro, tomo las de Arnold, a lo pronto cerro sus ojos y al hacerlo, un cálido brillo azul se reflejo sobre ellos y las manos de Arnold quedaron sanadas por completo…-**_

"Oigan, genial, mis manos ya no me duelen, están curadas, gracias Phoebe, eres genial"

"Si Arnold, no hay de qué, pero… me… siento… cansada_** –Phoebe en ese momento cayo completamente inconsciente-**_"

"Phoebe, Phoebe que te pasa ¿Qué te sucede?"

"No le pasa nada Arnold _**–dijo Reba- **_no te alarmes, solo está dormida, al ser la primera vez usa magia es lógico que se agote; la magia utiliza mucha energía vital de quien la use, por eso hay que tener cuidado con lo que uno hace con la magia, en especial los que tiene capacidades curativas ya que para sanar a sus semejantes, estas tienen estos tienen que dar parte de vida"

"Entonces si ella se sobre pasa, ¿podría morir?"

"Así es joven Gerald, desafortunadamente así es, la magia como tal no es gratis y menos en quienes obtienen ayuda de ciertos objetos como las rocas, hay un costo por cada uso y en el caso de Phoebe, su forma de pagar es durmiendo unas cuantas horas"

"Entonces todos debemos pagar por usar la magia, ¿no hay nadie exento?"

"Se supone que no joven Gerald, pero, en realidad solo hay un tipo de seres que de algún modo han alcanzado un poderosísimo y muy alto nivel de control, y ellos, tienen el privilegio de no pagar por lo que hacen con la magia, sean actos buenos o actos malos"

"Entonces, ¿Qué pasara cuándo nosotros usemos la magia? ¿Terminaremos igual que Phoebe?"

"No mi estimad Arnold _**–respondió Reba- **_por eso necesitan aprender a usar su poder y de eso nosotros nos encargaremos, nosotros les enseñaremos a utilizar magia…

"Bueno, bueno, ya es suficiente de tanta charla, ahora lo que importa es que estos chicos regresen a casa y asimilen lo que hasta ahora han aprendido"

"Es cierto señor _**–dijo Kyo-**_, chicossujétense uno del otro"

_**-Cuando el papa de Phoebe dijo esto último, Reba cargo a su hija, lo siguiente fue que al despedirse del oráculo, Kyo chasqueo los dedos un par de veces y todos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno… mientras, por su parte en el recinto, justo un par de segundos después de los demás se marcharon, una extraña y misteriosa presencia comenzó a percibirse en el ambiente, era exactamente la misma presencia, aquella presencia de figura femenina y ropajes grisáceos, la misma que se le apreció en algún momento al señor Lloyd-**_

"Al fin se han ido, pensé que jamás se marcharían de aquí"

"Oh cielos, mi señora _**–y el susodicho oráculo se inclina en señal de reverencia-**_"

"Levántate _**–dijo la extraña- **_no seas patético"

"Si, si claro, lo que usted diga"

"Ahora dime, ¿Qué tan bien resultaron mi ordenes?"

"Hasta ahora todo marcha de acuerdo a su plan, mi señora _**–contesto el oráculo- **_pero creo que tendremos problemas con el joven Arnold"

"¿Cómo qué tipo de problemas?"

"No lo sé con exactitud mi señora"

"Vaya, yo creí que como oráculo lo sabías todo"

"Puede ser mi señora, pero como lo dije antes, su destino es borroso y además tiene una conexión directa con la actual guardiana"

"Menuda coincidencia _**–contesto la extraña mujer- **_pero si, esto traerá problemas"

"¿y qué haremos entonces?"

"Lo que haremos es muy fácil, no desharemos de los estorbos"

"Pero… eso es peligroso, podría romperse la cadena de destinos y…"

"Y eso es lo que queremos, debemos deshacernos de todo aquel que interfiera en mi camino, en especial si uno de estos estorbos se presagia como el futuro esposo de mi hermana…"

_**-Por otro lado, ya en la casa de los Hayerdahl, todos aparecieron como si nada hubiera pasado-**_

"Wow que viaje, no lo crees Arnold"

"Si, tienes razón Gerald"

"Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de que regresen a casa _**–dijo Reba-**_"

"¿Qué pasara con Phoebe?"

"De ella nos encargaremos nosotros joven Gerald"

"Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?"

"Son las 8:30 de la mañana del sábado, Arnold"

"Oh no, no regresamos a casa ayer, Arnold, me van a matar"

"Y no solo a ti Gerald, mi abuelo debe estar muy preocupado"

"Calma jóvenes, calma, no hay de que alarmarse _**–hablo el señor Hayerdahl, tratando de tranquilizar a los muchachos- **_sus familias saben que están con nosotros, además, cada uno en este preciso momento, esta plácidamente dormido, cada uno en sus respetivo hogar…"

_**-Al decir esto último el señor Hayerdahl, chasqueo los dedos una sola vez, tan solo para hacer que Arnold y Gerald quedaran dormidos al instante, y con un segundo chasquido, ambos chicos aparecieron en sus respectivas alcobas, tal y cual si no hubiera pasado nada. De regreso a la mansión Wheist, dos horas después, 10:30 a.m.-**_

"Muy bien Eugene, así te vez mejor, como dijimos, tú serás mi asistente y tu Sheena, serás mi dama de compañía"

_**-De pronto, toc…, toc…, llaman a la puerta y abren-**_

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, veo que tienes visitas querida sobrina"

"Si, ehhh, bueno yo ehhh… _**-Por alguna extraña razón Helga estaba algo nerviosa-**_"

"si, si lo que digas, ya basta de charlas, ahora sígueme que, ya es tiempo ahora sí, de los formalismos, ustedes dos, chicos _**–los llamo Vicky- **_vengan también, supongo que son los que trajo mi hermano, Vincent ya tiene sus actividades, bajen y pónganse sus uniformes"

"Hey espere un momento _**–grito Helga- **_tengo algo que decir"

"Bueno habla ya chiquilla"

"Bien, yo conozco a estos dos y ya sé porque estaban aquí originalmente"

"Y eso que"

"Bueno, los despedí y los contrate de nuevo como mis asistentes personales, ya no trabajaran en el servicio"

"Veo que trabajas rápido chiquilla"

"Bueno, esa es una de mis tantas cualidades"

"De acuerdo, eso cambia un poco los planes pero… de acuerdo, si es lo que quieres te apoyo… ahora caminen que los invitados nos esperan"

_**-Virginia y los chicos hicieron un largo recorrido a través de la mansión hasta que por fin llegaron a uno de los jardines, adecuado perfectamente para tomar un buen desayuno al aire libre-**_

"Ahora si chicos, tomen asiento, Helga siéntate aquí a mi lado. Bien señores, espero que hayan tenido todos ustedes una buena noche, ahora si comenzaremos con las formalidades; como todos ya lo saben la jovencita que está aquí a mi lado es la nueva integrante de la familia Wheist, antes una Pataki, ahora sigamos con los tramites, Helga te presento a tu abogado _**–y este saludo- **_ahora, ellos dos serán tus guardaespaldas -_**y ambos saludan-**_ y por ultimo ese par de chicos eran los que iban a ser tus asistentes _**–y saludan- **_pero como ya elegiste tu a tus asistentes, ellos dos están despedidos"

"¿Qué? Eso no es justo _**–dijeron los otros dos-**_"

"Si, si lo sé, lo sé, pero la vida no es justa, así que fuera de aquí, ahora si en que estábamos, ahhh cierto, hija quiero hacer público ante todas estas personas, que hasta la fecha eres una de las cosas que mejor me han sucedido en la vida, y quiero disculparme contigo, por no decirte todo desde ayer ¿sabes a que me refiero?"

"Sí, creo que lo sé, se refiere a lo de mi padre verdad"

"Si, a eso y a lo de tu adopción. ¿Sabes porque razón el jefe de la policía está aquí? O ¿Por qué también está el forense? Y ¿Por qué esta la alcaldesa, el notario público y demás personas?"

"No, no lo sé"

"Hija _**–hablo Vicky con cierta melancolía- **_Helga, tu padre tuvo un accidente muy serio el día jueves por la noche poco después de que salió de tu casa rumbo a la oficina en su emporio de localizadores; tanto la policía como el forense dictaminaron que fue causa de una falla mecánica en su auto, nada intencional según se sabe. Ahora respóndeme, ¿es cierto que su auto estaba en sentimiento?"

"Me parece recordar que si _**–respondió Helga- **_si estuvo en el taller un tiempo"

"bien, después de que lo llevaron al hospital, desafortunadamente no duro mucho tiempo, pero alcanzo a llamarme y me dio ciertas indicaciones, entre las cuales está la herencia que te dejo, hija mía, ahora tu eres la dueña total de los localizadores Big Bob, también te aseguro con una fuerte suma de dinero, de ahí el trabajo del señor notario y la alcaldesa, ellos verán que el proceso se haga legal"

"Entiendo, y se los agradezco a todos, ahora ¿podría retirarme? no me siento muy bien"

"Pero chiquilla, aun no has terminado tu desayuno"

"Lo sé"

"Bueno, puedes marcharte si lo deseas, pero antes pon tu nombre y firma aquí, claro si es que quieres recuperar el patrimonio de tu padre"

_**-Helga por un momento dudo en firmar pero a final de cuentas lo hizo y a lo pronto se marchó seguida de los otros dos chicos… durante el resto del día no se supo mas de Helga, en cuanto regreso a su alcoba, se encerró y no salió para nada. La tía Vicky continuó con los tramites que habían pendientes como la legalización de los localizadores Big Bob, la adopción de Helga y demás asuntos legales. Al correr de las horas, ya muy avanzada la tarde del sábado, Helga, por fin después de que sus amigos le habían insistido tanto, salió de la habitación para al fin continuar con el resto del día, pero pese a las sugerencias ellos dos, incluso las del mayordomo Vincent quien estaba presente, Helga solo se limito a caminar en dirección de la oficina de la tía Vicky, cuando llego tuvo suerte de que Virginia ya estuviera esperándola. Toc…, toc…, llaman a la puerta…-**_

"Adelante Helga, te estaba esperando"

"¿Cómo sabía que yo vendría?"

"Es fácil querida, yo lo sé todo, bueno, ya en serio, vez aquel vitral al lado tuyo, por ahí te vi pasar"

"Ya veo…"

"Ahora si chiquilla, dime que es lo que sucede"

"Nada en sí, es solo…, es solo que estoy muy confundida, hace apenas dos días estaba en casa con mi padre y ahora, de la noche a la mañana me vengo a enterar de su muerte y además aun no sé muy bien cómo es que llegue aquí. Siento que la cabeza me da vueltas"

"Entiendo cómo te sientes Helga, te entiendo, desafortunadamente lo de tu padre es verdad, el murió en un accidente, si quieres verlo puedo llevarte pero en realidad yo te recomiendo no verlo, fue una impresión muy fuerte hasta para mí. Yo hable con él antes de su deceso y me pidió, al igual que tu madre hace mucho tiempo, que me hiciera cargo de ti pero, originalmente de acuerdo a lo legal, tendrías que haber ido con tu pariente más cercano, o sea tu hermana, pero bien sabes que lleva tiempo desaparecida, como sabes tu madre y yo éramos primas y ella un día me pidió de favor que si algo malo le llegaba a pasar, me hiciera cargo de ti, pero obvio no podía, tenias aun a tu padre; ahora después de aquello que paso, he tenido que mover mis influencias para evitar que pasaras a manos de cualquier orfanato, me entiendes"

"Si la entiendo, pero… ¿podría ver a mi padre?, sonara extraño pero quiero confirmarlo por mí misma, por favor"

"No podría ser de otra forma querida _**–contesto Vicky con una leve pero a su vez tierna y consoladora sonrisa- **_ve por tu abrigo, ya es un poco tarde y está haciendo frío"

_**-Helga acato la sugerencia y salió de la oficina rápidamente, a lo pronto Virginia tomo el teléfono e hizo una llamada muy importante-**_

"Halo, morgue de Hillwood, habla Virginia Wheist, les aviso a todos, que la chica quiere ver a su padre, preparen el cuerpo de Bob Pataki"

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Hasta aqui llego el capitulo 13, espero que les haya gustado, lo prometido es deuda y aqui esta el capitulo, proximo viernes: **CAPITULO 14**, un cordial saludo y muchas gracias **Jose Ramiro **y** *98**, que en este lapso fueron los unicos en firmar, Gracias por sus fieles comentarios...

Por cierto, la actualizacion de _**"Para Mi Mejor Amiga"**_ seguira pendiente pues he tenido fallas tecnicas en la redaccion, pues a final de cuentas es ya el **PENULTIMO CAPITULO** y pues, creo que me esta costando muchiiisiiisiiisiiimo trabajo... en fin los dejo y gracias a todo aquel que firme estas historias.


	14. Solo Llamenme Geraldine Wheist

**Que tal amigos y amigas, aqui les traigo el capitulo 14, si, se muy bien que me adelante y que les dije que actualizare este viernes que viene pero en fin, mejor decidi adelantarme pues hubo un cambio de planes y este fin de semana publicare el penultimo capitulo de "para mi mejor amiga", en fin paso a contestar los reviews...**

***98():** No hay problema, cuanto tengas tiempo de leer y de firmar hazlo yo te espero, tu lo sabes... y si cada vez se pone mejor... por lo del destino de arnold ya lo vez, esta varado en un punto de tres caminos pero pronto llegara a el momento en que tenga que decir, por lo de el y helga asi como lo oye el oraculo ya lo dicatmino y muy a pesar de sus tres inciertos destinos, el sera su esposo y no se diga mas del asunto... quedisfrutes el capitulo 14.

**teddyetere:** Vaya, vaya, que bueno que te este gustando la historia, no sabes cuanto me reconforta el saberlo, y si, esa fantasmal presencia es Olga, y vaya que tiene planes pero... ¿cuales seran? eso es un misterio que quiero que descubras, y que bueno saber tambien que algunas de tus dudas se hayan resuelto...

**jose ramiro:** mi estimado amigo, muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios, como te comente en la respuesta eugene y sheena juegan un papel importante que poco a poco se ira biendo, solo es cuestion de tiempo, espero que te guste este capitulo...

Y para todo aquel y aquella que leen y no firman les doy las gracias. Este fic es para todos, me atrevo a decir que es mi obra maestra jajaja, pero en fin por ahi me comentaban algo sobre un personaje perdido "Rhonda" que paso con ella, desde el capitulo 4 la saque por completo de la historia... pero ¿que creen?, yo no me he olvidado de rhonda, claro que no, su papel es de hechp uno de los mas importantes en la historia, desafortunadamente su participacion real no se vera sino hasta el capitulo 23 en adelante que sera para la segunda temporada de este fic, y de hecho programada para 2010, asi que va a tardar, en fin los dejo con la historia, que la disfruten...

* * *

Someday (Edrazolapi-Dezis)

**Por: Bkpets **

**Chapter 14: Solo Llamenme, Geraldine Wheist **

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

_**-68 días después, en algún lugar de la isla Shereyn Soul-**_

"Hey Arnold, mira esto, ve como hago estas bolas de fuego…"

"Un momento joven Gerald _**–dijo Kyo- **_ten cuidado, es verdad que ahora dominas tu habilidad pero toma tus precauciones, la ultima vez incendiaste la choza que construimos"

"Lo siento señor _**–respondió el moreno- **_pero es que es tan intenso este poder, ja, yo podría vencer a cualquiera"

"¿En serio? _**–Pregunto Reba-**_"

_**-Reba Hayerdahl al instante, justo después de escuchar a Gerald lanzo un par de bolas de fuego que hábilmente fueron esquivadas por Gerald-**_

"Vaya Gerald, has mejorado mucho pero… ¿me ganaras? ¡¡¡EXTINCIÓN!!!"

"Hay no… _**-dijo Gerald para si- **_ahhh…"

_**-Reba lanzo una increíble ola de fuego rojo que, de haber sido real hubieran habido bastantes y muy serios daños-**_

"Ahhh…, auxilio, auxilio, me quemo… ahhh…"

"Mama _**–grito Phoebe muy alarmada- **_por favor ya basta, lo estas hiriendo"

"Si, por favor ya déjenlo… Gerald yo te ayudare _**–grito Arnold- **_"

"Quieto ahí joven Arnold, quieto y observen que sucede"

_**-Reba, al ver que el moreno estaba gritando muy aterrado, creyendo que se incendiaba, mando hacia atrás toda la hola de fuego que lo cubría…-**_

"Ahhh…, auxilio, auxilio, ¿auxi… lio? Oigan ¿Qué sucedió? _**–Pregunto Gerald-**_"

"Estuvo a punto de caer en la histeria señor Johansen _**–dijo Reba- **_"

"Pero en verdad, yo creí que…"

"Y creyó usted bien, eso fue lo que yo quería que creyera"

"Pero… ¿Por qué?"

"Para iniciar nuestra lección de hoy, niveles de magia"

"Niveles de magia_**-exclamo Arnold con cierta intriga- **_¿acaso no nada mas existe la magia tal cual, como que hacemos, bueno como la que hacen?"

"Des luego que no joven Arnold _**–dijo Kyo- **_la magia como tal esta divida en varios niveles que van desde el ilusionismo, la prestidigitación, la magia blanca, la magia negra, la magia gris o también llamada magia neutral o magia pura, hasta llegar al nivel llamado P. V."

"¿Padre, en verdad el ilusionismo es un tipo de magia?"

"Bueno Phoebe, no lo es del todo pero aun así no deja de ser la base de los encantamientos reales, el ilusionismo es un arte de antaño que consiste en hacerle creer a la mente cosas que no existen, es el arte donde se demuestra que la mano es mas rápida que la vista. El segundo tipo de magia, es la prestidigitación, este arte bien podría llamarse magia real pues a final de cuentas ahora si se hace uso de magia, bueno, mas bien de cierto intercambio de energías, a diferencia del ilusionismo, esta magia real lo que hace es hacer creer a quien la ve, que es posible aparecer objetos de la nada, cuando en realidad esto no es posible, el menos no con este nivel. El siguiente nivel se divide en dos, este nivel es de crucial importancia pues es un nivel difícil de entender y a la vez muy simple pues es aquí donde aquel que ha aprendido la magia debe definir su lado ya sea el del bien o el del mal"

"Dios mío, ¿magia blanca y… magia negra? _**–Preguntó Phoebe muy inquieta-**_"

"Así es hija, pero entiendan algo, nadie les preguntara que bando seguir, por lo general las circunstancias de lo que nos rodea y sucede y también el resultado de nuestras acciones son los que nos orillan a tomar un camino u otro. El siguiente nivel es un nivel muy complicado también, ya que es aquí en este nivel en donde a la magia ya se le puede llamar magia pura, o magia neutral, ¿alguien sabe por que se le llama así? ¿Nadie? Bueno, a este tipo de magia se le llama así por que es la unión de los dos tipos de magia, la blanca y la negra, también a este tipo de magia se le ha llegado a conocer como magia gris, y se caracteriza por dos cosas, la primera es no tiene ninguna limitación excepto el limite de que no puede crear materia de la nada y por su puesto no puede hacer volver a los muertos desde el mas allá. Con la magia gris se obtienen grandes poderes, grandes conocimientos, pero hay un costo y muy caro, la razón de la magia gris, es ser neutral pues, ha conocido e inclusive usado tanto la magia negra como la blanca, un juego muy peligroso en verdad pues quien la adquiera será condenado a balancear siempre las energías de su mundo ya sea apoyando al bien o al mal, pero ojo, y presten mucha atención por que esto no lo volveré a repetir, nunca de los nunca usaran sus poderes para hacer el mal, por ningún motivo, ni uno, ni por que sea necesario, jamás por que si lo hacen, su vida entera quedara condenada y maldita para siempre, la magia negra tiene un solo limite, ayudar al bien, ese es su limite, en cambio la magia blanca tiene decenas de limites, entre ellos esta el contactar a los muertos, la magia blanca no puede hacer nada de eso, pero la negra si, en cambio la gris, a pesar de no tener limitaciones en si, por lo general quien llega a este nivel, reitero, tiene que decidir a quien apoyar, tan solo por el hecho de que su función es equilibrar, si va ganando el mal, debería de apoyar al bien para equilibrar fuerzas o viceversa con el bien, por otro lado quien maneja la magia gris usualmente no interfiere en ningún bando y solo se limitan a observar, a aprender todo lo que pueda de ambos lados, tan solo para no apoyar a nadie y solo utilizar el conocimiento para si mismos...."

"Waw, ¿y cuando podremos aprender ese nivel? ¿Cuándo? _**–Pregunto Gerald-**_"

"Ja, ja, ja, yo, enseñarles magia gris _**–se rió fuertemente Kyo- **_no me malentienda señor Johansen, pero, desafortunadamente yo no puedo mostrarles ese nivel, antes tendrían que vivir toda una larga vida tan solo para aprender bien el nivel de magia blanca y eso, solo en el caso de que nacieran con magia natural, desafortunadamente para ustedes, la magia que tienen no es natural, es proporcionada por las rocas que tienen, aunque… claro, si hay algo que admitir es que si hay quienes pueden aprender la magia y hacer algunos trucos sencillos sin la necesidad de amuletos tal como lo esta haciendo el joven Arnold…"

"Entonces, ¿ustedes tampoco pueden hacer magia sin los amuletos?"

"Al menos yo no joven Gerald, pero Phoebe y Reba si"

_**-Phoebe a lo pronto cambio su expresión a uno muy sorprendido ¿podía hacer magia y no lo sabia? Esa era su pregunta en ese momento-**_

"Mama, ¿Esto es en serio? _**–Pregunto Phoebe-**_"

"Así es hija, ambas tenemos esta cualidad, pero tu aun necesitas el amuleto pues estas aprendiendo ¿no lo crees?"

"¿Y tu papa? ¿Como es que tienes tanta fuerza?"

"Es simple hija, chicos así como el joven Arnold alguna ves yo fui, todo lo que se lo aprendí de la forma antigua y si lo preguntan, también puedo hacer magia sin amuletos, pero esa es otra lección"

_**-En esta ocasión los chicos aprendieron una nueva lección, los tipos de magia y a su vez cada uno descubrió durante ese instante, de aquello de lo que es capaz. Han pasado 68 días desde que los padres de Phoebe revelaron el secreto de Helga, 68 días desde que Helga confirmo por cuenta propia la muerte de su padre…-**_

**FLASH BACK**

"Hemos llegado mi niña _**–hablo la tía Vicky- **_Helga ¿estas segura de continuar?"

"Si, lo estoy"

"Entonces vamos"

_**-Minutos más tarde-**_

"Buenas noches, soy Virginia Wheist, traje a la niña"

"Oh…, es un honor conocerla señorita Pataki, es decir, señorita Wheist _**–dijo el forense- **_siento mucho su perdida, venga, acompañe por favor…, mire aquí hay un monitor, yo iré del otro lado y…"

"Quiero verlo, quiero verlo frente a frente"

"Señorita, no creo que sea buena idea, además…"

"Déjela, no habrá problemas ¿o si?"

"Gracias… _**-respondió Helga- **_"

"Esta bien, venga por aquí…, lo ve ahí esta, la dejare sola un momento"

_**-Y del otro lado de la sala-**_

"Señora Wheist ¿cree usted que esto sea lo correcto?"

"En realidad estuve en desacuerdo pero no se lo dije, además me tomo por sorpresa, no pude hacer otra cosa"

"Entiendo señora _**–respondió el forense- **_pobre niña, se ve muy triste"

"Es verdad, se ve muy triste, después tratare de animarla un poco, mientras tanto debo felicitarte, hiciste un buen trabajo con el cadáver, lograste darle un parecido muy real al de Bob, pobre del sujeto que esta ahí, quien sabe quién rayos era"

_**-Estas últimas palabras de Virginia y el forense, por su puesto Helga nunca las conoció…-**_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

"¡¡¡Helga!!! ¡¡¡Helga!!! ¡¡¡GERALDINE PRESTA ATENCIÓN!!!"

Ehhh…, ahhh si, lo siento, ¿Qué me decías?"

"Hay chiquilla, volviste a quedarte soñando despierta"

"Lo siento es solo que yo ehhh…"

"Estabas pensando en tu padre otra vez verdad"

"Si, lo siento"

"No te disculpes, es bueno a veces recordar el pasado, pero no debes olvidar que ahora tienes una nueva vida"

"SI, lo se _**–dijo Helga con una sonrisa-**_"

_**-Habían pasado ya un par de meses desde que Helga comenzó a vivir como una Wheist. Por alguno u otro motivo como tal su vida cambio totalmente y uno de estos cambios fue el hecho de que tuvo que dejar la escuela a la cual antes asistía con sus antiguos compañeros. Otro de los grandes cambios de su vida fue su nueva vida empresarial, cada día excepto los fines de semana, Helga era instruida en las tardes por un extraño pero viejo y conocido enemigo suyo y de sus amigos, un ex empresario prodigioso, y genio de las finanzas, ese sujeto le ensañaba a Helga muchas de las técnicas que habían para manipular y controlar un buen negocio, en este caso el emporio de localizadores Big Bob, del cual ella ahora era la dueña legal, así, su vida era ahora de un giro tremendo de 360 grados, incluyendo también a sus nuevos compañeros en la escuela particular a la que asistía, sus dos fieles acompañantes, Sheena y Eugene, sus tíos Stevens y Virginia y hora, su mentor el ex empresario Scheck..**_

**FLASH BACK**

_**-Ding… dong… tocan la puerta y abren-**_

"Si, ¿Qué desea? _**–Pregunto el mayordomo Vincent-**_

"Muye buenas tardes, he venido a presentarme como el nuevo instructor de la señorita Wheist _**–hablo un tanto serio pero decidido el extraño visitante-**_"

"Aquí debe haber un error, nosotros no hemos solicitado ningún tutor, márchese señor"

"Espere, espere no vine a pelear ni a ofertar nada, solo pido una audiencia con la señora Wheist"

"De acuerdo, pase a la recepción y espere un momento veré si la señora Wheist podrá atenderlo… _**-respondió el anciano-**_"

"No es necesario Vincent _**–se escucho la voz de Vicky- **_aquí estoy, recuerda que te estoy viendo desde las cámaras de vigilancia, puedes retirarte Vincent, gracias, yo me encargare"

"Gracias por recibirme _**–dijo Scheck- **_pensé que me sacarías de aquí tal y como lo hiciste la ultima vez"

"Te lo merecías, ahora dime que ¿quieres y a que has venido?"

"Bueno Virginia, iré directo al grano, vine a ver a la señorita Helga Pataki"

"Esa chica ya no existe Scheck, llegaste tarde, ahora se llama Geraldine Wheist"

"A ella es a quien me refiero _**–dijo el empresario- **_sabes, los rumores en el mundo de las finanzas vuelan muy rápido"

"Si, ya lo creo, pero bueno, yo se quien eres y como eres, pero no se lo que haces ahora, y en realidad ni me interesa, pero en fin, como tutora de Geraldine, no creo que le interesen tus…"

"Sus ¿que? _**–Respondió Helga quien iba llegando a su hogar- **_¿interesarme que tía?"

"Vaya, vaya Geraldine, has llegado temprano, me tomaste por sorpresa, mira tienes visitas"

"Si, ya lo veo, se quien es usted ¿Qué quiere?"

"Solo he venido ha hablarle de negocios señorita… Wheist"

"Vaya, vaya, hace años trato de arruinar a mi padre y ahora me quiere arruinar a mi _**–comento Helga con cierta ironía-**_"

"Se que cometí muchos errores _**–respondió Scheck- **_pero esa ahora no es mi intención, mi motivo el día de hoy es enseñarte a triunfar en los negocios"

"Ja, ja, usted si esta loco, sabe que, no me interesan sus motivos, así que ya puede irse de nuestra casa"

"Ohhh…, por favor señorita, solo déme una oportunidad, en el pasado no lo haría pero si quiere me pondré de rodillas, sabe, hace un par de meses salí de prisión bajo la condición de enseñar economía y finanzas en escuelas publicas, pero usted como yo sabemos que el verdadero jugo de esto esta en el sector privado, y recién me entere de su triste y afortunado destino _**–menciono con ironía- **_y me dije, ¿Por qué no enmendar mis culpas ayudando a esta chica? Y pues… aquí me tiene ¿Qué dice? ¿Me dará una oportunidad?"

"¡¡¡NO!!! _**–Respondió tajante la rubia-**_"

"Pero me arrodille mire"

"Ya dije que no"

"Aguarda Helga _**–intervino Vicky- **_ven, hablemos en la otra habitación, ehhh señorita _**–llamo Vicky a muchacha del servicio- **_traiga un poca de limonada al señor _**–y Vicky entro a otra habitación seguida por Helga-**_"

"Tía, arruinaste un perfecto escenario de humillación, créeme, mucho tiempo soñé con esto"

"Lo se hija, lo se, pero no debemos de desaprovechar esta oportunidad, este sujeto es vil, ruin, tramposo y embustero, pero si hay algo de cierto aquí es que es uno de los mejores en esta rama empresarial, tal vez te convenga aprender un poco del enemigo, ¿no lo crees?"

_**-Helga precia no estar muy convencida que digamos, pero, hasta ella misma sabia que Virginia tenia razón…-**_

"Tu ganas _**–la rubia salió de la habitación- **_Muy bien señor Scheck, acepto su oferta, aunque claro, habrán un par de términos y si, aceptaré aprender todas y cada una de sus lecciones"

"Y lo hará señorita, lo hará, nuestra primera clase empezara el lunes después de que regrese de su escuela, ahora bien sobre mis honorarios yo…"

_**DOS SEMANAS DESPUES (UN MARTES POR LA MAÑANA)**_

"Mira nada mas esto querida Geraldine _**–hablo Virginia- **_saliste en los diarios de hoy"

"A ver, aquí dice: _chica prodigio demuestra excelencia en los negocios al rescatar un empresa local perdida, Big Bob Beepers reabre sus servicios… _Genial, ahora estoy en las noticias _**–dice con desgano la rubia**_"

"Lo vez querida, te lo dije _**–comento Virginia- **_te dije que tu vida cambiaria, júntate conmigo y veras como el éxito estará siempre a tu alcance"

"Lo se _**–dijo la rubia esbozando un leve sonrisa-**_"

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_**-De regreso con Helga-**_

"Chiquilla, te noto algo extraña ¿te sucede algo?"

"No tengo nada, es solo que… hoy no tengo muchos ánimos de ir a las clases de Scheck"

"Pero tienes que tomar esas clases hija, son para tu conveniencia"

"Por favor, hoy no, solo esta vez… si"

"Esta bien, esta bien _**–dice Vicky con cierto aire de resignación-**_"

_**-Virginia notaba que algo malo estaba sucediendo con Helga, algo que de alguna forma u otra le incomodaba. La tía Vicky por un momento pensó en esperar hasta llegar a casa para así hechizarla con alguno de sus viejos conjuros y así obtener las respuestas que buscaba pero, hasta ella misma sabia que embrujarla con pociones era injusto, así que prefirió mejor preguntar…"**_

"Geraldine ¿Algo te molesta? Desde hace rato noto la seriedad en tu rostro y no me digas que no es nada por que es obvio que algo tienes"

"De hecho, si iba a decir lo que tengo"

"Pues habla ya ¿que es eso tan malo que te aqueja?"

"La verdad es que… extraño mucho a mis amigos, a Phoebe, a Gerald, a…, a…, a Arnold, extraño mi escuela e inclusive a mis demás compañeros, se que Sheena y Eugene siempre están conmigo pero aun así, me faltan mis demás amigos, es especial Phoebe a quien de algún modo a penas he podido contactar y por eso quisiera…"

"¿Si?"

"Quisiera pedir de favor que me permitas regresar con ellos, por favor"

"Faltaba mas chiquilla, creí que nunca me lo pedirías"

"Entonces usted ya…"

"Por su puesto querida, yo suponía que querías regresar, pero nunca te lo dije por que tu tenias que tomar esa decisión…"

_**-Helga, después de aquella aclaración simplemente guardo silencio y miro a Virginia con una expresión clara de agradecimiento. De vuelta con Arnold, Phoebe y Gerald…-**_

"Y Ahora… _Aquí-Lunar_…"

"Hey Phoebe… aguarda eso es… _**-grito Gerald- **_peligroso, mira nada mas, me has congelado los pies"

"Lo siento Gerald _**–dijo la chica de anteojos-**_"

"Excelente chicos, cada vez son mejores _**–dijo Arnold-**_"

"Gracias viejo, pero oye ¿Cuándo nos mostraras algún avance tuyo? Hasta ahora solo has logrado hacer flotar rocas y pues… debemos estar preparados"

"Gerald, no lo presiones, descuida Arnold todo a su tiempo"

"Así es hija mía, bien dicho _**–hablo el señor Hayerdahl- **_todo a su tiempo joven Gerald, Arnold, cuando llegue el momento podrá usar su poder y ese día tendrá que estar preparado para lo que sea"

"Así es muchachos _**–intervino Reba- **_bueno, por el momento la lección de hoy ha terminado es hora de que vayan a casa y descansen"

_**-La señora Hayerdahl chasqueo los dedos y de pronto todos aparecieron en el sótano de la casa de Phoebe-**_

"Waw, jamás me voy a cansar de esto ¿Cuándo aprenderemos a hacer ese truco?"

"Cuando sea su tiempo joven Gerald, cuando sea su tiempo… _**-respondió Kyo mirando al moreno-**_"

_**-De regreso con Helga y la tía Vicky-**_

"Hija, entonces mañana mismo haré los tramites de tu cambio"

"De verdad, gracias, gracias por todo"

"Ohhh descuida chiquilla, ahora mira _**–y el auto en el que iban se detuvo- **_hemos llegado"

"¿Llegado? ¿A dónde?

"A un lugar que de seguro te va a gustar"

_**-Helga bajo la ventanilla del auto, tan solo para ver habían llegado a un parque de diversiones muchísimo mas grande que el que se establecía en la feria del queso…-**_

"Un parque de diversiones, genial"

"Me alegra que te guste la sorpresa, sabes las ultimas semanas estuve pensando en esto pues ya había notado tu semblante y pues… pensé que esto te animaría un poco, ven vamos antes de que las filas de gente se hagan mas largas"

_**-En verdad que fue una grata sorpresa para Helga, después de la carga de responsabilidades acumuladas de muchos días atrás, un buen respiro le vino como anillo al dedo a la joven rubia, a pesar de todo, Helga comenzaba a sentir un gran afecto hacia Virginia Wheist, y eso era muy buena señal pues, con el tiempo Helga descubrió que la señora Wheist no era ni mala, no tan excéntrica como parecía serlo, pues a finales de cuanta, Virginia Wheist mostró ser mucho mas que solo una millonaria excéntrica…**_

"Yuhuuu… genial, otra vez, otra vez, subamos, hacia tiempo que no me divertía tanto… gracias mama"

_**-Seguido de decir esto ultimo, la rubia abrazo a la tía Vicky. Helga estaba muy eufórica pero, de un momento a otro guardo un tremendo silencio al darse cuenta de lo dicho por ella misma-**_

"Este yo ehmmm... _**–y se separa- **_lo siento, es decir, gracias tía"

"Chiquilla _**–la mujer le sonríe a la pequeña mientras se pone en cuclillas- **_no te preocupes, y no te disculpes, no has dicho nada malo, Geraldine, Helga, que no te incomode el llamarme de ese modo, a final de cuentas recuerda que yo te adopte, además de tu tutora legal, yo soy tu amiga, tu madre adoptiva y pues… al menos yo no tengo inconveniente por eso y… no se tu, pero me gustaría que me llamaras mama, claro si estas de acuerdo"

_**-Helga miro a la tía Vicky con un par de lagrimas en los ojos y con una enorme sonrisa, lo siguiente fue simple, Helga se abrazo de nueva cuenta y con mayor fuerza de la tía Vicky. Después de mucho tiempo, al fin logro sentir un gran destello de cariño, cariño que quizás, durante mucho tiempo le falto…-**_

"Gracias… mama"

"No hay de que hija, no hay de que, ahora ven, aun nos quedan muchos juegos que recorrer"

"Claro que si, vamos… oye mama, y al tío Stevens lo tendré que llamar ehmmm…"

"¿Papa? _**–dijo Virginia- **_uhmmm, no, mejor a el dejémoslo en tío, Tío Stevens"

"Ja, ja, ja, entendido _**–contesto la pequeña rubia-**_"

_**-Helga en ese momento comprendió que ahora si estaría en una verdadera familia, aunque claro el recuerdo de los Pataki por su puesto que nunca lo olvidaría; Helga ahora tenia un nuevo hogar, una nueva familia, un nueva madre que se interesaba por su bienestar, un tío que también se preocupaba por ella, sus acompañantes Sheena y Eugene, que ahora eran casi como sus hermanos, toda la gente que habitaba en la mansión y por su puesto un mayordomo que mas que servirle, la protegía como un abuelo cariñoso, pero… aun le faltaba algo, volver con el resto de sus amigos y eso, para eso ella se esforzaría lo suficiente para lograrlo. De vuelta con los chicos, Arnold y Gerald…-**_

"¿En que piensas viejo? Has estado muy callado desde que regresamos de las practicas ¿algo te preocupa?"

"No es nada serio Gerald, es solo que un sigo pensando en mis padres"

"¿Piensas en lo que dijo el duende gruñón aquella vez?

"Así es Gerald, quisiera saber mas sobre ellos y se que el oráculo lo sabe, pero la vez que intente preguntarle no quiso decirme nada, solo me dijo que aun no era el momento y pues…"

"Aun así quieres saber de ellos"

"Así es, pero de algún modo también siento que aun no es el momento… ¿Qué debo hacer Gerald? ¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Bueno viejo, como dijo el señor Hayerdahl, todo a su tiempo, además aun tenemos que encontrar a tu novia ehhh…"

"¡¡¡Gerald!!!"

"Vamos viejo, no me vayas a decir que no te gusta, con todas esas revelaciones pasadas y demás cosas, atar cabos es fácil, de algún modo sientes algo por ella"

"Puede ser que tengas razón Gerald, puede que la tengas además, no se por que razón presiento que pronto la veremos"

_**-Dos días después, minutos antes de clases-**_

"Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? _**–saludo la chica oriental- **_hoy es un gran día ¿no lo creen?"

"Ehhh…, hola Phoebe ¿te sientes bien? Te vez algo… eufórica ¿hay alguna noticia nueva?"

"No claro que no, es solo que hoy amanecí de un gran humor y pues… no se por que presiento que hoy habrá algo especial"

"Te lo dije Arnold _**–dice Gerald a susurros- **_Phoebe se esta volviendo loca con todo esto"

"No lo se Gerald, yo también amanecí con una sensación similar"

_**-Todo al parecer esa mañana iba a ser normal, pero, curiosamente algo dentro de lo común no lo fue y por fin se hizo presente la novedad de la mañana… BEEEB, BEEEB, alguien toco un fuerte claxon… BEEEB, BEEEB, tocaron de nuevo y el automóvil que llego freno justo en frente de la escuela, a lo pronto las multitudes de alumnos que llegaban a esa hora mas los que ya estaban en las instalaciones de la escuela, se acercaron a la novedad del día pues, causaba curiosidad ver que un automóvil de súper lujo se detuviera así por que si frente a la secundaria publica de Hillwood, a lo pronto se abrió una de las puertas y bajo un niño pelirrojo vestido muy elegantemente, este de inmediato se acerco a otra puerta y la abrió tan solo para dejar salir a otra niña igual de elegante, ambos chicos esperaron un poco y por ultimo bajo del auto otra chica un poco mas alta que los dos primeros y de cabellos rubios; al principio causo gran conmoción pues cuando comenzó a caminar en dirección de la escuela los demás compañeros hacían mucho bullicio entre los cuales muchas de las frases que se alcanzaban a escuchar eran el de ¿Quién es ella? ¿De donde viene? O también ¿Qué linda es? ¡Es muy guapa! O inclusive ¿Waw, será muy rica? Todas esas habladurías y bullicios no incomodaban a la chica, mas bien le divertían, pero aun así se mantenía en silencio mientras Eugene abría paso entre los chicos para dejaran pasar a Helga, de ahí, justo antes de poder poner un pie dentro del edificio, alguien a lo lejos grito, ¡hey chicos, es Helga, es Helga G. Pataki. Esto por su puesto no paso desapercibido por los oídos de Phoebe quien desde otro lado escucho tal afirmación, a lo pronto se hizo paso entre la multitud y antes de que la rubia entrara al edificio logro llegar hasta donde estaba Helga…-**_

"Helga, ¡¡¡Helga eres tu!!!"

"¿Phoebe? _**–y volteo rápidamente- **_Phoebe eres tu, que gusto amiga, te extrañe tanto"

"Y yo a ti Helga, y yo a ti ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

"Es una larga historia _**–dijo Helga- **_en verdad muy larga"

_**-De pronto un chico alto y de enorme nariz se acerco a la rubia que platicaba con Phoebe mientras eran observadas por todos los presentes…-**_

"Ehhh…, disculpa señorita, eres Helga verdad, Helga G. Pataki, ¿verdad?"

"Si, si lo soy, bueno lo era, pero de ahora en adelante para ti Stinky Peterson, y también para todos los demás, ya no seré mas Helga G. Pataki, para ustedes ahora seré Wheist, Geraldine Wheist… ahora si me disculpan, es hora de entrar a clases, vamos Phoebe, también ustedes chicos, Arnold, Gerald, Sheena, Eugene démonos prisa…

"Wow, ¿esos son Eugene y Sheena? _**–pregunto Gerald- **_eso explica también el por que desaparecieron, por lo visto estaba con Helga…"

"Así parece ser Gerald, así parece, en fin, vamos, que esto hay que celebrarlo, Helga se ve muy bien…"

_**-La integración de Helga a su nuevo grupo fue de lo mas normal aunque claro, ahora estaba el detalle de que ya no la identificarían como Helga Pataki, ahora seria reconocida como Geraldine Wheist, cosa que causo gran conmoción. Horas más tarde Helga conversaba con Phoebe y sus amigos acerca de lo que hasta ahora había vivido…-**_

"Y esa es la historia chicos, en conclusión _**–dijo con cierta tristeza- **_fui adoptada por una amable señora prima de Miriam que resulto ser la alta alcurnia y yo ni lo sabia, ahora tengo un nuevo apellido, un nuevo hogar y sobre todo una nueva mama…"

"Una nueva mama _**–pregunto Phoebe con curiosidad-**_"

"Es una curiosa historia _**–respondió Helga- **_lo que sucede es… cosas de la vida, pero en conclusión la tía Vicky a final de cuentas es mi madre adoptiva y mi tutora legar y pues… ya te habrás de dar una idea Phoebe"

"Hay Helga, me hubieras hablado, mis padres y yo te habríamos ayudado en lo que pudiéramos"

"Lo se Phoebe, lo se y te pido me disculpes, muchas veces trate de comunicarme pero algunas ocupaciones me lo impedían, lo siento chicos"

"Descuida Helga _**–respondió Gerald- **_pero… como debemos llamarte Helga, Geraldine o señorita Wheist"

"No seas tonto Gerald, ustedes junto con Eugene y Sheena son los únicos que pueden llamarme Helga, los demás solo deberán llamarme Geraldine Wheist, aunque claro yo nunca dejare de ser Helga G. Pataki."

**_Continuara..._**


	15. Noche de Chicas

**Someday (Edrazolapi-Dezis) **

**Por: Bkpets **

**Chapter 15: Noche De Chicas **

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

_**-Pasaron algunos cuantos días y poco a poco la fama de Helga se vio cada vez mas y mas reconocida en todo Hillwood,**__** habían momentos en los que, la rubia era tan asediada por los medios de comunicación que algunas veces tenia que huir del lugar en el que estuviera, ya sea corriendo, ocultándose o inclusive resguardada por sus guarda espaldas, eso desafortunadamente para la rubia era el precio justo por su fama pues, desde aquella ocasión que salió mencionada en las finanzas el siguiente paso fue simple, quienes sabían que estaba asistiendo a una escuela pública hicieron corrediza la voz y ahora, tanto por interés como por simple admiración habían muchos que simplemente la seguían a todos lados, a la chica innecesariamente la convirtieron en una especie de estrella de televisión. Afortunadamente Helga siempre había sido de un carácter noble y a la vez fuerte y agresivo, por esa misma razón el hecho de que hubiese quienes la siguiera, que de hecho no eran tantos como se esperaba, no impedían en lo absoluto el que la chica intentara continuar con su vida, claro esta aun ignorando la naturaleza de su situación y la de sus amigos-**_

"Vamos Phoebe _**–grito Helga- caminemos rápido o si no se hará tarde"**_

"Pero Helga, tenemos que estudiar para el examen de mañana"

"Ohhh, vamos Pheebs, solo será un momento, además hoy instalaron una nueva atracción en el parque de diversiones"

"Hay…, esta bien Helga, luego iremos a casa"

_**-De algún modo u otro Helga siempre lograba convencer a Phoebe para hacer cuanto capricho se le venia en mente y eso de cierta forma, era de lo mas normal pues, por ordenes de sus padres, Phoebe tenia que permanecer vigilando a Helga a todo momento…-**_

**FLASH BACK**

"Estas completamente segura de eso hija, ¿estas segura?"

"Si mama, así es, Helga ha aparecido, no es maravillosos"

"Por su puesto que si hija, es grandioso pero dime, te ha dicho algo ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Con quien? ¿Qué le paso?"

"Bueno madre yo ehhh…"

"¿Qué sucede hija? Por tu expresión, te noto algo seria"

"Lo se mama, sabes estoy muy contenta de haber encontrado a Helga pero… hay malas noticias"

"¿Qué sucede hija?"

"Temo que hemos perdido"

"No comprendo hija ¿A que te refieres?"

"Mana, Helga ya no es una Pataki, ahora es una Wheist, Helga fue encontrada por la familia Wheist"

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_**-Aquella ocasión en que Helga regreso después de su ausencia, se hizo presentar como Geraldine Wheist, al principio Phoebe, Arnold y Gerald no prestaron atención a los nombres pero, mas tarde se darían cuenta de la magnitud del problema, por el cual tuvieron que aprender a disimular su preocupación y por su puesto, informarles de esto a sus padres…-**_

**FLASH BACK**

"Ohhh…, no, esto si que es preocupante _**–advirtió Reba- **_realmente es un problema Phoebe ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Ella misma nos lo ha contado, hoy cuando llego repentinamente a la escuela"

"Esto es muy serio hija, por el momento no podemos hacer nada, mas tarde se lo diremos a tu padre"

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_**-Para coincidencias del día, por la noche el señor Hayerdahl, llego ya con la información los Wheist, casualmente él la descubrió mientras trabajaba en su oficina, un periódico olvidado se lo revelo y eso lo preocupo bastante, al siguiente día, después de que Phoebe confirmara lo que ahora sabia, llevo junto con su esposa a los tres aprendices, Phoebe, Arnold y Gerald, la isla Shereyn Soul, para así advertirles de lo que tal vez pronto se avecinaría. Lo que los señores Hayerdahl ordenaron fue simplemente que por el momento ya no podrían seguir yendo a la Isla pues, tenían que vigilar a Helga a todo momento cosa que, de algún modo paso muy poco pues por lo general, la que siempre se mantenía a su lado era Phoebe aunque claro, los chicos no dejaban de estar al pendiente; por el momento los aprendizajes y lecciones habían terminado… y Phoebe tenia que vigilar a su mejor amiga…-**_

"Phoebe ¡Hey Phoebe despierta!"

"Eh, ¿Qué? ¿Decías algo Helga?"

"Hay hermana, de veras que estas en las nubes, acaso piensas en algo o ¿En alguien?"

"Yo… oh no, no pienso en… ¡nadie!"

"Aja, lo sabia, sabia que piensas en alguien, anda ¿dime quien es?"

"N… no, no es nadie, este… ¿Hace rato que me preguntabas? _**–Respondió Phoebe un tanto nerviosa-**_"

"Ja, hace rato preguntaba si querías tu soda de Cola o Manzana, pero como estabas muy ehmmm, distraída, pedí mejor ambas sodas de naranja, después se me ocurrió despistarte con otro tipo de pregunta y mírate nada mas Phoebe, te pusiste roja como tomate y también muy nerviosa…"

"Bueno Helga es que yo ehmmm, tu sabes que cuando un chico y una chica se gustan pues…"

"¿Si…?"

"Este… yo ehhh, a propósito Helga ¿que me cuentas del mantecado?"

"¿E… el mantecado? Bueno yo, yo no cuento nada, es decir… ¡Oye! No me cambies la conversación"

"Ja, ja, no te preocupes Helga, Arnold si te quieres"

"¿Qué Arnold, que? Oye Phoebe ven acá, no me dejes así espera…"

Ja, ja, ja… atrápame si quieres saberlo"

_**-Todo al parecer estaba marchando bien pero, en algún oscuro y lejano lugar, otra persona estaba tramando cosas muy siniestras…-**_

"Grrr… ahhh…, esto no puede ser posible, no puede ser posible, solo explíquenme una cosa ¿Cómo diablos voy a lograr mi objetivo si ustedes no hacen su trabajo…?"

"Lo sentimos señor Scheck, pero la chica esta bien resguardada, la protegen mucha gente y ni siquiera ella misma lo sabe"

"¿Y cuando ha sido ese un problema para ti, Frank?"

"Bueno jefe, no es tan fácil, si tan solo hubiera sabido que…"

"¿Sabido que? ¿Que se te fue de las manos? ¿Qué tuviste en tus manos el objetivo y no lo tomaste? Vaya, el gran Frank Augurali no resulto ser un mal ladrón, resulto ser un idiota, un incompetente, pero eso me gano yo por confiar en ti y en tus tontos acompañantes los hermanos Teofori, rayos, son unos tontos"

"S… señor Scheck _**–hablo Frank un tanto tenso- **_hemos hecho hasta lo imposible pero yo, es decir, nosotros…, denos otra oportunidad"

"Mira Frank, ya estoy arto de tus intentos fallidos, te daré una ultima oportunidad, necesito esa gema a como de lugar y la necesito antes de la siguiente luna llena _**–advirtió Scheck**_"

"Solo una pregunta señor, si usted esta mas cerca de la chica, ¿Por qué no toma usted la gema?"

"Eso es algo que no te incumbe, ahora sal de mi oficina y haz tu trabajo, que por eso te contrate, demonios, ya no se pueden encontrar buenos empleados, si tan solo en aquella fiesta ese torpe hubiera sabido que…."

_**-De pronto, entre sus soliloquios, Scheck presintió que alguien estaba por aparecer-**_

"Si tan solo hubieras sabido ¿que? _**–Pregunto una extraña voz femenina-**_"

"¿Qué? Ohhh, hola, hola, ehmmm…, no pensé que fuera a venir mi Lady, ¿s… se le ofrece algo? _**–pregunto muy nervioso-**_"

"¿Ya tienes mi encargo?"

"Lo tendré pronto mi señora, lo tendré pronto"

"Solo espero que no llegue después de la luna llena, ya han pasado 2 lunas, 2 lunas que hemos desperdiciado y esta tercera, no pienso perderla, así como tu exiges buen trabajo a tus secuaces, yo te exijo lo mismo, así que no me falles Scheck, no me falles y ahhh, cierto _**–hablo la extraña presencia, aun mas seria de lo habitual-**_, seguramente recordaras a un chico con cabeza de balón"

"¿Chico con cabeza de balón? Si, si lo recuerdo, por el me metieron a la cárcel"

"Pues bien, te advierto que seguramente tendrás problemas con el, deshazte de el y del resto de sus amigos, será una buena forma de vengarte pero, recuerda, por ningún motivo debes dar pie a que te descubran por que en cuanto lo hagan, estarás solo y volverás seguramente a la cárcel de donde te saque"

"Entiendo mi lady, ahora mismo ideare otra forma de quitarle esa gema a la chica, no se por que presiento que Frank fallara en su objetivo…"

_**Scheck tuvo la visita de una extraña mujer que al parecer trama algo importante, desafortunadamente la cuenta regresiva ha comenzado. Mientras tanto…-**_

Ja, ja, ja, que buen día ¿no es así Pheebs?"

"Ya lo creo Helga, pero oye, ya se ha hecho muy tarde y creo que debemos ir a casa"

"Veo que no se te olvida nada eh Pheebs, Ok., tu ganas chica lista, vamos a casa, ven el auto debe estarnos esperando"

"¿El auto?"

"Sabes, me dan permiso durante el día para estar sin transporte, pero durante la tarde, casi la noche, me obligan a ir en el auto y pues… ya te darás una idea, hey mira ahí esta, vamos Phoebe"

"Waw Helga, es muy bonito este auto debe valer una fortuna"

"Bueno yo ehhh…., si, creo que si, pero no hablemos de eso, ahora, mejor que te parece si te invito a mi casa, muchas veces me has invitado a la tuya y pues… ahora me gustaría que hoy me acompañaras, así podremos trabajar bien, ¿que opinas?"

"Creo que seria buena idea _**–respondió Phoebe- **_pero debo ir a casa a avisar a mis padres y también ir por mis cosas"

"Bueno si ese es el caso pues… Charles _**–Helga se refirió a su chofer- **_vamos a la residencia de los Hayerdahl"

"A la orden señorita Wheist _**–respondió el chofer arranco el automóvil y en cuestión de minutos llegaron a casa de Phoebe, ahí Helga fue invitada a pasar y curiosamente, tuvo una bienvenida muy peculiar…-**_"

"Mama, papa, ya llegue _**–hablo Phoebe-**_"

"Hola tesoro ¿que tal tu día?, oh vaya, veo que vienes acompañada, que tal Helga ¿Cómo has todo?"

"Muy bien gracias señor, he estado bien, siento mucho no haber podido venir a saludarlos antes"

"Descuida pequeña, Reba, cariño, ve un momento mira quien esta aquí"

"¿Quién es? _**–pregunto Reba- **_oh por dios, Helga, Helga querida eres tu, estuvimos muy preocupados por ti, hace días nos enteramos que regresaste pero… ¿Por qué no habías venido a visitarnos?"

"Bueno señora vera… yo ehhh…"

"Lo sabemos pequeña, sabemos de tu desgracia, salió hasta en los diarios, lo sentimos mucho, tratamos mucho tiempo de localizarte pero no lo logramos, tiempo después nos enteramos de tu afortunado destino y pues… quisimos darte tiempo para que vinieras a visitarnos"

"Gracias, no saben cuanto se los agradezco"

_**-Helga por un instante derramo un par de lagrimas, si había algo de cierto en lo ya mencionado, era el hecho de que los Hayerdahl la aceptaban como una integrante mas de su familia y eso, Helga lo sabia perfectamente. Durante un buen rato Helga converso tanto con los señores Hayerdahl como con Phoebe, platicándoles a detalle todo lo que le había ocurrido, incluso detalles que no sabían, cosas que por su puesto habían sucedido mucho tiempo antes de la supuesta muerte de Bob, es decir, los tiempos después de la boda de su hermana, incluso también les comento detalles que fueron realmente cruciales como aquella hoja escrita en con letras extrañas, esa que le dieron justo antes de saber que su madre se había marchado para morir fuera de su hogar…-**_

"Y esa es mi historia, la verdad han sido tantas cosas que a veces desearía que nada de esto estuviera pasando, de muchas otras cosas no me quejo, por ejemplo mama, es decir la tía Vicky, es muy buena conmigo"

"¿Tu mama?"

"Si, mi mama, bueno no es mi mama, mama, es mas bien la prima Miriam, pero a final de cuentas la tía Vicky es mi tutora legal y por ende mi madre adoptiva pues… hace días ocurrió algo y pues… ya se darán una idea del resto…"

"Es bueno saber que estas bien Helga _**–respondió Reba-**_ nos da mucho gusto saberlo"

"Gracias señora. Bueno, gracias por el te, pero creo que ya es un poco tarde y pues… me esperan en casa"

"¿Qué? ¿No te quedarás? _**–Pregunto la señora Hayerdahl-**_"

"Cielos, es verdad, mama quería pedirles permiso de que me dejaran pasar la noche en casa de Helga"

"Uhmmm, no lo se, mañana empiezan con exámenes, ¿están seguras de que estudiaran?"

"Por su puesto que lo haremos _**–respondió Helga- **_de eso me encargo yo ja, ja"

_**-Los señores Hayerdahl, solo sonrieron y se miraron entre si, a final de cuentas aceptaron la petición de las chicas-**_

"Bueno Helga, Phoebe, confiamos en ustedes; puedes ir hija, sube a ordenar tus cosas _**–ordeno Kyo-**_"

"Yo te ayudo hija _**–dijo Reba- **_"

_**-Phoebe y su madre subieron rápidamente mientras tanto Helga y el señor Kyo, aguardaron en la estancia…-**_

"Muchas gracias señor permitir que Phoebe venga"

"No es nada Helga, que bueno que tu y Phoebe sean tan buenas amigas"

"Gracias señor"

"A propósito pequeña, quiero obsequiarte algo, mira…"

"¿Qué es?"

"Esto pequeña Helga, es un amuleto de la buena suerte, es una roca muy valiosa que sirve para alejar los peligros que nos rodean, esta roca es una amatista, un cuarzo púrpura, provee protección para los sueños, curación de los males del alma, atrae la paz, el amor, provee de coraje y por su puesto felicidad"

"Waw, si que debe ser un amuleto muy valioso pero… ¿Por qué me la da? _**–Pregunto la rubia-**_"

"Hace un momento te note un tanto afligida y pensé que seria bueno dártela a ti, hace muchísimos años también pase por penosas situaciones y ahora, ahora es tiempo de que pase a ser tuya, al igual que a mi, alguien me la obsequio y ahora te la obsequio yo a ti"

"Gracias señor, la cuidare como un tesoro, tal como la que Miriam me dio hace tiempo"

"¿tu mama también te obsequio una?"

"Por su puesto, un día antes de que se marchara Miriam me entrego esta, mire, por lo visto era muy valiosa para ella, desde entonces la llevo conmigo siempre, procuro no dejarla nunca"

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira que sorpresa"

"¿sucede algo?"

"Uhmmm…, si, pero no es nada malo, sabes he escuchado hablar mucho de esta piedra tuya ahora que la veo, ehhh, podrías prestármela un momento, debo mostrarle algo"

"Si, claro _**–Helga se quito la cadena que contenía la roca- **_aquí la tiene"

"Si, es verdad, esta es la verdadera gema Helga, ¿sabes algo de un valioso objeto llamado el edrazolapi-dezis?"

"No, nunca he oído hablar de eso"

"Bueno, eso no importa ahora, mira, esta gema es una gema muy valiosa, de quizás miles de años de antigüedad, tiene muchos nombres y ha estado en decenas de culturas a través de los tiempos, la ultima cultura en la que se supo que estuvo fue la del oriente, en ese entonces se llamaba _el dragón azul__o la piedra de zishee, _con esta roca se supone que…"

"Papa ya estoy lista… _**-interrumpió Phoebe-**_"

"… y creo que ya es hora de que vayan a estudiar _**–corto Kyo su explicación- **_Bueno Helga, creo que hoy no terminaremos esta platica pero no importa, sabes, quiero que tengas este libro, es una historia muy antigua, ahí te explicara mas acerca del origen de tu tesoro, este libro ahora también es tuyo, cuídalo mucho por que te dará buena suerte"

_**–El señor Kyo Hayerdahl le entrego el libro y le devolvió también la gema, la rubia tomo su gema y se la coloco de nuevo. Helga con cierto aire de intriga le sonrió agradecida al señor Hayerdahl, esta situación por su puesto no paso desapercibida por Phoebe y Reba quienes al momento no dijeron nada. Las chicas después de despedirse de los señores, subieron de nuevo al auto de Helga y se fueron del lugar en dirección de la mansión Wheist…-**_

"Que día no es así Phoebe"

"Si, que día, al fin conoceré tu nueva casa, Helga…"

"Nahhh…, no te emociones mucho Pheebs, no es tan genial como suena"

"Bueno Helga, no debe ser para tanto, seguramente debe ser muy acogedora"

"Bueno, yo sigo diciendo que no es para tanto…"

_**-Minutos mas tarde, ya en la mansión Wheist-**_

"Ja, ja, no es para tanto ehhh…"

"Bueno, esta bien, lo admito, si es algo… grande"

"Grande, esto es enorme, Helga vives en un mansión, ni siquiera Rhonda _**–Phoebe guardo silencio al recordar a su desaparecida amiga- **_ni siquiera la residencia delos Lloyd es así de grande, sabes yo pensé que la casa que estaba al principio era tu casa, ahora veo que no"

"Si, se a lo que te refieres, la primera vez que vine aquí también creí lo mismo hasta que me dijeron que es solo la fachada principal de la entrada a la mansión"

"Ya lo veo, y vaya también que este lugar es una completa fortaleza, ese sistema de seguridad de la entrada es genial, aunque un poco ostentoso claro"

"¿Te gusto?, waw si que estas loca Phoebe, yo la verdad lo detesto pero reglas son reglas, a propósito tu pulsera esta al frente, justo detrás de aquella puerta"

"¿Pulsera? _**–Pregunto Phoebe-**_"

"Es… solo un formalismo después de que te registra el sistema de seguridad, la cosa esa genera una pulsera para los invitados y una tarjeta para los residentes, esta mansión es como un museo y un laberinto a la vez, la pulsera sirve para ubicar tu posición en cuyo caso de no encontrarte, es solo eso"

"Vaya, esto si que es muy interesante _**–respondió Phoebe-**_"

"Lo es, pero como te lo dije, lo detesto y mama también, pero como son los juguetes de mi tío pues… nos toca probar que funcionen bien estas locuras"

"¿Tu tío?, ahhh si, el señor Stevens Wheist"

"Ese mismo, además de maestro, es inventor, el construyó toda esta locura, en fin entremos"

_**-Justo cuando atravesaron la puerta que Helga índico, del otro lado alguien ya las esperaba-**_

"Muy buenas noches señorita Wheist"

"Vincent, ¿que hablamos la otra vez?"

"Lo siento señorita _**–y luego el anciano le hablo a susurros- **_pero es que la señora Wheist esta por aquí cerca"

"Entiendo, a propósito Vincent, ella es Phoebe mi mejor amiga, Phoebe, el es Vincent, el mayordomo de la casa"

"Bienvenida a la mansión Wheist señorita Hayerdahl, por favor, permítame su mano derecha"

_**-Vincent tomo la pulsera y se la coloco en la muñeca derecha de Phoebe-**_

"Con esta pulsera señorita la podremos encontrar en caso de que se pierda"

"Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable"

"No hay de que, a propósito señorita Wheist, hoy a las 5 de la tarde llamaron de la escuela para informar que su examen de mañana se pospondrá para la próxima semana"

"La próxima semana, genial así no tendré que estudiar hoy _**–comento la rubia-**_"

"¡Helga!"

"Oh vamos Phoebe, no me digas que no te da gusto, así podremos conversar mejor"

"Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, hay Helga, eres una suertuda pero bueno eso ya lo sabia"

"¿Ya lo sabias?"

"Si, mama recibió la misma llamada antes de que llegáramos a mi casa"

"Ya lo veo, ja, ja, valiente cómplice, en fin deberemos avisarle a Sheena, debe estarnos esperando"

"¿Ella esta aquí?"

"Bueno, tu ya los has visto en la escuela, pero ellos son mi dama de compañía y mi asistente personal, es una larga historia, te contare en el camino, ehhh señor Vincent, podría mandar pedir un par de pizzas"

"A la orden señorita Wheist, a la orden _**–respondió el anciano-**_"

"Muchas gracias, por cierto ¿nos contara otra de sus historias?"

"Claro que si señorita, en cuanto lleguen las pizzas le llamare"

_**-Helga y Phoebe subieron las escaleras principales en dirección de la habitación de Helga, en el camino, Helga le fue explicando más a detalle la situación de Eugene y Sheena…-**_

"Y así fue como comenzó todo, fíjate que al principio no estaba muy de acuerdo, de hecho aun sigo sin estar del todo de acuerdo que estén así, pero la verdad Phoebe es que lo que me dijeron en un supuesta y muy seria charla, es que no es desagrada estar a mi servicio"

"Vaya, eso es realmente extraño, solamente no vayas a abusar de su amistad, eso seria triste o egoísta"

"Hay claro que no Phoebe, de hecho desde que todo esto empezó, no he tenido problemas con ellos, además otra de las cuestiones que hable con ellos en aquella charla fue un cambio de planes"

"¿cambio de planes?"

"Si, a lo que me refiero Pheebs, es que originalmente serian mis asistentes de tiempo completo, pero después de un largo acuerdo quede en la decisión de que no serian de tiempo completo solo serian mis asistentes obligados en reuniones muy formales o muy extraoficiales, como los arreglos financieros de Big Bob Beepers, de hecho ellos también vienen a las clases conmigo, bueno a las clases que mi tutor de fianzas imparte, aunque claro hay veces en las que ellos me avisan que van a estar en sus propios asuntos y por ende hay días en los que de verdad no están a mi servicio, lo que es mejor para mi"

"Vaya si que es extraño _**–comento Phoebe-**_"

"Lo se Phoebe, lo se, pero veras, de hecho un ejemplo fue hoy que a parte de que no fuimos a las clases de finanzas, hoy solo me la pase contigo, aunque claro al menos Sheena me dijo que vendría de regreso pues se suponía que también estudiaría con nostras y de Eugene pues de el no se nada, no me dijo nada ahora que lo recuerdo"

"Oh cierto, lo había olvidado Helga, creo que no vendrá por que hoy los chicos se reunirían en casa de Arnold, tu sabes, cosas de chicos"

"Vaya, de haber sabido hubiéramos invitado a mas chicas, en fin, mas pizza para nosotras, bien Phoebe aquí es, esta es mi habitación…"

_**-Cuando Phoebe entro a la actual habitación de Helga quedo petrificada de la sorpresa, era un lujo tan impresionante que mas que habitación tal cual era una pequeña casa dentro de la misma mansión, tan inmensa era que había una sección de hecho, que fungía mas que nada como un despacho propio, pero en realidad era el recibidor de su alcoba ya que en realidad, Helga si tenia una oficina propia pero claro, en otra área de la mansión-**_

"Waw Helga, tu habitación es enorme, tienes hasta biblioteca propia, esto es genial"

"Bienvenida Helga, hola Phoebe…"

"Hola Sheena, veo que ya llegaste desde hace mucho _**–comento Phoebe-**_"

"Bien chicas, comiencen a hablar ¿que haremos esta noche? Hay juegos, libros. Películas ehmmm…, música, hay de todos, uhmmm…, ya se, primero, Phoebe te mostrare nuestro recinto, vamos Sheena, ¿por cierto ya batiste mi recordó de anoche?"

"Si, hace un momento, ya veremos si logras vencer ahora el mío…"

_**-Phoebe quedo un poco intrigada, en verdad era raro que Helga congeniara tan bien con una chica como Sheena y eso, eso no iba a quedarse en duda.-**_

"Bueno Phoebe empecemos de arriba hacia abajo, esta habitación es increíble, puedes creerlo, tiene biblioteca propia, libros de muchos autores y épocas, por lo general paso la mayor parte del tiempo aquí arriba, ahora bajemos, de este lado tenemos un mini gimnasio, aquí hago a veces algo de ejercicio, luego están las camas…, la sala-recibidor, nuestro estudio…, y lo mejor de todo el jacuzzi, con esencias y burbujas, perfecta para relajarse"

"Vaya Helga, esto es muy bonito, que bueno que tu suerte haya cambiado para bien"

"SI, así lo creo"

"Oye Helga _**–hablo Phoebe- **_¿Y que hay detrás de esta puerta?"

"Ábrela y veras _**–respondió la rubia-**_"

_**-Cuando Phoebe abrió una puerta contigua a la del baño, se sorprendió muchísimo de lo que encontró-**_

"Esto… esto es grandioso, mira Helga todo este guardarropa, esta muy bonito y muy a la moda"

"¿Te gusta? _**–Pregunto Helga-**_"

"Por su puesto que si, vaya son cosas muy lindas"

"Que bueno que te gusten, así pues… _**-beeep…, beeep…, beeep…, llamaron al localizador de Helga-**_ oh cielos, alguien me llama, ehmmm, si, diga, aja…, aja…, ok. Iré en un momento… chicas espéreme un momento, la tía Vicky me llama, Sheena hazle un espacio a Phoebe, y Phoebe, escoge todo lo que quieras, lo que te guste es tuyo, ahora vuelvo _**–y la rubia salió rápidamente de la habitación-**_"

"Vaya que raro es todo esto, Helga esta muy cambiada ¿no lo crees, Sheena?"

"Es una larga historia la suya, en fin, ¿Qué te gusta?"

"Pues hay muchas cosas lindas pero no creo que sea correcto aceptarlas"

"Oh vamos Phoebe descuida, no pasara nada, además si dices que no, aunque no lo creas terminaras llevándote varias cosas, lo mismo le dije yo y ve, notas aquel extremo del guardarropa, eso es todo lo que yo uso, de hecho la semana pasada organizo un espacio para ti ve, mira"

"Es verdad, pues ni hablar, aunque pensándolo bien, si me hace falta cambiar un poco el guardarropa"

"Lo mismo dije yo, lo mismo dije yo _**–respondió Sheena con una clara sonrisa- **_ahora ven"

"Oye Sheena, te puedo preguntar algo"

"Claro que si Phoebe, lo que quieras"

"Bueno veras, Helga es mi mejor amiga y la conozco de toda la vida ¿Qué le sucede? La verdad su carácter ha cambiado bastante, ahora se ve un poco mas madura y de cierto modo con modales mas refinados y sus expresiones son muy amables, pero fuera de todo eso, hola la note algo rara"

"Bueno Phoebe, Helga no tiene nada malo si eso es lo que te preocupa, lo que sucede es que Helga en verdad es una chica muy sola, recién se ha comenzado a adaptar bien a todo esto, imagínate nada mas, todo este lujo, la fortuna de sus tíos es inmensa, no tienes idea de lo poderosos e importantes que son en realidad, además las atenciones, todo, se que alguna vez lo deseo pero, el problema aquí es que esta sola, toda esta inmensa fortuna es prácticamente para ella sola, aunque claro en parte del tiempo los señores Wheist la acompañan pero no es lo mismo la hecho de estar con sus amigos, es por eso que decidió regresar a la escuela publica, las cosas son mas fluidas y cálidas que en la escuela privada a la que estuvimos asistiendo todo el mes pasado"

"Cielos, eso no lo sabia"

"Por esa razón decidí quedarme con ella sabes, Helga no es tan mala como parece es mas bien, un poco retraída, lo bueno es que se le ha ido quitando, pero en serio, ahora ella esta así por que le emociona pasar tiempo contigo Phoebe, con su mejor amiga, como te lo dije ella lo que tiene es un poco de tristeza, y de eso me di cuenta un día que regrese aquí, después del fin de semana en el que paso el tiempo en mi casa, después de la tragedia de su familia, hay veces en las que se le ve muy melancólica"

"Pobre Helga, aun siendo ella mi mejor amiga no creí que estuviera así"

"A propósito Phoebe, por que nunca logramos contactarte, muchas veces fuimos a buscarte a tu casa o te llamábamos por teléfono pero nunca estabas"

"Ahhh… este yo… ehhh, me… fue a unos cursos y pues… casi no estaba en casa"

"Ya veo _**–respondió Sheena mientras seguía ordenando algunas prendas-**_"

"Además _**–hablo Phoebe-**_ yo también trate de localizarla y a ustedes también, al igual que Helga ustedes también desaparecieron de la noche a la mañana"

"Lo se y lo siento, pero… oye mira, esta blusa que te parece ehhh, por que no te la pruebas"

"Vaya, es muy linda, a ver veamos… que tal me queda"

_**-Phoebe comenzaba a probarse algunas prendas pero, justo en el momento en que se quito su suéter, de su cuello accidentalmente un collar con un dije cOlgado muy peculiar se le escapo de si y callo al suelo justo a los pies de Sheena-**_

"vaya, pero que curiosa roca, Phoebe"

"¿Roca? ¿Cuál roca? Yo no… es decir ¿Cómo es que llego ahí?"

"Se te cayo cuando te quitabas el suéter, wow, es una roca muy linda, ¿de donde la sacaste?"

"Este yo ehhh…"

_**-Phoebe ante la pregunta de Sheena estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa al no saber rápidamente que contestar, esto por su puesto, Sheena lo noto perfectamente, tanto que a lo pronto comenzó a sospechar sobre algo raro en todo ese asunto y mas aun por que, de algún modo ella misma sintió como que… conocía de algún lugar ese objeto que Phoebe traía consigo, pero no podía recordar de donde era, así que prefirió mejor no preguntar mas y dejar que Phoebe hablara…-**_

"Este… es un amuleto, me lo dieron mis padres, es para la buena fortuna"

"Vaya, si que es una roca muy curiosa _**-respondió Sheena-**_"

**_Continuara..._**

Bueno pues hasta aqui llego el capitulo Numero 15, debo agradecer por todos su REVIEWS, a **Jose Ramiro**, a **Teddyetere** y tambien a **Shisaky; **a todos ustedes muchas gracia, no saben cuando me alienta a seguir escribiendo esta historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario Shisaky este capitulo te lo dedico... gracias a todos y espero que no les haya parecido un tanto aburrido este capitulo, ya mero se acerca lo bueno, solo dos capitulos mas...


	16. Una Visita Informal

**Someday (Edrazolapi-Dezis) **

**Por: Bkpets **

**Chapter 16: Una Visita Informal **

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

_**-De regreso con Helga-**_

"Bien Helga veo que no tardaste en venir ¿no estabas con tus amigas? _**–Pregunto Virginia-**_"

"Así era, pero dijiste que era urgente, por eso vine rápido _**–respondió Helga-**_"

"Vaya, vaya, en fin, lo que quería decirte hija es que voy a salir por un par de horas a un asunto de negocios…"

"¿Y quieres que vaya contigo? ¿A esta hora?"

"Oh no, claro que no querida, solo quería darte las buenas noches y también quería decirte que mientras este fuera tu estarás a cargo de la casa, tu tío está de viaje y salió de casa así que te quedaras con Vincent; lo más probable es que regrese yo muy tarde o muy noche, no lo sé, pero llegare tarde, además espero un llamada muy importante y quiero que la atiendas"

"Así será, solo espero que no llegue muy noche"

"Despreocúpate, después de las historias de Vincent, no creo que se vayan a dormir muy pronto ¿O sí?"

"Pues no, creo que no"

"En fin hija, tengo que irme volando, transferí la línea de llamadas de mi oficina a tu habitación, así que estate al pendiente"

"Está bien mama"

"Así se habla hija, bueno ahora si me voy, diviértanse"

_**-Helga y Virginia se despidieron en la noche y si, Virginia de algún modo voló puesto que justo después de llegar a la salida de toda la propiedad, abandono en la entrada el auto en el que había abordado, entro a la casa de la fachada principal y ahí con sus clásicos artilugios desapareció como por arte de magia. Por otro lado Helga volvió a su habitación y en el camino se encontró con Vincent que ya llevaba consigo las pizzas encargadas; a final de cuentas Vincent contó las historias y anécdotas que le habían pedido, mas tarde el anciano se retiro dejando a las chicas quienes siguieron con su reunión nocturna. Las tres comieron pizza y otras chucherías mas, bebieron soda, jugaron, vieron películas, escucharon música y demás, hasta inclusive jugaron a las muñecas; respecto de la llamada, esta nunca llegó… al menos no mientras ellas estuvieron despiertas. Por otro lado Virginia entre sus deberes y demás, justo después de ir a ver a un viejo esclavo, es decir a un viejo amigo, Bob Pataki, se dirigió por fin a su destino. Casa de los Hayerdahl, 11:16 P.M.-**_

"Querido, no crees que deberíamos pedir ayuda _**–pregunto Reba a su esposo- **_creo que los demás deberían estar presentes"

"Tienes toda la razón querida y justamente estaba pensando el hacer las llamadas en este instante _**-dijo Kyo-**_"

"Eso no será necesario _**–se escucho decir a una voz vieja, seria y femenina- **_Todos ya están aquí"

_**-En ese momento, al escuchar la dicha voz de inmediato las luces de la estancia de la casa Hayerdahl se apagaron y un destello intenso color púrpura apareció en el centro de la sala dejando ver por fin a la esperada visita…-**_

"Virginia Wheist"

"La misma que viste y calza Kyo Hayerdahl"

"¿Qué haces aquí? tú no eres bienvenida en nuestra casa"

"Si, si lo sé, lo sé, sé que no soy bienvenida aquí en el portal…"

_**-De pronto…-**_

"Señores ahora… _**-grito el abuelo Phill quien estaba escondido entre muebles, sombras y demás, junto con la abuela Pookie y los demás adultos- **_es ahora o nunca…"

"Ah, ah, ah…, quietos aquí todos ustedes _**–grito Virginia a sus atacantes- **_no se muevan"

_**-Virginia al decir esto último, dio un fuerte golpe al suelo con su bastón y al instante todos los señores excepto Kyo y Reba, quedaron congelados solo dejando al descubierto sus cabezas para que pudieran ver y oír todo-**_

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí, a los señores… Johansen, quien mas, lo señores… Phill y Gertrude, buenos señores, por aquí tenemos a… el señor Peterson y el señor Horowitz, vaya, vaya, y sumados los Hayerdahl, solo nos faltaría uno para que la Corte oficial de Wheist este completa ¿Dónde está Buckley Lloyd?"

"El no está aquí Virginia y lo sabes _**–dijo Reba-**_"

"Uhmmm, ya lo veo, el mártir y su hija desaparecida, que conmovedor _**–se burlo Virginia-**_"

"Dinos de una vez lo que has venido a hacer aquí bruja traidora _**-Grito el padre de Gerald-**_"

"Calla insolente _**–le contesto Virginia- **_A lo que he venido no es para atacarlos si es lo que esperaban, aunque no lo crean he venido en son de paz"

"¿Y cómo podemos estar seguros? eres un traidora _**–Dijo Phill-**_"

"Será mejor que midan sus palabras señores, no he venido a buscar problemas, mis motivos más bien son de hace un trato con ustedes los Hayerdahl, Kyo, Reba, salgan de su tonto e iluso campo de protección, saben que no les haré daño, al menos no ahora"

"Sabes que no confiamos en ti Virginia _**–dijo Reba-**_"

"Hay por favor querida no digas eso, sabes tú muy bien quien te enseño ese truco _**–afirmo Virginia- **_si digo, protege, desprotege, protege, desprotege, protege, desprotege, una y otra, y otra vez mientras golpeo el suelo con mi bastón o mi pie, o lo que sea, tu campo de protección, aparece y desaparece a mi gusto, lo vez"

_**-Todos los señores al ver tal hazaña simplemente quedaron boquiabiertos, hasta los Hayerdahl, quienes ya conocían la magnitud del poder de Virginia Wheist-**_

"De acuerdo, tu ganas ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Ya te lo dije, vengo en son de paz y quiero hacer una tregua para que me ayuden a buscar algo"

"¿Y si nos negamos? _**–Pregunto Kyo-**_"

"Si se niegan, simplemente te diré que ahora yo tengo esto _**–y prácticamente de la nada Virginia hizo aparecer una bola de cristal, en la cual le mostró la imagen de una niña-**_"

"¡¡¡Phoebe!!! _**–Grito Reba- **_no te atrevas a tocarla"

"Calma, Reba, calma, no le haré daño, ahora dame tu mano"

"No lo haré, hasta que dejes en paz a mi hija y a Helga"

"Dije… ¡dame tu mano!"

_**-Virginia solamente alzo un poco la voz y a la orden dada, Reba se movió contra y le dio su mano, al instante de que estrecharon las manos un destello se formo de este saludo-**_

"Listo, así está mejor, he hecho un juramento, un pacto de mujer a mujer, de madre a madre, tu hija ahora está bajo mi protección al igual que la mía también estará bajo tu protección, ninguna de las dos esta desprotegida de ahora en adelante"

"Estoy de acuerdo _**–dijo Reba-**_"

"Excelente, no esperaba menos de ti, ahora si pasemos a los términos de la tregua"

"¿Qué términos propones? _**–Pregunto Kyo-**_"

"Primero, un poco de historia. Ustedes durante años me han maltratado, perseguido, humillado, todo inútilmente y llamándome de forma injusta, traidora, cuando no lo soy, pero los perdono porque soy buena, mi termino para esta tregua es solamente una búsqueda, ¡yo!, Virginia Rose Wheist, ya gane, ya les gane, yo tengo el Edrazolapi-Dezis"

"No, pero como es posible _**–grito Reba- **_entonces era cierto, Helga si es la portadora, es la guardiana"

"Hay por favor Reba, deja de fingir, desde hace mucho se que ustedes ya sabían de la situación de la niña"

"Entonces ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Si ya cumpliste tu objetivo, porque no actúas ya de una vez por todas y terminas con todo _**–dijo Kyo-**_"

"Calma, calma, todo a su tiempo, del dominio total ja, eso ya no me interesa, el control absoluto ya lo tengo, qué más puedo pedir, sin embargo, hay algo en todo esto que realmente no encaja y es el hecho de que algo o alguien se está metiendo en mi camino, todos los sucesos extraños que han pasado o están por pasar no son míos, se que alguien esta atrás de todo esto, alguien que todos desconocemos y ese o esa, desde hace meses ha estado bloqueando mis hechizos de búsqueda y ¡eso!, ya es muy difícil, tan solo el hecho de que me este bloqueando me preocupa gravemente, ayúdenme y quizás podamos llegar a un arreglo pacífico para lo que resta de esta era ¿Qué dicen?"

"Sabes que no estamos tan de acuerdo, Virginia"

"Eso lo sé _**–respondió la mujer-**_"

"Pero lo haremos, por la tregua y por el bien de nuestros hijos, pero no creas que dejas de ser nuestra enemiga"

"De acuerdo _**–respondió Virginia con una maquiavélica sonrisa- **_me alegro de que hayan comprendido, así pues, me voy, en unos días volveré y espero que sea esta una visita más formal, sin tantas explicaciones o acusaciones inútiles, adiós"

_**-Al decir esto último, Virginia chasqueo los dedos y desapareció. La visita de Virginia no fue para nada una sorpresa, después de todo, los adultos ya sospechaban de algo y más aun los señores Hayerdahl pues lo previeron al enterarse de que su hija Phoebe, pasaría la noche en la guarida de su enemiga-**_

"Cielos, eso está muy serio _**–dijo Phill-**_"

"Arggg…, quítenme este hielo de encima y yo misma iré por ella"

"Shhh, silencio galletita, no digas locuras _**–trato Phill, de tranquilizar a la abuela-**_"

"Ahhh achu…, cierto, podrían darnos una mano y quitarnos este hielo _**–llamo el señor Johansen-**_"

"Oh sí, es verdad, lo siento señores _**–dijo el señor Hayerdahl, luego dio un par de palmadas y el hielo desapareció-**_"

"Cielos, ¿Cómo hizo eso? _**–Pregunto el señor Horowitz-**_ "

"¿Esto? Fue un simple truco"

"No, no me refiero a eso señor Hayerdahl, es decir, el campo de protección ¿Cómo lo deshizo y como manipulo así a la señora?"

"Hay _**–suspiro el señor Hayerdahl- **_desafortunadamente señores, muy a pesar que para nuestra sociedad Virginia es una sucia traidora, debemos reconocer que ella es la integrante más poderosa de la orden de los 10 supremos señores de la magia, un grupo de brujos, brujas, hechiceros, hechiceras y demás entidades mágicas, inmortales de varias épocas, su nivel mágico va mucho más allá de lo que nosotros mismos podemos imaginar"

"¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué se notaba tan preocupada? _**–Pregunto el señor Horowitz-**_"

"No lo sabemos con exactitud _**–dijo Reba- **_pero su tregua es real, Virginia durante años ha estado buscando algo y no sabemos que es, pero creemos que puede estar muy relacionado con aquella presencia poderosa y maligna que está bloqueando nuestros conjuros, eso al parecer le preocupa mucho ya que arriba de esos 10 señores de la magia, tan solo hay dos entidades más, que son muchísimo más fuertes que todos ellos juntos, solo espero que no se trate de quien creo que puede ser el causante de esto…"

_**-Después del retiro de Virginia, los señores aun mantuvieron su charla un par de horas más. Por otro lado Virginia volvió a su casa, la mansión Wheist, llego totalmente desapercibida, incluso para el mismo sistema de seguridad, nadie noto su regreso. En uno de sus recorridos por las habitaciones, Virginia inspecciono la habitación donde las chicas habían hecho su reunión; la llamada de la tía Vicky llego pero no fue atendida pues, siendo ya las 4:30 de la mañana, era obvio que las chicas estuvieran completamente dormidas. Qué extraña llamada, podría decirse, pero… quien la haría era por su puesto el tío Stevens, el cual según la contestado**__**ra dejo avisado que su viaje de regreso duraría un poco más.**_

_**Cuando Virginia fue a ver a las chicas, estas yacían completamente dormidas en los sofás, la tía Vicky el ver esto simplemente chasqueo los dedos y listo, las tres chicas fueron arropadas mágicamente. Después de aquella corta visita, Virginia quiso ir a dormir inmediatamente pero, mejor lo que hizo fue ir a su laboratorio, al lugar oculto en el extremo oeste del ático, ese lugar prohibido y misterioso, fue ahí a practicar y a formular un nuevo conjuro y algunas pociones, pero, cuando fue a su recinto, Virginia se encerró y evito salir en mucho tiempo…-**_

_**-En la mañana, justamente tiempo antes de partir hacia la escuela, las chicas al parecer aun no terminaban su reunión pues a final de cuentas, entre que se arreglaban para ir a clases y tomaban su desayuno, esos minutos fueron un total y completo desastre cosa que, agradaba mucho no solo al viejo Vincent, sino también a muchos de los otros empleados de la mansión pues a final de cuentas, la presencia de las chicas, le daba a la mansión cierto toque de vida. En ese mismo lapso Helga pregunto por la tía Vicky a lo cual Vincent contesto disculpándola en su nombre, este le dijo a Helga que la señora Wheist le enviaba los buenos días y que también le pedía de favor que la disculpasen pues, estaba a mitad de un proyecto muy importante y no podía interrumpirlo en ese momento, Helga aceptó indiferente aunque le extrañaba un poco esa actitud por parte de la tía Vicky, aunque claro, esto no paso desapercibido ni por Phoebe y extrañamente tampoco por Sheena-**_

_**-Después del desayuno, todo el resto del día transcurrió normal en la escuela en donde el grupo de amigos se les unieron el resto de los chicos, Arnold, Gerald y Eugene-**_

"Hey chicas buenos días _**–dijo Gerald-**_"

"Buenos días Gerald, Arnold, Eugene"

"Hola, ¿Qué tal su reunión? veo que la pasaron bien _**–comento Arnold-**_"

"Fue genial cabeza de balón, y si, si nos divertimos, ¿no es así chicas?"

_**-Phoebe y Sheena aceptaron al unísono y no estaba por demás decirlo, las tres chicas lucían radiantes, con un look excelente y para colmo, con una gran entrada triunfal, pues a final de cuentas, bien arregladas y llegando con chofer y automóvil de lujo, era lógico que no pasaran desapercibidas; extrañamente, o más que extraño, curiosamente, inconscientemente los seis amigos entraron a las instalaciones de la escuela formado sus respectivas parejas cosa que, llamo aun más la atención-**_

_**-La mañana paso absolutamente normal, terminaron las clases y todo el ámbito escolar ceso por ese día, por su parte Phoebe tenía que regresar a su casa obviamente mientras que, los demás chicos, Arnold y Gerald también lo hicieron excepto claro, Eugene y Sheena quienes un par de horas después, aun acompañaban a Helga-**_

_**-Era viernes ya y como tal era el acuerdo, el viernes y por su puesto el fin de semana, sábado y domingo, sus asistentes tenían que regresar a sus respectivos hogares-**_

_**-Después de que estos se marcharon, Helga en vez de retirarse a su hogar, decidió dar un paseo por las calles de Hillwood, paso por la nevería, los juegos de video, el campo Gerald, lo que aun seguía siendo la casa del árbol, los restaurantes y muchos otros lugares más en los que, debido ahora a su nuevo estatus social, por cada lugar en el que pasaba, recibía una cordial bienvenida. Los últimos lugares que visito fueron el emporio de localizadores Big Bob Beepers donde firmo la autorización tanto de un nuevo comercial como de un nuevo producto; después de ahí, a sabiendas de que se evidenciaría con sus guarda espaldas personales quienes la seguían casi invisiblemente, al grado de parecer que Helga estaba sola, se atrevió a ir a rondar un par de minutos cerca del hogar de Arnold, Sunset Arms, la casa de huéspedes-**_

_**-Durante algunos minutos, unos 10 o 15, realizo varios intentos fallidos por querer tanto subir la escalera de emergencia como entrar por la misma entrada principal, para así llegar hasta la habitación de su amado cabeza de balón; pero en todos sus intentos, la pena, la indecisión y el temor mismo, hacían que se retractara. A final de cuentas la chica ceso de sus intentos por buscar a Arnold y mejor se marcho. Lo que Helga no sabía de esto es que Arnold, no estaba en casa, había ido por un encargo del abuelo pero, justo cuando Helga ya caminaba en dirección de otro lugar, Arnold iba llegando; afortunadamente a lo lejos vio que Helga se había apartado de la puerta de la casa de huéspedes sin tocar y ahora ella estaba a un paso de dar la vuelta por la esquina, a lo pronto Arnold corrió hasta la casa, dejo su encargo y salió en busca de la rubia para alcanzarla y preguntarle sobre su actitud pues, de lejos se le notaba un aire triste y melancólico-**_

_**-Eran ya las 5:30 de la tarde y Helga permanecía parada a mitad del puente que cruza el lago del parque muy cabizbaja y ensimismada en sus pensamientos, hasta que de pronto, una tibia mano se poso sobre el hombro de la rubia… El calor de dicha persona de inmediato descubrió la identidad de quien la había estado siguiente, era Arnold quien después de varios minutos de seguirla y verla de cerca, se animo a acercarse a ella…-**_

"Hola Helga, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te sucede?"

"¿Desde hace cuanto me sigues cabeza de balón?"

"Desde que te marchaste de mi casa sin siquiera tocar, iba llegando de un mandado cuando te vi a la lo lejos ¿Qué tienes?"

"Nada en realidad, que más te podría decir, en realidad no tengo nada, solamente lo tengo todo"

_**-Arnold estaba un poco confundido pues de algún modo ver a Helga teniendo la guardia tan baja no era normal, sin embargo su confusión no radicaba del todo en su amiga, sino también en el recordar lo que el oráculo de había dicho en la isla, Helga podría ser o… era su ¿novia? Quien lo sabe, sin embargo hasta el mismo sabía que entre ellos había un lazo que los unía fuertemente-**_

"Ya veo ¿Helga, te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Si no hay más remedio ¿Qué quieres saber?"

"No te sientes a gusto donde estas ¿verdad?"

"Veo que no te puedo engañar verdad, la verdad es que, no es que no me sienta a gusto, de hecho lo estoy, la gente de la mansión me aprecia, mis tíos me quieren la gente de los comercios, hasta los compañeros de clases me respetan todavía más de lo que solían hacerlo pero…"

"Si…"

"Pero extraño mi casa, a Bob, a Miriam, a… Olga inclusive, extraño mucho a mi familia"

"Sé cómo te sientes"

_**-Helga trato de refutarle esa idea, pero luego comprendió que no venia al caso y si, Arnold tenía mucha razón, el mejor que nadie sabía lo que se siente no estar con sus padres. La noche había entrado ya, por esos días ya era otoño, así después de muchos largos y por lo visto incansables minutos de ardua charla, por fin llego el ocaso. La noche técnicamente los sorprendió, definitivamente lo que estaba por suceder no estaba para nada en los planes de ambos, pero, para todo el destino siempre tiene trazada una ruta, quizás esa ocasión no era para nada de lo más romántica y quizás tampoco la más adecuada, pero gracias a que Helga había cambiado mucho si carácter haciéndose más dócil y por su puesto más… femenina, algo realmente maravilloso sucedió…-**_

"Vaya, creo que ya anocheció _**–dijo Arnold-**_"

"Es verdad, ya casi son las siete"

"Tienes razón, vamos te acompaño hasta la salida del parque, viene tu chofer ¿no es así?"

"Si claro, vamos pero… Arnold, espera un momento"

"Si, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Sabes yo, yo… ehmmm"

"¿Sí?"

"Ok., Arnold… yo… yo quiero ser tu novia, sabes me gustas, me gustas mucho y pues…. Quisiera saber si te gustaría ser mi novio"

_**-De algún modo la propuesta de Helga tomo por sorpresa a Arnold, al principio el chico no supo del todo que responder, pero tan solo un par de segundos le tomo el sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y también el asimilar la ternura y calor de las manos de Helga que tomaban las suyas. Al final, Arnold le regalo una tierna y cálida sonrisa y confirmando lo que ya sabía, dejo de lado sus temores y le ofreció un gustoso acepto-**_

"Helga, con gusto seré tu novio"

_**-Los temores, prejuicios en ese momento se esfumaron cual polvo en el viento, ambos se miraron y sonrieron pero no se besaron, al menos no aun. Salieron al poco tiempo del parque, como tal el transporte de Helga ya la aguardaba en las afueras. Helga se ofreció a llevar a Arnold a la casa de huéspedes y obviamente este no se rehusó, a **__**los pocos minutos llegaron a Sunset Arms; Helga y Arnold aun conversaron un momento más, ella dentro del automóvil y Arnold ya en la acera…-**_

"Bueno Helga, creo que ahora si es momento de ir a descansar, mañana es sábado y pues… hay muchas cosas que hacer"

"Ahhh, con qué cosas ehhh y… ¿Qué cosas? _**–Pregunto Helga-**_"

"Uhmmm…, no sé, cosas de chicos, no de chicas _**–dijo el cabeza de balón de forma muy picara-**_"

"Ja, a penas soy tu novia y no me quieres ver el sábado, valiente novio _**–dijo la rubia juguetonamente, a la vez que se giro dignamente para no mirar al otro chico-**_"

"No seas así Helga, hey Helga…"

_**-Justo cuando Arnold alzo la voz, la rubia volteo hacia él y repentinamente sus labios se unieron a propósito con los de Arnold, esto claro provocado por el mismo-**_

"Uhmmmua…, sabes, si quieres podemos vernos mañana ¿Qué dices? _**–Pregunto Arnold-**_"

_**-Helga a penas y respondió…-**_

"No…, mejor…, te veo el domingo"

_**-La chica prácticamente se derritió sobre su asiento, y despidiéndose de su chico, ordeno arrancar le automóvil y a la vez que este comenzó su marcha, Helga simplemente subió la ventanilla y se recostó por completo sobre el asiento con un clara actitud de pequeña enamorada…-**_

"Veo que paso un buen día señorita _**–pregunto charles, el chofer de Helga-**_"

"Claro que si Charles, claro que si, hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida"

"¿Desea que la lleve a casa? o ¿quiere pasar a otro lugar?"

"No, ya estoy muy cansada de caminar, vamos a casa, esto se lo tengo que contar a mama…"

_**-Desafortunadamente, no todo es color de rosa, ya que algo terrible estaba por suceder. Mansión Wheist, hala prohibida, laboratorio de la tía Vicky…-**_

"Si, si…, así es, así, esta fórmula, ahora si debe ser la correcta, esta, esta es, solo me hace falta agregar un poco de limadura de escamas de dragón azul y listo… ¡un momento…! _**–Dijo mientras vertía la sustancia en un matraz Herlen Meyer-**_"

_**-De regreso con Arnold-**_

"Aja, con que eso era chaparrín, con razón saliste corriendo en la tarde _**–comento el abuelo a Arnold-**_"

_**-De regreso con Vicky-**_

"¡Un momento! Estas no son escamas de dragón azul, es limadura de cuernos de yajálope, que hacen aquí, esto arruinara mi… oh, oh, _**-Al notar el error, Vicky volteo a ver su mezcla en el matraz- **_rayos _**–Virginia solo alcanzo a decir esto cuando de pronto del matraz empezó a emanar una intensa luz blanca que ilumino tanto la mansión como gran parte de Hillwood-**_"

_**-De regreso con Helga-**_

"Cielos, hay mucha luz ¿habrá algún espectáculo? _**–Pregunto a su chofer-**_"

"No señorita, eso viene de…"

"Hey que sucede, esta temblando…"

_**-De regreso con Arnold-**_

"Si abuelo, veras, Helga y yo… hey ¿Qué es esa luz?"

"No te preocupes por eso muchacho, agárrense todos es un terremoto…"

_**-Al acorde de la intensa luz, un fuerte temblor azoto a más de la mitad de Hillwood, hubieron muchos destrozos, pero no tantos como los de la mansión Wheist. Justo cuando empezó el temblor, aun con la luz emanando, Virginia se encontró atrapada en su laboratorio, la luz increíblemente bloqueo al cien por ciento sus poderes haciéndola completamente vulnerable a cualquier peligro…-**_

"Rayos, ¡escape!, ¡escape!, ¿cielos que sucede? Mi magia, ¿Dónde está mi magia?"

_**-Virginia ya estaba completamente desesperada, al verse riesgosamente en peligro, jamás en su larga vida había sentido tanta desesperación como en ese momento o ¿quizás no? Bueno, el caso era que Virginia estaba en un serio predicamento, a lo pronto, comenzó a escucharse un estruendoso zumbido…-**_

"Rayos, maldita puerta… ábrete, ábrete, _**-pero Virginia ceso sus esfuerzos cuando entre forcejeos con la puerta, escucho como el zumbido ceso por completo al escucharse un increíble tintineo, como de una campaña muy aguda- **_Hay no…"

_**-Virginia solo alcanzo a decir esto último y todo, absolutamente todo el laboratorio y gran parte de la mansión, volaron en mil pedazos, expulsando a su vez una severa cantidad de energía luminosa seguida por mucho humo y fuego, además de un segundo temblor que, si bien el primero fue desastroso, el segundo lo fue aun peor; la explosión se alcanzo a ver y escuchar en gran parte de la ciudad. Helga que junto con su chofer iban llegando a la mansión, por el sismo perdieron el control y terminaron chocando con la casa de la fachada exterior de la puerta principal, afortunadamente Helga y Charles, ayudados por los guarda espaldas de la rubia, quienes la seguían en otro auto, salieron ilesos, pero justo en los adentros de los jardines de la mansión apareció corriendo el tío Stevens que casualmente también iba llegando, él, por completo ignorando la situación y a quien lo había mirado, y aun así, dándose este cuenta de quien lo miro,, alzo su mano derecha y al momento este se convirtió en un haz de luz que salió volando a toda prisa y se interno en la mansión justo en el mismo lugar de la explosión, extrañamente mientras de la mansión salían los habitantes de esta, unos heridos, otros asustados, en el ambiente se escuchaban grandes voces como un fuerte eco, eran conjuros en extremo poderosos; de la nada aparecieron fuertes corrientes de agua y una enorme tormenta azoto exclusivamente toda la propiedad de los Wheist, fue una tragedia enorme y al parecer, quien hubiese estado muy de cerca de esta tragedia, quizás no habría sobrevivido…**_

_**Continuara...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un comentario, y un especial saludo a:**_ *98, Jose Ramiro, Teddyetere y Shisaky._** A todos ustedes muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios...

Se que probablemente me tarde muchisimo en actualizar este capitulo pero la verdad he tenido un par de fallas tecnicas no este fic, sino con otro, y pues... al estarle dando algo de atencion a ese fic, este lo deje un poco de lado... en fin, muchas gracias nuevamente por todo y espero conocer sus comentarios... gracias.


	17. La Gran Revelacion

**Someday (Edrazolapi-Dezis) **

**Por: Bkpets **

**Chapter 17: La Gran Revelación **

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

_**Han pasado ya 2 semanas desde aquel importante accidente en la **__**mansión Wheist, según las autoridades, se determinó de acuerdo a la investigación, que el accidente fue causado por una fuga de gas proveniente del lugar donde se encontraba el laboratorio de Virginia Wheist. Fue algo difícil para el tío Stevens ocultar los rastros originales de la causa real del incidente, desafortunadamente la mansión prácticamente estaba cerrada y la tía Vicky aun continuaba en coma, afortunadamente fue hallada con vida…**_

_**De los **__**demás integrantes de la mansión, Helga con extrema formalidad fue personalmente a casa de Eugene y Sheena y ante sus padres a ambos los deslindo de sus responsabilidades, hay que aclarar que de algún modo aun no se sentía del todo bien de que dos de sus amigos trabajaran para ella, así que, en vista de las circunstancias, se podría decir que los dejo libres, a lo cual ambos obligadamente tuvieron que aceptar.**_

_**El **__**resto de los empleados pues… simplemente se quedaron al lado de la familia Wheist; sonara increíble quizás, pero todos ellos siempre han sido fieles allegados y jamás abandonaban a la familia. Al final de cuentas, al no tener un lugar especifico a donde ir, todos los empleados y los Wheist, fueron hospedados en un hotel de súper lujo, el MAGICAL MOON'S WHEIST del cual el penthouse era ocupado por los Wheist, los dueños del lugar. Helga por su parte de algún modo estaba muy contrariada, a parte del incidente en la mansión, hubo muchos más destrozos en toda la ciudad y los hogares de muchos de sus amigos no fueron la excepción, así que se dio a la tarea de ayudarlos y también a mucha gente más. Sin embargo, muy a pesar de esto, Helga aun no se podía quitar de la mente lo que había visto con su tío, el cómo se transformo en un haz de luz y también la situación del agua y los ecos que resonaron aquella vez, Helga pensaba que eso podría decirse que era el resultado de uno de los inventos de su tío pero, algo muy en si interior le decía que esa acción era algo mas, y lo tendría que descubrir.**_

_**Aquella ocasión Helga caminaba por las calles seguida de cerca por sus guardaespaldas, era un jueves, sus amigos ya estaban en**__** sus respectivos hogares, la rubia solo daba un paseo de rutina cerca de los lugares más damnificados pero, algo extra sucedió, de pronto, justo cuando se dirigía al emporio de localizadores Big Bob Beepers, unos extraños sujetos de porte italiana, ya la estaban esperando cerca del edificio…**_

"Vamos chicos acompáñenme _**–le habló Helga a sus guardaespaldas- **_solo me falta ir por unas cosas a la oficina y regresaremos al Hotel"

"Como usted diga señorita **–respondió un guardaespaldas-**"

"Bueno, vayamos a…"

"¿Señorita Wheist? _**–Pregunto de pronto un extraño sujeto-**_"

"Si, soy yo, ¿Quién es usted?"

"Oh, yo solo soy un empleado, un ex empleado que viene por su paga"

"Yo lo conozco, usted estuvo de invitado en la boda de mi hermana, es el agente de bienes raíces"

"Si, ese era yo, pero bueno, vine a hablar de negocios con usted"

"Mire, si mi padre le debía dinero, no es mi problema, sin embargo le pagare su deuda ¿Cuánto le debía, un millón o dos?"

"Waw, es usted muy gentil señorita, pero no es el dinero lo que me importa"

"Ah no, y entonces ¿Qué?"

"Sabe ¿no cree usted que ya se ha sobre pasado con todo?"

"¿Cómo dice? ¿Sobrepasarme? ¿Sobrepasarme en qué?"

"Vamos, no se haga la inocente señorita"

"Cuida tus palabras _**–grito uno de los guardaespaldas-**_"

"Tranquilos, tranquilos, iré al grano _**–dijo el sujeto- **_mire señorita, el tiempo ya se ha agotado y es hora de pagar"

"¿A qué se refiere? _**–Pregunto Helga con cierta duda-**_"

"Vamos, no se haga la inocente, usted es una Wheist, usted es una usurpadora, es miembro de la corte usurpadora de Wheist y es hora de pagar"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que pagar?"

"Es simple, el precio justo por sus comodidades, la ayuda que ha brindado no es nada, es solo una máscara para ocultar su misión, el tiempo se acabo señorita y es hora de regresarle a su dueño lo que es su propiedad legítima"

"Mire, ya me estoy hartando, si quiere dinero se lo daré pero lárguense ya de aquí"

"Oh no, usted no ha entendido, no es dinero lo que quiero"

_**-De pronto, la tarde **__**comenzó a oscurecerse siniestramente, en el ambiente se empezó a percibir una extraña presencia, por aun motivo la gente pareció desaparecer y un viento tétrico azoto ese lugar-**_

"Lo que quiero…, es una gema, una ágata azul…"

_**-Al decir esto, la mirada y **__**expresión de Frank Auguralli, el extraño sujeto quien le hablaba a Helga, cambio a una expresión maléfica, y justo con las últimas palabras de este, Helga por un instante sintió tanto frio como un miedo incontrolable, un miedo aterrador, Helga sintió que se paralizaba, la influencia de aquellas palabras la inmovilizaron por completo y sus guardaespaldas habían desaparecido, la rubia no comprendía lo que sucedía…-**_

"No, no comprendo porque… ¿Por qué quieres…?"

"¿Por qué quiero la gema? por poder, por derecho, guardiana, entréganos el edrazolapi-dezis"

_**Helga enmudeció fuertemente al escuchar esta palabra, este nombre, nunca antes lo había escuchado, pero a la rubia como un haz de luz que cruzo por mente, le llego un fuerte bombardeo de información, una extraña cantidad de información de este y otros tiempos que no conocía, la chica estaba realmente confundida, no **__**sabía qué hacer y menos aun cuando por fin en su inmóvil y confundido estado poco a poco fue cubierta por una extraña sobra oscura, Helga sentía que se asfixiaba hasta tal punto de casi por completo dejarse llevar por aquella sobra, todo parecía perdido para ella su corazón latía fuertemente y a veces a pausas, pero, de pronto algo sucedió, la gema se ilumino repentinamente, situación que alarmo muchos a los sujetos que venían con Frank y no solo eso, puesto que, cuando esto sucedió, Virginia Wheist despertó…**_

"¡Helga! _**–Despertó la tía Vicky rápidamente-**_"

_**Virginia a lo pronto abrió los ojos y se levanto de un solo golpe de su cama en el hospital, a lo pronto no se **__**detuvo a investigar nada, inconscientemente formulo uno de sus conjuros y salió disparada inmediatamente en auxilio de su hija, su magia había vuelto. Por otro lado, igual que Vicky lo mismo presintieron el tío Stevens y los Hayerdahl quienes a su vez salieron disparados rápidamente en auxilio de la guardiana, los chicos involucrados en esto y los demás señores quisieron ir también pero era una presencia malvada la que se sentía, así que los Hayerdahl se las arreglaron para evitar que más gente y niños salieran, por eso los atraparon en sus propios hogares… La primera en llegar fue Vicky y seguido de ella, Stevens y los Hayerdahl.**_

"Si…, si…, es mía, ya casi es mía _**–decía para sí Frank Auguralli-**_"

"Quieto ahí Frank"

"Pero qué diablos, oh Virginia, Virginia Wheist ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"He venido por la niña"

"Olvídalo Virginia yo llegue primero, la niña es mía, perdiste tu oportunidad de terminar el trabajo"

_**En ese momento llego Stevens y los Hayerdahl.**_

"Vaya Virginia _**–comento hablo Frank- **_veo que no vienes sola, ¿Qué? ¿La edad te alcanzo y ya no puedes sola?"

"No seas insolente, sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz"

"Si, eso lo sé traidora"

"Alto ahí Frank _**–Grito Reba-**_"

"Vaya ya están aquí ¿Viene por la gema también? ¡Qué lindo! Hoy es una reunión de antiguos colegas"

"No digas tonterías y márchate de aquí _**–interrumpió Reba-**_"

"No, primero me llevare la gema"

"Eso solo sobre mi cadáver _**–grito Reba con ardua furia-**_"

"Eso se puede arreglar _**–dijo Frank- **_aunque, quizás no sea tu cadáver, dime Reba ¿Cómo está tu hija esta noche?"

"Está bien protegida"

"¿Enserio? ¡Demonios Lunares!"

_**De pronto, a la luz de la luna llena, decenas de demonios alados aparecieron de nada al momento que Frank dio tan descomunal grito, seguido de esto se fueron**__** en dirección de cinco lugares específicos,, los hogares Phoebe, Arnold, Gerald, Eugene y Sheena…**_

"Me pregunto ¿cómo terminaran tu hija y sus amigos?"

"Oh no, demonios lunares _**–exclamo Reba- **_debo ir por Phoebe"

"No _**–dijo Kyo- **_iré yo, tu ayuda a Helga"

_**Kyo Hayerdahl se marcho de inmediato, justo después, Stevens, Reba y Vicky trataron de atacar pero extrañamente todo lo que **__**hicieron fue inútil, cada ataque era plenamente rechazado con una facilidad sublime, todo ese tiempo los 3 señores atacaron inútilmente hasta que llego un punto en el que la luz de la luna llena ilumino todo el lugar, era el momento preciso para arrebatarle la gema a Helga, primero, Frank logro inmovilizar por completo a los tres señores, de quien se esperaba que escapara era Virginia pero aun estaba muy débil y no podía hacer nada, por parte de Reba, desafortunadamente el nivel de magia oscura que Frank Auguralli estaba usando era demasiado fuerte y peligroso. Prácticamente la batalla ya estaba ganada y Helga estaba prácticamente inconsciente, su corazón cada vez latía menos hasta que de pronto, se detuvo, situación que no paso desapercibida por nadie, una extraña tormenta comenzó a azotar todo Hillwood, rayos y relámpagos, un peligrosa tormenta eléctrica azoto el lugar y a lo pronto todo el lugar se ilumino haciendo desapareciera todo por un momento…**_

_**-3er sueño de Helga-**_

"Ahhh…_**-grito la rubia descontroladamente-**_"

"Shhh…, calma, clama, ya estas a salvo _**–Hablo una dulce y tierna voz, de un timbre con un parecido familiar-**_"

"¿Mama? ¿Mi…Miriam? ¿Eres tú?"

_**Helga comenzaba a inquietarse…**_

"Shhh…, calma pequeña, calma, ahora mírame"

_**La rubia se acomodo un poco sobre si, era un extraño lugar, bueno no tan extraño, **__**más bien era conocido, de algún modo Helga ya sabía que había estado alguna vez ya en ese lugar, la emoción la invadía, muy a pesar de todo, la voz de aquella mujer era inconfundible, al menos eso creyó, desafortunadamente al acomodarse sobre sus rodillas y por fin mirando a quien le hablaba cayó en una lamentable desilusión…**_

"Miriam, Miriam, Mi… ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde? ¿Do… donde esta mi mama?"

"Serénate pequeña tu mami no está aquí, solo estamos tu y yo"

"¿Y quién es usted?"

"¿Qué no me recuerdas? No, no lo creo, es más, ahora que lo pienso, tu aun no me conoces"

"Eso es verdad ¿Dónde estamos?"

"Este lugar cariño, es un puente de transición entre la vida y la muerte"

"Entonces yo…"

"No cariño, aun no, tu misión a penas está empezando, hermosa niña, has sufrido bastante y yo he venido a ayudarte, por poco mueres allá abajo, fue una suerte que llegara a tiempo por ti"

"Ahora lo recuerdo, estaba por entrar al emporio de localizadores y luego, ese hombre y sus… monigotes ¿qué quieren de mi? ¿Por qué querían hacerme daño? ¿Yo que les hice?"

"Nada mi cielo, nada es solo que…"

"Es solo que ¿Qué? _**–Dice Helga llorando- **_no entiendo nada, no siquiera sé porque me pasa esto a mí, que mal les hice yo, ahora lo recuerdo dodo, ese sujeto Frank comenzó a hablar de muchas cosas y de pronto, como si nada una extraña sombra oscura comenzó a cubrirme, a asfixiarme, tenía un sentir muy triste y a la vez muy malo, era algo así como llorar sin lagrimas, me dolía mucho el corazón y no podía respirar, ni hablar podría yo sentir que gritaba y gritaba pero nadie me escuchaba, a lo pronto sentí que algo o alguien trataba de arrancarme una parte de mi alma y eso me dolía bastante, ocurrieron muchas cosas extraña vi gente, vi…, vi a mi tía, a mi tío, a la mama de Phoebe, todos ellos, todos estaban siendo dañados y yo podía sentirlo, todo esto es muy confuso, y la cabeza me da vueltas, no sé qué pensar ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Qué está pasando? _**–Sollozó un poco-**_"

_**Helga**__** recogió un poco sus rodillas y se abrazo de ellos, sus lágrimas eran claramente vistas por aquella otra persona que estaba con ella…**_

"Pequeña niña, hay algo que debo mostrarte"

_**Al escuchar esto, Helga sintió **__**como la otra persona que la acompañaba se levantaba del suelo y a su vez la tomaba del brazo obligando a Helga a ponerse de pie también…**_

"Helga, creo que es hora de presentarme, mi nombre es Milah, soy una Mhind…"

"¡Un hada diminuta! _**–Respondió la rubia a la vez que secaba sus lagrimas-**_"

"Vaya, creo que nos conoces, Lesley no te hablo de mi verdad"

"No, pero creo saber quién es usted, usted debe ser la líder verdad"

"Líder y reina mi niña, yo soy Milah Azura Luna de Mhind, la reina de las Mhind, la razón del porque me veo de este tamaño es por tome la forma humana para poder rescatarte, mi niña tu estas en un gran predicamento, tu vida es muy valiosa para muchos, la importancia de tu linaje es grande"

"¿Mi linaje? ¿Soy de sangre real o algo así?"

"De cierto modo mi niña, el incidente que hubo allá abajo fue solo el inicio de algo muy importante, algo maligno se acerca y tu, desafortunadamente estas en medio"

"No entiendo muy bien lo que dice usted, realmente no entiendo"

"Helga querida, en ti esta resguardada la fuerza de miles de años atrás, fuerza que decidirá el destino de todos, mi niña, tu eres la guardiana de una joya insustituible, una joya que guarda dentro de sí un poder inimaginable, tu eres la guardiana del codiciado ¡edrazolapi-dezis! O como su nombre lo dice ¡El dragón azul o la piedra de Zishee! Esta joya ha sido buscada en cientos de generaciones y cientos de generaciones afortunadamente se ha logrado alejarla del mal"

"Pero yo no sé…, es decir yo no tengo tal joya"

"Claro que la tienes, y está ahí _**–Señalo la piedra que Helga traía consigo colgada en el cuello-**_"

"¿Qué? ¿Esto? La gema que me dio mi madre, no puede ser"

"Claro que puede ser querida, tu madre, Miriam, en su tiempo fue la guardiana en turno, pero por diversas circunstancias ahora eres tu su dueña"

"¿Y qué debo hacer?"

"Nada querida, nada en realidad; desafortunadamente tu linaje al ser poseedor de tal responsabilidad ha sido condenada al peligro desde siempre, de madre a madre, desde el inicio de esta batalla"

"¿Qué batalla? _**–Pregunto Helga con cierto interés-**_"

"La batalla por el control de todo el universo. Mira hija, escúchame bien, desafortunadamente tu vida corre mucho peligro, existen algunas cosas que yo no te puedo contar, quizás esos resolverían tus dudas, pero tienes que descubrirlas tu sola, a tu lado existen grandes personas que pelearan por ti y tu bienestar, tu mundo y el nuestro corre graves peligros y ambos podrían dejar de existir, existe una profecía que explica todo esto y es tu deber encontrar la clave y remediar el problema pero ten mucho cuidado, de todos tus allegados habrá quienes te querrán proteger y habrán quienes no; solo debes confiar en tu corazón, y si tienes dudas, confía en tu guía"

"Lesley, ahora la recuerdo bien, gracias a ella ya no he tenidos mas desmayos"

"Así es, ella trato de guiarte varias veces y te ayudo cuando más lo necesitaste, busca el objeto que te dio por que con ello, te será más fácil contactarla"

"¿Pero qué objeto fue?"

"Eso tienes que recordarlo, busca en tu memoria y lo hallaras _**–dijo aquella mujer-**_"

"¿Y luego que debo hacer?"

"Eso no lo sabemos, la profecía estaba escrita en un papel, uno muy importante y ha sido dividido en muchos trozos, que de hecho poseen tres personas, búscalos y hallaras las respuestas que necesitas, ahora es tiempo de que regreses a tu mundo, _tu vida aun sigue, tu corazón aun late, harás un sacrificio, no importa de quien se trate, aun así lo harás…_"

"Volveré a verla"

"Por ahora y en mucho tiempo no linda, es toda la ayuda que puedo darte, ya no se me es permitido decirte mas, fue un gusto conocerla, SU ALTEZA…_**-y aquella mujer se inclino en reverencia- **_pero es hora de que regrese al lugar donde pertenece"

_**Helga involuntariamente cerró los ojos y todo se desvaneció, la gema que traía consigo comenzó a brillar y de pronto ella misma desde lo alto, vio como todo estaba iluminado, aun seguía en medio de la batalla, vio a sus tíos, a la señora Hayerdahl, a Frank y a sus secuaces; de pronto, su gema volvió a iluminarse y atravesando la oscura sombra gris que la cubría volvió a su cuerpo, al instante que lo hizo un destello celeste la ilumino por completo y a la vez provoco una tremenda explosión, explosión que de algún modo hizo bajar la guardia por completo, de su atacante Frank Auguralli…**_

"¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? Nooo…"

_**Frank en ese momento**__** recibió el impacto de la explosión y no solo él, a lo pronto, tanto la señora Hayerdahl como los Wheist también recibieron el impacto, lo cual ocasionó que todos salieran disparados muy lejos debido a la inmensa energía…**_

_**Casi todos por completo quedaron en el suelo, pero a prontamente **__**Frank se puso de pie y junto con sus secuaces quiso atacar a Helga pero al ver como ella se acercaba flotando en el interior de una esfera de energía, simplemente bajo por completo la guardia…**_

"Demonios _**–exclamo Frank- **_muchachos es hora de irnos, esta batalla la ganaron, pero aun falta lo mejor _**–Frank chasqueo los dedos y se esfumo cual humo negro-**_"

"Vuelve aquí cobarde _**–grito inútilmente Reba quien además corrió tratando de alcanzarlo-"**_

"Déjalo, los cobardes siempre huyen así _**–dijo Stevens-**_"

"Si, déjalo ir, el volverá _**–intervino Virginia- **_Ahora ya nada podemos hacer, el poder de la gema ha liberado la protección espiritual de la niña"

"¿Y Que haremos? debemos tranquilizarla, debemos ocultarla _**–dijo Reba un tanto angustiada-**_"

"¡Silencio Reba!"

_**Virginia hizo un ademan y con su mano derecha dirigido hacia la pequeña rubia, la hizo descender al suelo, seguid de esto, cerro sus ojos y pareció aplicar mucha concentración ya que, al chasquear los dedos, Helga dejo de emanar aquel intenso brillo, Virginia al mismo tiempo cayo inconsciente…**_

"Dios mío ¿Qué paso? _**–Pregunto Reba muy preocupada-**_"

"Nada _**–Respondió Stevens- **_Ella solamente está muy débil, si no lo recuerdas ella estaba en coma, no tengo idea de cómo lo hizo pero supongo que su espíritu la impulso a despertar cuando sintió el peligro de Helga, ahora la niña ya está a salvo, yo me hare cargo de ellas, las llevare a casa, tu ve a apoyar a tu esposo, Kyo debe tener problemas con los demonios lunares, ya que al parecer no solo fueron por el resto de los guardianes"

_**A lo dicho, de pronto comenzaron a escucharse muchos destrozos por toda la ciudad, **__**sirenas de patrullas, ambulancias y bomberos, la noche era ya un caos, la batalla había comenzado ya, Reba se marcho y de igual forma Stevens lo hizo, llevándose consigo a Helga y a Virginia a un lugar más seguro…**_

_**Continuara…**_

Hola que tal les va a todos ustedes, ¿Me Recuerdan? si soy yo, Bkpets... jajaja, pues ya ven chicos y chicas aqui estoy de nuevo despues de aproximadamente 4 meses de ausencia, aqui vengo de regreso con este nuevo capitulo que espero en verdad que les hay gustado, fijense que por el momento no tenia ganas de publicar pero, de pronto recorde y dije: "oh dios mio, ya es marzo, y en cuatro dias cumplo 5 AÑOS" si, como lo oyen este proximo 9 de Marzo de 2010 cumplo con 5 añotes de registro aqui en el foro ehhhh... es increible para mi saber que este foro es al cual mas tiempo llevo registrado sin salirme ni nada, he conocido gente, muchos amigos y amigas, y he aprendido bastante; por esa razon me anime a publicar que por cierto dejeme les cuento, ya tengo los capitulos 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23 y 24 de SOMEDAY, asi que pronto los ire subiendo, y les aviso que aun le falta por que va para largo...

De antemano muchisimas gracias:

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro, teddyetere, *98, Shisaky, porot, bishojo-scm, Chessefair, Chikage-SP, ChicaAyDP, Jack89, Ratoncito82, Helen Karlray, MR. Orange, y Sailr Angel.**

A todos ustedes muchisimas gracias ya que ustedes han dejado sus comentario y muchisimas gracias tambien a todos los que hay leido pero no firmen... los dejo por ahora esperando sus comentario y esperando que les haya gustado este capitulo, esperen pronto una actualizacion...

Atte: Su Fiel Amigo Bkpets.


	18. Clases ¿Exprés?

**Someday (Edrazolapi-Dezis) **

**Por: Bkpets **

**Chapter 18: Clases… ¿Exprés? **

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

_**Una **__**siniestra presencia se percibía en el ambiente. Oscuros y tétricos cantos sacros y barrocos adornaban el lugar. La oscuridad de la noche había caído por completo ya en la ciudad y la tormenta que había comenzado cada vez se tornaba mas y mas tenebrosa… un mujer corre despavorida por las oscuras calles, es asediada por maléficos demonios, huye despavorida pero todo intento por escapar le es inútil, las sombras la atrapan tal y cual sucede con cientos de victimas mas, la música que acompaña a la siniestra tormenta es lastimera, infernal, aun sin saber de dónde, de la nada se escucha y cada ser en aquella ciudad puede percibirla, huyen, huyen despavoridos, destrozos, incendios, choque de autos, todo es un fatal caos. Kyo Hayerdahl aun de pie en lo más alto de un edificio vio como a cada parpadeo que dieron sus ojos, el cómo su ciudad, su hogar, paso en fracciones de segundo de una ciudad cubierta por un manto sombrío, a una ciudad hecha ruinas y sumida en la perdición. Reba recorría una a una las casa de los niños y no encontraba nada, tanto los guardianes como sus familias habían desaparecido, de pronto entre búsqueda y búsqueda, Reba reconoció por fin a su compañero y se dirigió a él…**_

"¡Kyo…!"

"Aquí estoy"

"¿Te encuentras bien? los niños ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde está Phoebe?"

"Se la han llevado"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo fue posible?"

"Llegue tarde _**–de pronto el señor Hayerdahl se abrazo de su esposa y comenzó a llorar- **_no pude hacer nada, cuando llegue la casa estaba hecha un desastre, los portales fueron cerrados, las familias de los demás guardianes han desaparecido, ¡nuestra hija! No sé en donde se encuentra"

"Oh dios mío ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

_**De pronto una extraña voz ilumino el camino de los dos señores…**_

"_Deben seguir…"_

"¿Quién dijo eso? _**–Pregunto Reba-**_"

"_La guardiana peligra, hay quienes la protegen y hay quienes no, si buscan en su interior __sabrán que sus hijos están bien, están atrapados en un lugar de este mundo pero, si confían en ellos sabrán que no peligran, no fallen en su misión, Helga los necesita, confíen en sus hijos, confíen en ellos…"_

_**La extraña voz desapareció dejando a **__**Kyo y a Reba con cierto aire de tranquilidad, de algún modo sabían que aquella voz les hablo con la verdad.**_

"Tienes razón Kyo, no debemos preocuparnos por ellos ahora, además algo me dice que los chicos están bien _**–Dijo Reba-**_"

"Les hemos enseñado bien, sabrán como arreglárselas para escapar de donde están _**–aseguro Kyo-**_"

"Así es, ahora lo mejor será ir al lugar de la batalla, todo uso de magia siempre deja un rastro y el que hay ahí nos dirá a donde debemos ir, hay que llegar con Helga lo más pronto posible"

_**Kyo**__** y Reba se marcharon y a lo pronto llegaron al lugar antes mencionado, desafortunadamente para ambos, muy a pesar de que aun se percibían los estragos del encuentro no había rastro alguno de magia, y si lo había este rastro por supuesto que no conducía a ningún lugar. Los señores Hayerdahl se encontraban muy preocupados pero, de pronto mientras los dos trataban de hallar alguna señal, una tercera voz llamo la atención de ambos, era quien de algún modo ya los esperaba oculto tras los vestigios de una tienda destruida…**_

"Ni rastro, no hay nada _**–dijo Kyo-**_"

"¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Tienes alguna idea de a donde pudieron haber ido? _**–Pregunto Reba-**_"

"Quizás yo pueda ayudarlos _**–hablo un anciano- **_síganme señores, los he estado esperando"

"¿Usted es acaso…?"

"Si, si lo soy, soy Vincent, el señor Wheist me envió por ustedes, sabía que buscarían respuestas y ahora quiere guiarlos hasta donde nos resguardamos…"

**FLASH BACK**

_**Justo cuando **__**Reba se marcho Stevens acerco a su hermana y a Helga, luego toco el hombro de cada una de ellas y desapareció por completo, al instante apareció en una casa de tamaño muy considerable en medio de un bosque mucho mas delante de los urbios y suburbios de la ciudad de Hillwood; ahí ya estaban esperándole el resto del servicio de la mansión, Vincent y 2 niños mas, una castaña y un pelirrojo, la presencia de estos sorprendió a Stevens quien llagaba con su hermana y su sobrina…**_

"Bien chicas, hemos llegado… ¿Ustedes? ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? _**–comento sorprendió Stevens al ver a la gente- **_¿Creí que…?"

"No, no, para nada señor _**–Dijo Vincent- **_afortunadamente esta pequeña nos ayudo _**–dijo señalando a Sheena-**_"

"Vaya, vaya, Sheena, por lo visto nos ocultabas algo ¿verdad? Pero aun así que bueno, te estoy agradecido por salvar a mi familia, ¡Señoras, señores! Les pido una disculpa por no quedarme a defenderlos, pero yo tenía que…"

"No se preocupe señor, sabemos la importancia de la niña y de su hermana, sabíamos que tenía que ir, así que al ver el caos en el que cayó la ciudad decidí pedir ayuda _**–dijo Vincent-**_"

"Muchas gracias, te estoy agradecido Sheena, pero cuéntame, ¿Quién eres? O ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Cuál es tu propósito aquí? Conozco el de Eugene, sé que es el ciervo acompañante pero… ¿y tú?"

"Bueno señor _**–hablo Sheena- **_pertenezco a un clan, al clan de los Dhere, mi propósito ha sido el vigilar a Helga, a la guardiana, llevamos tiempo vigilándola, y a varias personas más entre ellos ustedes, me disculpo por mentir en algunas cosas pero, mi familia intercepto su plan de buscar acompañante para la guardiana, así que nos las arreglamos para ponerme en el lugar y momento precisos junto con Eugene, es así como llegue hasta aquí, mi intensión no es interferir y sé que ustedes no tienen malas intensiones, también nosotros protegemos a la guardiana…"

"Me parece muy bien tu ayuda Sheena, pero dime, ¿de qué intensiones hablas?"

"De proteger a la guardiana por supuesto, mire, la verdad nosotros somos pacifistas y en especial yo, odio la violencia, pero si de algo estoy segura es que hay mucha gente mala en estos alrededores, la verdad no comprendo mucho realmente de todo lo que está sucediendo, pero eso no significa que no sepa que hay una misión que cumplir y hay a quienes debemos proteger, aun a costa de nuestra propia vida…"

_**La aparición de **__**Frank Auguralli era un muy malísimo augurio, hablando de un poco de historia sería conveniente recordar algo que este sujeto dijo, él dijo: **__"Vaya, veo que esta es una reunión de antiguos colegas" __**y si, desafortunadamente Virginia, Kyo, Reba, Stevens, Frank y algunos otros faltantes, en algún tiempo atrás fueron colegas de un propósito en común, la protección de la guardiana. El caso para este asunto es un tanto complicado de entender, con el tiempo unos se hicieron muy buenos, otros se hicieron muy malos y otros traicionaron a ambos bandos tal es el caso de Virginia Wheist quien pese a todo lo que digan, piensen y crean todos de ella, desafortunadamente Virginia para muchos es y será siempre a maestra de todos los mencionados y no mencionados de este relato; ¿Quién? Sino ella, es hasta donde se sabe, la entidad suprema más poderosa de todos los mundos y dimensiones que se relacionan de algún modo con la tierra, tan solo superada por dos entidades mas y quizás uno que otro más, nadie podía tocarla en lo absoluto, nadie, desafortunadamente, muy a pesar de su gran importancia, algunas veces, algunas de sus acciones son necesariamente obligadas a pagarse tal y cual es ahora, Virginia sigue en coma, el que haya reaccionado para ir en auxilio de Helga no era más que eso, una reacción inconsciente y ahora, aun después de casi tres horas tanto ella como Helga aun permanecían sumidas en un profundo sueño…**_

**4to sueño de ****Helga**

"Genial, de nuevo aquí. Hola… hooolaaa… ¿Hay alguien? ¿Alguien puede escucharme?"

"Si, yo puedo escucharte pequeña"

"¡Mama! es decir, tía, ¡Tía Vicky! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Lo mismo quería preguntarte yo chiquilla ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que ya deberías de haber desertado"

"¿Despertado? Ohhh ya entiendo, este es un sueño verdad, esto en realidad no está pasando"

"Desafortunadamente no chiquilla, esto si está pasando"

"Pero entonces ¿Qué es este lugar?"

"Este lugar es un puente, uno de muchos, de hecho uno muy especial, aquí se pueden unir dos mentes y conversar entre sí, explicar cosas, enseñar y aprender, aquí podemos hacer todo hasta cierto punto"

"¿Y cómo sabes eso?"

"Lo sé hija, porque yo ya he estado antes aquí, de hecho, fui yo la que te trajo"

"¿Y por qué dijiste que ya debería de haber despertado?"

"Era solo un formalismo, pero si, ya deberías de haber despertado, en fin, la realidad del asunto es que yo te traje aquí ¿sabes porque lo hice?"

"Si, lo sé, tiene que ver con lo que paso conmigo ¿verdad?"

"Así es hija"

_**Helga**__** enmudeció y claramente se noto su confusión y tristeza, al parecer ya era el momento indicado para decirle la verdad…**_

"Ven Helga _**–Virginia le sonrió tristemente y la tomo de la mano- **_caminemos un poco, es hora de que te cuente y te muestre algo que debes saber"

"A donde vamos"

"Solo ven, daremos un paseo a través del tiempo, son muchas las coas que debo explicarte, supongo que ya conociste a Milah, la reina de las Mhind"

"Si, es una señora muy amable, me ayudo"

"Me alegra oír eso _**–dijo Vicky con una clara sonrisa-**_"

_**De pronto, **__**Virginia aun tomando la mano de Helga, al hacer un gesto hizo cambiar el panorama y aparecieron al instante, en un enorme recinto de roca pulida, era un puente en la Isla Shereyn Soul…**_

"Vaya, ¿co… como hiciste eso? ¿Fue magia?"

"No pequeña, no fue magia"

"¿No lo fue? y entonces ¿que fue todo lo que paso hace un momento? Yo vi que hacías magia"

"Bueno chiquilla yo dije que lo que hice hace un momento no era magia, pero nunca dije que no podía hacerla"

"Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que eres tú?"

"Yo, mi pequeña hija, soy una bruja _**–Al decir Vicky esto último, todo el recinto se oscureció casi por completo y al mismo tiempo a los alrededores se noto como mientras Vicky hablaba todo el cosmos parecía moverse a los alrededores- **_una bruja muy poderosa, la más poderosa que jamás haya existido y tu querida Helga, eres la portadora de uno de los objetos más valiosos que jamás hayan existido, Helga, no sé si lo sepas, pero tu linaje es muchísimo muy virtuoso, tan sagrado y tan importante, que, desafortunadamente tu vida corre mucho riesgo…

"A ver, a ver, un momento, que te parece si empiezas desde el principio porque la verdad ya no entiendo nada"

"No es raro esperar que dijeras eso querida, vamos toma asiento _**– al momento que Vicky dijo esto, el escenario cambio por completo, ahora estaban sentadas en una cómoda sala, pero a los alrededores solo se veía un paisaje oscuro, solo se notaban lo muebles de dicha sala…- **_¿Te ofrezco algo de te?"

"Emmm…, si claro _**–respondió Helga muy intrigada-**_"

"Bueno hija, todo esto empezó hace mucho, mucho tiempo, mucho más de lo que podrías imaginar _**–Justo en el momento en que Vicky contaba su historia, los escenarios de los alrededores iban cambiando de acuerdo a las épocas de las que se hablaba…- **_Y créeme, es mucho tiempo, tanto, que el inicio de esto data de los tiempos en los que el hombres, la raza humana, caminaba de la mano en común convivencia con aquellos a quienes algunas vez se les llamó dioses…"

_**Todo parecía ser muy confuso para **__**Helga, pero a mediad que Virginia revelaba paso a paso cada detalle de esta extendidísima historia, Helga comprendía más acerca de su importancia. Bien dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras y efectivamente, Virginia llevo consigo a Helga a un recorrido a través del tiempo y la historia, viendo y aprendiendo cada detalle que tenia al frente, desafortunadamente, tampoco en esta ocasión Helga podría saber toda la verdad y lo máximo que logro conocer la joven fue la misma historia que ya conocían sus amigos, tal y cual a ellos se les fue relatada por Kyo Hayerdahl. Muy a pesar de todo, Virginia por el momento no podía revelar del todo ni el propósito, ni el por qué de estas situaciones, así que solo se limito a decirle lo esencial…**_

"Y es así como llegamos a este punto querida, después de muchos siglos de constante persecución, a penas en esta era, estos usurpadores han logrado dar contigo, lo siento hija"

"Ahora entiendo, entiendo que estoy condenada a esta huyendo toda mi vida, el resto de mi vida ¿verdad?"

"Así ha sido siempre hija, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, por lo demás, aun hay muchas cosas que hacer y muchas cosas que entender y aprender, desafortunadamente yo no te puedo decir todo, mucho de esto lo tendrás que descubrir tu por tu propia cuenta…"

"Genial _**–exclamo Helga con reproche-**_ justo lo que me faltaba, justo cuando comenzaba a adaptarme, a sentirme bien, empieza todo esto, no es justo"

"Nada en esta vida lo es hija, desafortunadamente aunque tú no lo hayas pedido, este era ya tu destino"

"Pero, si se supone que la responsabilidad iba a ser de mi hermana, ¿Por qué soy yo la elegida? ¿Por qué está pasando esto? Y ¿Qué quiere decir eso del linaje, que es?"

"Como te lo dije _**–respondió Vicky-**_ hay algunas cosas que no te puedo decir, se que ya te lo dijeron antes pero la respuesta a lo de tu hermana es un completo misterio aun para mí, lo de tu linaje es simple, tu eres descendiente directa de la guardiana original, la joya que llevas contigo es un objeto muy valioso que guarda dentro de sí un poder inimaginable, Helga, tu propósito en esta ocasión ni yo misma lo sé, lo único que sé es que haya afuera habrán muchos que te protegerán y muchos que intentaran hacerte daño, trata de confiar en tu corazón que será tu mejor guía"

"Intentare hacerlo _**–respondió Helga un tanto afligida-**_"

"Que bien que lo pienses así, ahora, creo que es hora de que despiertes"

"¿Vendrás conmigo?"

"Desafortunadamente no hija, recuerda que estaba en coma, mi cuerpo aun lo está, si estuve presente en aquella pelea para ayudarte, no quiere decir que haya sanado, tuve que usar una gran cantidad de poder, de energía, de magia, utilice mucha energía vital para formular un conjuro, uno muy especial y poderoso que me permitiera salir de mi letargo para ir en tu auxilio, desafortunadamente el hacer eso retraso aun más la recuperación de mi estado físico y ahora, no sé cuando podre salir de aquí"

"¿Entonces estamos en tu mente? _**–Pregunto Helga-**_"

"No solo en la mía, estamos en un punto donde se unen tu mente y la mía, y ahora es tiempo de que regreses"

"¿Y tú?"

Tú no te preocupes por mí, te aseguro que cuando regrese, estaré ahí contigo, cuéntale lo que ya sabes ahora a tu tío, el sabrá que es lo que deberán hacer, confía en tu corazón y ten tus debidas precauciones, ahora, atraviesa aquella puerta, por ahí volverás a la realidad"

"Nos vemos _**–Helga le sonrió con cariño a Vicky- **_estaré esperándote… mamá"

"Ten cuidado hija, oh por cierto, que bueno que hayas logrado vencer tu temor, cuando despierte espero que me presentes a mi yerno"

"¿A quién? _**–Pregunto Helga con sorpresa-**_"

"A tu novio hija, a tu novio _**–contesto Vicky-**_ ese chico con cabeza de balón llamado Arnold"

"¿Pero tú como…?"

"¿Cómo lo sé? Ja, es fácil saber esas cosas y más aun cuando ya tienes recorridos 3647 años, llegar a esta edad tiene sus ventajas"

_**Helga**__** se quedo muy sorprendida, jamás se imagino que Vicky tuviera esa edad, por lo demás, la chica le sonrió nuevamente y prometió que cuando ella despertara Arnold estaría ahí. Por suerte lo que Helga nunca supo fue que debido a su inmenso poder, Vicky podía acceder a muchos de los recuerdos de Helga sin que ella se enterara, de ahí el cómo fue que se enteró, desafortunadamente, ni Helga ni Vicky sabían la realidad de la situación actual del mundo al que Helga regresaría, el letargo inconsciente evito por completo tener noticias del mundo exterior…**_

"Vaya, sí que es una gran edad, cuando despiertes te aseguro que te lo presentare…"

**Fin del4to sueño de ****Helga**

**FLASH BACK, Continuación…**

"Vaya, veo que tienes razón, tu nos serás de mucha ayuda Sheena, ahora, lo que debemos hacer es resguardarnos bien y pensar en lo que vamos a hacer, Vincent _**–llamo Stevens al anciano- **_necesito que tu Charles vayan por unas personas, lo Hayerdahl, si adivino sus intensiones ellos regresaran al lugar del encuentro, así que necesito que vayan por ellos por favor"

"Iremos en seguida señor _**–dijo Vincent- **_los demás _**–hablo el anciano refiriéndose al resto de la gente- **_atiendan a la señora y a la niña, dense prisa"

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_**-De regreso a la realidad… en algún lugar de **__**Hillwood, Frank Auguralli y sus secuaces que sobrevivieron regresan a su guarida donde ya alguien los estaba esperando…-**_

"Rayos, esto no puede ser posible, fallamos de nuevo _**–grito Frank al empujar una puerta muy fuertemente-**_"

"Vaya Frank, veo que ya regresaron ¿qué noticias me traen? _**–Se escucho la grave voz de un hombre-**_"

"Señor Scheek, fallamos, la chica está protegida aun más de lo que nos imaginamos"

"Eso lo sé, lo observe todo, pasare este tropiezo por alto, aun tenemos 2 días mas antes de que la luna llena desaparezca, mientras tanto debemos hacer salir a todos los guardianes de sus escondites"

"De eso ya me encargue señor, no sé si ya lo ha escuchando, pero las autoridades se están volviendo locos con la ola de desastres que hay en toda la ciudad, los demonios lunares están armando todo un caos y eso nos favorece en todo, de mi no se esconderán y tengo información vital, además ya se a donde ir exactamente, se donde los voy a atacar"

_**Frank**__** dijo esto último con una expresión demasiado siniestra, Scheek no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió maquiavélicamente y volteo de nuevo su mirada a hacia sus monitores de vigilancia…**_

_**-De regreso con **__**Helga, horas más tarde-**_

"Hey, señores, es la señorita, está despertando… _**-dijo una mujer que arropaba a Helga y a Vicky-**_"

"Uhammm…, huy ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? _**–Pregunto Helga-**_"

"Estas a salvo pequeña _**–respondió Stevens cuando llego-**_"

"Ya lo veo, ahora, ahora lo recuerdo todo"

"¿Recuerdas lo que te paso? _**–Pregunto Stevens-**_"

"Si, lo sé todo"

"Entonces entiendes que no tememos mucho tiempo antes de que puedan encontrarnos, debemos huir de aquí"

"No, no lo hare, mi familia y mis amigos están aquí, no los puedo abandonar"

"No tenemos otra opción"

_**Al decir esto **__**último, Stevens miro la tristeza y seriedad que se formo en la mirada de la rubia por lo cual pidió a los presentes que lo dejaran solo con ella un momento... **_

"Helga, entiendo tu preocupación, pero también debes comprender que si te expones, mucho por lo que has luchado no habrá servido de nada en caso de que te lograsen atrapar, herir o incluso… asesinar, hija, desafortunadamente tu destino y el de quienes te precederán y también de quienes te antecedieron, es siempre el escapar, lo que cuidas no es cualquier cosa y si llegase a caer en las manos equivocadas todo estará acabado"

"Lo sé y entiendo todo a la perfección, pero aun así, yo no me rendiré, enséñame, enséñame a pelear, a defenderme, yo no soy ninguna cobarde, jamás lo he sido, bueno, en algunas ocasiones si pero, esta vez no, enséñame a usar magia, yo se que puedes, te vi usarla hace días… por favor"

"Hija, no puedo hacerlo _**–dijo Stevens con preocupación- **_no debo, entre mas conozcas de esto, mas problemas tendrás al ocultarte"

"Pero a la vez tendré mas oportunidad de proteger a mis seres queridos, ayúdame tío, sino, no sé como lo lograre, pero te aseguro que encontrare a alguien que pueda ayudarme _**–exclamo Helga con una ferviente determinación-**_"

"De acuerdo _**–dijo Stevens resignado-**_ te enseñare, pero te advierto que esto no será nada fácil"

_**De pronto, se escucho como un automóvil freno en frente de la casa, a lo pronto una señora del servicio entro a la habitación anunciando la llegada de los **__**Hayerdahl.**_

"Señor, los Hayerdahl están aquí"

"Háganlos pasar"

"¿Helga? Helga, querida ¿estás bien? _**–Entro de pronto Reba, preguntando muy ansiosamente por el estado de Helga-**_"

"Sí, estoy bien gracias"

"Oh Helga, temí mucho que algo malo te hubiera sucedido, siento mucho no haberte podido ayudar, lo siento"

"Descuide, estoy bien pero… ¿Y Phoebe? ¿Dónde está? ¿Y los demás chicos?"

_**La señora **__**Hayerdahl enmudeció, pero pronto respondió a la pregunta…**_

"No sabemos qué ha pasado con ellos _**–su rostro entristeció- **_No sabemos exactamente donde estén querida, pero eso sí, sabemos que se encuentra de algún modo bien, ahora quien nos preocupa eres tú, debemos llevarte a un lugar más seguro, toda la ciudad es un caos"

"Lo sé señora _**–dijo Helga- **_lo sé todo, ahora ya se la verdad"

_**Reba**__** por un momento se noto preocupada y a la vez, volteo a ver a su esposo quien decidió intervenir en la charla…**_

"Entonces pequeña Helga _**–dijo Kyo- **_nosotros te ayudaremos, deberás aprender a defenderte y para eso estamos aquí, nosotros te enseñaremos"

"Así es Helga _**–Stevens le sonrió- **_y estas de suerte, serás instruida por 3 de los mejores maestros de la magia de estos tiempos, lástima que Virginia no esté en condiciones ahora, ella habría sido una excelente ayuda"

"Creo saber a qué te refieres, pero… ¿Por qué lo dices tío? _**–Pregunto Helga-**_"

"Lo digo hija, porque tu serás instruida por tres maestros sí, pero tan solo tu tía Virginia, es y será por siempre la maestra de maestros, nosotros tres, alguna vez fuimos sus aprendices, así como tú lo serás de nosotros, ella fue maestra tal y cual como nosotros seremos los tuyos…"

_**Helga**__** quedo totalmente impactada, sospechaba algo de la tía Vicky a parte de lo que ya le había contado ella misma, pero jamás se imagino de ella tal importancia aun a pesar de que ya había tenido una muestra de ello…**_

"Bueno, bueno, basta de charlas señores, _**-dijo Reba- **_primero lo primero, hay que ver si estas chicas no están seriamente heridas"

_**Reba**__** se acerco a cada una, tanto a Helga como a Vicky y aplicando un par de conjuros de curación sano las pocas heridas que pudiesen tener ambas, Helga y Vicky. Desgraciadamente, muy a pesar de los intentos de sanar a Vicky, Reba no logro jamás restaurar su mente, por causa de la explosión en la mansión, Vicky aun seguía en coma y no se veía para cuando despertaría. Tiempo después, seguido de organizarse y por su puesto centrar bien los objetivos, Stevens, Reba y Kyo comenzaron con la iniciación de Helga, iniciaron un ritual mediante el cual tomados todos de las manos, abrirían un portal en el cual sus mentes viajaría a un lugar especial donde el tiempo en el exterior prácticamente no correría, irían al lugar en donde haría que Helga descubriera que tiene un poder escondido al igual las guardianas antecesoras a ella, así como también le harían aprender a defenderse, valiéndose de aquellas habilidades que por siglos le habían sido heredados…**_

_**-Horas **__**más tarde, ya en aquel mundo antes mencionado-**_

"Bien Helga, este lugar es un lugar especial en el que pasaremos tiempo enseñándote ciertas habilidades que con el tiempo tu deberás perfeccionar, solo te advierto que muy a pesar de que físicamente no estaremos aquí, las heridas que recibas, aparecerán en ti físicamente, pero no te alarmes, vivirás…_**-dijo Kyo-**_"

"Para esto _**–dijo Reba-**_ el tiempo que duremos aquí adentro, dependerá mucho de cuánto tiempo te tardes en aprender lo básico"

"¿Y que se supone que es lo básico? _**–Pregunto Helga-**_"

"Lo básico en realidad son muchas cosas pequeña, sin embargo, lo que aprenderás aquí será un tipo de magia exclusiva para defenderse y que solo se les enseña y además utilizan comúnmente los elegidos o elegidas, para tareas muy importantes en la vida de este y otros mundos _**–dijo Stevens-**_"

"Solo… ¿nosotros? Es decir nosotras _**–dijo Helga con cierta sorpresa-**_"

"Así es Helga _**–dijo Stevens- **_este tipo de poder es en realidad un arte de defensa y es conocido como la _**DECIMA ESCAPATORIA **_y consta de 10 conjuros, es por eso que se llama así, porque son 10 conjuros los que deberás dominar, toma esto pequeña _**–Stevens le acerco algo a Helga- **_aunque no lo creas o creyeras que no eran verdad, esto es una verdadera varita mágica, la utilizaremos en algún momento"

_**Y **__**así empezó el apresurado entrenamiento de Helga, cada uno de los señores debía enseñar par de lo que Helga debe de conocer…**_

"Primero, deberás aprender a escapar de tus enemigos, el arte del escapismo, aparecer y desaparecer de un lugar a otro, a gusto y disgusto"

_**Reba**__** chasque sus dedos y desapareció del lugar, apareciendo propiamente en otro lugar más alejado. Y le enseñaron conjuros de escapatoria…**_

"Aprenderás después a repeler los ataques de tus enemigos"

_**Y al poner sus manos al frente, **__**Kyo genero un gran escudo mágico…**_

"Aprenderás también a atacar a tu oponente _**–Y**_ _**entre aprendizajes y enseñanzas, Stevens ataco a Helga, técnicamente sin piedad, claro está que evitando no herirla de gravedad- **_Usaras artes de ataque y defensa para atacar y defenderte"

"Deberás dominar el arte de la magia curativa, utilizando la energía que te rodea, la naturaleza será tu aliada _**–Al estar Helga ya un tanto lastimada, Reba se acerco a Helga y paso sus manos sobre sus heridas, ahí le enseño a conjurar la sanación- **_procura mantener siempre tu mente en constante equilibrio, un descuido y todo puede ser fatal, deber medirte en este arte, ya que la energía que utilizaras para curar tus heridas proviene en gran medida de tu propia energía vital; si no la controlas o no la respetas podrías perder la vida, cada uso de magia no es gratis, al menos no para los de nuestro nivel, y un mal manejo, de ello se paga con la vida. Como consejo te diré que si tratas de curarte a ti misma o a alguien, piensa en algo lindo y muy intenso para ti _**– le guiña un ojo-**_"

"Aprenderás a conjurar el fuego… _**-Kyo le enseño a manipular ese sagrado elemento- **_recuérdalo, el fuego es noble y a la vez temperamental y por eso debes respetarlo"

"Y aprenderás a invocar el agua… _**-Stevens hizo aparecer un gran torrencial**_- el agua es muy caprichoso, así que debes ser fuerte o sus corrientes te pueden traicionar, firme siempre que lo invoques…"

"Deberás aprender a congelar todo a tu alrededor… y a su vez, descongelarlo todo con un solo chasquido _**–Kyo hizo su demostración congelando a Stevens-**_"

_**-Tiempo después, uno un tanto considerable…-**_

"Ahora, deberás aprender que con el simple uso de un objeto como tu varita, podrás hacer objetos inanimados cobren vida a tu conveniencia…, pero recuerda _**–dijo Reba- **_el hecho de usar una varita no quiere decir que ese simple objeto te de dicha habilidad, puede ser cualquier objeto, una rama, un lápiz, un bolígrafo quizás, un bastón, lo que sea, simplemente debes tener en cuenta no todos los objetos funcionan igual solamente hay que saber utilizarlos, y eso es lo que debes de aprender…"

_**-Un par de horas **__**más tarde, después de arduos ensayos…-**_

"Esto es increíble, ¿es así como se siente el saber hacer magia? _**–Pregunto la rubia-**_"

"Así es pequeña _**–dijo Stevens-**_"

"Waw, y ahora que sigue, pociones embotelladas…, transformar cosas o personas en animales"

"Desafortunadamente no querida sobrina, las lecciones que siguen son de un nivel superior, entrégame tu varita por favor _**–cuando Helga le entrego la varita que le había dado, el mismo la rompió por la mitad, dejando a la chica estupefacta-**_"

"Oye ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Lo hice porque esta es la siguiente lección, hay muchas clases de seres mágicos, unos que usan amuletos, otros que usan varitas, otros usan la alquimia, otros se valen de la magia de la naturaleza, otros usan magia curativa, y otros usan magia para el bien o el mal, otros simplemente usan la magia para su beneficio propio, y todos son fuerte, pero solo hay pocas entidades que llegan a dominar grandes cualidades de la magia sin valerse apoyos mágicos como amuletos o varitas mágicas, tu familia pertenece a esta última clase de entidades, tu Helga, aprenderás a conjurar los más grandes hechizos que hasta ahora has aprendido con el simple hecho de usar tus propias manos y el poder de tu mente, harás magia de cualquier tipo con solo pensar en ella, harás magia sin hechizos, sin palabras…

_**-**__**Mientras Stevens enseñaba a Helga, Kyo y Reba observaba a lo lejos-**_

"Ese nivel es demasiado avanzado ¿Cómo hará Helga para hacer magia sin amuletos, si no puede dejar la gema que lleva consigo? _**–Pregunto Kyo-**_"

"Lo que sucede es que el Edrazolapi-dezis _**–contesto Reba- **_es decir la joya que lleva, no es un amuleto que da la capacidad de la magia, esa joya solo amplifica los poderes naturales de la persona que la posee, Helga ya tenía magia dormida, poca, pero la tiene, y dudo mucho que lo sepa, hasta ahora ella cree que todo esto lo acaba de aprender de momento"

"Eso explica cómo es que ha avanzado muy rápido, la chica es astuta pero dudo mucho que llegue a dominar todo al cien por ciento _**–dijo Kyo-**_"

"También pienso lo mismo, pero si Helga ya poseía esas habilidades quiere decir que en su familia alguien ya poseía poderes o algo así, y no creo que haya sido Miriam _**–dijo Reba- **_ella no tenia magia natural, conocía algunos hechizos pero su magia provenía de un amuleto que ella tenía"

"Lo sé _**–contesto Kyo- **_¿y quién podría saberlo?"

"Solo hay una persona, y esa es Virginia"

_**-Mucho tiempo **__**más tarde…-**_

"Veo que has progresado mucho querida Helga, tienes una gran fortaleza _**–dijo Stevens-**_ ahora descansemos un momento, este tipo de habilidad es muy difícil y más aun para quien empieza a conocerla"

"Estoy de acuerdo _**–respondió Helga-**_"

_**Realmente el aprendizaje que **__**Helga ha tomado ha sido muy importante y ella no se rendiría…**_

"Bueno Helga, después de este breve descanso _**–dijo Reba- **_es hora de concluir tu entrenamiento, debo decirte que deberás confiar siempre en tu corazón y sobre todo hacer mucho uso de tu razón, ya que llegado el momento tendrás que elegir entre morir y condenar a muchos, o huir y salvarte a ti misma y a los demás a costa de quizás llegar a perder a un ser querido. Tu vida y tu misión son muy importante y por nada debes dejar que te atrapen, por eso te enseñamos a huir antes que pelear, lo que sigue, ni Kyo, ni yo, podemos enseñártelo _**–a lo pronto el lugar en el que se encontraban comenzó a oscurecerse siniestramente-**_ a magia en general se puede dividir en dos partes fundamentales blanca y… negra, ya has conocido la magia blanca, hechizos del bien, el decimo arte que debes conocer es…"

"La magia negra _**–dijo Stevens-**_"

"¿Magia negra? _**–Dijo Helga con cierto temor-**_"

"Así es hija, ahora debemos dejarte con Stevens, nosotros ya te hemos enseñado a usar lo que podíamos enseñarte _**–dijeron Kyo y Reba-**_"

_**Al momento, los **__**Hayerdahl desaparecieron, por lo cual, Stevens comenzó a hablar…**_

"La vida siempre da vueltas y siempre hay un lado bueno y un lado malo, luz y oscuridad. Todo coexiste en un equilibrio natural pero…, para ti pequeña, es imperativo que conozcas lo que es hacer el mal _**–la voz de Stevens cambio siniestramente-**_ el decimo conjuro es el conjuro de la destrucción y el sufrimiento, todo lo que existe forjado por la mano del hombre desaparece en un santiamén _**–y al hacer un gesto, Stevens destruyo lo que al parecer era una ciudad-**_"

"No, basta, basta no hagas eso_** –Grito Helga al sentir y ver tal crueldad-**_ detente ya"

"La vida es injusta _**–dijo Stevens- **_y la destrucción es útil para saber quien merece vivir y quien solo muere, aquel que sobrevive, da muestras de ser el más fuerte"

_**Al hacer otro ademan, **__**Stevens lanzo terribles conjuros oscuros por todas partes, crueles y mortales, a diestra y siniestra, pronunciando maléficas palabras que, al pronunciarse llenaban por completo el ambiente de una incómoda sensación de muerte y lamentos agonizantes, gritos se escuchaban por doquier…**_

"Basta, basta por favor _**–Helga estaba casi de rodillas frente a Stevens, le suplicaba detenerse-**_"

"Ahora ya has visto lo que hace, ahora debes hacerlo, debes probarlo, siente el poder correr por tus venas, esto es magia oscura, con ella harás todo, sin límites, sin reglas así como lo destruye, todo lo cambia, lo transforma, mira a esas pobres almas, libéralas del sufrimiento, a todos, escúchalos suplicar. Puedes construir un imperio de todas estas ruinas, un reino en el cual todos te adoraran, hazlo, hazlo…"

_**Helga**__** no sabía qué hacer, muy a pesar de desear fuertemente que todo lo que estaba presenciando se detuviera, el efecto de tal poder le estaba afectando, había llegado al punto de la duda, justamente en el preciso momento en que sintió y comprendió que con aquella fuerza, todo lo que quería podría cumplirse, lograr sus propios y egoístas objetivos, pero todo aquello iba en contra de lo que le habían enseñado, a lo pronto comenzó a llorar de rodillas al suelo…**_

"No sufras por ellos, que ellos no sufrirán por ti, utiliza tu lado oscuro y destrúyelo todo, toma al mundo que te pertenece...

_**Stevens**__** hizo un gesto con el cual logro captar la atención de Helga, la chica se levanto con mucha furia, tristeza y determinación en sus ojos alzo su mano y estaba a punto de conjurar lo que ahora había aprendido, miro fijamente lo que dañar pero, su expresión cambio drásticamente, comenzó a sentirse muy triste y a lo pronto muchas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, Helga bajo su mano y a la vez cayo de nueva cuenta al suelo, sobre sus rodillas rompiendo en un llanto incontrolable…**_

"No puedo, lo siento _**–dijo Helga entre sollozos- **_lo siento, no puedo, no puedo hacerlo, esto es muy cruel, ya no quiero continuar ¿Por qué me sucede esto a mi? ¿Por qué?"

_**De pronto todo el escenario cambio y volvieron al lugar donde habían estado originalmente**__**, Stevens y los Hayerdahl aparecieron aplaudiendo la decisión de Helga…**_

"Felicidades hija _**–dijo Stevens- **_has pasado tu última prueba ahora estas lista para enfrentar lo que sea"

"¿A que se refieren, que sucede? _**–Pregunto Helga muy intrigada por la situación-**_"

"Nos referimos a que tu prueba consistía en conocieras una minúscula parte de lo que este sombrío mundo, una pequeña parte de la magia negra, y la prueba era que no la usaras, Helga _**–menciono Kyo- **_nada, nada justifica el uso de la magia negra, nada y muy a pesar de tus pensamientos, elegiste bien, no usarla, esa era tu prueba"

"Felicidades hija, ya estas lista…_** -Dijo Reba-**_"

_**Continuará...**_

Bueno, bueno, aqui estoy yo de nuevo, cumpliendo mi promesa, la semana pasada que publique el capitulo 17 dije que actualizare en el pasado sabado o si no a principios de esta semana, pues bien, aqui estoy, cumpliendo lo prometido. Muchas gracias a:

**Teddyetere, Pome-chan, José Ramiro y *98**

Muchas gracias a ustedes cuatro, y un especial saludo y fuerte abrazo a Pome-chan, amiga mia hace vastaaante tiempo que te habias desaparecido ehhh, espero que puedas seguir leyendo, por cierto pronto te enviare mis recientes comentarios.

Amiga *98, que mas te puedo decir hasta la fecha tus comentarios son de los mejores...

Teddyetere, muchisicas gracias por tu apoyo espero que sigas conmigo en esta larga travesia que cada vez esta mejor...

José Ramiro, Hermano muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo, me agrada saber que aun sigues con esta historia, gracias.

Y a todos los que firman y no leen pues gracias tambien, les envio un cordial saludo este capitulo es para ustedes, la proxima semana veran ya el capitulo 19...


	19. El clan de las malditas

**Someday (Edrazolapi-Dezis)**

**Por: Bkpets**

**Chapter 19: El Clan De Las Malditas**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

"Asi es pequeña helga _**–dijo stevens- **_nada justifica el uso de la magia oscura _**–stevens cerro los ojos y giro el rosotro hacia otra direccion-**_"

"¿tio, te encuentras bien? _**–Pregunto la rubia con cierto temor-**_"

_**Stevens en realida no queria responder, sin embargo lo hizo y por su puesto la respuesta no fue del todo agradable, stevens al igual que otras personas muy cercanas a el , alguna vez en el pasado de sus vidas hicieron muchas cosas, tantas que difícilmente se contarian con los dedos de ambas manos.**_

_**Desafortunadamente, muchas de esas cosas no precisamente fueron cosas buenas; stevens de algun modo u otro pagaba una condena y muy severa, el precio justo por meterse con la magia negra. Stevens tan solo ahora era el 6to señor supremo de la magia, pero eso no lo sabian por su puesto los hayerdahl, de el solo sabian que ya habia tenido contacto alguna vez con esa clase de poder…**_

"Pequeñan, prometeme que pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas, sientas lo que sientas, escuches lo que escuches, digan lo que digan y pienses lo que pienses, jamas, jamas intentaras nada de esto, nunca, la magia negra no deberas usarla, es un sufrimiento inigualable, alguna vez hice muchas cosas y por eso se paga un precio muy alto, jamas la uses, lo que te enseñe no fue para que lo aprendieras, lo que viste era una ilusion, solo te hice creer en la destrucción, sin embargo, los consjuros que escuchaste son reales; recuerda esto muy bien, hay una linea fina y muy delgada entre el bien y el mal, y esa linea puede romperse muy fácilmente, la clave de esto son tus pensamientos, tus decisiones helga son las que trazaran esa division, tus actos son los que definiran si haces el bien o haces el mal"

"Entiendo, prometo nunca hacer esto _**–la chica cerro sus ojos y se abrazo de su tio-**_"

"Bueno señores _**–hablo reba- **_es tiempo de regresar"

_**Los cuatro presentes se dispusieron a abandonar el recinto, para asi volver a su mundo, pero algo extraño y muy malo sucedió, justo cuando estaban cruzando la puerta del recinto, fueron atacados todos por los demonios lunares y Frank Auguralli quien ya habia capturado a todos los seguidores de la familia wheist excepto a tres…, de ahí al se atacados, los primeros en caer fueron Kyo y Reba.**_

"A soñar señores… _**-Frank hizo cierto ademan y sin conjurar nada, dejo inconscientes de inmediato a los hayerdahl-**_"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos pasa? Huuug _**–en ese momento stevens tambien fue atacado, recibiendto un fuerte golpe-**_"

"Vaya, vaya, miren nada mas, los famosos maestros de la magia acaban de aparecer y dos de ellos ya cayeron _**–dijo Frank-**_"

"Eres basura, nos tomaste por sorpresa _**–se quejo stevens-**_"

"Si, asi soy yo stevens, ahora si me lo permites me llevare a la guardiana, asi que apartate"

"No, Helga _**–Stevens volteo hacia ella- **_No lo pienses mas, huye, huye de aquí y recuerda lo que te enseñamos, esta es la decisión que debes de tomar"

"No… por favor no te dejare _**–gritaba la rubia desesperadamente a la vez que stevens repelia los ataques de Frank y sus agresores- **_no quiero dejarte"

"Niña tonta _**–Stevens gruño malhumorado- **_largate de aquí _**–de un momento a otro, stevens tomo muy brucamente a helga y la arrojo hacia otra habitación-**_"

"Huy, eso hasta a mi me dolio _**–menciono Frank-**_ vamos tontos, no se queden ahim vayan por ella"

_**Helga por su parte comprendio que en ese momento si no escapaba, no podria ayudarlos asi que decidio tomar una difícil decisión…**_

"Adios tio…"

_**La rubia chasqueo los dedos y desaparecio justamente cuando los demonios lunares llegaron hasta donde se encontraba ella.**_

"Rayos ¿Cuándo aprendio a hacer eso? _**–pregunto Franck-**_"

"¿Cuándo decidimos protegerla _**–respondio stevens-**_"

"Ahhh, cierto, aun sigues ahi"

"Si, sigo aquí ugggh…, ugggh…, diablos ¿Qué me sucede?"

"Vaya, vaya, esos quejidos, esa vibracion, esa energia… no, no lo puedo creer"

"¿Qué no puedes creer?

"Steves, me sorprendes, siento tu el 6to señor de la magia tienes tu una doble personalidad"

"No se de que hablas _**–grito stevens-**_"

"Haber, dejame ayudarte…"

_**Y contra su voluntad, stevens fue sujetado de la frente por Frank…**_

"¿Qué haces?"

"Nada, solo ayudarte _**–y al momento, lasmanos de Frank se iluminaron de una luz roja muy intensa que ceso de imediato- **_listo, con eso estaras mejor"

"No, no…, ahhh…, ugggh… ahhh…"

_**Stevens comenzo a gritar de dolor muy intensamente, helga por su parte aparecio nomuy lejos de la cabaña, estaba oculta tras algunos arbustos escuchando sigilosamente y mirando como los alrededores de la casa esataban redeados de demonios, por lo demas, helga no comprendia que le hacian a su tio, ella solo lo escuchaba gritar…**_

"Hay no, hay no ¿Qué hago? _**La rubia dio paso inconsciente hacia atrás y quebro una rama- **_¡RAYOS!"

_**En ese momento, los demonios la ubicaron y salieron en su persecución.**_

"Ahhh…, auxilio… _**-helga salio huyendo a toda marcha-**_"

_**Por otro lado, el asunto con stevens casi terminaba…**_

"¡AHHH! _**–grito stevens una ultima vez y por fin, se dividio este en dos-**_"

"Wow stevens, te dividiste en dos, que agradable sorpresa _**–dijo Frank-**_"

"Ja, yo no soy stevens, soy MARCUS WHEIST _**–y la temible tormenta azoto de nuevo-**_"

"Marcus wheist, el verdadero usurpador de la corte de Wheist, el verdadero traidor…"

"Ohhh…, basta, vas a hacer que me sonroje _**–dijo marcus- **_por cierto, gracias por separarme del idiota de mi hermano gemelo, hace siglos que me atrapo"

"Fuiste muy tonto al dejar que te encerraran asi _**–comento franck-**_"

"Lo se, pero descuida, tengo todos sus recuerdos y se que la profesia esta a punto de cumplirse, debemos actuar ya, mi sobrina no esta muy lejos, aun es muy debil y conozco perfectamente los trucos que le han enseñado"

_**Stevens al ver lo sucedido simplemente quedo inmovilizado y mudo al mismo tiempo por la impresión, ahora si habia un gran problema y muy serio, y el no sabia por que, pero lo cierto era que el habia sido el responsable, aun asi, desconocia la razon…**_

"Es tiempo ya _**–dijo marcus- **_este torpe me libero y que bueno, el plan esta casi listo, frank, ponme al tanto de la situación"

"De acuerdo marcus ¿pero que haremos con todos estos?"

"A la gente mandala a donde quieras, pero a los hayerdahl, a Vicky, y a este zopenco los llevaremos de vuelta a la mansion"

"Como digas ¿y que hay de la chica?"

"Ella no es problema, mas tarde nos encargaremos de ella, mientras tanto deja que se encarguen de ella los demonios lunares, y de ti hermano, apeuesto que no sabias que la unica forma de romper el hechizo que me atrapaba era usando cualquier hechizo de magia negra por muy simple que fuera, vaya, eres un gran maestro, tanto que te olvidaste de leer el resto de las instrucciones del uso de este conjuro verdad? Ahhh pero es vierdad, no pudiste leerlo completo por que tenias que atraparme verdad, lo malo es que en el acto tu mismo destruiste las instrucciones de este hechizo, por suerte yo si lo lei todo y solo era cuestion de tiempo y ve, justo a tiempo, mis calculos fueron exactos, gracias…, jajajaja…"

_**-Por otro lado-**_

"Uhmmm…, diablos arnold, Uhmmm…, ahmmm…, esto es inútil"

"Lo se gerald pero aun asi debemos…. Tratar de… safarnos _**-dijo arnold forcejeando-**_"

"Hey ustedes, guarden silencio _**–grito una extraña criatura verde-**_"

"Si… ya oimos, ya oimos _**–exclamo gerald-**_"

"Bueno, al menos Phoebe logro escapar"

"Ya lo creo arnold, oye por cierto, sabes donde estamos?"

"Por lo que veo estamos en las cuevas de la isla Elk"

"Entiendo, espero que Phoebe este bien"

_**-Y por otro lado-**_

"Corre… corre…, _**-susurraba una chica de cabello negro- **_corre Phoebe, corre Phoebe _**–se decia asi misma a la vez que intentaba escapar de sus asechadores-**_"

"Vuelve aquí mocosa, no escaparas tan pronto de todos nostros"

_**-Nick vermicelli, el exsocio de Bob pataki perseguia a Phoebe junto con otros sujetos en los tuneles de la isla elk-**_

"Rayos, esa mocosa corre muy rapido, jamas debi de haber aceptado este trato, ¡mas dinero! _**–se detiene un poco a respirar- **_sabia que no era buena idea…. Hey ustedes, que estan esperando, no me esperen a mi, a ella… siganla"

_**-Nick ordeno de nuevo y la persecución continuo-**_

"Hay cielos, que esta sucediendo, papa, mama, donde estan?"

_**-La realidad del asuntoera grave, la corte usurpadora de wheist ahora se sabia que habia logrado dar con el paradero de la guardiana y no conforme con eso, tambien sabia que no solo habia dado con la guardiana sino que tambien durante siglos siempre supo donde se encontraba… por otro lado, una chica rubia corria desesperdadamente en los interiores del bosque a las afueras de hillwood…-**_

"Ahhh…, auxilio, auxilio…"

"No huyas pequeña, es tu destino se atrapada por nosotros_**–Gritaba un demonio lunar a la vez que le lanzaba a la chica poderosos maleficios-**_"

_**-Helga con mucha dificultada lograba repeler tales ataque; desafortunadamente a mitad de la noche y despuesde una intensa persecución, lograron acorrarlarla-**_

"Ja, ja, ja…, asi que esta es la actitud de la legendaria guardiana"

"Dejenme en paz"

"Si, te dejaremos en paz _**–dijo el demonio con seriedad-**_"

"¿Me dejaran en paz?"

"Si, en paz y en un profundo sueño eterno, terminen con ella, el amo debe estar esperando la gema"

"No, sueltenme, sueltenme, ustedes no saben de lo que soy capaz"

"Claro que sabemos de lo que eres capaz, por eso te acabaremos ahora mismo"

_**-Helga no tenia salida, era sujetada y rodeada cuelmente por doce demonios lunares, todo parecia estar acabado para helga. El domonio lider la sujetaba fuertemente del cuello, casi estrangulandola hasta que de pronto…-**_

"Ja, ja, ja… _**-se escucho una voz femenina- **_sabes de lo que es capaz ella, pero sabes de lo que somos capaces nosotras?, chicas a la carga, disparen…"

_**-Justo en ese momento, cuando aquella misteriosa chica dio la orden, un grupo de 7 niñas de igual edad a la de helga, atacaron por el costado ala docena de demonios, los rociaron con un extraño liquido…-**_

"Grrr… que creen que hacen tontas niñas? Creen que eso nos afectara?"

"Por su puesto que si, tan solo ve de que estan empapados"

"Ja, no me hagas reir mocosa esto es solo agua con jabon… ¡un momento! Agua con jabon? Ahhh…"

_**-Gritaron fuertemente los demonios afectados y de pronto explotaron. Solo quedaron cinco-**_

"Ja, ja, lo ven _**–exclamo aquella niña-**_"

"Pequeña insolente, ahora veras _**–dijo otro demonio-**_"

"Ah, ah…, ahora son 5 contra 8 de nosotras, ven helga _**–dijo la lider del grupo-**_"

_**-La rubia se levanto del suelo y corrio hacia el resto de las chicas-**_

"¿Quienes son ustedes? _**–pregunto uno de los demonios-**_"

"Somos…"

_**-Helga las reconocio al instante y grito con ellas-**_

"¡Somos el clan de las malditas!"

"Grrr…, esto no se quedara asi, volveremos"

"No, no volveran"

_**-Las niñas volvieron a rociar al los demonios y esta vez, los demonios afectados fueron tres; los otros dos volaron despavoridos-**_

"Se los respito, esto no se quedara asi, volveremos, volveremos _**–Grito un demonio**_-"

"Vahhh, huyan, aquí los esperamos _**–grito helga- **_ja, ja, ja"

"Shhh…, Helga no digas eso, mas bien debemos huir de aqui"

"Pero…"

"Helga no hay tiempo _**–dijo otra de las niñas-**_ hay problemas y aun peores que este, ven te explicaremos en el cuartel"

_**-Helga estaba demasiado sorprendida, jamas se imagino que sus secretas amigas, todas pertencecientes a un club secreto que ella misma alguna vez habia formado, hubieran ido en su rescate; todo parecia demasiado misterioso puesto que de verdad muchas cosas no tenian ni una pizca de sentido comun, pero pronto se irian descubriendo y entendiendo cada una de sus dudas-**_

"Hey chicas ¿A dónde me llevan?"

"Iremos a un lugar mas seguro"

"Oigan, pero explíquenme que pasa?"

"Mas tarde Helga, mas tarde, ahora corre, pero antes, ponte esto"

"¿Qué es? _**–pregunto la rubia- **_¿Un sueter negro? Y para que?"

"Aun de noche, tu ropa rosa sigue siendo muy llamativa, debemos escabullirnos como ellos, en las sombras, ahora si, corramos"

_**-Las chicas corrieron, saltando rocas, cruzando veredas, inclusive trepando arboles, arrastransode pecho tierra entre los matorales e incluso corriendo a casi campo abierto con tal de alejarse los mas pronto posible de los demonios del bosque hasta por fin entrar de nuevo a la ciudad, ahí, justo a los inicios de Hillwood, helga quedo por completo petrificada al ver como su ciudad estaba hecha un verdadero caos y a la vez hecha tambien un completo desierto…-**_

"Pero… pero que diablos paso aquí? _**–pregunto helga-**_"

"No lo sabemos _**–contesto una de las chicas- **_lo unico que sabemos es que todo es un desastre, de todos lados han estado apareciendo criaturas muy extrañas, monstruos jamas vistos y muchos, muchos hombres y mujeres muy extraños"

"¿Extraños?"

"Si, extraños, y lo pero de todo helga, es que tu estas en medio de todo esto"

"¿Yo?"

"Si, tu, muchos de esos malvados que estan en todo esto te estan buscando, helga, te buscan y por lo visto no tienen buenas intenciones, no sabemos de donde han salido pero con cada palabra y gesto que hacen, pasan cosas malas y muy, muy extrañas _**–comento la chica muy intrigada-**_"

"Son hechizos _**–respondio helga-**_"

"¿Hechizos?"

"Si, hechizos, embrujos, magia, deben ser seres de oscuridad"

"Y eso que significa _**–Preguntaro todas las chicas-**_"

"Por ahora no puedo contarlo, ya que aun no entiendo muchas cosas"

"Pues vete preparando para hacer de ti un manojo de respuestas porque aun tienes mucho que explicarnos, ahora sigamos, tenemos que llegar a sunset arms"

"A sunset arms? Esa es la casa de huéspedes, ahí vive arnold ¿para que vamos alla?"

"Vamos alla por que resulta que justo debajo de la casa hay una puerta que conduce a un centenar de pasajes subterraneos, por ahí debemos entrar para atravezar la ciudad sin ser vistas"

_**-Las chicas se movieron sigilosamente entre sombras, contenedores de basura, automóviles abandonados, callejones y demas como lo habian mencionado, la ciudad se veia decierta pero, la realidad era que en su mayoria la gente habia escapado de hillwood, otras habian sido atrapadas o desaparecidas por las bestias que surgieron de la oscuridad, otros, los que no lograron salir, permanecían por completo encerrados en sus hogares, temerosos de que algo malo les pudiese suceder. Un par de minutos después las chicas llegaron a la casa de huéspedes la cual estaba por completo vacia, pero habia un minusculo impedimento, no podian entrar por el frente-**_

"Bien chicas, llegamos, busquemos como entrar, no podemos darnos el lujo de pasar por el frente, vean por alla, en las esquinas, hay asechadores por todas parte y nos verian rapido, suerte que por esta ruta no haya nadie, si vamos por el frente nos verian rapido… sugiero que vayamos por atrás, demos la vuelta"

"No, esperen un momento _**–dijo helga casi en un susurro-**_"

"¿Qué sucede? _**–preguntaron las chicas-**_"

"Por atrás no, creo que podemos entrar por la escalera de incendios, hasta arriba hay un tragaluz, se muy bien como entrar"

"¿Y como lo sabes? _**–pregunto una de las chicas-**_"

"Eso es facil _**–dijo otra de las chicas-**_ es la casa de su novio"

"¡Que! _**–exclamo helga- **_p… pero como?"

"Descuida helga, sabemos sobre tu… y… el, pero no le diremos nada a nadie"

_**-Helga no supo como actuar, asi que conteniendo mucho su obvio rubor se limito a guardar silencio para por fin hacerse seguir; minutos después, lograron entrar todas las chicas a la habitación de arnold y helga estaba mas que emocionada de estar ahí, era facil notarlo a pesar de que lo disimulaba. De la habitación de arnold, continuaron recorriendo muy sigilosamente la casa hasta que por fin llegaron al sotano, ahí encontraron la susodicha puerta, misma que conducia a los tuneles en los que alguna vez el abuelo Phill y los inquilinos de la casa colocaron explosivos para detener la destrucción del vecindario, afortunadamente para las chicas, los tuneles eran desconocidos para los asechadores, asi que lograron pasar sanas y salvas a traves de estos hasta por fin llegar a su destino-**_

"Bien chicas ya casi llegamos, veamos el mapa _**–menciono una de las niñas-**_"

"¿Tienen un mapa de este lugar? _**–pregunto helga-**_"

"Claro, el señor vincent nos la dio _**–le respondieron un par de chicas-**_"

"¿Vincent? Vincent esta bien? Que le paso?"

"Calma, calma helga, todo a su tiempo, ahora según eso, es por aquí _**–dijo la chica que guiaba-**_ subire yo primero y vere si no hay moros en la costa, luego iras tu _**–señalo a una chica-**_ y después el resto de ustedes…"

_**-La chica que fue primero se asomo a la superficie con mucha precaucion, logro abrir una tapa oculta entre los jardines de la alcaldia justamente en el centro de hillwood-**_

"Bien, no nadie a la vista, vamonos"

_**-Despues de haberse serciorado, una a una fueron saliendo de los tuneles y de nuevo, entre callejones y demas, todas muy sigilosamente llegaron a su destino, una tienda de antigüedades, ese era su destino, o mas bien, el sotano de este. Las niñas entraron a la tienda y de ahí, en el sotano ya las esperaban varias personas, por su puesto vincent, Eugene y sheena, los señores bucklye y Brooke lloyd, y el abuelo phill; por su parte, al poner un pie en el lugar, Helga fue recibida gustosamente con los brazos abiertos de sheena…-**_

"Helga, helga esta bien, estabamos muy preocupados por ti, y por ustedes tambien, helga ¿Qué te paso?"

"Con exactitud no lo se sheena, pero si se que hay varios problemas, solo tengo vagos recuerdos de lo que sucedió antes de despertar en la cabaña"

"Helga que bien que estes sana y salva, nos preocupaste mucho"

"Gracias por preocuparse por mi, gracias Eugene _**–respondio la chica- **_yo tambien me preocupe por ti, por ustedes, por todos, gracias por rescatarme chicas"

"Un momento _**–hablo Eugene- **_¿Qué no eran solo 2 chicas? De donde salieron las demas?"

"Es verdad _**–contesto una- **_aun no nos hemos presentado, seguramente ya conocieron a Lorreyn y Michelle, ellas fueron las que nos encontraron cuando estabamos huyendo, yo soy Ashly y ellas dos son Lizbette y Caroline, y junto con Helga formamos…"

_**-Al decir esto las seis chicas se juntaron y gritaron al unisono-**_

"EL CLAN DE LAS MALDITAS"

"Shhh…, chicas bajen la voz _**–dijo vincent-**_"

"Lo sentimos _**–Dijeron todas juntas-**_"

"No hay problema señoritas, ahora debemos tranquilizarnos y pensar que debemos hacer _**–dijo el anciano-**_"

"Cierto _**–contesto lorreyn- **_pero antes hay cosas que explicarse y solo hay una persona aquie que sabe mas de lo que aparenta"

_**-Sheena por alguna extraña razon se puso algo nerviosa cuando lorreyn la miro fijamente, pero, la actitud cambio drásticamente-**_

"¡Helga! _**–sentencio la chica a la vez que la volteo a ver-**_ ¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te persiguen?"

"Bueno, es una larga historia _**–en ese momento helga miro a vincent-**_ pero… de todas formas creo que se tendra que saber, Vincent, creo que les voy a contar algo sumamente extraño"

"Por mi parte no se preocupe señorita _**–dijo el anciano- **_yo conozco su razon de ser, siempre lo he sabido"

"¿Qué quieres decir? Ehhh _**–dijo la rubia un tanto sorprendida-**_"

"Señorita, helga, te ruego que no te disgustes conmigo pero…, siempre hemos sabido de tu destino, de hecho creo que ya lo deberias de haber notado ¿Por qué razon crees que nadie de la mancion te dijo algo cuando empezo tu entrenamiento?"

"Es verdad _**–contesto helga- **_eso explica mucho, pero… y ustedes? _**–pregunto al resto de los adultos-**_"

"La verdad pequeña _**–hablo el abuelo phill-**_ nosotros tambien hemos sabido de todo esto siempre, bueno de lo tuyo no, es decir, nuestro conocimiento es algo que solo llegaba hasta tu mama y tu hermana, tu eres algo nuevo en la historia"

"Asi es jovencita _**–afirmo bruke lloyd, madre de rhonda- **_nosotros pertenecemos a un grupo secreto que se encarga… o mas bien se encargaba de vigilar a ciertas familias, en el caso de estos tiempos, nos tocaba a nostros vigilarlos a ustedes, los pataki, desafortunadamente un dia se perdio el rastro de la mayor parte de la tu familia"

"La desaparición de Miriam y Olga _**–dijo helga-**_"

"Asi es pequeña, cuando eramos jóvenes, como ustedes, a algunos de nosotros se revelaron algunas cosas, desafortunadamente muchos sabia,ps qie algo iba a suceder y en muchas ocaciones logramos frenar muchas cosas _**–dijo Buckley lloyd, el padre de rhonda- **_pero un dia todo cambio, y varias cosas cambiaron, y otras ya predichas se cumplieron _**–el señor lloyd cerro los ojos y desvio el rostro-**_"

"La desaparición de rhonda _**–dijo helga- **_entonces ella tiene algo que ver"

"Eso no lo sabemos helga _**–dijo vincent-**_ lo que sabemos es que tan solo ella fue el inicio de una antigua profesia, profesia que se encuentra escrita en las hojas faltantes del…"

"Del papiro del rey memphis _**–termino helga la frase del anciano-**_"

"Veo que ya lo sabe señorita"

"Si, me lo dijo la reina de las Mhind, y ademas…"

"A ver, a ver, un momento, no se ustedes chicos, pero al menos yo sigo sin entender nada de lo que esta pasando _**–exclamo lorreyn-**_"

"Bueno, algunas razones ya las conocen, pero ahí les va, esto es lo que yo se…"

_**-Helga comenso con su narración, algunas cosas tenian mucho sentido, y otras por su puesto no, y cuando helga llegaba a atorarse en alguna explicación siempre estaba vincent o los Lloyd, o el abuelo phill quienes le ayudaban a entender cosas que si bien eran de fáciles de explicar, sabian que a ella no le afectaria algo de ayuda-**_

"Bueno pues… ¿Qué opinan? Esto es todo lo que se _**–comento la rubia-**_"

"Vaya que esto si que es extraño, pero aun sigo sin entender _**–dijo lorreyn-**_ pero en fin, ¿Qué debemos hacer? Hay que rescatar a los demas"

"¿A los demas? Un momento, que paso con arnold, Phoebe y gerald, con sus padres, con los demas, que ha ocurrido con todos ellos ¿Dónde estan?"

_**-De repente se escucho una fuerte voz, una muy gruesa, gruñona y varonil entonación-**_

"Tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos, yo se donde estan todos…"

_**-Justo después que se dijo esto, bub pataki atraveso el marco de la puerta que resguardaba a los que se ocultaban en el sotano, helga de inmediato, al igual que los demas, reconocio al recien llegado, a la vez, helga que estaba de espaldas a el volteo y lo miro cara a cara-**_

"¿Bob? ¿P… papa? ¡eres tu!"

_**-Helga dijo esto ultimo y cayo al suelo completamente desmayada-**_

"Muy bien señor pataki _**–dijo vincent- **_acaba de matar a su propia hija _**–dijo con sarcasmo-**_"

_**-La reaccion de los demas fue de lo mas normal posible-**_

"Ahhh… ¡un muerto! Ahora los muertos reviven _**–grito una de las chicas-**_auxilio…"

_**-Ante tal grito, de inmediato se armo todo un caos hasta inclusive por los adultos, excepto claro por vincent quien era obvio que sabia algo mas a tras fondo…, por fin, mirando como helga yacia en el suelo, bob se digno a hablar entre todo el griterío…-**_

"Silencio _**–dijo bob- **_hey… dije silencio…. Grrr… ¡CALLENSE!"

_**-Todos de inmediato guardaron un tremendo-**_

"No estoy muerto _**–afirmo bob- **_¿Quién rayos les dijo eso?"

"Bueno señor pataki nosotros ehmmm… _**-intento hablar sheena-**_"

"Espera jovencita _**–la interrumpio Vincent-**_ creo que aquí hay algo que debemos acalarar antes"

"Eso espero vincent, eso espero"

_**-Vincent tan solo miro fijamente a bob y luego a helga, al ver esta expresión las chicas entendieron que debian preocuparse mas en ese momento por helga, que por el recien llegado Bob Pataki-**_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Hola a todo el mundo, de antemano les informo que mi cese temporal ha terminado y espero en verdad que les haya gustado esta continuacion, y espero tambien que me sepan disculpar por mi extrema tardanza en actualizar, pero ustdes saben, tenia que hacer algo para arreglar muchos aspectos personales que, de algun modo u otro aun me faltan por ajustar pero el hecho de es de que ya estoy aqui, les envio un cordial y muy fuerte saludo a todos aquellos que me han seguido desde siempre, entre todos, mi fiel amiga *98, Jose ramiro, teddyetere, a ustedes y a todos y todas quienes me han firmado, les agradezco mucho, gracias.**_

_**Tambien quiero agradecer enormemente su espera a mi estimada amiga Chave, amiga mia muchas gracias, este fic te lo dedico a ti.**_

_**Y se tambien que no es precisamente lo que esperarian muchos pero bueno el capitulo yaesta escrio, gracias tambien amiga *98 por tus sugerencias en cuanto a la ortografia... **_

_**Sin mas por ahora nos vemos pronto... **_


	20. El Escape

**Someday (Edrazolapi-Dezis)**

**Por: Bkpets**

**Chapter 20: El Escape**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

"Bien Vincent, habla ya _**–exigió Bob-**_"

"Bueno señores yo…, la verdad es _**-titubeo un poco el anciano-**_"

"Hay ya, ya, ya olvídalo, lo haré yo_** –dijo Bob- **_primero que nada, no estoy muerto, fue ella, Virginia, esa maldita bruja me orillo a esto"

"Y que fue lo que le hizo señor Pataki _**–pregunto **__**Buckley**__** Lloyd-**_"

"¿Qué, No lo saben? _Localizadores Big Bob Beepers en quiebra_ y poco tiempo después rescatado por una chica prodigio, vaya, al menos mi emporio de localizadores estaba en buenas manos, ja, esa maldita bruja de Virginia Wheist se las debió de arreglar para hacerme caer, primero mi esposa murió, luego mi hija mayor desapareció, mi negocio quebró y luego me arrebata a mi hija pequeña, estoy seguro de que fue ella y ella misma se las arreglo para deshacerse de mi"

"Pero no lo entiendo señor Pataki ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? _**–Pregunto Buckley-**_"

"Estaba atrapado en un parque de la ciudad, me tenían esclavizado vendiendo salchichas a los niños que iban al parque, y seguramente ella debió de pagarle a la gente para que no dijeran que me habían visto, ya que para mi suerte si me entere de mi supuesto funeral"

"¿Pero por que nunca escapo señor? _**–Pregunto una de las chicas-**_"

"Eso quise hacer muchas veces pero los agentes de esa loca a cada momento me lo impedían, estuve ahí durante meses"

"Y entonces, como logro ahora salir _**–pregunto Vincent-**_"

"Fue fácil, no había nadie de quien huir, de un momento a otros justo cuando comenzaron a suceder todas esas cosas extrañas allá afuera, los agentes se esfumaron por completo y sin dejar rastro, fue en ese momento cuando aproveche la oportunidad de escaparme y al mismo tiempo mientras huía, curiosamente de una coladera vi como un grupo de niñas salía rápidamente, ahí vi también… a mi pequeña, fue entonces cuando decidí seguirlas y vean ahora, aquí estoy con ustedes en este escondite"

"Eres una tonta Lorreyn _**–dijo Lizbette-**_ dijiste que nadie nos vería"

"Lo siento, no fue intencional"

"Ya, ya, calma chicas, calma, al menos a mi si no me vio nadie, de eso estoy seguro"

"¿Y como es que lo esta?_** –Pregunto Vincent-**_"

"Lo estoy ya que tengo entrenamiento militar _**–dijo Bob- **_ en mi juventud alguna vez pertenecí al ejercito pero bueno, eso no importa ahora, lo que importa ahora es saber que vamos a hacer, necesitamos provisiones y también un mejor escondite"

"Así es señor Pataki _**–dijo Vincent- **_pero desafortunadamente no podemos salir de aquí ahora, allá afuera hay mucho peligro y debemos formular un plan"

"A ver, a ver, un momento, un plan para que"

"Un plan para escapar señor Pataki"

"Escapar, y escapar ¿de que? ¿Creen que todos esos sujetos allá afuera son rivales? por favor solo déjenme mostrarles mis puños a esos sujetos y ya verán de lo que es capaz un Pataki"

"No señor Pataki _**–dijo Vincent- **_Bob, tu sabes bien que es lo que esta pasando allá afuera, sabes muy bien que si sales te enfrentaras a poderes que ni tu mismo conoces"

_**-Bob solamente miro a Vincent con cierto aire de molestia…-**_

"Lo se, esperaba que no fuera nada de lo que me imagino que es, todo tiene que ver con Virginia verdad"

"Mas que con la señora Wheist, todo esto gira en torno a su hija señor Pataki"

"¿Mi hija? ¿Pero por que? no lo entiendo"

"Venga conmigo señor Pataki, creo que tenemos mucho que platicar y para poder ayudarlo a usted y a toda su familia, es necesario que sepa algunas cosas"

"Bien, te escucho Vincent"

_**-El anciano y Bob caminaron hasta un par de sillas que habían por ahí cerca en aquel sótano, la señora Lloyd y dos de las chicas atendieron a Helga quien yacía inconsciente sobre un catre donde la recostaron, las demás niñas, Eugene y el señor Lloyd fueron invitados a escuchar la narración de Vincent-**_

"Antes de comenzar señor Pataki, dígame una cosa ¿que tanto sabe de la señora Wheist?"

"¿Qué tanto se? Por favor, mejor pregúntame que no se de ella, pero en fin, de ella se que no es al cien por ciento la supuesta empresaria que todos conocemos, cuando hable de ella refiriéndome como bruja es por que lo se, Virginia Wheist es una bruja real con poderes y todo eso, lo que si no me consta son las escobas y los gatos negros, fuera de todo esto, ella y yo éramos amigos, muy buenos amigos desde hace ya muchísimos años"

_**-Vincent comenzó a analizar cada palabra que Bob decía, de inmediato comprendió que Bob tenia su memoria y su conocimiento acerca de los hechos en perfecto estado, excepto por el hecho de que al parecer el no recordaba nada acerca de que había sido un cazador de brujas y además desconocía el hecho de que la familia de su esposa provenía de un linaje por así decirlo, sagrado…-**_

"Desafortunadamente en uno de sus experimentos, ella borro del mapa a mi hermano"

"Y que hizo usted señor"

"Mucho si es lo que quieres oír, aquello me causo mucha furia, fue así cuando la amistad entre ella y yo termino, con el tiempo me las fui ingeniando y por fin encontré la forma mas fiable de vengarme, la mande a la calle, me las arregle para hacerla perder todos sus bienes, lo que nunca me explique fue por que razón ella nunca utilizo nada de su supuesta magia para evitar esto"

"No lo hizo por que nunca pudo señor Pataki _**–dijo el viejo Vincent-**_, en ese momento después de lo de su hermano, quedo bloqueada durante muchos años"

"Eso y mas se merecía; con el tiempo Virginia desapareció y así llegamos hasta hace algunos meses, yo sabia que algo andaba mal, lo presentí y nunca supe porque, pero un noche Miriam enfermo y algunos días después se marcho…"

_**-Todos en ese momento quedaron en un profundo silencio-**_

"Pero antes de que esto sucediera, recuerdo que vino un medico muy extraño, yo no quería que la viera, que viera a mi esposa ya que me causaba cierta desconfianza, pero, de algún modo mi hija Olga se las arreglo para convencerme de que le diera la oportunidad a ese sujeto; un par de días después murió y al cabo de casi un año sucedió la boda de mi hija y justo después ella desapareció; no me consta que hay sido culpa de Virginia pero lo que si se, es que con el tiempo recupero su fortuna y al parecer ahora ella se vengo de mi, otra vez, primero logro arruinarme y después… después me quito lo ultimo que me quedaba, mi pequeña hija Helga…"

_**-Bob dijo esto ultimo y de inmediato se acerco hasta donde Helga se encontraba recostada, luego acaricio tiernamente el rostro de Helga-**_

"No entiendo muchas cosas Vincent, se que allá afuera hay muchos sujetos que… a pesar de que suene increíble, se que buscan a alguien y por alguna extraña razón también creo saber a quien buscan _**–Bob miro a Helga-**_"

"Y deduce bien seño Pataki, la cuestión aquí seria ¿Por qué?"

"Eso es lo mismo que yo me pregunto ¿Por qué? Y se que aquí hay mas de una persona que lo sabe, así que será mejor que empiecen a hablar por que no estoy de muy buen humor…"

_**-En ese momento, se escucharon severos estruendos en los cielos, cientos de risas maléficas comenzaron a percibirse, un extraño frió se dejo venir y la lluvia de la tormenta ceso por completo; extrañamente un remolino de nubes oscuras se formo sobre la mansión Wheist, ese momento fue entendible como la primera orden de quien estaba detrás de tantos maleficios presentes; todas las criaturas de la noche cesaron su búsqueda momentáneamente y dirigieron su mirada hacia el resplandor de la luna, la segunda noche de la luna llena estaba presente y la orden era esperar, en ese instante, ante las miradas atónitas y sigilosas de todos aquellos quienes ocultos permanecían, la electricidad desapareció, invadiendo por completo la ciudad de una sombría noche iluminada tan solo por el resplandor de la luna llena…**_

"Genial… _**-dijo Sheena-**_ se fue la luz ¿y ahora que hacemos?"

"Esperar pequeña _**–dijo Vincent-**_"

_**-La anciana voz de Vincent tranquilizo momentáneamente a las chicas que comenzaban a inquietarse, luego, se vio entre la oscuridad de aquel sótano como un fósforo se encendió para tan solo lograr encender un cirio blanco que prácticamente apareció de la nada…-**_

"Hey ¿de donde salio ese cirio? _**–Pregunto Eugene-**_"

"Hay cosas joven Eugene _**–dijo Vincent-**_ cosas que simplemente no se pueden explicar"

"Bien, y ahora que sigue _**–hablo Buckley Lloyd-**_"

"Señor Pataki ¿que cree que este sucediendo en estos momentos? _**–pregunto Vincent-**_"

"La verdad no lo se, y no me gusta nada como se escucha todo allá afuera"

"Tal como usted lo comento señor, aquí debe haber un porque y ese porque realmente no tiene justificación _**–Vincent se mantenía de pie detrás del cirio y al frente seguía Bob-**_ pero aunque no lo crea señor, su familia inclusive usted, provienen de un linaje muy antiguo… bueno, el de usted no es tan antiguo, pero no menos importante; señor Pataki, la familia de su esposa en especifico las mujeres, son descendientes directas de un linaje sagrado que existe desde hace cientos de años"

"Ja, lo sabia, sabia que escogí a la esposa ideal…"

"Déjeme terminar señor, todas las mujeres que hay en la familia de Miriam han sido pertenecientes a un grupo de guardianas legendarias de una fuerza tan poderosa que no solo las fuerzas del mal lo buscan, sino también las fuerzas del bien; señor Pataki, hace algunos miles de años existió una tribu cuya raza era una raza sagrada proveniente de 2 razas puras, digámoslo así, eran hijos directos de la mezcla entre los dioses y la raza de los humanos, pero tan solo uno de ellos nació con un poder tan magnifico que era de cierto modo peligroso dejarla en manos de un mortal, así los dioses decidieron arrebatarles en un lucha mortal dicho poder, desafortunadamente la batalla resulto muy mal y miles de vidas de humanos y dioses se extinguieron, la conclusión de esta guerra fue positiva pues se llego a un acuerdo donde este supremo ser llamado Zishee poseedor de dicha fuerza, seria el único permitido de poseer, manipular y proteger esta fuerza a la cual con el paso del tiempo se le conoció como la PV, la Prioratis Vite, que es la capacidad de borrar del mapa todo lo existente sea bueno o sea malo y recrearlo nuevamente a gusto y disgusto de quien posea dicha fuerza, desafortunadamente al mismo tiempo que Zishee, nació otro ser, su hermano gemelo Ashimet quien desde siempre ha codiciado dicho poder; hubo entonces una segunda guerra en donde Ashimet en teoría fue eliminado, desgraciadamente al parecer no fue así, solo se debilito mucho, pero… Zishee en esta ultima batalla murió, increíblemente se cuenta que su espíritu tiempo después apareció desde el otro mundo y encomendó a sus hijos gemelos, hermano y hermana, 2 tareas que consistían en proteger al reino hasta el regreso del padre y proteger dicha fuerza tan codiciada; esta fuerza fue consignada a descansar eternamente no en el interior de una persona, sino mas bien fue consignada a descansar en el interior de una diminuta joya, joya que desde ese día fue encargada a ser protegida por la princesa, la hermana gemela de aquel que se quedo como rey, el rey Memphis. Esta gloriosa mujer, tan solo fue con su linaje real la primera guardiana de lo que a través de la historia se ha conocido como el Edrazolapi-Dezis"

"No lo puedo creer _**–Bob estaba atónito y boquiabierto-**_es decir estuve casado con… con…"

"¿Una princesa? _**–Termino Vincent la oración-**_"

"Si, ¿O no? _**–Pregunto Bob-**_"

"Oh si, por su puesto que si lo hizo señor pataki, pero el titulo real se ha perdido, pero no del todo _**–afirmó Vincent- **_Miriam es la descendiente directa de una casta de guardianas legendarias provenientes de un linaje real, todas las mujeres de su familia provenientes de la rama materna, son descendientes de la princesa exiliada, hasta la señorita Helga es descendiente ya que el linaje de las guardianas solo…"

_**-De pronto una ventisca apareció repentinamente dentro de aquel sótano-**_

"Un momento, que sucede, de donde salio este viento _**–pregunto Bob-**_"

"Oh, oh, esto no se ve nada bien _**–dijo Eugene justo cuando se apago el cirio-**_"

"Tranquilos _**–dijo Vincent- **_al parecer ya no estamos solos"

_**-Justo cuando Vincent encendió de nuevo un fósforo, una bestia espantosa apareció de la nada, sus dientes eran afilados y tenia una mirada salvaje; parecía una especie de perro gigante, poseía garras y además cuerpo humanoide, no era difícil reconocer a esta bestia cuando aulló, era un hombre lobo. **_

_**Los niños gritaron de inmediato pidiendo auxilio, y sin siquiera moverse esta bestia dio un extenso gruñido para después volver a aullar, increíblemente mas bestias como la primera aparecieron también de la nada y seguido de esto aquella bestia que apareció primero se abalanzo en contra del abuelo Phill, pero justo cuando la bestia estaba por clavarle los colmillos, Helga despertó intempestivamente y detuvo el mortal ataque, para esto la chica estaba rodeada de una extra aura púrpura muy intensa y al mismo tiempo era notable ver que estaba en perfectas condiciones, ella ya estaba consciente…-**_

"Alto ahí bestia horrorosa… no te atrevas a molestar a nadie"

_**-La bestia miro a Helga y le gruño ferozmente, quiso atacar de nuevo pero Helga lo impidió, solo hizo un par de ademanes y cerro sus ojos, suspiro lentamente y listo, todos los presentes excepto los hombres lobo quienes ya se disponían a atacar, quedaron protegidos dentro de un escudo de energía-**_

"Listo, ya no harán mas daño, por ahora"

"Esto no puede ser posible _**–dijo el abuelo Phill-**_"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué no es posible? _**–Pregunto Helga-**_"

"Nada en realidad, es decir… ¿Cómo es que sabes hacer esa clase de trucos pequeña?"

"Ehmmm, esa es una larga historia también"

"Oh Helga, que bueno que despertaste _**–dijo Sheena y la abrazo-**_"

"Así es Sheena, pero ahora no hay tiempo para esto, los pocos trucos que se son muy débiles y el escudo no nos protegerá por mucho tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí pero ya…"

"Bien, eso déjamelo a mi _**–dijo Sheena-**_ yo los sacare de aquí"

"¿Y como lo harás? _**–Pregunto Eugene-**_"

"Solo observen… _**-comento la niña a lo cual, recogió del suelo un poco de polvo- **_Helga, a la cuenta de tres quita el escudo, todos cierren los ojos, uno… dos… tres ¡ahora!"

_**-La chica al terminar de contar soplo el polvo justo en el momento en que Helga quito el escudo mientras todos cerraron los ojos, el polvo que Sheena soplo se expandió mágicamente por toda la habitación y el resultado fue que en ese mismo instante las bestias que atacaban se convirtieron en piedra-**_

"Listo, con esto ya no nos harán daño, por ahora"

"Waw ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Eres una maga o algo así? _**–Pregunto Helga-**_"

"Una maga no Helga, soy una Dhere, con la diferencia de que no soy una bruja tal cual, solamente poseo magia natural, toda mi familia es así, y desde hace tiempo te hemos estado vigilando"

"¿Desde hace cuanto?"

"Pues… huy, solo espero que no enojes conmigo, tu mama Helga, tu mama antes de que muriera le encargo a mi familia la tarea de vigilarlos a todos ustedes, mi mama vigilaba a tu hermana y mi papa al tuyo, y yo…"

"Tu me vigilabas _**–completo Helga la frase-**_"

"Asi es, a mi me toco vigilarte, con el tiempo nos las arreglamos para entrar a la familia Wheist, Helga, no te enojes conmigo"

"¿Entonces me has estado espiando? _**–Hablo Helga con sorpresa-**_"

"Asi, ¿no estas molesta?"

"No, a estas alturas ya nada me sorprende y además…"

"Además aun hay cosas que aclarar _**–se escucho de pronto la gruesa voz de Bob-**_"

_**-Helga en ese instante ceso sus palabras y su voz cambio rápidamente a una expresión de muchísima felicidad-**_

"Esa voz, Bob, Bob eres tu, lo sabia, lo sabia, sabia que no lo había soñado"

"Claro que no hija, aquí estoy vivito y coleando"

"Pero como, como es posible, si tu estabas, es decir yo te vi y se supone que…"

"Se supone que estaba muerto, ja, para eso hay una explicación muy lógica _**–Dijo Bob- **_pero ya hablaremos después, ahora debemos salir de aquí, esas cosas comienzan a despetrificarse…"

"Es verdad, pero como saldremos de aquí _**–dijo el abuelo Phill-**_ por lo que alcanzo a escuchar allá afuera esta repleto de esas bestias, y quien sabe que otras cosas mas"

"El abuelo Phill tiene razón _**–dijo el señor Lloyd-**_ debemos buscar otra forma de escapar, si estas cosas nos hallaron aquí, allá afuera deben de estar esperándonos"

"No nos queda de otra, hay que arriesgarse, debemos recorrer media ciudad hasta llegar de nuevo a las afueras de Hillwood _**–dijo una de las chicas**_"

"Pues bien, en marcha_** –dijo Helga-**_"

_**-De regreso con Arnold, Phoebe y Gerald-**_

"En donde diablos de ha metido esa mocosa _**–dijo Nick Vermicelli- **_maldición, odio estas cuevas, solo hay humedad, oscuridad y oh cielos, que asco, algo apesta aquí…"

_**-Nick Vermicelli aun seguía buscando a Phoebe quien había logrado escaparse de sus asechadores, ahora ella caminaba a tientas tan solo iluminada por la luz de una pequeña lámpara de bolsillo que traía, no sabia que hacer, todo era realmente difícil-**_

"Cielos, y ahora ¿en donde estoy? Debo hallar pronto una salida y rescatar a los muchachos, si tan solo este maldito libro me dijera algo, bahhh… patrañas _**–y con cierta furia arrojo al suelo el libro que le dieron sus padres- **_si como no, _la pista, el gran libro de las respuestas, _bahhh, ni siquiera es capaz de darme una pista sobre como salir de aquí, creo que estamos perdidos"

_**-Phoebe no hizo otra cosa mas que dejarse caer en el suelo y al sentarse solo abrazando sus rodillas comenzó a sollozar, la magia del libro la había abandonado y no conforme con esto, Phoebe estaba completamente perdida en las profundidades de la isla ELK y sus amigos, eran custodiados por alguna otra extraña criatura; al parecer para algunos ya todo estaba perdido, sin embargo algunos otros siniestros individuos, solamente estaban terminando de dar sus últimos golpes…, por un lado se encontraba Scheck y sus secuaces, por otro lado había aparecido ahora Marcus Wheist y por fin, se acaba de descubrir que detrás de todo esto se encuentra la hermana mayor de la guardiana en turno, Olga Pataki. De algún modo ambos bandos van con un fin en especifico, apoderarse del Edrazolapi-Dezis, sin embargo, están peleando por intereses muy diferentes y eso solo anuncia un peligro latente aun mayor y más aun porque al parecer tanto Olga como Scheck y sus secuaces, desconocen la aparición de Marcus Wheist. De regreso con Scheck-**_

"Y bien señor ¿Qué haremos? Ya casi amanece, después de todo los demonios lunares acabaron ya con toda la ciudad, ya no hay gente _**–comento Frank Auguralli**_"

"No seas tonto, si crees que la guardiana se escapo estas totalmente equivocado _**–gruño Scheck-**_ se donde esta, tengo cámaras por todos lados, en las calles, en las casas, teatros, cines, hospitales, en todos lados"

"Y entonces señor ¿Por qué no la atrapamos ya?"

"Por que debemos primero mostrarles una carnada, los demonios lunares desaparecerán en cuanto salga la luz del sol pero, mientras tu tenias tu pequeño intento con la guardiana, se me ocurrió liberar otro tipo de bestias, haremos caer a todos los que la protegen uno por uno y eso será hoy mismo… Frank"

"Si señor"

"A tu posición, ya sabes que hacer, tan solo mira la pantalla y mira donde estaba escondida la guardiana…"

_**-Muy a pesar de todo, los hombres lobo no fueron coincidencia, Scheck los había mandado y además por lo visto ya conocía el paradero de Helga, claro esta, solo desde que entro de nuevo a la ciudad… de regreso con Helga-**_

"Ahhh…, de donde rayos salieron estas cosas _**–grito Helga-**_"

"Lo ven, se los dije que habrían mas, corran _**–grito Phill-**_"

_**-Parecería increíble, pero los dos ancianos que estaban en el grupo corrían mejor que el grupo de niños-**_

"Hey corran, corran, necesitamos hallar un refugio seguro"

–_**Grito Buckley Lloyd a Bob Pataki, de pronto, durante la huida el abuelo Phill sugirió un refugio seguro…-**_

"Es cierto _**–grito Phill-**_ yo conozco un lugar seguro, regresemos a la pensión, no estamos muy lejos pero debemos de darnos prisa"

_**-Todos aprobaron la sugerencia mientras, con ayuda de Helga y Sheena, todos se abrían paso por las calles; justo algunos metros antes de llegar a Sunset Arms, Bob Pataki se detuvo llamando la atención de todos…-**_

"Si vamos a escapar de aquí debemos tener algún transporte, Helga iré por mi Jeep blindado, estaremos algo justos pero…"

"Pero creo que no será posible _**–dijo Helga-**_"

"¿A que te refieres? _**–Pregunto Bob-**_"

"Aquella vez que desapareciste, todo lo que había en la casa también desapareció"

"Ja, eso no es problema, mi jeep no estaba en casa esa noche, ahora huyan que ahí vienen"

"Rápido corramos _**–grito de nuevo el abuelo phill-**_"

"Bob, no te vayas, no me dejes, no me dejes otra vez-"

"Mira hija, a quien buscan es a ti, y tienes que resguardarte, solo me iré un momento, esta vez no desapareceré, lo prometo"

"De acuerdo _**–contesto la chica-**_ vámonos pronto"

"Solo no vaya a tardar mas de tres horas"

"Creo que no lo escucho _**–dijo Helga al abuelo Phill-**_"

"Yo espero que si pequeña… ¡ahora corre!"

_**-Bob se aparto del grupo; a parte de ir por su jeep, por lo visto tenia algo importante que hacer, así que aun a sabiendas de que podría encontrarse con monstruos aun peores , decidió aun así marcharse… seguido de esto, no tardaron mas de 30 segundos mas cuando por fin, después de la difícil persecución, todos lograron entrar y justo cuando esto sucedió, una extraña fuerza cubrió por completo la pensión de huéspedes impidiendo en su totalidad el paso de las bestias que los perseguían; la casa estaba protegida por un escudo mágico lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlos un considerable tiempo-**_

_**Continuara...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bien amigos y amigas, hasta aqui llego el capitulo, saben, estoy muy satisfecho de como quedo, la verda a mi me gusto ¿y a ustedes? yo espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ahora bien paso a los reviews...**_

***98**: amiga mia, como siempre es un placer para mi seguir tus consegos, en esta ocacion revise dos veces el capitulo y espero en verdad no haber cometido tantos horrores ortograficos como los de los anteriores capitulos asi que, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te siga gustando la historia, se que el capitulo anterior estuvo muy flojo pero ya ves, creo que es como dices tu, pasan tantas cosas que de algun modo puede llegar a ser dificil el comprender la historia, por ejemplo una de las cosas que suceden es la huida de helga en el bosque, la captura de sus tios y por su puesto su escapatorio en hillwood asi como la reaparicion de bob jajaja, ahora si como quien dice: No andaba muerto, andaba de parranda... En fin gracias nuevamente y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, la proxima semana subire el siguiente capitulo.

**_Any-chan_**: Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario y que bueno es saber que te gustan las historia de tematica sobre natural... creeme cuando te digo que las cosas sobre naturales van en aumento pero... eso, habran mas monstruos, mas batallas, mas magia, duendes, hadas, fantasmas, que se yo, solo no habran extraterrestres, por eso ya seria salirme un poco de contexto pero si, habran muchas cosas mas. Por otro lado, diste en el clavo, la historia esta por llegar a una de sus partes mas interesantes, ne te digo que ya se acerca el final, por no, aun le faltan otros 20 capitulos (aunque no me lo creas) lo interesante esta por llegar y ese punto sera exactamente la mitada de la historia... por lo de los problemas personales, pues la verdad aun me siguen quedando muchas cosas pendientes pero bueno algunas ya las resolvi y es por eso que decidi volver a escribir asi voy a estar por aqui otro buen rato y espero tambien que la historia te siga gustando... gracias.

_**teddyetere**_: Efectviamente, Bob no estaba muerto, al parecer solo estaba de parranda... jajaja si, tal y como lo has leido hubieron muchos regresos entre ellos el mio y por su puesto el de Bob, como lo habras leido fue una impresion tna fuerte para muchos entre ellos Helga, quien hasta de se desmayo por ver resucitado a su padre "Muerto". Por mi parte amiga desafortunadamente aun no he podido solucionar todo lo que tengo pendiente pero, gracias a las pocas cosas que logre solucionar he decidido volver a FFNet con la escritura y pues veme aqui amiga, de antemano te agradezco mucho tu espera y por su puesto tu apoyo, espero en verdad que te hay gustado este capitulo.

_**rickhunter17**_: Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario y que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, ¿en serio ya leiste todo? waw, dime que te ha parecido, espero que no este muy enredada la historia jajaja, pues bien como ya lo leiste han habido muchos suceso muy importantes, de los mas recientes en el capitulo anterior esta el regreso de bob... este capitulo esta tranquilo como el anterior pero descuida el siguien estara mucho mejor, de nueva cuenta muchas gracias por tucomentario y por tu apoyo... espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.


	21. Confrontaciones

**Someday (Edrazolapi-Dezis)**

**Por: Bkpets**

**Chapter 21: Confrontaciones**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

"Bien, ahora ya estamos seguros _**–dijo el abuelo Phill mientras revisaba algunas habitaciones- **_pero no bajen la guardia, nuestra seguridad no durara mucho"

"Hablando de eso señor Phill _**–comento Brooke Lloyd- **_lo escuche decirle a Bob que no tardara ¿A qué se refería?"

"A lo que me refería señora es que el tiempo que estaremos aquí es muy poco, resulta que en todo el perímetro de la casa, el techo, las ventanas y demás, están escondidas unas avellanas mágicas"

"¿Avellanas? _**–Pregunto Helga-**_"

"Si pequeña, avellanas, pero avellanas tibetanas, sirven para alejar a los malos espíritus y todos los males que nos aquejan, lo malo es que solo duran unas cuantas horas"

"Hey es verdad _**–comento Eugene- **_ya había escuchado algo así ¿pero que no debían ser campanas tibetanas?"

"Así es pero Pookie, en uno de sus disparates cambio las campanas que llevábamos por una bolsa de avellanas, eso fue hace décadas cuando alguna vez fuimos al Tíbet… en fin, de todas formas estas no duraran mucho"

"Oiga señor _**–hablo una de las niñas- **_tendrá una toalla seca, la tormenta ceso pero llegamos algo empapadas cuando regresamos con Helga"

"Es verdad, déjenme ver, por aquí en el armario tenia toallas y algunos cobertores… ahhh si, ya lo recuerdo, aquí están, tomen las que necesiten"

"¿Y que haremos entonces señor Phill? _**–Pregunto Buckley Lloyd-**_"

"Pues solo nos queda esperar, pero antes, debemos aclarar un par de cosas, señores Lloyd, podrían aguardar aquí abajo con las chicas, usted señor Vincent acompáñeme, también tu Helga, y tu también Eugene, necesitaremos a un muchacho joven y fuerte para ayudarnos a bajar algunas cajas pesadas de allá arriba…"

_**-De regreso a la isla Elk. Phoebe seguía sollozando sobre sus rodillas, sus manos y rostro estaban por completo húmedas por tanto llorar, de pronto entre sus lamentaciones, cuando comenzaba a quedarse lentamente dormida, escucho una voz que le susurraba algo muy confuso…-**_

"_Alammm… cader huim nezus, diche, entroy cader nezus, nezus, nezus…_"

"¿Quién? ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Quién… quien esta ahí? _**–Reaccionó de pronto la pelinegra- **_¿Quién dijo eso?"

_**-Phoebe se puso en alerta, en medio de esa oscuridad y escuchando voces a susurros, por un lado no precisamente era una buena señal, así que tomo su lámpara y justo cuando se puso en guardia, un extraño brillo comenzó a emanar de la roca Rohom que aun llevaba consigo-**_

"¿Y esto? Mi roca, mi roca esta… brillando, pero ¿Qué pasa? Ahhh…"

_**-De pronto, cuando Phoebe descubrió su roca para tratar de observarla mejor, ésta brillo aun más y la absorbió dentro de sí, a su vez la roca misma entro al libro que yacía en el suelo, un momento después Phoebe apareció en un extraño lugar-**_

"¿Dónde estoy? _**–Se pregunto con cierta angustia-**_"

"Estas a salvo, si eso es lo que te preocupa"

_**-Phoebe no podía creerlo, justo cuando volteo a ver a aquella persona que le hablaba cayó en la sorpresa de que se encontró con ella misma-**_

"Pero ¿Qué sucede? Soy… soy yo, pero no puede ser posible si yo estoy aquí, esto no puede ser ¿o si?"

"_No, claro que no es posible __**–respondió el otro ser- **__yo no soy tu, yo soy yo, o mejor dicho, soy el espíritu de la roca que portas, soy el espíritu Rohom que reside aquí y si me vez de esta forma es por que usualmente tomamos la forma de la persona que nos posee"_

"Entonces vives aquí _**–comento Phoebe- **_¿Estas atrapada?"

"_No, yo no puedo estar atrapada, en un contexto común se podría decir que si, pero no, yo nací aquí, este es mi hogar y mi propósito aparte de guiarte con la magia que posees es darte sabiduría, ahora si, dime que dudas tienes por que un viejo amigo mío me contó que necesitabas ayuda"_

"¿Un amigo? _**–Pregunto Phoebe-**_"

"_Si, un amigo, el espíritu del libro, de este libro en el cual estamos dentro ahora, hemos observado todo querida y podemos ver muy claro que hay problemas, pero eso, eso ya lo sabíamos"_

"¿Y por que nunca nos ayudaron? _**–Reclamo la pelinegra-**_?

"_Es simple, nunca lo pediste, mira Phoebe, hay problemas y lo sabes pero no son tan serios como el hecho de que te estas dando por vencida, amiga eso no debe ser, mira se que aun faltan muchas cosas por hacer pero no debemos darnos por vencidos, en tu mundo yo puedo parecer una simple roca mágica, pero en mi mundo, en el mundo donde la magia de todos los tiempos existe, yo soy una persona como tu o tus amigos y si bien tu mundo es afectado el nuestro lo esta aun mas, si algo pasase borraría nuestra existencia y se provocaría un serio desequilibrio, mira Phoebe, la clave de la magia verdadera, es decir, la magia que todo ser vivo posee es pensar en lo que desea hacer, antes de traerte aquí nos reunimos muchos seres mágicos y decidimos obsequiarte una habilidad única en todos los mundos y es el poder de conjurar sin palabras, es decir, hacer magia con solo usar el pensamiento"_

"Pero eso es muy avanzado"

"_Lo se, y la verdad espero que no me lo tomes a mal pero tu aun no te has ganado ese derecho, tendrás la habilidad pero estará limitada a dos cosas, la primera, cuando tu poseas el libro es decir, cuando lo tengas en tus manos y cuando me tengas contigo, solo si estamos el libro y yo juntos funcionara, si faltamos el uno u otro, nada funcionara y tendrás que limitarte a lo que ya sabes, y a aprender cada conjuro palabra por palabra"_

"Se escucha fácil _**–comento Phoebe-**_"

"_Pero no te confíes, no es nada fácil, a lo mejor crees que es injusto pero toma en cuenta que es una habilidad muy útil, tu naciste con habilidades pero no esta, esta la tienes que desarrollar y para eso aun falta tiempo, además la ocasión lo amerita, la guardiana del edrazolapi-dezis esta en problemas y necesita mucho de sus guardianes, pero atrapados aquí no son de mucha ayuda"_

"De acuerdo, entonces debo darme prisa"

"_Así es, date prisa, pero debo advertirte algo, hay entidades supremas ocultas detrás de todo esto, confía en tu corazón y tus instintos, ahhh cierto, antes de que lo olvide, la clave esta en las pistas que ya tienes y el resto de la profecía esta dividida en varias partes, júntalas, ahí esta la solución, pero deben darse prisa puesto que ya solo queda una luna llena"_

"Una luna ¿A que te refieres?"

"_Cada mes, hay un lapso en el que la luna llena aparece en todo su esplendor durante tres días, pero solo es en el tercero cuando los verdaderos problemas aparecen"_

"Entiendo, entonces debemos darnos prisa ¿pero como salgo de aquí?"

"_Solo toma mi mano, por cierto, muchas gracias por liberarme de mi prisión"_

_**-Phoebe tomo la mano de su semejante y aun sin entender lo ultimo que le dijo, todo a su alrededor se ilumino y de pronto se vio afuera en la cueva nuevamente, a la vez, observo como el libro comenzó a brillar y justo cuando este se abrió, de entre sus paginas un haz de energía azul broto y se poso sobre las manos de Phoebe, así apareció nuevamente la roca Rohom que tenia; lo curioso fue que en cuanto la sujeto toda la cubierta exterior se desmorono tan solo para dejar ver a la verdadera roca Rohom, pero ahora esta se mostró mas clara, cristalina, de un perfecto simetrismo y con un profundo azul cristal…-**_

"¿Qué paso? Ja, ya veo, a esto te referías con eso de haberte liberado… bueno, creo que es hora de actuar"

_**-Phoebe recogió su linterna, luego tomo de nuevo el libro y aun en penumbras con la poca luz que tenia comenzó a hojear el libro; a diferencia de la vez anterior, a cada pagina que hojeaba incontables cantidades de hechizos descubría, era obvio que de momento no podría memorizarlos pero con el solo hecho de saber para que servían le era suficiente…-**_

"Pero que es esto…, vaya, vaya, aquí hay hechizos muy útiles, ja, creo que ya se como voy a rescatar a los muchachos…, Helga por favor aguarda un poco"

_**-Phoebe encontró al parecer algo muy útil y con eso se puso de nuevo en marcha para auxiliar a sus amigos. De regreso a la mansión Wheist-**_

"Bien, bien, bien, ahora díganme que voy a hacer con ustedes dos _**–pregunto Marcus Wheist-**_"

"Tu no nos harás daño Marcus"

"Si, si lo que digas Reba Hayerdahl, pero en serio, díganme que haré con ustedes"

"Haz lo que quieras, nunca tendrás a la chica, jamás, Helga esta bien protegida"

"Huy si como no, sabes Kyo, las bestias del inframundo dicen que la tienen sitiada en una casa de la calle Vine y además no falta mucho para que termine el efecto del escudo que los protege, ja, ja, avellanas mágicas, esto si que es cómico, no duraran"

"Cual es tu problema Marcus ¿Qué te propones hacer? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?"

"De ustedes nada, ustedes serán la carnada y nadie podrá ayudarlos _**–respondió Marcus a la pregunta de Reba-**_"

"Ja, ja, ja, eso crees tu _**–comento Kyo- **_aun habemos muchos guardianes y todos acabaremos contigo"

"Acabaran conmigo, ja, no me hagas reír Kyo, sabes yo ya gane, tengo a la guardiana sitiada gracias a un idiota llamado Scheek que ni siquiera sabe que está trabajando para mi, bueno realmente no trabaja para mi, trabaja por mi ya que todo lo que hace realmente me favorece ja, ja, los demás guardianes, uhmmm, déjame recordar, ahhh si, están extintos, de ahí solo quedan dos y sus hijos"

"Canaya, que hiciste con los demás, los mataste miserable _**–grito Reba-**_"

"Matar, yo…, hay no, no, claro que no Reba, por quien me tomas, por un insensible, ja, los demás guardianes solamente están neutralizados, como ustedes y sus hijos, además créeme no podría asesinar a tanta gente, y ahora que lo dices, tienen razón, vaya que eran muchos guardianes, peligrosos, pero no tanto para mi, no podría deshacerme de ellos ni de ustedes nunca, pronto necesitare esclavos saben, y si los aniquilo, de donde los sacare, del resto del mundo…, ja, ja, ja"

"¿Qué has hecho con lo niños?"

"Ellos están muy bien resguardados en un lugar muy seguro, acéptenlo, ya están perdidos, además mis hermanos ya no harán mas daño, a virginia mírenla nada mas _**–Marcus acerca a la tía Vicky y le acaricia el rostro- **_duerme como un angelito _**– y le besa la frente- **_ya, ya, ya, duerme mi niña… ja, y seguirá dormida mucho tiempo mas, la pobre sigue en coma ja, ja, ja"

"Estas enfermo, eres un loco de remate _**–dijo Reba-**_"

"Gracias por el cumplido Reba pero no me des todo el crédito a mi _**–dijo Marcus- **_dáselo a mi hermano"

_**-De pronto Marcus Wheist se acerco a Reba y le mostró un anillo con ámbar al centro-**_

"Ohhh por dios ¿que le has hecho?"

"Nada, aquí estaría muy bien resguardado, el conjuro ambarus de los antiguos y extintos cazadores de brujas es muy útil, que forma tan elegante de morir, encerrando a tu enemigo en una gota de ámbar ja, ja, ja, pero no en esta ocasión lo que aquí vez es una simple proyección Stevens esta en otro lugar, este anillo solo me sirve para vigilarlo muy de cerca… ya pronto será la hora y ustedes ya perdieron, ahora los dejo por que el espectáculo de la captura de la guardiana esta por comenzar"

_**-Las cosas por su puesto no andan muy bien, y la cada de huéspedes Sunset Arms no esta mejor, decenas de bestias de toda clase golpean el escudo furiosamente intentando llegar hacia sus presas…**_

"Hey chicas, aléjense de las ventanas"

"Ahhh…"

_**-Grito el grupo de niñas cuando comenzaron a escuchar que de algún modo el escudo que protegía la casa se quebraba, aunque mas que el escudo, lo que se escuchaba que se quebraba eran las avellanas mágicas pues su efecto estaba terminando mas rápido de lo imaginado…-**_

"¿Qué sucede? _**–Preguntaron las chicas-**_"

"Tranquilas chicas, tranquilas _**–grito el abuelo Phill por fin bajando de las escaleras junto con Vincent, Eugene y Helga- **_niñas y niño, debemos mantener la calma"

"Abuelo Phill ¿Qué era lo que tanto buscaban allá arriba? se escuchaba mucho ruido"

"No era nada en si señor Lloyd, solo buscábamos mi viejo libro"

"¿Un libro? Creí que buscaban la forma de cómo escapar de aquí"

"Lo siento señor Lloyd, pero se me acabaron las ideas, la ultima fue antes de venir aquí"

"Genial, ahora si estamos en problemas _**–grito una de las chicas- **_y ahora que haremos, de que sirve ese libro"

"Este libro pequeña cuenta parte de la historia, según se, la explicación de todo esta dividido en cuatro libros, estos al juntarse se dice que forman un solo libro, el primero habla de las leyendas, es decir la historia de todo, el segundo habla de los hechizos y todo lo relacionado con hacer magia, el tercero habla de las profecías y el ultimo no se sabe de que habla, aunque corre el rumor de que es en ese libro en el cual están escritos los misterios de la vida, y este que tengo en mis manos es el cuarto libro, aquí se explican algunas cosas de la historia, pero son solo referencias pues en si el mayor porcentaje de las hojas se muestran en blanco, por eso lo busque, no podemos permitir que se pierda, la profecía solo será revelada ante los ojos de la guardiana y eso solo sucederá cuando el libro este completo"

_**-Helga no decía nada, simplemente miraba nerviosamente a todos a su alrededor-**_

"¿Qué? ¿Qué tanto me miran? _**–Gruño la rubia-**_"

"Pequeña, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, aunque no te guste, en cuanto llegue el momento tendrás que huir, lo sabes, no importa a quienes dejes atrás, ellos no deben atraparte… jamás"

"Lo entiendo pero…"

"No hay otra opción querida _**–dijo Buckley Lloyd-**_"

"No, eso no señor, hay otras opciones, como atacar, ya me canse de huir y además…"

_**-Helga no tuvo tiempo de articular mas palabras cuando de pronto, se escucho un sombrío crujido y al instante puertas y ventanas fueron destrozadas por la invasión de decenas de monstruos, el escudo de avellanas había terminado su efecto-**_

"Hay no, rápido…, corran _**–grito la rubia- **_ahhh…"

_**-Todos los presentes comenzaron a gritar despavoridos por el interior de la casa, unas cuantas bestias los persiguieron hasta que por fin fueron acorralados en el jardín trasero de la casa, una de esas bestias en ese momento hablo-**_

"Bien, bien… guardiana, por fin te muestras de nuevo y vaya que tienes muchos suculentos y apetitosos amigos"

"Vete de aquí bestia horrorosa, no me obligues a…"

"A ¿Qué? ¿A huir de nuevo? O que, nos vas a petrificar nuevamente, dime cuanto tiempo durara _**–decía la bestia con suma ferocidad en la voz- **_no importa, aun así te…"

"Aun así te aplastaremos…"

_**-Se escucho de pronto la voz grave y fuerte de Bob quien hablaba a través de un altavoz, Helga ya se estaba poniendo en guardia frente a la bestia que le gruñía cuando de en ese instante se sintió como el suelo retumbaba fuertemente, de pronto, de la estancia de la casa de huéspedes un enorme jeep blindado tipo tanque salio haciendo mil destrozos y debido a la velocidad y fuerza que llevaba, tomo un poco de impulso haciendo volar por los aires dicho transporte, así, tomándolos casi por sorpresa cayo encima de las cinco bestias que acorralaban a los demás…**_

"Genial, eso es tener buen tiro _**–grito Bob-**_ rápido suban ya"

_**-Lo único que quedo de las bestias aplastadas fueron sus patas, algo así como la bruja aplastada por la casa de Dorothy en el mago de Oz; las otras bestias salieron huyendo-**_

"Hey miren _**–dijo Eugene- **_solo quedaron las patas, y miren como se enroscan, como en el mago de oz ¿Habrán dejado zapatos mágicos?"

"No lo creo Eugene y si así fuera, no creo que fuera bueno tomarlos, ahora sube debemos irnos de aquí _**–ordeno Sheena-**_"

_**-Todos abordaron el transporte, salieron rápido de la casa y en el transcurso debido a la cantidad de monstruos que había, se iban arrollando a uno que otro de los que se atravesaban; para mal de males esta hazaña fue perfectamente vista por Scheek…-**_

"Ahhh…, demonios"

–_**Scheek golpeo el monitor que observaba hasta lograr romperlo, justo en ese momento tomo su celular y llamo de nuevo a Frank Auguralli, unos cuantos minutos después Frank apareció frente a Scheek-**_

"Me llamo señor _**–se anuncio Frank-**_"

"Dime Frank ¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¿Cómo podrían haber fallado las bestias? ¡Rayos!, ese soquete de Bob Pataki, justo ahora se tenía que haber aparecido, explícamelo ¿Cómo es que está vivo, si se suponía que ya estaba bajo tierra?"

"No lo se señor, al parecer esto fue planeado por Virginia"

"Ya lo veo. Bueno, hay un cambio de planes, el sol saldrá en 15 minutos y esas bestias no tardaran en esfumarse, hay que llamar a Nick y decirle que traiga la carnada, prepara la ejecución, yo saldré ha hacer un par de cosas, nos veremos por la noche en el puente de la costa"

_**-Después de decir lo ultimo, Scheek se acerco a su escritorio y con un botón que oprimió enlazo la transmisión hacia la isla Elk en busca de Nick Vermicelli, desafortunadamente lo que vio no fue precisamente muy agradable-**_

"Nick…, Nick…, contesta por un demonio"

"Ehhh…, aquí Nick, señor Scheek necesitamos refuerzos, ha ocurrido algo y no…"

_**-De repente de un momento a otro la visión del monitor desapareció por completo y lo ultimo que Scheek y Frank lograron ver fue como Nick trataba de cubrirse con algo metálico y al fondo se alcanzaba a ver como algunos agentes estaban convertidos en paletas de hielo humanas, mientras que por otro lado, también era claro ver como había decenas de hombres lagarto, bestias verdosas que atacaban con ferocidad a una niña pelinegra que, al parecer no estaba tan desprotegida como parecía…-**_

"Rayos, muy bien Frank ya hemos visto suficiente, yo me encargare de la guardiana, tu ve a ayudar a ese soquete de Nick y tráeme a esos mocosos, y ten cuidado, según creo, esa niña era la hija de los Hayerdahl, démonos prisa"

_**-Cuando Scheek dijo esto ultimo, tomo su abrigo y salio del lugar dejando solo a Frank quien, además de obedecer momentáneamente los planes de Scheek, se veía claramente que también tenia otras indicaciones, antes de marcharse trato de ver algo en los monitores y al no ver nada que le pudiera servir, simplemente chasqueo los dedos y desapareció del lugar… del otro lado de la ciudad en la isla Elk, se escuchaban grandes escándalos, era fácil suponer que se estaba desarrollando una gran batalla en los interiores de la isla y era obvio, Phoebe le estaba causando grandes dolores de cabeza a los captores, en especial a los que custodiaban a sus amigos…-**_

"Atrás monstruos, será mejor que liberen a mis amigos, estoy muy molesta y no temo en lo absoluto hacerlos puré"

"Oigan señores lagarto _**–hablo Gerald desde la celda- **_háganle caso, la chica es muy fuerte y podría…"

"Hacernos puré _**–grito de pronto un lagarto gigante que salió de entre las sombras- **_no me hagas reír mocosa, veamos que tan fuerte eres, sabes a diferencia de estos soldados yo si puedo usar magia"

"Ya lo veremos _**–menciono Phoebe entre dientes-**_"

"Oh, oh, Arnold debemos salir de aquí, esto ya se va a poner muy feo y…"

_**-Gerald no pudo decir nada mas, decenas de destellos iban y venían por doquier, una fuerte batalla había comenzado entre Phoebe y el gran lagarto, esta vez la chica atacaba solo con lo que podía y con lo que sabía, era evidente que no podría leer el libro y atacar a la vez…**_

"Aqua Lunar… _**-invoco Phoebe-**_"

"Ja, ja, ja, _Aqua Lunar_ ¿me quieres congelar? No me hagas reír mocosa insolente… toma esto, _Firem Finitem_"

_**-La bestia llamo un poderoso y mortal hechizo de fuego y entonces, todos los pasajes y tunes de la isla se inundaron de llamas desgarradoras, nada quizás habría sobrevivido… Phoebe temió por sus amigos y por un momento bajo la guardia del escudo que la protegía, en ese momento Phoebe resulto gravemente herida, inclusive los guardias lagarto desaparecieron consumidos por el fuego…-**_

"Chicos… ahhh… _**-grito Phoebe-**_"

"Phoeeebeee… _**-gritaron Arnold y Gerald a la vez que se cubrieron de las llamas-**_"

"Ja, ja, torpe humana _**–hablo el lagarto a la vez que ceso su ataque-**_ lo ves, tus sentimientos te hacen débil"

_**-Phoebe había caído rendida y con quemaduras muy graves-**_

"Mírate nada mas ahí tendida _**–dijo la bestia-**_ casi inerte, no me duraste ni una batalla…"

_**-Arnold y Gerald golpeaban fuertemente las rejas de su celda, sentían perfectamente que Phoebe corría grandes peligros; la bestia se acercaba con un único fin, acabar con la chica pero…, de un momento a otro algo lo detuvo, de pronto, el cuerpo de Phoebe comenzó a brillar y justamente cuando la bestia se envistió contra la pelinegra, la chica desapareció por completo…-**_

"¿Qué…? ¿Qué rayos pasa? ¿A dónde se fue?"

"¿Buscas a alguien?"

_**-Phoebe reapareció de pronto tras la bestia-**_

"Tu… ¿Qué diablos hiciste? Ahhh ya veo, un hábil conjuro de traslación ¿Verdad? Lograste engañarme"

_**-La chica apareció de pie como si nada grave le hubiera ocurrido aunque si, aun tenia un par de quemaduras muy visibles-**_

"Fue muy fácil _**–dijo Phoebe- **_ eres muy predecible"

"Eso lo veremos… Grrr…, ahhh… _**-gruño el lagarto-**_ y se envistió contra Phoebe nuevamente"

_**-La bestia gruño fuertemente, y de la tierra y las sombras, salieron decenas más de monstruos lagarto, de nuevo la batalla comenzó, uno tras otro se abalanzo contra Phoebe y entre ellos quien atacaba peligrosamente era el gran lagarto, fue entonces cuando Phoebe decidió terminar con todo de una buena vez; la chica no supo en qué momento fue, pero tan solo de un momento a otro increíbles susurros de voces indescifrables, además de un extraño y hasta increíble viento se asentaron en los alrededores de la cueva, de pronto, un extraño e intenso brillo azul emano de la roca Rohom de Phoebe, en ese momento todos los presentes se hicieron cenizas al ser tocados por el poderoso fuego azul, todos excepto Arnold, Gerald e inclusive el gran lagarto quien quedo muy mal herido…, el efecto fue producido por el hechizo de Phoebe Firem Finitem, el gran lagarto no podría creerlo, intento atacar a Phoebe pero no lo logro, la chica fue más hábil y en el duelo de hechizos que se formulo entre ellos, Phoebe derribo por completo al gran lagarto…**_

"Nooohhh… ¿Qué diablos eres tu? _**–exclamo el gran lagarto-**_ ¿de donde sacaste tanto poder?"

"Yo, yo soy Phoebe Hayerdahl y soy la guardiana de Helga, soy la guardiana de la elegida, que te quede bien claro con quien no debes meterte"

"Debí suponerlo, eres hija de los Hayerdahl, bien, acaba con lo que empezaste y mátame ahora que puedes…"

"Y lo haré con gusto, no creas que no te convertiré en un bolso o en una estatua de roca como a…"

_**-Justo cuando Phoebe estaba por dar su tiro de gracia en contra del gran lagarto, una extraña fuerza la detuvo y la hizo gritar brutalmente…-**_

"Ahhh…, no…, no, sal, sal de mi cabeza… ahhh…"

_**-Phoebe grito por última vez y cayó por completo inconsciente en el suelo…-**_

"¿Qué sucedió? _**–Pregunto el lagarto-**_"

_**-Y a su pregunta una conocida voz le respondió-**_

"El hechizo Dolorum, nunca falla"

"Oh, es usted mi señor Frank, gracias por venir…"

"Si, que bueno que vine, creo que subestimamos a esta niña, la hija de los Hayerdahl es mas poderosa de lo que creíamos"

"Por poco y me aniquila, los otros dos no resultaron problema, uno no tiene poder alguno y el otro no controla sus habilidades, pero ella, ella si que es peligrosa señor, tan solo mire, hizo cenizas en un santiamén a muchos de mis soldados y sus agentes están hechos hielo…"

"Y hablando de agentes, Nick, sal de donde estés"

_**-Nick Vermicelli al instante apareció levantándose de entre los escombros, estaba escondido debajo de una enorme placa de metal que lo cubría…-**_

"Aquí estoy ¿ya termino todo?"

"Así es ya termino todo _**–respondió Frank tajantemente-**_"

"Bien, si es así yo me voy, yo renuncio, esto se esta volviendo de locos"

_**-Nick Vermicelli salió corriendo por uno de los túneles, pero en ese momento Frank chasqueo los dedos y solamente se escucho como Nick se congelo por completo antes de que pudiera ir más lejos-**_

"Ja, ja, ja, listo, ahora si ya termino todo, ese tonto de Nick solo estorbaba _**–dijo Frank-**_ vamos, date prisa _**–le hablo al gran lagarto-**_ debemos llegar al puente de la costa con estos mocosos y además..."

_**-De pronto, al mirar al suelo Frank se encontró un objeto sumamente valioso…-**_

"Mira nada mas, el gran libro de los hechizos, con razón ya era tan fuerte a estas alturas, en fin este será un buen premio para el amo"

"Se refiere al señor Scheek _**–pregunto el gran lagarto-**_"

"Claro que no tonto, me refiero al verdadero amo, no se que este planeando ese tonto de Scheek y no me importa, sin embargo, sus operaciones nos favorecen mucho…"

_**-Después de levantar el libro, Frank se acerco lentamente a la celda de Arnold y Gerald quienes veían con expresión aterradora todo lo que había sucedido-**_

"Y ustedes que miran, se supone que deben estar dormidos…_**-Frank paso su mano derecha frente a los chicos y estos cayeron completamente inconscientes- **_listo, así ya no habrán mas problemas, bueno, ya que los mocos están neutralizados, será mejor irnos de aquí, manda llamar refuerzos y larguémonos"

_**-Al dar esta orden apareciendo un trío de lagartos más y cada uno tomo a uno de los chicos; ya que estuvieron listos, Frank chasqueo los dedos y se esfumaron cual humo negro. Por otro lado, justo mientras Bob manejaba a toda velocidad arrollando a cuanto monstruo se atravesaba en el camino, salio plenamente el sol y las bestias, extrañamente se esfumaron por completo, lo que causo extrañes en los que iban en el transporte, a tal grado de que se atrevieron a detenerse y bajar a ver lo que había sucedido…-**_

"No lo puedo creer _**–hablo Helga- **_¡oigan! ¿Qué diablos paso? ¿Por que desaparecieron todos esos monstruos?"

"No lo se con exactitud señorita _**–respondió Vincent-**_ pero creo que estas bestias solo viven durante la noche"

"Puede que tengas razón Vincent"

"Hablando de esto, aquí hay algo sospechoso _**–Advirtió Lorreyn-**_"

"¿Qué es lo que pasa pequeña? _**–Pregunto Phill-**_"

"Lo que sucede es que solo he visto monstruos y demás pero… ¿y los sujetos extraños? Recuerden, habían personas malas y extrañas haciendo toda clase de destrozos en busca de Helga…"

"Es verdad _**–dijo Vincent- **_quizás se ocultan o algo así, yo también noto algo muy extraño y además…"

"y además debemos irnos pronto de aquí _**–añadió Bob- **_por muy solo que este el lugar, no creo que estemos realmente seguros aquí, debemos buscar algún refugio"

_**-De nuevo todos subieron al jeep y se pusieron en marcha nuevamente. Básicamente durante algunos 15 o 20 minutos mas el grupo estuvo buscando en los alrededores del centro de Hillwood algún lugar que fuera seguro para esconderse y recuperarse. Debido al cansancio todos las chicas y chico, habían caído profundamente dormidos, excepto Helga quien se rehusaba a dormir y por su puesto le hacia compañía en la vigilia a los adultos.**_

Continuará...

* * *

_**Hola amigos y amigas, pues ahí lo tienen el capitulo numero 21 de esta obra maestra (modestia aparte) Creían que ya se me había olvidado, no claro que no, he estado trabajando en esta saga en los últimos meses, tanto es así que de hecho ya tengo en borrador hasta el capitulo numero 26, si, así colo lo leen capitulo 26 y la cuenta sigue y sigue, el único problema que presento aquí es que, desafortunadamente para mi y para muchos de ustedes seguidores y seguidoras de mis historias, temo informarles que esta es la ultima la ultima actualización que hago en este año 2010, así es, esta es mi ultima actualización, y por ende no publicare mas sino hasta 2011... ¿y que viene para 2011? pues vienen muchas cosas, entre estas viene la conclusión de varias historias entre ellas el termino mi fic "Para mi Mejor Amiga: Crónica De Una Amistad Olvidada" fiufff, por fin se acabara, después de casi 5 largos años, que por cierto, si es verdad en marzo cumplo yo 6 años aquí en el foro de FFNet jejeje. **_

_**Bueno, por otro lado también tengo otro anuncio muy importante y es el hecho de que debido a causas de fuerza mayor, con este cese navideño de actividades en los Fic (de parte mi claro esta) me tendré que poner nuevamente en modo de "STAND BY" me voy a tener que desaparecer una larga temporada o al menos el tiempo necesario que me tome en presentar unos exámenes de EXTREMA IMPORTANCIA que tengo que hacer a mediados de enero, así pues, como tengo que estudiar muchísimo (Todo en torno a mi Carrera profesional) me tengo que retirar indefinidamente... la vez anterior que estuve así en la cual también tuve que frenar un buen rato, duro aproximadamente 5 o 6 meses, desde Abril hasta agosto o septiembre de 2010, no lo recuerdo, en esta ocasión no tengo idea concreta de cuando regrese oficialmente, quizás haga unas breves apariciones a finales de Enero o principios de febrero para actualizar "Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida" pero esta en veremos, en este momento no les podría asegurar nada, así que, espero de todo corazón que me sepan comprender y espero seguir contando con su apoyo que tanto bien me ha hecho en todo este tiempo...**_

_**Así pues por el momento me despido NO CON UN ADIÓS, SINO CON UN HASTA LUEGO y de paso quiero agradecer a los siguientes lectores de esta historia: Pabaji, *98, Anya-chan, acosta perez jose ramiro, teddyetere, rickhunter17, ustedes amigos y amigas han sido de mis mas fieles y mejores lectores y en verdad se los agradezco, y no solo a ustedes, sino también a todos los que han leído y firmado y a los que han leído y siguen sin firmar (^_^) tambien. muchas gracias, me despido y los dejo continuar...**_

_**Q**__**ue todas tus metas y deseos se cumplan en este año venidero, si, tu, te hablo a ti que lees este mensaje, tu que estas leyendo esto, de todo corazón ¡Gracias! por brindarme un poco de tu valioso tiempo al leer y firmar este mensaje. Y si se saben la siguiente canción, tómense de las manos con su familias esta navidad o en año nuevo, y entonenla con alegría... verán que obtendrán un agradable recuerdo.

* * *

**_

_****__**"Por que perder las esperanzas de volverse a ver, no es mas que un hasta luego, no es mas que un breve adiós, muy pronto junto al fuego, nos reunirá el señor"**_

* * *

_**Atte.: T.F.A. Bkpets (L.A. Cervantes).**_

_**PD1.: Recuerden que si desean contactarme, pueden hacerlo vía DeviantArt, mensajes de FFNet o simplemente por correo, estoy a su entera disposición... (aunque a veces tarde en responder, no quiere decir que no les contestare todos los mensajes siempre los respondo OK.).**_

_**PD2.: ¡FELÍZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2011!**_


	22. La Tercera Luna

**Someday (Edrazolapi-Dezis)**

**Por: Bkpets**

**Chapter 22: La Tercera Luna**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

_**-Pasaron algunas cuantas horas después de haber recogido a **__**Scheck y este haberlos sorprendido con la noticia de la búsqueda de Helga; al fin llegaron al bunker que estaba oculto no muy lejos del edificio que alguna vez fue la cede de industrias futuro, por lo de Helga, Scheck comento que justo cuando comenzaron todos los problemas, la noche de la tormenta decenas de individuos empezaron a preguntar por ¡la hija de los Wheist! e inclusive algunos de ellos tenían su fotografía, pero al no recibir noticia o razón de ella comenzaron muchos destrozos en el pueblo de Hillwood-**_

"Bien, como verán este es mi refugio, hay agua embotellada, alimentos enlatados, baño, ropa y demás, todos ustedes se ven muy cansados, seria conveniente dormir un poco _**–dijo Scheck-**_"

"Muchas gracias señor Scheck, sabe, nunca pensé decirlo pero…, no es usted tan malo como creía _**–comento Helga-**_"

"Ja, no te emociones tanto pequeña, sujetos como este nunca cambian"

"Oh, vamos Bob, olvidemos el pasado, sabes, todo ese tiempo en la cárcel me ha hecho reflexionar y ahora soy un hombre nuevo dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite, además aun sigo trabajando para tu hija…"

_**-**__**Bob simplemente no dijo mas y se sentó en un sofá, en eso intervino Helga-**_

"Bueno, ahora que estamos a salvo, tengo algo que hacer contigo Bob"

_**-**__**Bob en ese momento se puso de pie y ante la indicación de Helga para que este se inclinara un poco frente a ella, algo poco peculiar paso-**_

"Auuhhh… _**-grito Bob- **_¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

_**-El grito de **__**Bob fue provocado por una fuerte cachetada de Helga, la chica realmente tenia la mano pesada-**_

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _**–Helga golpeo un poco con sus puños el pecho de su padre- **_¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste?"

_**-**__**Bob tenía intenciones de reclamar ante los golpes de su hija, pero de inmediato comprendió las razones que Helga tenía para reclamar así-**_

"Hija, yo…, yo lo siento, siento haberte cedido en adopción, siento mucho el daño que te causado todo este tiempo pero…"

"¿Por qué nunca me lo explicaste? _**–Dijo Helga con lagrimas en los ojos-**_"

"Explicar ¿Qué? Que tu padre estaba en la quiebra y que iba a perder todo, hasta la casa"

"Yo aun así hubiera ido contigo a donde fuera"

"Lo se, lo se pero…, creo que alguien mas ya tenia un plan trazado _**–y miro a Vincent-**_ pero sabes, todo lo que tenia que explicarte te lo escribí en un carta que puse en tu diario ¿no la leíste?"

"Temo que no _**–respondió Helga- **_deje de escribirlo la mañana que me entere que me dejaste, quizás aun siga ahí"

_**-**__**Helga se seco un poco el rostro mientras miraba a Bob de frente, seguido de esto Helga abraso a su padre con mucha mas fuerza, era claro saber que muy a pesar de recibir el cariño, amor y afecto de los Wheist, Helga necesitaba de su verdadera familia…-**_

"Te extrañe mucho _**–dijo la rubia-**_"

"Y yo a ti hija…"

_**-Los demás adultos solo miraron la escena sin decir **__**más y de hecho, solo fueron ellos ya que todos los niños excepto Sheena quien se mantenía alerta, habían caído profundamente dormidos al sentirse protegidos por un lugar seguro-**_

"Bueno, será mejor que descansemos _**–comento Bob-**_ ha sido una travesía larga y tu y tus amigos deben estar…"

"¡Amigos! _**–exclamo Helga- **_Un momento, ahora que lo recuerdo, no podemos descansar, aun siguen perdidos Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe, Bob, te escuche decir que sabias donde estaban ellos, papa hay que ir a rescatarlos"

"Y eso haremos pero… _**-en ese instante Bob fue interrumpido por su hija-**_"

"¿Pero que Bob? ¡Rápido! levántense todos _**–exclamo Helga muy enérgicamente-**_ hay que realizar una misión de rescate y además…"

"Wow, wow, un momento pequeña _**–la interrumpió el abuelo Phill- **_no debemos precipitarnos, primero debemos planear todo, además mira, tu amigo y amigas, están cansados, demás si nos apresuramos ahora no se que lograremos, pero lo que si se, es que debemos ser precavidos"

"Bueno, creo que tiene razón, papa, solo dime a donde se los llevaron"

"Uhmm, según recuerdo, mientras escapaba vi como unos lagartos enormes se los llevaban en direccion del río Skucomshok, supongo que deben estar en la isla Elk ya que escuche a uno de esos sujetos hablar sobre ese lugar"

"Eh…, si me permiten, no creo que sea buena idea ir a la isla Elk _**–intervino Scheck-**_"

"¿Por qué lo dice Scheck? _**–Interrogo Helga-**_"

"Lo que sucede es que antes de que me encontraran, cerca de la costa vi que estaba repleta de esos monstruos, creo que seria peligroso acercarse, a demás por ahí escuche hablar a un sujeto alto y de porte italiana, algo sobre unos mocosos y un chico… ja ¡con cabeza de balón!"

"¡Arnold! _**–grito Helga**_"

"Si, así creo que le llaman, bueno lo único que se es que algo están tramando cerca del puente que cruza el río Skucomshok, quizás los hayan llevado a ese lugar"

"¿Y usted como lo sabe, señor? _**–Hablo Vincent con cierta desconfianza-**_"

"Lo se porque los escuche, eso fue antes de que encontrarlos a ustedes, además horas antes de que amaneciera vi como muchos de estos sujetos se llevaban a los sobrevivientes en direccion del puente, lo cierto es que logre escapar…"

"Si, como las ratas _**–dijo Bob a Scheck-**_"

"Si, como digas Bob, ahora díganme ¿Cuál es el plan? No se ustedes pero yo no pienso quedarme aquí, a las 8:00 p.m. de hoy vendrá un helicóptero por mi y me ire, si alguien quiere seguirme es bienvenido sino, a todos les deseo buena suerte…"

"Ok., si tal es el caso, debemos planear algo y por la noche iremos por los chicos… _**-de pronto Helga fue interrumpida-**_"

"Y además señorita Helga _**–intervino Vincent- **_creo que deberíamos planear un escape, recuerde que usted en caso de salir todo mal tiene que escapar no importa si alguno de nosotros se queda, sabe bien que tiene que huir"

"Pero yo… es decir… ¡genial! _**–gruño la niña con cierto reproche- **_mira Vincent, no dejare a nadie de acuerdo"

"De acuerdo señorita pero nada mas prométame que si todo sale mal, muy, muy mal, escapara, prométalo"

"Pero…"

"¡Solo prométalo! _**–Vincent exigió la promesa con cierta seriedad**_"

"Ok., lo prometo, pero no aseguro nada"

_**-**__**Helga sabia que después de todo el viejo Vincent tenía razón y muy a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, al final siempre tendría que tomar una difícil decisión, abandonar a todos… Era obvio que algo no andaba muy bien, de un momento a otro todos los ataques y amenazas de la ciudad habían cesado e inclusive, hasta la ciudad se notaba muy desierta, la verdad de esto es que en tan solo una noche, la gente desapareció y los pocos que quedaron fueron capturados; por el lado de Helga y compañía, hasta el momento todo esta marchando tranquilamente, horas mas tarde, por el lado de Arnold, Phoebe y Gerald, las cosas no estaban muy bien del todo, mientras los dos chicos ya estaban despiertos, conscientes y a la vez luchando por liberarse de las cuerdas que los sujetaban, Phoebe por su parte aun seguía inconsciente y eso de algún modo era una desventaja. El sol estaba por ocultarse ya, y a lo alto del gran puente los tres chicos permanecían colgados de algunas de las vigas, fue entonces cuando aquella voz siniestra se apareció ante ellos nuevamente. Mismo día, 7:30 P.M.-**_

"Bien, bien, bien chicos, veo que ustedes ya se despertaron"

"Suéltanos de aquí _**–exigió Arnold-**_ o si no… "

"o si no ¿Qué? _**–respondió Frank Auguralli- **_mi estimado Arnold, me vas a encantar _**–dijo burlonamente- **_ja, no lo creo, con esa inútil roca Rohom que cargas inactiva no creo que me hagas ni cosquillas, lo siento pero ustedes no son rivales para mi"

"¿Qué quieres de nosotros? _**–Pregunto Gerald-**_"

"De ustedes nada, a la que queremos es a la guardiana y ustedes son la carnada, pronto vendrá y ahhh, cierto, ella no viene sola, verán que buen espectáculo hemos preparado para ustedes, ja, ja, ja…, ahora los dejo, tengo que bajar y hacer unos ajustes, el señor Scheck no debe tardar en llegar"

"Scheck, el de nuevo _**–dijo Arnold- **_pero ¿Cómo es posible?"

"Ya lo vez chico listo, hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar _**–dijo Frank-**_"

_**-7:50 P.M., bunker de **__**Scheck-**_

"Bien, entonces escúchenme todos, este es el plan, Sheena y yo _**–dijo Helga-**_ iremos al frente, será muy arriesgado pero debemos rescatar a los chicos y salir de aquí"

"Nosotros mientras tanto _**–hablo el abuelo Phill- **_asecharemos por los costados, así no nos verán a todos juntos, y recuerda pequeña, cuando sea necesario huir, tendrás que hacerlo sin mirar atrás"

_**-**__**Helga simplemente miro a todos con cierto aire de preocupación-**_

"Espero no tener que hacerlo"

"Bueno, bueno, bueno _**–interrumpió Scheck-**_ no quiero pecar de cobarde pero mi helicóptero llegara en unos minutos, espero no irme solo, así que si alguien quiere irse conmigo es ahora o nunca"

_**-De pronto un celular **__**sonó, era la llamada de Scheck-**_

"Halo…, si, aja, aja…, en dos minutos, esta bien los veré afuera… bien señores, joven, señoritas, me marcho ya ¿alguien viene? ¿No? Que lastima, bueno señorita Wheist fue un placer trabajar para usted, pero créame no es nada personal, si su destino esta allá afuera ojala tenga suerte, el mió esta en otra ciudad, así pues nos vemos"

_**-**__**Scheck se despidió de los presentes, subió por unas escaleras y ya en la superficie, un helicóptero estaba llegando, al final este sujeto subió y se marcho del lugar, mientras tanto, abajo en el bunker, Helga y los demás terminaban de organizarse-**_

"Bueno, aquí estamos, abandonados por ese tonto, ja, no lo necesitamos"

"Señorita Helga, si me lo permite, yo no confió mucho en el _**–dijo Vincent-**_"

"Ni yo, desde que quiso estafarme nunca mas volví a confiar en el _**–agrego Bob- **_no se ustedes, pero a demás de mi quien mas no confiaba en el"

_**-Todos los presentes hasta **__**Helga levantaron la mano-**_

"Tu tampoco confiabas querida _**–pregunto la señora Lloyd a Helga- **_yo creí que confiabas en el"

"¿Yo? No, el hecho de que haya confiado en el para traernos hasta aquí no quiere decir que haya confiado en el completamente, no se lo que se proponga pero mientras mas lejos este, mejor, ahora si, vamonos que ya es hora de rescatar a los chicos…"

_**-8:16 P.M., puente de **__**Hillwood, llegada de Scheck-**_

"_Señor __Scheck, señor Scheck ¿Qué bueno que ya esta aquí? _**–Dijo Frank-**"

"Excelente Frank ¿ya esta todo listo?"

"Todo listo, los chicos ya están en posición, la carnada esta lista"

"Bien, pero no debemos confiarnos, según lo que dijeron, la elegida y una de las niñas irán al frente piensan ser algo así como una contra carnada, no debemos fiarnos del todo, una de estas niñas es muy hábil por lo que se _**–comento Scheck**_"

"Así lo creo y la elegida otro tanto lo es, aunque quizá aun no sea hábil es muy poderosa cuando se sale de control _**–dijo Frank- **_la ultima vez casi me mata, lastima por mis asistentes"

"Así que por esa razón ya no he visto a los hermanos Teofori _**–dijo Scheck-**_"

"Así es, ella los borro del mapa en su descontrol"

"Bueno, entonces debemos tomar medidas extremas, como te decía Frank, las dos niñas serán una contra carnada, y los demás una distracción, seria bueno que mandaras a un par de tus secuaces a los costados, por la izquierda y por la derecha, por ahí deben estar los demás y ahhh otra cosa Frank, la regla del juego es, si la guardiana esta en peligro ella tiene que huir a toda costa aun si es necesario abandonar a sus queridos amigos, no debemos permitirlo Frank"

"Y no lo haremos señor, ya conozco sus trucos y tengo algo especial planeado para ella, algo que jamás olvidara"

"De acuerdo, ya es hora, el sol se ha puesto ya, hoy fue un día largo y la ultima luna esta por ponerse en su punto mas alto, tráeme esa roca y hazlo bien esta vez…"

_**-**__**Frank sonrió maquiavélicamente y a lo seguido mando llamar a algunos agentes de Scheck, era claro, según el no había necesidad de llamar a los demonios lunares pues seria un completo desperdicio, de acuerdo con su plan, con el simple hecho de capturar a sus amigos, Helga tendría que bajar la guardia… la luna estaba casi por ponerse en su lugar y el grupo ya se había dividido por las calles y a toda prisa caminaban Helga, Eugene, el abuelo Phill y 2 de las niñas, la razón era por que habían cambiado los planes de ultimo momento…-**_

**-FLASBACK-**

"_Bien, esto es lo que haremos, __Sheena y yo iremos al frente y luego…"_

"_Oye Helga… _**-Hablo Eugene- **_no crees que seria mejor ir separadas, es decir separadas tu y Sheena"_

"_A que te refieres Eugene _**–Pregunto Helga-**_"_

"_Me refiero a que si las atrapan a las dos, seria mas fácil encontrar al resto, es decir, nosotros no podemos, ni tenemos ninguna clase de poder mágico como ustedes"_

"_El jovencito tiene razón pequeña, si las atrapan a las dos juntas que ventajas tendríamos -_**hablo uno de los adultos-**_"_

"_Es verdad, tienen toda la razón, bueno pues cambio de planes, iremos en dos grupos, usted, tu, tu y tu Eugene vendrán conmigo, el resto irán con Sheena, bien, ya que esta todo listo vamonos..., Bob, de ti necesito que me ayudes en algo…"_

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

_**-El grupo de **__**Helga caminaba a tientas en las solitarias y sobrias calles, ahora si, increíblemente la ciudad de Hillwood estaba completamente deshabitada, estos eran los comentarios del grupo cuando de pronto, un extraño sujeto los encontró…-**_

"Esto es… muy tenebroso _**–comento Eugene-**_"

"Tranquilízate Eugene, recuerda que no debemos…"

_**-De pronto-**_

"Así que aquí están _**–hablo un sujeto oculto entre las sobras al momento que pateo una lata-**_"

"¿Quién rayos eres? _**–Pregunto Helga-**_"

"Digamos solamente que… soy tu captor ¡A ellos!"

"Hay no… _**-susurro Helga- **_corran"

_**-Sin dejar que planearan algo, decenas de hombres altos fuertes y muy corpulentos, salieron de todas partes, era increíble pero s**__**e podría decir que el grupo estaba acorralado-**_

"Ahhh… _**-grito en conjunto el grupo de Helga-**_"

"A ellos, se escapan, no los dejen huir"

_**-La persecución **__**había comenzado, de igual manera el otro grupo también estaba siendo perseguido, solo que la diferencia entre el grupo de Helga y el de Sheena era que, en el de Sheena, los perseguidores no eran agentes, eran la misma gente de la ciudad, los que se habían quedado fueron capturados y ahora obedecían a Scheck debido a una especie de embrujo. El grupo de Helga, en especifico ella, no se tentó en medirse en su defensa, al contrario, ante la evidente agresión, Helga y los demás comenzaron a repartir golpes a gusto y disgusto; por el lado de Sheena la cosa fue muy diferente, mucha gente conocida para todos ellos comenzaba a atacarlos sin razón aparente, el objetivo era derribar y capturar para unos y evadir a todos, objetivo que para otros, obviamente no pudo concretarse.**_

_**De un momento a otro, comenzaron a **__**pelear y no supieron cuando ni como, pero desde lo lejos, mientras Scheck observaba alguno de sus monitores de vigilancia, la persecución comenzó a tomar forma, fue cuando el mismo se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, por un lado subestimo mucho al grupo en general, muy a pesar de ser pocos, aun a golpes y demás, los niños y los adultos daban cierta pelea, pero en lo que respecta a Sheena y Helga, ambas estaba acabando fácilmente con los agresores, en ese momento un grupo de asechadores llamo a Scheck…**_

"Señor, señor, hay problemas"

"¿Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes? Acaso no los encuentran"

"No es eso señor, lo que sucede es que no hay nadie, esta área esta vacía, señor"

_**-**__**Scheck reviso en ese instante sus cámaras de vigilancia y efectivamente no había nadie…-**_

"Maldición ¿Cómo puede ser posible? _**–luego llamo a los asechadores- **_todos ustedes, abandonen ese lugar, efectivamente no hay nadie, regresen al puente me harán falta aquí"

_**-La batalla continuo**__**, desafortunadamente en un descuido Helga bajo la guardia y todos los que iban con ella e incluso ella misma tuvieron que separarse, Helga aun era muy débil pero los golpes y ataques que podía dar dolían mucho ciertamente. Fueron minutos muy difíciles de persecución y Helga para mal de su suerte ya estaba muy agotada, y eso lo sabían perfectamente Scheck y Frank, la idea era debilitar a la líder del grupo, y efectivamente lo lograron. Pareciese que no, pero el plan de Helga ya había fallado al verse atrapada entre un callejón y con unos diez agentes en su contra; la chica estaba desesperada, pero de un momento a otro, las cosas cambiaron…-**_

"Ja, ja, y… dinos pequeña _**–dijo un agente- **_¿Qué haces aquí tu sola…?"

"Se arrepentirán de eso me oyen, no estoy sola"

"¿Ahhh si? ¿En serio? Si es así ¿dime donde están tus amigos?"

"Aquí estamos _**–grito un grupo de niñas-**_"

_**-Los agentes se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar a sus espaldas la voz de 5 chicas-**_

"Ja, ja, ja, huy que miedo, somos diez contra 5, de dos en dos podemos"

"Eso creen _**–respondió Lorreyn-**_"

"Chicas, ahora…"

_**-**__**Parecería increíble, pero 5 niñas derribaron de un solo tajo a 10 hombres, la razón era simple, un par de golpes de karate de unas y otras a palos y piedras; fue fácil al menos aturdirlos un poco como para poder rescatar a la rubia-**_

"Hey, gracias chicas, me tenían atrapada _**–comento Helga-**_"

"No hay de que, jefa _**–dijo Michelle- **_ahora vamonos que ahí vienen de nuevo esos tipos"

_**-En total ya **__**habían pasado al menos unos 30 minutos desde que todo había pasado y Scheck ya se estaba exasperando….-**_

"Ahhh…, demonios Frank, explícame ¿como diablos puede ser posible que decenas de agentes no puedan con 13 individuos?"

"Señor Scheck _**–dijo Frank- **_ esto es parte del juego, los asechadores lo único debían de hacer era agotar a sus puntos mas fuertes y por lo que veo, la guardiana esta peligrosamente cansada"

"Bien, pero ya estoy arto de esto, la luna ya esta casi en posición, termina con todo ahora y deja de jugar"

"Será un placer señor Scheck _**–respondió Frank- **_¡demonios lunares!"

_**-**__**Frank alzo muy alto su brazo derecho y de entre las sombras, centenares de demonios lunares fueron apareciendo; en ese mismo instante, los agentes de Scheck se esfumaron por completo como el polvo mismo es llevado por el viento, y la gente que era controlada, salio del trance tan solo para entrar a un peligro aun mayor…-**_

_**-Habían muchísimos demonios lunares, unos por aire, otros a pie y todos salieron por doquier, la batalla en ese momento ceso, cambiando los gritos de pelea por los de auxilio, en su mayoría de la gente que había sido controlada por Scheck, ahora todo el tumulto avía caído en una extensa desesperación, desafortunadamente la cuenta regresiva estaba por llegar a cero y aunque fuese increíble, uno a uno, cada demonio fue capturando a cuanto individuo veía entre las calles, y el grupo de Helga por su puesto que no fue la excepción, 10 minutos bastaron tan solo para agotar las fuerzas de la ultima fuerza rebelde, el equipo de la guardiana; desafortunadamente uno a uno fue capturado, entre las calles capturaron al abuelo y a los Lloyd, Sheena y Eugene fueron capturados cerca del parque, y a Vincent lo atraparon oculto entre un callejón, al final solo quedaba las cinco niñas del clan de las malditas y Helga, por desgracia Helga estaba ya lo suficientemente agotada como para no poder utilizar poder alguno, también se encontraba un tanto adolorida igual que sus amigas, de un momento a otro la rubia y las 5 niñas se vieron acorraladas al pie de un edificio por docenas de demonios lunares, ahora si era claro, Helga había perdido…-**_

"Ja, ja, ja…, es un placer verte de nuevo guardiana"

_**-Hablo **__**Frank quien se abrió paso entre los demonios que invoco-**_

"Nunca ganaras Frank, me oyes, jamás, esto no se quedara así…"

"Aun lado Helga, nosotras nos encargaremos _**–y las niñas del clan salieron al frente para defender a Helga- **_no tendremos compasión con este zoquete"

"¿Compasión? Ja, ja, ja…, no me hagan reír mocosas ¡Dolorum!"

_**-EL hechizo fue increíble, las 5 niñas del clan, **__**Ashly, Lorreyn, Lizbette, Cariline y Michelle comenzaron a gritar dolorosamente y a su vez, estas imploraban terminar con la agonía, fue un cruel tormento, era triste ver como las niñas se retorcían en el suelo sujetándose fuertemente la cabeza cada una…- **_

"Basta, basta ya, por favor, déjalas, déjalas ya _**–imploraba Helga-**_"

_**-**__**Helga de un momento a otro se abalanzo contra Frank quien la miraba fríamente, la rubia no lograba hacer mas que golpear inútilmente el pecho de Frank con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban…-**_

"Por favor, por favor, ya déjalas, me quieres a mi, a ellas déjalas, déjalas _**–gritaba Helga muy descontrolada y aun golpeando a Frank- **_por favor, por fav…"

_**-**__**En ese instante un tremendo golpe se escucho en medio del lugar, Frank había abofeteado a Helga al ver que esta caía en la histeria-**_

"¡Cállate! Cállate ya de una vez por todas, valiente guardiana, prefieres huir y abandonar a tus amigos, eres una decepción, tu decides, tu puedes detener todo esto de una buena vez, yo que tu lo haría, tus amigas no duraran mucho si seguimos con ese hechizo, solo escucha, ya casi no se quejan, pero no quiere decir que no estén sufriendo…"

_**-**__**Helga volteo a ver a Frank una última vez, la luz de la luna le daba perfectamente en el rostro, sus facciones eran frías y calculadoras, técnicamente por su expresión, Frank la había derrotado. Al dejar de cruzar miradas, Helga desvió el rostro y con varias lágrimas muy notables, simplemente se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo frente a Frank a la vez que hizo esto, Helga inclino la cabeza mirando al suelo y extendió sus brazos al frente…-**_

"Tu ganas, me postro ante ti _**–respondió dolorosamente la rubia-**_"

_**-**__**Increíblemente en ese momento la tierra comenzó a temblar siniestramente, pero se detuvo en seguida, lo que aconteció después fue que una extraña nube púrpura se formo sobre Frank y Helga, al instante, la gema que Helga protegía brillo intensamente una ultima vez y de inmediato se apago por completo, la tierra dejo de temblar en ese momento, al mismo tiempo Frank ceso la tortura de las chicas-**_

"Esta listo, ya no tienes poder alguno, el poder de la gema te ha abandonado ¡Cobarde…! No me diste pelea alguna, te rendiste muy fácilmente, llévensela y asegúrenla bien, y a sus amigas también, ellas ya no escaparan"

_**-**__**Frank en ese momento se dio la vuelta y algunos de los demonios lunares que estaban presentes levantaron y sujetaron fuertemente a cada una de las chicas, incluso a Helga. Helga verdaderamente se había rendido en ese momento…, todos se marcharon, la hora cero prácticamente ya estaba al pie de la puerta, mientras desde otra direccion en un lugar oculto y no tan alejado, Bob Pataki había observado todo desde sus binoculares, por un momento quiso ir a ayudar a su hija, pero decidió mejor no hacerlo, el tenia otra misión, desafortunadamente el estaba solo, y lo que había visto era real, Helga se había dado por vencida…-**_

_**-A los poco minutos después de un cierto recorrido, el grupo de demonios encabezado por **__**Frank arribo al puente de la ciudad y justo desde una alta plataforma ya se encontraba Scheck esperando la llegada de su premio, por su puesto Helga hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de quien estaba detrás de todo el lió formado…-**_

"Bien… señor, he llegado ya con el encargo"

_**-Hablo **__**Frank justo después de que subió a la plataforma junto con sus prisioneros, Helga se mantenía cabizbaja y callada por completo, pero algo de un momento a otro la hizo reaccionar-**_

"Excelente, Frank, excelente…"

"Esa voz… _**-Se dijo Helga para si misma- **_yo, yo la conozco ¡no! No puede ser…"

"Aquí esta la guardiana señor Scheck _**–anuncio Frank con cierta perversidad-**_"

_**-Un intenso relámpago cruzo todo el cielo al momento que **__**Scheck fue nombrado…-**_

"No… no puede ser posible, tu… ¿tu estas de tras de todo esto?"

_**-**__**Helga no podía creer lo que veía, Scheck se había aparecido ante todos saliendo de entre las sombras…-**_

"Vaya, vaya señorita Wheist, o debo llamarte ¿Helga Geraldine Pataki? Oh mi querida Helga, al fin nos volvemos a ver"

"Tu, maldito, me engañaste, siempre fuiste tu, siempre habías sido tu… ¿desde cuando lo sabes? _**–Pregunto Helga con furia-**_"

"Desde hace no mucho me temo, pero lo se, ja, ja, debo admitir que fue difícil llegar hasta a ti pero ve, al fin estamos cara a cara otra vez _**–comentaba Scheck con descaro-**_"

"Eres un canalla Scheck, sabia que nunca debí confiar en ti"

"Y hubieras hecho bien, pero tenias que hacerle caso a tu ahora neutralizada y tonta tía, ja, ¿aprender del enemigo? ¡Que patraña! Pero en fin, dime querida ¿aprendiste algo de mi? No lo creo, y ese fue tu error, ahora entrégame esa gema, ¡ahora niña!"

_**-**__**Helga de pronto recobro algo de su valor y se negó rotundamente-**_

"¡No! No te la daré, antes tendrás que matarme primero…"

"Eso se puede arreglar pequeña _**–al decir esto, Scheck chasqueo los dedos y ordeno a sus secuaces el momento de actuar- **_ustedes dos, denle un escarmiento"

_**-Desgraciadamente ante esta orden **__**Helga fue golpeada y herida cruelmente y sin compasión…-**_

"Basta, basta _**–ordeno Scheck- **_aun no quiero que se muera…, muerta no me sirve, te encuentras bien querida _**–dijo Scheck hipócritamente- **_levántenla…"

_**-Los dos sujetos levantaron a la rubia y la acercaron hasta donde estaba **__**Scheck-**_

"Ok., ok., chica, iré justo al grano, mira yo quiero la gema y haré lo que sea por obtenerla y créeme, el golpear a una chiquilla como tu no me es fácil, de veras, se me parte el corazón tan solo de pensarlo, pero aun así no me detendré"

"¿Qué quieres que haga? Te escucho _**–pregunto Helga con dificultad-**_"

"Sabes, hay una pequeña historia respecto de ti y tu gema a parte de la extensa leyenda que hay de tras, sabes yo no puedo quitarte la gema, tu tienes que dármela en mis manos sino, el pacto no será nada valido ¿me entiendes? Así que…"

_**-**__**Scheck extendió la palma de su mano frente a Helga; la chica comprendió lo que debía hacer pero antes de eso hizo una crucial pregunta-**_

"¿Qué pasa si me niego?"

"Si te niegas pequeña, todo se habrá acabado para ti, sino me compadecí de ti, una pobre e inocente pequeña ¿Qué podrías esperar que haga con…? _**–Y Scheck encendió un enorme reflector e ilumino la parte de abajo del gran puente- **_¡cientos de sobrevivientes de Hillwood!"

"Canalla, eso explica por que la ciudad quedo vacía tan pronto, déjalos ir el problema es conmigo no con ellos"

"Lo se, lo se, pero eso no es todo, dime ahora, si no me compadecí de ti y no lo hice con esta gente, te pregunto yo ¿Qué crees que pase con tus amigos?"

_**-**__**Scheck en ese momento encendió el resto de los reflectores y ahí Helga quedo practicante en estado de shock, nunca imagino ver a Phoebe, Arnold, Gerald, Eugene, Sheena y extrañamente también a Stinky… sus amigos se encontraban atrapados en los barrotes del puente…**_

"¡Arnold! Phoebe, Gerald, chicos… Scheck, eres un canalla _**–grito la rubia safandose a la vez de los agentes- **_déjalos en paz, ellos no tienen nada ver"

"Ja, ja, ja, no me hagas reír ¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso no lo sabes? _**–Pregunto Scheck-**_"

"¿No se… que? _**–Contesto Helga-**_"

"Mira querida, ellos son tus guardianes, descendientes directos de la antigua corte protectora de las guardianas, ja, la verdadera corte de _Adelina Dhellia Wheist_, ellos son tus guardianes, me costo trabajo atraparlos, bueno no a mi, el crédito de de Frank, pero da igual, ahora tu decides… la gente y tus amigos o la gema que quiero"

_**-**__**Helga en ese momento se vio metida en una real y cruel encrucijada, su tío Stevens se lo advirtió claramente que llegaría el momento en que tendría que tomar una cruel decisión y esa era en ese momento; muy en su interior ella sabia que tenia que escapar pero habían muchas cosas en su contra, una de ellas era el hecho de que estaba muy cansada y muy débil como para conjurar algún tipo de ataque, para su desfortuna, Helga cedió, y por fin acepto el trato a sabiendas del mal que esto conllevaría. En ese momento Helga de entre su camisa saco la gema que llevaba oculta y a la vez, se la descolgó del cuello, en ese instante Gerald, de entre forcejeos y demás logro liberar su rostro y grito llamando la atención de todos…**_

"Helga, Helga, no lo hagas, no lo hagas es una…"

_**-Al instante el chico fue silenciado por **__**Frank…-**_

"De acuerdo, pero dime ¿Qué garantía hay de que cumplas tu palabra? _**–Pregunto Helga con cierta desconfianza-**_"

"Te doy mi palabra, ahora entrégame esa gema _**–dijo Scheck ya muy exasperado-**_"

"De acuerdo, aquí la tienes…"

_**-**__**Helga se quito la gema y por fin la coloco en las manos de Scheck…-**_

"Si, así es, ahora es mió, el poder absoluto es mió, ahora todo lo controlare yo…"

"Libera a mis amigos _**–grito Helga-**_"

"Ahhh si, sobre eso _**–respondió Scheck-**_ no lo haré, ja, ja, ja…"

"Canalla, lo prometiste"

"Ja, deberías ser mas previsora niña, nada en esta vida es justa, ahora la luna ya esta en su posición _**–Scheck se aparto de Helga mientras comenzaba a pronunciar ciertas freses supuestamente mágicas- **__invoco a todos los poderes del universo, yo ahora soy su dueño, vengan y sean míos…_"

"Ja, ja, ja… no seas tonto Scheck, rata traidora"

–_**Se escucho de repente una fina voz, pero muy conocida y repleta de un siniestro eco-**_

"¿Qué…? Es decir, mi lady, yo solo… es decir"

"Calla insolente, sabia que tu no eras de fiar, así que vine por ti _**–dijo la extraña voz-**_"

"Pero mi lady yo solo…"

"¿Tu solo que? Creíste que me ganarías a mi _**–la voz se escuchaba pero su dueña aun no se hacia presente- **_¿creíste que podrías utilizar el poder de la gema? Eres un maldito traidor, pero me has servido bien, solo por eso seré benévola contigo…"

_**-De repente, justo cuando aquella voz dijo esto ultimo, una ráfaga de nubes densas y oscuras se **__**concertó en el centro del lugar tan solo para dejar ver a una extraña persona aparecer prácticamente de la nada, una persona muy extraña pero también a la vez muy familiar-**_

"Mi lady _**–todos los presentes incluso Scheck se arrodillaron-**_"

"Levántense tontos _**–ordeno aquella mujer-**_"

"Mi lady, esto es un mal entendido, yo solo… yo solo…"

_**-De pronto, mientras **__**Scheck trataba de disculparse, otra conocida y sienta risa inundo el lugar-**_

"ja, ja, ja…, esto, esto si que es cómico, ja, ja, ja, no lo puedo creer"

_**-La conocida risa de **__**Frank desvió la atención de aquella extraña mujer-**_

"¿De que tanto ríes? Frank Auguralli _**–dijo con voz molesta la extraña mujer-**_"

"Me río, no de usted ¡mi lady! Me río del pobre destino de Scheck, dígame señor Scheck, esta jefa suya ¿Qué le prometió? ¿Dinero? ¿Joyas? ¿La manzana que su familia perdió en una tonta batalla de los tomates? ¿El mundo…?"

"Eso es algo que no te interesa Frank, ahora te ordeno que cierres la boca _**–contesto Scheck**_"

"Tal vez lo haga señor Scheck pero no ahora, sabe, usted me provoca risa"

"¿Por qué? _**–Pregunto Scheck con cierta intriga-**_"

"Por que tan solo ambos han sido parte del plan, peones en un tablero de ajedrez"

_**-De pronto, la extraña presencia reacciono ante las **__**últimas palabras de Frank-**_

"Esa frase, no es tuya Frank, así que tu eres el traidor"

"¡Traidor! Ja, no soy ningún traidor, solamente trabajo para el mejor y Scheck, solamente fuiste un peón que trabajo sin saberlo para mi amo, el verdadero y único, tu eres insignificante Scheck… y ahora tomare lo que por derecho es nuestro"

"No, eso si que no Frank, eso jamás te lo permitiré _**–grito la extraña mujer**_"

_**En un instante ambos individuos, **__**Frank Auguralli y aquella extraña mujer de casaca gris se enfrentaron en un duelo de poderes en el cual justo en medio de los dos y recibiendo cuando hechizo se conjuraba, estaba Scheck de algún modo siendo cruelmente torturado en el intento por quitarle la gema… Scheck gritaba de un dolor muy intenso, realmente el estar en medio era muy cruel, los agentes que intentaban auxiliar a Scheck fueron detenidos al instante por los demonios lunares, Helga solo miraba a todos con horror…**_

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Hola que tal ¿como están? espero que muy bien, en verdad espero que muy bien... bueno desde hace ya varios meses no he actualizado nada, de hecho mi ultima actualización fue el capitulo 9 de "Crónicas de Helga Geraldine Pataki" y eso fue a principios de marzo justo antes de que me fuera de vacaciones de semana santa... pero bueno, el caso es de que últimamente he estado pasando por un par de inconvenientes escolares... ustedes saben, ya casi es final de semestre y pues... he tenido que estar metido gran parte de mi tiempo en los proyectos finales... sin embargo eso no me ha impedido continuar con mis trabajos... bueno la verdad si, y como ya saben que la escuela es primero, pues por ese motivo he tenido que frenar algunas cosas... de esto les diré que para mi suerte hace como unas dos o tres semanas _**FUI VICTIMA DE UNA EPIFANÍA**_ (Epifanía: Revelación repentina de una verdad) y todo esto a consecuencia de mi mas reciente publicacion "_Crónicas de Helga Geraldine Pataki_" hasta escalofríos me dio, claro esta que no entrare en detalles pero todo lo que me ocurrió gira en torno de esta historia y créanme es algo muy personal y profundo _(salud mental mas que nada)_; por tal motivo he tenido también que detener la mayoría de mis proyectos, pero descuiden ya casi estoy por completar **1 hoja** de este fic (de 8 hojas que deben ser)... jejeje así que desde ya muchísimas gracias a todos los que han leído y firmado mi historia, les aseguro que les avisare personalmente la fecha de la próxima publicacion.

Por otro lado, espero en verdad que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo 22 de mi obra maestra "Someday" a mi me gusto como quedo y créanme el siguiente capitulo ya esta casi listo, solo me falta transcribirlo y corregir algunos detalles, ahora bien, después de lo que leyeron de este capitulo se que muchos me van a regañar por hacer sufrir mucho a nuestra rubia favorita ¡Helga! pero así es la historia... y créanme se pondrá mejor y si, lo se, lo se, llevo 5 y medio diciendo lo mismo y nada mas no he llegado al final... jejeje, lo siento pero todavía falta mucho.

Por ultimo quiero agradecerle a todos los chicos y chicas que han leído y firmado este fic, a todos los chicos y chicas que han leído y no firmaron este fic, y por su puesto un cordial agradecimiento a todos aquellos quienes me han seguido en esta travesía incansablemente desde el primer capitulo... a todos ustedes gracias...

Y muchas gracias a los **"3"** que recibí de este capitulo hace ya... 5 Meses... jejeje, gracias: **teddyetere**, **acosta perez jose ramiro** y **rickhunter17**.

Espero que les haya gustado y espero recibir muchos de sus comentarios.

Soy **MorelosBkpets** y los invito a Leer...__


	23. Revelacion Cruel

**Someday (Edrazolapi-Dezis)**

**Por: Bkpets**

**Chapter 23****: Revelación Cruel**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

_**-Scheck estaba sufriendo una tremenda paliza y de haber seguid**__**o así quizás hubiera muerto irremediablemente pero, de un momento a otro Frank decidió acabar con todo de una vez y lanzó por fin su ataque y al mismo tiempo comenzó a decir cosas muy reveladoras.**_

"Ja, ja, ja ¡tú! débil bruja crees acaso que me ganaras –_**Dijo Frank-**_"

"Estoy segura de eso y mas, los poderes de la gema solo sirven en manos de la guardiana, la legítima guardiana _**–Dijo la extraña persona de casaca gris-**_"

_**-**__**Helga se sorprendió ante lo dicho, por un momento creyó que hablaban de ella pero su perspectiva estaba equivocada-**_

"ja, ja, como quieras pensarlo pero, tu rechazaste ese derecho… _**-Helga abrió fuertemente los ojos y volteo a ver a la persona de casaca gris- **_…Olga Pataki _**–Frank grito fuertemente y de un solo tajo, un estallido y un fuerte resplandor golpeo a la otra mujer lanzándola hacia atrás…- **_querida niña, actual guardiana, te presento a la que alguna vez fue la legítima guardiana, y es obvio que la conozcas, ya conoces a tu hermana mayor…"

"¿Olga? No, no, no, esto no puede ser, no puede ser ¿Olga, eres tú? _**–Helga quiso acercarse pero no pudo-**_"

"Aléjate de mi insolente _**–Olga con un golpe aparto de su cercanía a su hermana menor- **_no te atrevas a tocarme… ¡hermanita bebé!"

"Olga ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible? No puedo creerlo"

"Pues créelo hermanita, ahora quítate después terminare contigo"

_**-**__**Olga se puso de pie pero ya era tarde, Frank ya había tomado la gema, la quito de las manos del cuerpo inconsciente de Scheck-**_

"Demasiado tarde perdedora, yo, el gran Frank Auguralli _**–A su vez comenzó a cambiar de forma horriblemente- **_he ganado, mi amo estará muy complacido conmigo –_**De pronto Frank comenzó a transformarse en un gran monstruo similar a sus demonios lunares, solo con la diferencia de ser mas alto y mucho mas fuerte- **_ahora todos ustedes sufrirán la eterna agonía del nuevo régimen, todo será renovado y nunca mas habrán jamás basuras insignificantes como ustedes"

_**-Después de lo dicho**__**, mientras Olga miraba a Frank con un profundo odio, una gruesa y furiosa voz se escucho mencionar desde lejos, era Bob Pataki quien de alguna forma u otra había salido de la nada en su jeep…-**_

"_Alt__o ahí bestia horrorosa"_

"¿Qué? De donde diablos saliste insecto _**–Dijo el monstruo Frank-**_"

"Ja, ya es tarde para explicaciones… ahhh…"

_**A toda velocidad Bob se abalanzo directamente en contra de Frank y justo cuando estaba cerca prácticamente sin dar oportunidad de reaccionar, Bob arrollo al enorme monstruo, al mismo tiempo, Frank al recibir el golpe soltó la gema, rápidamente Olga y Helga corrieron para alcanzarla, afortunadamente y a pesar de que estaba mal herida, Helga fue mas hábil y logro recuperar la valiosa gema**__**.**_

"Entrégame la ya de una vez hermana _**–Ordeno Olga-**_"

"Ni lo sueñes, antes deberías de explicar muchas cosas"

"Ja, eso nunca pasara"

"¿Olga?"

_**En ese momento **__**Olga, quien se proponía atacar a Helga, cesó su intención al escuchar la voz de su padre.**_

"¿Papi? _**-Hablo con voz hipócrita-**_"

"¿Olga? Olga eres tu, eres tu hija, cuanto te he extrañado"

_**Olga**__** en ese momento miro a Helga con expresión y sonrisa maquiavélica, de pronto, Olga se volteo y corrió a los brazos de su padre**_

"Papi, papi, eres tu, no estabas muerto te extrañe mucho _**–Los dos se abrazaron-**_"

"Hija ¿Donde estuviste?"

"Estuve haciendo algunos viajes"

_**Pero **__**Helga sabia que algo malo se proponía hacer, así que grito para advertir a su padre**_

"Bob cuidado _**–grito Helga- **_es una trampa, es una trampa"

"¿Trampa? _**–Preguntó Bob a Helga- **_¿De que hablas?"

"De esto…"

_**Olga**__** se volvió de pronto en contra de su padre, y de algún modo lo inmovilizo con una especie de conjuro…**_

"Olga, basta ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntó Helga-"

"Quiero lo que todos quieren hermanita, la gema que llevas contigo es mucho mas valiosa de lo que crees y además…"

_**De pronto mientras **__**Olga le hablaba a Helga, la siniestra voz de Frank se hizo presente de nueva cuenta y de entre algunos escombros se volvió a aparecer son su siniestra apariencia de monstruo…**_

"Muy bien, muy bien, todos ustedes ya me están exasperando y es momento de terminar contigo maldita bruja… Dolorum…"

_**El ataque de Frank fue directo para todos, con un solo gesto mando desaparecer a todos sus demonios lunares y no conforme con eso, mientras el hechizo estaba activo Frank se acerco a la rubia y con s**__**us propias manos el mismo levanto a Helga sujetándola de la blusa, la había acercado a la orilla del puente y estaba dispuesto tanto a quitarle la gema de nuevo como a arrojarla a la corriente del río, desafortunadamente logro su cometido, entre forcejeos y demás, Frank le arrebato de las manos a Helga la codiciada gema y después simplemente arrojo a la chica por la orilla del puente, en eso algo inesperado sucedió, Arnold, quien yacía inconsciente, reacciono intempestivamente al sentir el peligro al que se encontraba Helga, en ese momento la roca Rohom que llevaba con el comenzó a brillar tan intensamente que inclusive la coraza externa que la cubría se esfumo dejando relucir un perfecto y simétrico cristal amarillo, justo en ese momento Arnold comenzó a emanar una fuerte luz corporal hasta convertirse por fin en un gran haz de luz que de inmediato salio en auxilio de su novia, poco falto para que Helga tocara el agua cuando fue rescatada por el chico con cabeza de balón y de inmediato puesta a salvo…**_

"Demonios _**–Dijo Frank-**_ ¿De donde saliste? es decir ¿No que no tenias poderes?"

"Tal vez subestimas mucho a la gente Frank _**–Dijo Arnold con cierta seguridad-**_"

_**La sorpresa de **__**Frank fue total, tanto que la intervención de Arnold fue tal que lo desconcentro de su tortuoso hechizo, al hacerlo Olga tomo ventaja y por su puesto ataco desprevenido a Frank**_

"Toma estos frank _**–Grito Olga- **_te daré tu merecido"

"Ahhh… eres una traidora"

"No tanto como tu Frank, ahora veras"

_**Arnold**__** y Helga estaban completamente estupefactos, la batalla que Frank estaba teniendo con Olga era mortal, a simple vista se notaba que ambos eran muy poderosos y muy peligrosos...**_

"Helga ¿Que esta sucediendo? _**–Preguntó Arnold-**_"

"La verdad Arnold, ya no lo se, mi hermana ¡Olga! prácticamente quiso matarme hace un momento, no entiendo lo que sucede…

_**La **__**lucha podría haber sido imparable, pero, de un momento a otro ambos se detuvieron al escucharse otra voz pero esta era aun peor de sinistra y oscura que la de Frank, aunque en si, la tonalidad era clara y de un timbre masculino…**_

"¡Frank! ¡Frank! Es hora, deja de jugar ya y vuelve…"

"Esa voz… _**-Olga reconoció la voz al instante- **_no puede ser, es… es imposible"

"Ja, ja, veo que conoces a mi amo"

"Frank, eres un sucio, no sabes en lo que te has metido, tu eres el verdadero traidor _**-Dijo Olga-**_"

"Haré que te tragues tus palabras _dolorum inmorte_"

"Ah, no, Frank esta ves has ganado… nos veremos pronto hermanita bebe, aun no he terminado contigo"

_**Olga**__** al decir esto ultimo chasqueo sus dedos y se esfumo del lugar extinguiéndose como una llama de fuego azul… solo el eco de su voz retumbo en el lugar…**_

"Ja, así siempre huyen los cobardes, pero aun tengo un premio de consolación… _ambarum_"

"¡No…! _**-Grito Helga la ver a quien atacaban-**_"

_**Helga**__** trató de interponerse al hechizo para proteger al atónito de Bob Pataki quien miraba expectante toda la lucha, pero fue detenida por Arnold quien al sujetarla junto a el, la protegió con un potente escudo de energía dorada… Frank logro su cometido…**_

"Ja, ja, ja mira nada mas guardiana mi premio, la gema que tanto proteges y a tu padre encerrado en _la muerte en vida_, encerrado en un ámbar… ja, ja, ja, si quieres recuperarlos, tu sabes bien donde buscar…

_**Frank**__** chasqueo sus dedos y a lo pronto se esfumo cual nube de humo negro se lleva el viento… Helga se libero de Arnold en ese momento…**_

"Alto, vuelve aquí maldición, ¿Por qué no me dejaste Arnold? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? mi padre, ahora solo han llevado, de nuevo…"

"Lo siento Helga, pero no podía arriesgarte, no me lo perdonaría, si te pasa algo, si te sucediera algo, no me lo perdonaría… no me perdonaría si algo malo te ocurriera, lo siento"

_**Helga**__** solo miro a Arnold con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y apretando los puños, sentía una impotencia terrible pero cedió ante su dolor…**_

"Lo siendo _**–Helga se abrazo de Arnold tan solo para sollozar en su hombro-**_ creo que lo arruine todo"

_**De pronto, justo detrás de ellos el malherido **__**Scheck se levando de su golpiza y aun con serias intensiones de hacer su venganza, sin que Arnold y Helga se percataran, quiso abalanzarse sobre ellos pero… algo extraño sucedió.**_

"Ahhh… _**-Gruño Scheck-**_ me las pagaran…"

"Ahhh… _**-Gritaron los rubios muy sorprendidos-**_ es Scheck"

_**De pronto, **__**nada mas escucharon como un trozo de madera golpeo por la espalda a Scheck dejándolo inconsciente**_

"Pero que diablos _**–Exclamó Helga-**_ paso…"

"Ja, no fue nada chicos… _**-Dijo Gerald-**_"

"¿Gerald? Pero… ¿Cómo? si tu estabas… _**-Intento hablar Arnold-**_"

"¿Colgado allá arriba? si, lo se, lo se, me costo trabajo pero logre alcanzar mi vieja navaja de bolsillo, así corte las cuerdas y además…"

"Oigan, una mano no me caería nada mal ehhh _**–Se escucho un grito desde lo alto-**_"

"Phoebe… Phoebe ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si Helga _**–Dijo la chica desde lo alto en un barrote del puente-**_ pero ayúdenme pronto, debemos darnos prisa y también hay que bajar a Stinky…"

"¿Stinky? _**–Preguntó Helga-**_ a propósito ¿que hace el aquí? no lo entiendo"

"Es una larga historia Helga, pero luego te la contamos, ahora hay que darnos prisa"

_**Unos **__**minutos después todos los chicos ya estaban abajo y Helga seguía con sus dudas…**_

"Bien, bien, bien, ahora explíquenme ¿que hacen ustedes aquí? Y… ¡Arnold! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"Bueno Helga, yo ehhh… _**-Intento responder el chico con cabeza de balón-**_"

"¡Helga! _**–Interrumpió Phoebe-**_ seguramente ahora debes de saber que estas metida en un gran lío"

"Si, lo se, ya se que soy… que era la guardiana de un supremo poder y bla, bla, bla, pero…"

"Pero nada _**–Dijo Phoebe con seriedad-**_ lamentarse no arreglara lo que ha pasado, mira Helga, en resumidas cuentas te diré que todos nosotros somos elegidos descendientes de los guardianes de tus antecesoras, somos tus guardianes, es nuestro deber protegerte a ti y a esa gema"

"Lo se, pero se la han llevado _**–Contestó Helga con tristeza-**_"

"Si, lo sabemos _**–Comentó Gerald-**_"

"Helga _**–Phoebe cerro sus ojos antes de seguir hablando-**_ el problema no es la gema en si, Helga, hay mas, hay un problema mayor"

"¿Cuál?"

"Mira, existen cuatro libros, bueno cuatro partes de un solo libro, del verdadero libro de los misterios del universo, y uno de esos misterios es el funcionamiento de la gema que proteges, Helga, la gema solo puede ser liberada por ti y quien la busca, pretende hallar algo mas que un simple control del poder de la gema, y si eso que buscan es obtenido, no se que es lo que pasara, el problema, Helga, es que hay también una profecía escrita, pero en las hojas del libro faltan datos, piezas, algo llamado el _papiro del rey Menphis_, esas líneas, son la clave de todo, junto con los libros y la gema…"

"Pero ya no tenemos la gema _**–Dijo Arnold-**_"

"El problema no es que tengan la gema, sino que ellos ya tienen 3 de los 4 libros"

"Un momento Phoebe ¿Cómo sabes eso? _**–Preguntó Gerald-**_"

"Lo se porque uno de los libros me lo Dijo, el libro de los hechizos me lo Dijo en las cuevas de la isla Elk, pero desafortunadamente me lo quito ese sujeto Frank"

"Demonios _**–Dijo Helga-**_ pero bueno, ese es uno, ¿Y los otros tres?"

"Ese libro y otros dos están en la mansión Wheist, según se, uno pertenece a tu tía Virginia Wheist, el otro lo tenemos nosotros, se que el señor Phill logro esconderlo a tiempo ¿no?"

"Así es _**–Dijo Helga-**_ pero ahí solo van tres, el que te quitaron, el de mi tía, el del señor Phill ¿y el ultimo? _**–Preguntó la rubia-**_"

"El libro faltante lo tienes tú _**–Contestó Phoebe-**_"

"¿Yo? ¿De donde? yo no… ¡un momento! ¿Es el libro que me dio tu papá?"

"Ese mismo"

"Genial, y ese maldito libro lo deje en mi alcoba en la mansión, con razón decías que ellos ya tenían tres"

"A esta hora ya deben de tenerlo en sus manos _**–Dijo Phoebe-**_"

"Y que haremos entonces _**–Preguntó Gerald-**_"

"Ir por esa gema _**–Contestó Helga con mucha determinación-**_"

"Y mantener oculto a toda costa el ultimo libro _**–Dijo Phoebe-**_ si se unen los cuatro, pueden ser peligroso pues la profecía que debe ser revelada podría cambiarse en cualquier dirección sino es vista exclusivamente por la guardiana y eso solo significara mas problemas"

"Yo insisto ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? _**–Dijo Gerald-**_"

"Es simple Gerald, el libro me lo Dijo"

"Si ¿Y que mas te Dijo? Pheebs"

"Me temo que no mucho Gerald _**–Dijo Phoebe-**_ en fin, ahora debemos darnos prisa"

"Yo te apoyo Pheebs, pero debemos ser precavidos, esa nube oscura que se ve allá arriba no me gusta nada _**–Dijo Helga-**_"

"Ahí es a donde debemos ir ¿verdad?"

"Me temo que si Gerald, tenemos que ir a la mansión Wheist _**–Respondió Helga-**_ ¿Dónde estas tía? _**–Helga Dijo esto ultimo para si misma-**_"

"Oigan y que haremos con Stinky y estas chicas _**–Preguntó Gerald-**_"

"Miren, de Stinky no se nada _**–Dijo Helga-**_ pero yo opino que ya no hay que involucrar a nadie mas"

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Helga _**–Comentó Phoebe-**_ ese hechizo, dolorum, es muy fuerte, a mi me noqueo por horas, creo que lo mejor es dejarlos aquí, yo creo que estarán mas a salvo"

"¿Y la gente? debemos liberarlos _**–Intervino Helga-**_"

"Por el momento no Helga _**–Dijo Arnold-**_ no se ustedes que opinen pero por el momento creo que estarán mas seguros aquí"

"Bien, pero no me iré sin antes atar a Scheck y a este grupo de zopencos traidores… por cierto, ¿Qué horas es?"

"Son las 22:48 P.M. _**–Dijo Gerald-**_"

_**Los chicos hicieron lo que **__**tenían que hacer y seguido de esto emprendieron su marcha a toda prisa en dirección de la mansión Wheist… algún tiempo más tarde, 23:30 p.m. Mansión Wheist…**_

"Bien, bien, mi estimado Frank"

"Ya hice lo que me pediste Marcus"

"Vaya, que rápido le perdiste el respeto a tu amo y señor, Frank"

"Lo siento, pero a veces me cuesta recordarlo… Señor Marcus ¿Y ahora que haremos?"

"Por lo pronto esperar, no podemos hacer mucho con 3 de los 4 libros y solo esos chiquillos saben donde esta el ultimo, por cierto Frank ¿quien era aquella mujer a quien sentí en el puente?"

"Era Olga Pataki, la guardiana original de la gema ¿crees que será un problema?"

"No, en lo absoluto… por cierto, cuando llegue mi sobrina, trátala con mas cuidado, casi la matas en el puente y si lo hubieras logrado eso si seria un problema… evita repetirlo quieres"

"Tendré mas cuidado a la próxima mi señor _**–Comentó Frank-**_"

_**23:42 **__**p.m., Arnold Phoebe, Gerald y Helga llegan a la mansión Wheist**_

"Que sombrío esta aquí chicos, no me gusta nada el aspecto de este lugar _**–Dijo Phoebe-**_"

"Tranquila Pheebs, conozco a la perfección este lugar, lo que no conozco es a quien este adentro _**–respondió Helga-**_"

"Bueno, y entonces ¿Cómo entramos? _**–Preguntó Arnold-**_"

"Déjenme pensar, no podemos llamar mucho la atención así que, recordando lo que me contaron hace un momento, es obvio que de momento no podemos usar ninguna clase hechizo o algo por el estilo, por cierto, aun me deben de explicar muchas cosas los tres…"

"Helga, ahora no es momento _**–Dijo Phoebe-**_"

"OK., OK., no podemos llamar la atención de ningún modo, toda la propiedad es una fortaleza tecnológica súper compleja en si, toda la casa es un sistema de seguridad, no puedo usar mis tarjetas ni claves de acceso, la computadora que controla todo me detectaría al instante"

"Y entonces ¿que hacemos? _**–Preguntaron los otros chicos-**_"

"Usaremos esto…"

_**Helga**__** ya tenia un plan trazado puesto que, de su bolsillo saco una llave común y corriente y se las mostró a sus amigos…**_

"¿Una llave? _**–Exclamó Arnold-**_ ¿y de que nos sirve?"

"Muy simple Arnoldo, ustedes solo síganme y les mostrare"

_**Los chicos emprendieron **__**rápidamente la marcha siguiendo a Helga quien se alejaba del perímetro de la casa y se adentraba poco a poco hacia algunos matorrales escondidos detrás de un jardín cercano…**_

"Bueno, aquí es chicos, les conté que la casa es una fortaleza, pero toda fortaleza tiene su debilidad, solo cuatro personas según me dijo Vincent, saben de esto y yo soy una de ellas..."

"¿A que te refieres Helga? _**–Preguntó Phoebe-**_"

"Me refiero a esto _**–Y Helga de entre la hierva descubrió una puerta muy bien oculta bajo una capa de tierra y pasto-**_ esto chicos, es una puerta, originalmente es la salida de emergencia y aunque no lo crean es el único lugar de toda la propiedad que no tiene sistema de vigilancia, los sistemas empiezan en el perímetro de la caza y por su puesto en el interior, pero en este lugar, no hay nada…"

"Helga, eres brillante _**–Dijo Gerald-**_"

"Gracias, ahora démonos prisa, tenemos una misión que cumplir"

_**Los chicos iban muy decididos a luchar por recuperar la gema que les **__**habían arrebatado, desafortunadamente no iban solos, una extraña sombra iba siguiéndolos y mas aun, al parecer había quienes de algún modo u otro los iba observando de cerca, muy de cerca y a cada paso que daban…**_

"Eso es… eso es… así, así, dense prisa, ya pronto nos veremos… ja, ja, ja, Frank, asegúrate de que la mayoría llegue a salvo hasta aquí, dales pistas, enfréntate con ellos, y déjate vencer, hazles creer que van ganando, y que tu espía no interfiera, has que vengan hasta mi presencia, la necesito a ella con vida, recuérdalo"

"Y así será _**–Dijo Frank a Marcus Wheist-**_"

_**Seguidos muy de cerca por aquella sombra, los chicos a toda prisa y sin **__**ningún tipo de interrupción o enfrentamiento llegaron por fin a su destino después de atravesar un enrome túnel de cientos y cientos de metros de longitud...**_

"Cielos Helga, este pasaje es enorme _**–Comentó Arnold-**_"

"Si, lo sé, pero descuiden, ya nos faltan menos de cien metros"

"¿Qué tan grande es esta propiedad?"

"Muy grande Arnold, tan solo, de la reja del perímetro exterior hasta las paredes de la mansión, hay un kilómetro de distancia, no sabría decirte cuando mas hay de terreno allá afuera puesto que la verdad, nunca logre recorrer este lugar por completo, bien chicos, prepárense que ya casi llegamos…"

_**Los cuatro por fin, después de haber recorrido tan largo **__**túnel, llegaron por fin a la parte inferior de la gran mansión, justamente la parte a la que llegaron era la parte inferior de la recepción principal, aquella que fungía en aquel entonces como el museo de la mansión Wheist; cuando por fin entraron a ese lugar, afortunadamente no hallaron peligro alguno, solo hallaron depósitos y mecanismos que hacían subir a la superficie todas las reliquias de la tía Vicky.**_

"Cielos Helga, aquí hay cosas muy invaluables, mayas, aztecas, oigan, esta pieza es griega, egipcios, cielos, esto es genial…"

"Lo se Phoebe, lástima que no pudimos verlos bien, bueno chicos, aquí esta _**–Dijo Helga mientras se acerco a una escalera-**_ esta es la entrada, debemos tener cuidado, justamente arriba esta el pie de la escalera grande del salón principal y hay muchas cámaras de vigilancia, y por lo oscuro de la mansión creo suponer que no están funcionando."

"¿Crees suponer? _**–Preguntó Gerald-**_"

"Así es tonto, no lo sé, y por el bien de todos espero que no tengamos problemas"

_**De pronto, se **__**empezó a escuchar como la nube negra que permanecía sobre la casa comenzaba a relampaguear…**_

"Oigan, escucharon eso _**–Dijo Gerald-**_"

"Si, fue allá afuera _**–Dijo Arnold-**_"

"De donde rayos habrá salido esa nube, la verdad me da escalofríos _**–Dijo Gerald-**_"

"No lo se _**–Contestó Helga-**_ a mi tampoco me agrada del todo, bueno, subamos y rueguen porque…"

_**Justamente cuando los cuatro chicos subieron la escalera y salieron, **__**Phoebe encendió su pequeña linterna de bolsillo pero, se toparon con una no muy grata sorpresa…**_

"Ups… _**-Dijo Phoebe-**_ sala equivocada, rápido chicos atrás…"

_**A la orden de **__**Phoebe, los cuatro regresaron a la escalera y cerraron la puerta, era lógica su sorpresa, de algún modo esperaban que la casa estuviera sola o al menos que no estuviera tan plagada de monstruos verdes, otros peludos y con dientes filosos, inclusive que no hubiesen zombis chupa-cerebros como en las películas pero no, desafortunadamente eso fue lo encontraron obligándolos por fin a regresar por la puerta del salón por la cual habían llegado…**_

"Helga ¿Qué vamos a hacer? _**–Preguntó Phoebe-**_"

"No lo se Phoebe, miren chicos, se… se que _**–Trataba de hablar la rubia mientras bloqueaba la puerta con la ayuda de sus amigos, los golpes eran muy duros-**_ se que… no es buen… momento pero… yo… soy la culpable… de todo esto…"

"Helga… no digas… _**-Se escuchó otro golpe-**_ tonterías… era tu destino y… y también…el nuestro… _**-Comentó Phoebe-**_"

"Vaya… bonito… destino… _**-Dijo la rubia-**_ ahora… explíquenme como… hicieron… esos trucos…"

"Fue… magia, magia antigua… Helga _**–Dijo Arnold-**_"

"Si… nos la enseñaron… cuando… _**-Otro golpe duro-**_ cielos, eso fue muy… duro, nos la enseñaron… cuando supimos… lo tuyo _**–Dijo Gerald-**_"

"¿Qué? _**–Al escuchar esto último Helga se detuvo y dejo de bloquear la puerta-**_"

"Helga, no sueltes la puerta… _**-Gritaron Arnold Phoebe y Gerald al unísono-**_"

"Lo siento _**–Dijo la rubia y volvió a atrancar la puerta con los chicos-**_ bueno… han ocurrido… cosas muy… extrañas, no es necesario que detallen… ahora… yo también se… hace un par… de trucos… lo que haremos será… soltar la puerta…"

"Estas loca… Helga _**–Dijo Gerald-**_"

"No hay opción, tenemos que hacerlo _**–Se sintió otro golpe duro-**_ presiento que… si dan otro golpe… como el... anterior… nos ira… muy mal…"

"¿Que piensas hacer Helga? _**–Preguntó Arnold-**_"

"Tengo… un… plan… así que… a la cuenta de tres…lo que sea… que sepan hacer… háganlo _**–Grito-**_ a la una… a las dos… y a las…. ¡Tres!"

_**Justo cuando **__**Helga gritó, formo frente a ellos un escudo que cubrió a los cuatro chicos, a su vez, algo increíble paso, en ese momento la puerta se destrozo y los chicos que estaban dispuestos a atacar simplemente no lo hicieron, puesto que, no había nadie a quien atacar…**_

"Pero que diablos… _**-Exclamó Helga-**_"

"Ja, ja, ja… _**-Se escuchó una risa malvada-**_"

"¿A donde fueron todos? _**–Volvió a preguntar la rubia-**_"

"Helga, al parecer fue todo una ilusión _**–Dijo Phoebe-**_"

"Ja, ja, ja, bien, bien, bien, se nota que todavía ustedes son unos mocosos incestaos e inocentes, con poderes y todo eso ¿Creen que son rival para mi? Creen que su nivel es alto, pero no son nada, anda ya chiquilla insolente, entrégate y seré benévolo con tus amiguitos…"

"Conozco esa voz, Frank danos la cara cobarde…"

_**Y **__**Frank en ese momento apareció al frente de ellos…**_

"Ja, ja, ja, ustedes cuatro son únicos y muy hábiles, no creí que fueran a venir aquí, tenia la ilusión de que escaparían así podría divertirme yo buscándolos, pero bueno, nunca rechazo tales ofertas, la presa vino sola y acompañada claro ¡sombra! vuelve aquí… luces"

_**A lo ultimo dicho por **__**Frank, las luces se encendieron y se vieron rodeados de pronto por docenas de monstruos, los mismos que habían visto antes, de pronto del interior del pasaje por donde llegaron una extraña sombra oscura salio y atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar a Frank y unirse a el, quedando de nuevo como su sombra…**_

"Así fue como nos encontraste _**–Dijo Phoebe-**_ una sombra espía"

"Un truco muy fácil de hacer, creen que no conozco su plan, los he venido escuchando desde hace rato…"

"Eres un cretino"

_**Arnold**__** se abalanzo contra Frank pero este lo esquivo**_

"Ahhh no muchacho, quieto ahí _**–Y con un simple ademán Arnold quedo congelado**_-"

"Eres un… ¿Cómo te atreves? _**–Grito Helga-**_"

"Hay lo siento, ese ¿Ese era tu novio? Que lastima ja, ja"

_**Y **__**Frank, al ver a Arnold congelado, lo empujo y este se rompió en miles de trozos…**_

"No ¡Arnold! Ahora veras…. Cretino, ese es mi amigo… _**–Grito Gerald-**_"

"¡Arnold…! _**–La rubio grito intensamente-**_"

_**Helga quiso correr por Arnold, pero no pudo, de un momento a otro Phoebe la detuvo al ver que en Gerald algo curioso sucedía, justo cuando Gerald vio como atacaban a su amigo, la ira lo invadió a tal grado que, la roca rohom que tenia aun dormida despertó, quitándose la capa de roca común para tan solo dejar ver a un magnifico cristal rojo que emanaba un intenso brillo, al momento Gerald convocó una extensa ola de fuego lo cual hizo que Frank abriera los ojos de la sorpresa… aun entre sus burlas, no se imagino tal reacción muy a pesar de la diferencia de niveles, Frank si recibió un duro golpe…**_

"¿Que? _**–Dijo Frank- **_no puede ¡ahhh…!"

_**Frank**__** salio volando y se estrello contra la pared, las bestias que observaban fueron simplemente reducidas a cenizas… debido al gran esfuerzo Gerald cayo inconsciente…**_

"¡Gerald! _**–Grito Helga-**_ Phoebe ¿que le sucedió a Gerald?"

"Esta inconsciente""

"¿Por qué?"

"Ja, ja, ja, yo te responderé…. _**–Increíblemente Frank se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado-**_ resulta que con cada uso de magia, utilizas una gran cantidad de energía vital, y si no sabes controlarla simplemente mueres, no importa si eres de los buenos o de los malos"

"Eres un… ¡maldito! _**-Grito Helga-**_"

"Ahhh no, olvídalo guardiana _dolorum in morte_"

_**Frank**__** trato de atacar a Helga pero no pudo gracias a que Phoebe actuó rápidamente y tan solo con un par de gestos y movimientos repelió por completo el hechizo de Frank**_

"¿Pero que diablos paso? ¿Como repeliste mi ataque?"

"Ja, tal vez no soy tan débil _**–Contestó Phoebe-**_ muere tu también… ahhh…"

"Eso si que no Phoebe Hayerdahl, si quieren vencerme tendrán que atraparme primero"

_**El **__**tramposo de Frank se convirtió en una nube de humo negro…**_

"Pero antes me llevare mi trofeo"

_**Y el tramposo**__** de Frank se acerco a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Gerald tirado e inconsciente y se lo llevo**_

"¡Gerald! _**–Grito Phoebe-**_"

"Bien guardiana, nos veremos, por cierto, les dejare un pequeño recuerdo… demonios lunares y demás bestias de la noche, su cena ya esta servida…"

_**Frank**__** raptó a Gerald y antes de eso, neutralizo a Arnold por completo, solo quedaban Phoebe y Helga, quienes estaban siendo rodeadas por muchos monstruos…**_

"Diablos, ese tonto ¿Como se atrevió a…?"

"¡Phoebe! Hay que seguirlos _**–Grito Helga-**_"

"Si, lo se, pero como escapamos…"

"Tu solo… ¡corre!"

_**Ambas chicas**__** corrieron juntas a un extremo de la recepción y ahí salieron del lugar subiendo las escaleras y huyendo despavoridas, fue duro para ellas, pero ahora Arnold y Gerald estaban fuera de combate y tenían que arreglárselas solas…**_

"Helga… ¿A donde vamos?"

"No lo se Phoebe, solo perdámoslos de vista"

_**Helga y Phoebe corrieron por largos pasillos de la mansión, saltaron muebles, abrieron puertas, lucharon contra demonios, lagartos gigantes, hombres lobo incluso y atravesaron habitaciones hasta que, desafortunadamente después de haber causado un inmenso desastre en la mansión y lograr evadir ágilmente a dichas bestias por un momento, las dos chicas se hallaron en un camino sin salida…**_

"Phoebe, Phoebe… creo que estamos atrapadas"

_**En ese momento uno de los demonios les hablo**_

"Hola guardiana ¿se te acabo el camino? Ríndete ahora…"

"Eso jamás _**–Exclamo Phoebe-**_ antes tendrías que pasar sobre mi cadáver"

"Eso se puede arreglar _**–Dijo el demonio lunar-**_"

_**La bestia estaba **__**por atacar a Phoebe pero, no pudo, la chica fue más fuerte y redujo a cenizas a aquel demonio que las asechaba, por otro lado, Marcus Wheist y Frank observaban los hechos desde un monitor…**_

"Rayos… _**-Dijo Frank-**_ esa niña va a acabar con todos mis soldados, a su cuenta ya van 120"

"Vaya _**–hablo Marcus-**_ veo que subestimamos a la hija de los Hayerdahl"

"Si, esa familia siempre ha sido un fastidio, si esa niña sigue así se convertirá en serio en un grave problema"

"Tienes razón Frank, cambio de planes, hazlas llegar hasta aquí, a este salón, jugare un poco al inocente, lo necesario, el ritual de apertura esta listo, y la luna en su punto mas alto no durara mucho, así que date prisa…"

"Rayos, yo quería seguir jugando _**–Dijo Frank-**_ en fin ¿Pero que hay de sus padres?"

"De eso _**–Dijo Marcus con expresión macabra-**_ de eso me encargo yo, tu solo sígueme la corriente _**–Marcus sonrió y chasqueo sus dedos, al instante algo sucedió que nadie pudo ver-**_"

_**De regreso con las chicas…**_

"Ahhh…"

_**Phoebe**__** grito en defensa esperando el golpe pero este nunca llego, al contrario, aquel demonio lunar con el cual luchaba casi cuerpo a cuerpo, desapareció por completo y en su lugar se escucho la voz de Frank…**_

"Ja, ja, ja, no puedo dejarlas unos momentos a solas por que… vean, destruyen la mansión, vaya ustedes son geniales, pero ahora, ahora es tiempo de jugar en serio…"

"Ahora Helga, huye, huye… huye de aquí es una trampa _**–Grito Phoebe-**_"

_**Todo fue inútil, **__**ningún tipo de poder mágico funciono, ni de Helga, ni de Phoebe…**_

"Helga… ¿que pasa?"

"No lo se Phoebe, trato y trato y nada, nada funciona, ya no puedo hacer magia"

_**Phoebe**__** intento también pero fue inútil…**_

"Maldición, Helga es inútil yo tampoco puedo… mejor huyamos…"

_**Las chicas trataron de correr, pero fueron inmovilizadas por **__**Frank…**_

"No, no, no pequeñas, es hora de terminar con esto"

_**De un momento a otro, **__**Helga y Phoebe vieron como los alrededores del lugar donde estaban atrapadas se esfumo tan solo para llevarlas a un salón muy grande de la mansión, curiosamente era el área prohibida del cual le habían hablado antes a Helga…**_

"¿Donde? ¿Donde estamos? _**–Preguntó Phoebe-**_"

"No estoy muy segura Phoebe, pero creo que es el área prohibida de la mansión"

"Y estas en lo cierto querida, estas en lo cierto… ¡demonios lunares! A ellas"

_**Ambas chicas fueron sorprendidas e inmediatamente sujetadas fuertemente por los demonios, **__**Phoebe trato de invocar sus poderes pero la roca rohom que llevaba consigo simplemente no funcionaba, es mas ni siquiera la magia natural de ambas funcionaba…**_

"Rayos, que sucede, no puedo hacer magia, nada sirve, nada _**–Dijo Phoebe-**_"

"Y estas en lo cierto _**–Habló Frank-**_ este salón es para rituales y esta noche se culminara el ritual que liberará el verdadero poder de la gema, pero para lograrlo, debemos hacer un par de sacrificios, primero necesitamos al resto de la corte guardiana de Wheist"

_**De pronto se encendieron algunas luces y, sujetos a las paredes se **__**hallaban los padres de Phoebe, los de Rhonda, el papá de Eugene, los abuelos de Arnold, los padres de Gerald y el papá de Stinky**_

"Oh, no, eres un cretino _**–Dijo Helga-**_"

"Gracias estimada guardiana pero ya no me halagues por favor o voy a sonrojarme… ja, ja, ja, después, necesitamos al resto de los actuales guardianes…"

_**Frank**__** chasqueo los dedos y otras luces se encendieron tan solo para dejar ver a Gerald sujeto a la pared junto con Sheena y Eugene…**_

"Gerald! _**–Grito Phoebe-**_"

"Frank, déjalos ir, esto es contra mi _**–Grito Helga-**_"

"Si lo se, es contra ti, pero parte del ritual tiene que pagarse con sangre y que mejor que la de los guardianes encargados de protegerte a ti ja, ja ,ja ohhh pero es verdad, aun faltan tres guardianes, primero, tu _**–Se refirió a Phoebe-**_ a tu lugar"

_**A la orden de **__**Frank, Phoebe desapareció en un instante y reapareció nuevamente sujeta a la pared junto a Gerald**_

"Phoebe… Frank, vas a pagar por esto, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Poder guardiana, poder es lo que quiero… bueno, ya solo nos faltan dos mas, pero primero debo contarte algo, como debe ser de tu conocimiento, lo que proteges no es cualquier baratija, es una joya, un objeto tan preciado que, a quien lo posea podría darle el control sobre todas las cosas, el gran libro de los conocimientos del universo, nos dirá como obtenerlo, pero para obtenerlo hay que hacer un sacrificio, debes elegir entre tu vida o la de ellos, ya sabes que hacer, no tienes escapatoria, yo en lo personal te diría que escaparas pero no puedes, tus casi nulos e insignificantes poderes no sirven en este recinto, valiente guardiana, eres muy débil, tu hermana hubiera sido mejor, hubiera dado mas batalla"

"¿Qué pretendes Frank? _**–Dijo Helga de forma muy furiosa-**_"

"Ya te lo dije, quiero poder y tu me lo darás, girando alrededor de todo esto existe una profecía, una clave mas bien, que me dirá como obtener el poder absoluto, pero el detalle es que yo no puedo simplemente tomarlo ¿crees acaso que llegaron aquí por casualidad? No, mi amo y yo los trajimos a todos ustedes y mira nada mas, uno de tus guardianes ya fracaso…, ese chico con cabeza de balón, solo era un estorbo"

"Calla, te acabare, me oíste, juro que te aniquilare"

"Calma, calma, no hay necesidad de decir cosas tan serias, cuando podemos llegar a un acuerdo"

"Helga no lo escuches, no le hagas caso _**–Se escucharon muchos gritos-**_"

_**Todos los secuestrados**__** estaban conscientes, pero al escuchar los gritos, Frank decidió enmudecerlos por completo**_

"Así esta mejor, bien ¿que dices? El trato es, me entregas por tu voluntad el libro que falta y yo, te devuelvo a tus amigos, mi palabra es leal y te aseguro que seré benévolo con todos ustedes pero si te niegas yo..."

_**De pronto, **__**escuchó una voz muy familiar para Helga…**_

"¿Tu que? Frank, ¿asesinaras a todos como ya lo has hecho antes?"

"No puede ser, Stevens creí que te habías…"

"¿Muerto? No, se necesita mas que una simple tortura para acabarme, ¡Helga! apártate, esta es una pelea que ya no te corresponde"

_**Helga**__** estaba impactada, prácticamente de la nada apareció su tío Stevens, la chica casi lloro, no podría creerlo, su salvación había llegado**_

"Tío, tío, te encuentras bien _**–Helga logro soltarse del demonio que la sujetaba y corrió hasta el, Stevens la abrazo fuertemente-**_"

"Aquí estoy hija, ya todo terminara pronto, ahora apártate… muy bien Frank terminemos con esto"

_**Realmente ni siquiera terminaron de intercambiar palabras, cuando una furiosa batalla se desato en el lugar, golpes por aquí y por **__**allá destellos, estruendos y varias explosiones se desataban entre la pelea de descomunales y oscuros peligrosos hechizos, lograron derribar por completo el techo del salón donde se encontraban, a esa altura de la mansión, se podían ver claramente las ruinas de la ciudad, un fuerte viento era perceptible y la batalla sangrienta entre Frank y Stevens de un momento a otro dio un giro importante…**_

"No me vencerás, no lo harás Stevens"

"Oh si, si que lo haré, es tu fin"

_**Stevens**__** había quedado muy mal herido por Frank, era irremediable pero así fue, sin embargo Stevens dio un gran cambio a las reglas, utilizo un conjuro prohibido, magia negra muy peligrosa y por fin acabo con Frank…**_

"¿Que? No puede ser… ahhh…"

_**Frank**__** dio un ultimo grito y de inmediato fue convertido en polvo, el viento que recorría el lugar se lo llevo… Stevens cayo al suelo, desafortunadamente quedo sangrando mucho, Helga en ese preciso momento corrió hasta el para auxiliarlo…**_

"Tío, tío ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si pequeña, estoy bien, estoy bien _**–Dijo con dificultad-**_ ¡El libro!"

"¿Qué? _**–Se sorprendió la rubia-**_"

"El... el libro, debemos, debemos completar el ritual"

"P…pero ¿Por qué? _**–Preguntó Helga con extrañes-**_"

"Hay que, hay que completar el ritual para detener todo este… caos, necesito saber, donde, donde pusieron el libro que… falta"

_**Helga**__** no comprendía del todo, en verdad era muy extraño, ella suponía que el caos provocado se terminaría pero no con el libro, desafortunadamente Helga confiaba ciegamente en Stevens así que no lo contradijo, Helga estaba a un paso de revelarle la ubicación del último libro pero algo extraño sucedió….**_

"Esta bien tío, el libro esta en…"

_**De pronto de un armario cercano una puerta se **__**abrió intempestivamente y un hombre atado de pies, manos y boca salio de el…**_

"¿Qué? ¿Pero que sucede? _**–Dijo Helga-**_"

_**Aquel hombre **__**que salio del armario cayo directo a los escombros del suelo y con arduos trabajos logro descubrirse el rostro para advertirle a Helga del peligro que corría…**_

"No Helga, no… _**-Grito aquel hombre-**_ es una trampa, yo soy tu tío, yo soy Stevens, el es un impostor"

_**Helga**__** quedo petrificada de la impresión, por su parte aquel hombre que supuestamente estaba herido gruño ferozmente y lanzo un mortal ataque en contra del otro, pero… en ese mismo instante una conocida figura femenina la detuvo con un solo gesto, era virginia Wheist quien por fin había despertado…**_

"¡Virginia! _**–Exclamó el hombre impostor-**_"

"¿Tía?"

"La misma que viste y calza chiquilla"

"Pero ¿Cómo es posible? si tu aun…

"¿Que aun seguía en coma? Es tal y como lo piensas chiquilla, pero ya estoy de vuelta, debo decirte que tienes fuertes y leales amigos de tu lado ehhh… ahora apártate niña que aquel supuesto hombre no es tu tío Stevens, es tu otro tío Marcus, Marcus Wheist, el hermano gemelo de Stevens, el verdadero traidor de la corte de Wheist"

_**Helga**__** se sorprendió tanto que se separo horrorizada de aquel sujeto al ver como un aura negra sanaba a la perfección las heridas de ese hombre…**_

"Ja, ja, ja, veo que aun me recuerdas hermanita, dime ¿Qué hay de nuevo?"

"Deja todo esto marcus _**–Dijo Vicky-**_ tú ya perdiste, Helga, has lo que se te enseño, huye, huye pronto de aquí"

"No tan rápido _**–Dijo marcus-**_"

_**Helga**__** con todo el dolor de su corazón intento hacerlo pero marcus sujeto a la chica y al hacerlo, este toco su frente y le robo la supuesta ubicación del libro…**_

"Ja, ya tengo lo que necesito"

"Que bueno _**–Respondió Vicky-**_ me alegro porque esa no es la ubicación real"

"¿Qué? _**–Se sorprendió Marcus-**_"

"Ja, no en balde soy la décima señora de la magia y tu, ni siquiera perteneces al circulo"

"De que rayos hablas"

"Hablo de que coloque un conjuro, uno muy poderoso que distorsiona los recuerdos del portador, en este caso, recuerdos específicos, así que ni siquiera ella sabe donde esta el libro, creerá saber donde esta, pero nunca será el lugar correcto…"

"Ja, ja, ja, ese es tu plan maestro, lastima por ti, ese hechizo es muy sencillo de eludir, ¿Crees que no se quien mas sabe de esto?"

"Oh, no, ¡Phoebe! ¡Gerald!"

"Exacto _**–Contestó Marcus-**_"

_**Marcus quiso ir hasta donde se **__**encontraban los capturados pero Virginia se lo impidió, aparentemente había regresado de su letargo con mucha mas fuerza y había asegurado desde antes la protección de todos, sin embargo algo le salio muy mal.**_

"Que diablos… no puedo acercarme _**–gruño Marcus-**_ los estas protegiendo Virginia, traidora ¿Por qué lo haces?"

"Por el mismo motivo que lo he hecho siempre Marcus, porque siempre he sabido quien es el verdadero traidor de la corte, tú, hermano, eres el verdadero traidor… _**-Comentó Virginia-**_"

"Me las vas a pagar… _**-Se enfureció mucho marcus**_"

_**En **__**cuestión de segundos, una nueva batalla se desato, y esta lo fue aun peor que la que hubo supuestamente con Frank, lo bueno del asunto fue que esto no duro mas de tres minutos, la diferencia de poderes que había entre marcus y Virginia es superior, muy grande a favor de Virginia, Virginia no tuvo mas que hacer un par de gestos para prácticamente neutralizar a su hermano…**_

"Listo, así ya no darás problemas"

"Eres una traidora, todo el control pudo haber sido nuestro, pudiste haber evitado un holocausto Virginia, pudiste evitarlo"

"¿Holocausto? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Todo lo que vez, ya estaba planeado ¿que no lo entiendes? El propósito de todos los aquí presentes ya esta trazado, solo es un juego Virginia, él, él quiere regresar, él nos envió a nosotros, el único dueño de la gema, y lo has arruinado, él se pondrá furioso y tú y tú supuesta hija lo sufrirán, ustedes dos sufrirán las consecuencias"

"¿A que te refieres? ¿Quien vendrá? _**–Preguntó Helga-**_"

"Vendrá el único que puede desatar el verdadero caos sobre este mundo"

"Oh no, Ashimeth _**–Exclamó Virginia con cierto horror**_"

"Exacto, solo era cuestión de tiempo, él pronto vendrá y todos ustedes morirán _**–Dijo Marcus-**_"

"Odiare haberme convertido _**–Respondió Virginia-**_ en una Caín… ¡muere hermano!"

_**Virginia**__** atacó a Marcus y éste gritó de dolor muy fuertemente, Vicky uso un hechizo de muerte, uno conocido como ¡la condena final! para quienes reciben tal ataque. Marcus se petrificó por completo y el resto de su vida, presencia y energía desaparecieron por completo…**_

"¿Lo mataste…? tía, él está, está…"

"Si Geraldine, el ya no nos estorbara mas, hemos ganado por ahora"

"Pero eso… eso fue…"

"Magia negra, si, y no, el tipo de magia y energía que yo utilizo, pequeña, esta todavía a pasos y niveles muchísimo mas arriba que esos…"

"Pero entonces que sucederá ahora _**–Preguntó Helga-**_"

"Ahora chiquilla, lo mas conveniente será liberar a los demás e irnos todos de este lugar"

"Entiendo ¿Pero cómo es que despertaste?"

"Como te lo dije antes pequeña, tienes aliados muy poderosos, y la verdad no me explico como fue posible que saliera de su mundo si todas las puertas están cerradas, Lesley, el hada Mhind, de algún modo logro salir y fue ella quien me curo, la verdad no tenia idea de que las mhind tuvieran esa habilidad…"

"Waw, entonces fue Lesley, eso quiere decir que no fue un sueño cuando la conocí"

"Así es pequeña, no lo fue, ahora bien ¿Lograste encontrar lo que ella te dio?"

"No, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para buscarlo, por cierto, ¿dónde esta? tengo que agradecerle"

"Ella se quedo abajo armando de nuevo a tu novio, ese Frank si que lo hizo picadillo… lo bueno es que seguía vivo, protegido por el espirito de la roca rohom que trae, congelado pero vivo…"

"Que alivio _**–Dijo Helga-**_ bueno, hay que bajar a los demás…"

_**A los primeros que bajaron fueron a **__**Phoebe y a Gerald, luego siguieron Eugene y Sheena pero justo cuando estaban por terminar de liberar a los demás señores, un siniestro susurro se escucho a los alrededores, pronunciando un temido encantamiento….**_

"Un momento… _**-Dijo Helga-**_ ¿oyes eso?"

"Oh no… Helga cuidado _**–Grito Vicky-**_"

"AMBARUM"

_**De la nada un sonoro eco se hizo presente en todo el lugar y decenas de destellos se vieron, el conjuro ambarum fue ejecutado con gran fuerza que apenas si Virginia pudo generar **__**un escudo que protegiera a los chicos presentes, Phoebe, Gerald, Helga, y Eugene y a algunos de los adultos, los Lloyd… de todos los demás, inclusive Stevens que por asares del destino después de la batalla de Virginia había quedado inconsciente en el suelo, fueron capturados en un gran trozo de cristal de ámbar, la muerte en vida. Los chicos estaban muy asustados al ver a sus familiares atrapados de tal forma, Virginia a penas pudo contener el escudo, pero inexplicablemente Frank logro atravesar el escudo y se puso frente a Virginia en una posición de ataque muy peligrosa…**_

"¿Que? Esto no puede ser _**–Dijo Vicky-**_ como pudiste atravesar mi…"

"Eso, es un secreto _**–le Dijo al oído-**_ Dolorum in morte"

_**Virginia**__** no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, algo estaba saliendo muy mal, ella fue atacada de muerte por Frank, algo extraño con lo que no contaba Vicky, así pues, Vicky bajo la guardia exponiendo al peligro a todos los presentes que quedaban… al fin después de un momento cayo prácticamente inerte…**_

"Ja, ja, yo gané, yo gané, acabe con la décima señora de la magia, ja, ja, ¡yo gané!"

_**Helga**__** grito incontrolable…**_

"¡Tía…!"

_**Phoebe**__** sintió el dolor de Helga, todo sucedió tan rápida que, de forma involuntaria por su mente solo cruzo una idea, la única que conocía y que juro no hacer, Helga convoco al décimo conjuro que le enseñaron, la pobre chica descargo toda su frustración reprimida en un único y certero tiro…**_

"¡Decimus mortale maleficarum! _**–Helga señalo a Frank y este recibió el golpe-**_ ahora si me las vas a pagar todas juntas"

"Demonios, que descuidado fui _**–Dijo Frank-**_"

_**Frank**__** no pudo decir nada mas, al recibir el maléfico conjuro, primero se convirtió en roca sólida y después en polvo… Phoebe y los demás que observaron estaban horrorizados, el aura negativa que la rubia irradiaba era enorme, muy triste y oscura… al fin, una vez que termino, Helga cerro sus ojos tan solo para derramar las lagrimas que cayeron sobre el rostro de Vicky…**_

"¿Helga? ¿Te encuentras bien? _**–Reacciono Vicky con voz entrecortada-**_"

"¿Tía…? tía estas bien _**–Dijo Helga muy sorprendida-**_"

"Helga, hija… _**-Vicky la miro con tristeza-**_ lo estaba hija, estaba bien"

"Lo se tía, ahora si que estoy condenada, lo siento, pero dime que te encuentras bien"

"No hija, no lo estoy, voy a morirme _**–Dijo Vicky-**_"

"¿Qué? no, no puedes, no debes… no por favor, te ayudaré"

"Lo siento hija, si hubiera estado prevenida, nada de esto hubiera pasado, el hechizo que usaste, no fue intencional propiamente, lo sé, sé que fue algo así como un reflejo, el coraje y la ira te segaron…, pero aun así, hay un precio que pagar"

"¿A que te refieres? _**–Preguntó Helga muy asustada-**_"

"Dame tu mano hija"

_**Helga**__** tomo la mano de Vicky y algo curiosa sucedió, al estrecharlas, una luz clara ilumino ambas manos, Vicky en ese instante hizo algo que le dolió de sobre manera…**_

"¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?"

_**Con este acto, **__**Vicky realizo dos cosas, primero intercambio la de deuda de Helga por su derecho a seguir viviendo, de algún modo Vicky pago la deuda de Helga, lo segundo fue, que Vicky le quito la habilidad de poder conjurar cualquier tipo de magia…**_

"Te he quitado tus poderes hija, inclusive los que pudieses tener de forma natural, ya no tendrás magia de ningún tipo"

"¿Qué? ¿Por que? ¿Por que lo hiciste?"

"Porque tenia que hacerlo _**–Respondió Vicky-**_"

"No lo entiendo, pero ¿Por qué? _**–Preguntó Helga insistentemente-**_"

"Porque morirías si los conservas, tu destino hija, es muy importante, ahora no es tiempo de que mueras, esta es la ultima vez que puedo ayudarte en esta vida, aquellos que manejan poderes que no pueden controlar y mas aun si juraron nunca utilizar, tienen que pagar precios muy caros y varia dependiendo de que hayan hecho, hija, si no hacia esto, tu tendrías que morir , ese era tu castigo por aquel conjuro al que juraste nunca utilizar, pero yo hija mía, te he dado mi vida, mi derecho a seguir viviendo te lo he obsequiado a ti, sigue luchando, yo pagaré por ti la muerte que te correspondía, ahora toma esto…"

_**Virginia**__** chasqueo los dedos e hizo aparecer una maleta con todas las pertenencias originales de Helga…**_

"¿Recuerdas esto? _**–Preguntó Virginia-**_"

"Si, son las cosas con las que llegue la primera vez aquí a la mansión"

"Te las regreso, ahora es tiempo de que me vaya pero antes…"

_**De pronto **__**interrumpió Arnold quien entro al gran salón completamente recuperado**_

"¡Helga! que bueno que estas bien _**–Dijo Arnold cuando entro al salón-**_"

"Antes tiene que venir tu chico, acércate hijo"

_**Justo cuando **__**Arnold llego y se acerco a Vicky, la casa comenzó a deshacerse trozo a trozo**_

"Helga, hay un sacrificio que hay que hacer por el momento, se que Arnold tiene información muy importante, denme su mano"

_**Ambos, **__**Arnold y Helga tomaron las manos de Vicky**_

"Esto me duele mucho hija, pero, el aun no debe saber que será tu futuro compañero, tu esposo, tengo que llevarme ese recuerdo"

_**Ambos chicos trataron de oponerse pero **__**Vicky no los soltó, al instante convoco un conjuro…**_

"Memorum…"

_**El recuerdo especifico de que ambos **__**habían empezado una relación mas allá de la amistad y de que Arnold sabia con anticipación que el seria su futuro esposo, fue arrancado de sus mentes por Virginia, e increíblemente fue arrancado de la mente de todo aquel que tuviera conocimiento alguno sobre este hecho…**_

"Listo, ya no recordaran nada, nada de ese suceso, lo demás seguirá igual"

"Recordar ¿que? Tía _**-Preguntó Helga, el conjuro había surtido efecto-**_"

"Nada chiquilla, ahora me voy, pero antes, quisiera estucharlo de ti una ultima vez… dime mamá"

"Mamá _**–Helga rompió en llanto-**_"

"Adiós… gracias por haber sido mi hija"

_**En ese ultimo momento, **__**Vicky se desvaneció y esfumo por completo, en ese momento la mansión Wheist comenzó a temblar y todo se empezó a esfumar como el polvo…**_

"Rayos, salgan, salgamos todos, vámonos, Helga vámonos"

_**Phoebe sujeto fuertemente a Helga para sacarla junto con Arnold, pero antes, Helga se aparto de ellos y corrió rápidamente hasta el altar donde se hallaban la gema y los demás libros, los chicos al ver porque había regresado fueron en su ayuda, de paso lograron rescatar el gran ámbar en el cual habían encerrado a los demás; a penas pudieron salir a los jardines, la mansión se esfumo por completo y de paso, aunque fuese increíble, decenas de luces, esferas luminosas aparecieron de la nada y se fueron junto con el resto de la mansión, eran los espíritus de cada uno de los fieles sirvientes de la familia Wheist y eso lo entendieron justo cuando Vincent el mayordomo, quien se les apareció**__** y les contó que por algún motivo todos los que vivieron en la mansión habían muerto ya hacia décadas, solamente estaban muy apegados a la familia Wheist, de algún modo, el único vestigio que quedo presente de la familia Wheist en ese momento fue vincent…**_

"Que fue todo eso _**–Preguntó Gerald-**_"

"La liberación joven, todos los sirvientes eran espíritus fieles a la casa de los Wheist, y ahora que ya no esta, no hay mas motivo del que sigan en este mundo…"

"Y usted también es… _**-Dijo Gerald-**_"

"No, yo estoy vivito y coleando _**–Dijo vincent-**_"

"Bueno _**-intervino Phoebe-**_ será mejor que nos vayamos a casa Helga, es decir, debemos buscar algún refugio"

_**Todos estaban por marcharse, pero algo extraño sucedió, **__**Phoebe sujeto a Helga por el hombro, pero la rubia al sentir a su amiga la alejo de si muy bruscamente**_

"No... aléjate, aléjate de mi Phoebe, aléjate por favor"

"¿Helga que te sucede?"

"Yo… ya no, no es justo, todo esto es, es por mi culpa, yo soy la culpable"

"Tranquila Helga ya paso _**–Trato Phoebe de abrazar a su amiga-**_"

"Que no me oíste, aléjate de mi, todo aquel a quien quiero, a quien estimo, a quien… amo _**–Y miro a Arnold-**_ siempre sale herido si esta cerca de mi, no , no puede ser, no lo soporto, ya no lo soporto"

_**Helga**__** tomo su maleta y salio corriendo del lugar**_

"¿Qué le sucede? _**–Preguntó Gerald-**_"

"No lo se Gerald pero hay que ir por ella _**–Dijo Arnold-**_"

"Helga, aguarda, aguarda"

_**Pero **__**Helga ya no quería hacerles caso, la luna llena ya estaba bajando, era poco mas de las tres de la mañana, durante algunos minutos Helga corrió sin rumbo hasta que atravesó un sendero rodeado de árboles, inmensas colinas dentro de los jardines hasta que llego a un punto sin salida, un lugar en la propiedad Wheist, una laguna rodeada en su totalidad de decenas de gruesos y frondosos robles, Helga no tenia escapatoria alguna, la pequeña hada Lesley iba al frente de los chicos y mas atrás los tres adultos querían impedir a toda costa el que Helga cometiera alguna locura, por fin, todos lograron alcanzarla pero ella ya se había detenido al pie del lago…**_

"Helga… Helga detente _**–Grito Arnold-**_"

"No, váyanse, aléjense de mi"

_**La rubia lloraba desaforadamente**_

"Todo esto es tu culpa _**–Gritaba prácticamente a la nada-**_ tu me robaste a mi familia, casi me asesinan por tu culpa, yo nunca pedí esto, casi me matan por ti, te odio, te odio, casi matan a mis amigos, te detesto"

"¿A quien le grita? _**–Preguntó Gerald-**_"

"Le grita al espirito de la gema, Geraldine esta muy resentida _**–Dijo Lesley-**_"

"Te odio _**–Se escucho de nuevo el grito de Helga-**_ si tienes realmente algún poder místico llévame, llévame a un lugar donde nunca pueda volver a dañar a nadie _**–Grito con sonoro eco-**_ muéstralo…"

_**Luego de esto **__**Helga tomo la gema y la arrojo al lago, al instante un gran estruendo y un torbellino se formo al centro de la laguna y fue entonces cuando Helga supo lo que debía hacer…**_

"Adiós chicos _**–Dijo esto cuando por fin se arrojo al agua-**_"

"No… ¡Helga! _**–Grito Arnold-**_ debemos ir por ella…"

"Arnold, espera, espera, es muy peligroso _**–Grito lesley-**_"

"Arnold tiene razón, debemos ir por ella, vamos _**–Gritaron Phoebe y Gerald-**_"

_**Arnold**__** logro llegar a la orilla del lago y al instante salto al agua, justo después los demás llegaron casi al limite, pero un escudo invisible les impidió el paso, al resto no se les permitió acercarse a la orilla…**_

"Hey pero ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede? _**–Grito Phoebe-**_"

"No se nos está permitido el paso, hay algo planeado ya, esto tenia qué pasar y al parecer no estamos incluidos en esto _**–Dijo Lesley-**_"

"A que te refieres _**–Dijo Phoebe-**_"

"Me refiero a que esto todavía no ha acabado, es solo el principio"

_**Por su parte, **__**Arnold logro alcanzar a Helga…**_

"¡Helga! ¿Helga estas bien?"

"¡Arnold! ¿Que haces aquí cabeza de balón?"

"Vine por ti, no podía dejarte, Helga siempre hay solución, no sirve de nada huir"

"Lo se Arnold, lo se, pero tengo que irme"

"Helga, ven conmigo por favor, o si no, o si no ahhh…"

_**Desafortunadamente **__**Arnold llego tarde, solo alcanzo a sujetarse de Helga, la fuerte corriente del remolino se los llevo a ambos, Helga muy contra su voluntad abrazo fuertemente a Arnold, como nunca antes lo había hecho…**_

"Ahhh… no me sueltes, no me sueltes ahhh _**–Gritaba Helga-**_"

_**Ambos chicos fueron tragados por el agua**__**, y de inmediato el remolino desapareció y el escudo que les impedía el paso a los demás fue retirado….**_

"No… no… Helga… _**-Grito Phoebe descomunalmente, y a lo pronto rompió en llanto imparable-**_"

"Se han ido _**–Dijo Gerald-**_ y ahora ¿qué hacemos?"

"No lo se, no lo se _**–Dijo Phoebe entre sollozos-**_"

_**Por su parte, **__**Arnold y Helga en cuestión de minutos fueron trasladados en el remolino de agua hacia un extraño lugar, desafortunadamente las condiciones en las que llegaron no fueron del todo agradables, durante un largo rato, ambos chicos daban y daban vueltas en el agua increíblemente no se ahogaron, simplemente evitaron soltarse, de pronto la gema que Helga arrojo, se ubico frente a ellos y emano un tenue brillo, fue ahí donde todo a su alrededor cambio, aparecieron de pronto al final de un portal que los arrojo desde una altura muy considerable, hacia la copa de un Arnold, justo al pie de un barranco…**_

"Ahhh _**–Gritó Helga- **_Arnold, no me sueltes, ahhh"

"Helga _**–Gritó Arnold- **_¿Dónde estamos?"

"No lo se pero vamos cayendo"

"Helga, sujétate… caeremos pronto"

"Ahhh, auch, huy, huy, auch, auch, auch… huy _**–Cayeron los sobre las ramas del árbol que amortiguo la caída-**_ auch, ahu, auch, huy, huy, auch, auch…"

_**Segundos después, ambos se repusieron de la fuerte **__**caída, la gema de Helga aun brillaba y estaba colgada sobre una rama**_

"Hay mi cabeza, Arnold ¿Estas bien? ¿Arnold? ¿Dónde estas?"

"Aquí, aquí estoy, arriba"

"Arnold… vaya al menos estas bien, bueno ya que estas allá arriba, arrójame la gema, esta colgada a tu derecha"

"¿Donde?"

"A tu derecha _**–Grito la rubia-**_ no, a tu otra derecha"

"Listo, oye ayúdame a bajar, ya que esto se esta… rompien… do… ouch _**–el chico cayo fuertemente al suelo, y sobre Helga como amortiguador del golpe-**_"

"Hay… genial cabeza de balón… en fin, Arnold ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Si, pero estoy algo magullado ¿y tu?"

"Sin contar que me caíste encima, creo que estoy bien…. ¡Arnold!"

"Si Helga"

"Eres un idiota"

"Auhmmm…, lo se _**–Dijo Arnold con resignación-**_"

"Vamos, levántate y quítate de encima"

"¿Qué es este lugar? _**–Preguntó Arnold-**_"

"No lo se, pero creo que estamos en una isla, una enorme isla _**–Respondió la rubia-**_"

_**Arnold y Helga cayeron en una isla, una muy grande, el problema era que no sabían cual era, ni de que lugar cercano a la civilización estaban, si es que había algún rastro de civilización, a simple vista la isla era un paraíso terrenal, pero aun así, no daba muestras de estar cerca de mas tierra incluso, solo desde la costa y lo espeso de la selva, a sus alrededores solo lograban ver cantidades interminables de mar abierto; sin saberlo ellos, habían caído en la isla Shereyn Soul pero no precisamente al mundo que Arnold**__**, Phoebe y Gerald conocían, al parecer, mas bien era la isla muchos siglos antes de ser habitada por alguien mas a parte de ellos…**_

_**Fín de la historia, por el momento…**_

* * *

Esta es una pequeña nota mía, desafortunadamente estoy **"como siempre"** en medio de mis problemas académicos, nada malo en realidad pero, con este capitulo doy por terminada la historia momentáneamente, si, tal y cual lo han leído, la historia será cerrada de forma indefinida, pues a pesar de que a este fic lo considero como mi **"magna obra"**, desafortunadamente ya no tengo tiempo para seguir escribiendo esta historia, solamente consideraré terminar 2 fics más para este año y haré un ultimo aviso sobre mi retiro momentáneo y ahora si de forma indefinida al menos en la parte de la escritura aquí dentro del foro.

De antemano muchas gracias a todos ustedes por haberme seguido con esta historia durante casi seis años, en verdad me gustaría mucho terminar esta historia y tengan por seguro que algún día la terminare pero en esta etapa de mi vida **tengo que frenar por completo este proyecto**, la historia en verdad ha durado en acabarse mas de lo que debería, además, como ya se los he comentado en muchas ocasiones con anterioridad, estoy en la parte mas crucial de mi carrera y de momento me estoy despojando de algunos compromisos pendientes.

Esta es la razón de este aviso, solamente terminare mi fic mas reciente **"Crónicas de Helga Geralndine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida"** y **"Jalea de Piña"**; de ahí en fuera _**me retirare de forma indefinida como escritor**_, también debo anunciarles que, por estos mismos motivos, he tenido ya que quitar de la red dos de mis historias **"El Tiempo Corre: Aventuras de Hillwood"** y **"Proyecto 6-17"**, desafortunadamente con el tiempo se volvieron historias muy viejas en cuanto a publicación y como son proyectos de muchos capítulos, la verdad no he podido terminarlos y solo llevaba entre 3 y 6 capítulos publicados respectivamente, por tal motivo, he decido mejor sacarlos de la red y hacer una republicación en algún otro momento; mientras tanto les pido a todos una disculpa y además, les agradezco enormemente su incondicional y fiel apoyo.

Por ultimo quiero anunciarles que la próxima semana comenzare de nuevo las publicaciones del fic **"Crónicas de Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida"** y debo avisarles que la historia se ha puesto mejor que nunca y que además ya estamos en la recta final… espero, reiterando, seguir contando con su fiel e incondicional apoyo.

Ahora solo me falta mencionar a todos aquellos quienes han firmado esta historia en sus 22 capítulos anteriores: ***98, Porot, Anya-chan, acosta perez jose ramiro, jak89, Perse B.J, pome-chan, Ratoncito82, rickhunter17, shisaky, teddyetere. Todos ustedes me han hecho el honor de firmar esta historia con un número total de 75 reviews y los que no firmaron pero si leyeron también…**

Gracias.

Atte.: T.F.A. MorelosBkpets (L.A. Cervantes).


End file.
